El poder de la Daga
by Blondeoverdosis
Summary: Después de 5x01, la daga que Regina posee y que puede hacer que Emma la obedezca, termina por poner sobre la mesa algunas cuestiones que estaban reprimidas. Swan Queen con alteraciones en la historia original. Soy mala para hacer un summary. M a partir del capítulo 7. Aviso: una historia poco convencional y casi bizarra en ocasiones. Entren y lean.
1. EMMA

**Buenas. Hola. Saludo a todo el mundo. Esto se me ocurrió viendo el capítulo 5x01 cuando Emma le da la daga del Oscuro a Regina. Desconozco si a alguien más se le ocurrió algo similar.**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a los productores y escritores de Once Upon a Time, porque si fueran de mi propiedad Swan Queen llevaría lo suyo siendo Canon. Las ideas son mías.**

 **El poder de la Daga.**

Capítulo 1: E… M… M… A…

Regina Mills estaba acostumbrada a los palacios así que Camelot no era para ella un reino _muy muy lejano_. De hecho, la devenida en bruja blanca ex malvada se sentía 'como Pedro por su casa' debido a su experiencia anterior como parte de la realeza. La verdad era que desde que llegaron al reino regido por Sir Arturo apenas habían hecho gran cosa. Solo estudiar el cómo cumplir la profecía _"merliniana"_ y era tan infructuoso y por tanto frustrante que últimamente investigaban poco y nada. Pero todos estaban muy cómodos con esta nueva realidad. La abuela y los enanos trabajaban en la corte a pesar de las demandas de Arturo para permanecer como nobles. Los Charming criaban a su pequeño y ayudaban en asuntos relacionados al reino al señor del reino. Hook y Robín pasaban bastante tiempo juntos ayudando en la recolección (y a veces robo) de suministros. Al parecer a tal ladrón tal pirata.

Como contracara, ella pasaba horas y horas de reloj con Emma descubriendo como quitarle esa oscuridad si no había un Merlín que la salvara. Apenas Belle y Henry dedicaban su día a tratar de investigar la famosa profecía con una escueta ayuda de unas horas. El resto era disfrutar de las enormes camas y el servicio. Pez en el agua. Incluso Snow estaba cada día más acostumbrada a que no tenía que preparar el desayuno. La sonrisa que le nacía al ser servida era similar a la que Regina alcanzaba cuando veía como su atuendo mejoraba con el paso de los días. Era evidente que Arturo era su fan incondicional. Aunque muy cauteloso de no ponerse en contra al ladrón (y posiblemente a su nuevo amigo el pirata).

La única piedra en el zapato era su tediosa hermana Zelena que seguía presa por acción del brazalete que llevaba y por esa misma razón era como _un grano en el… reino_. Pasaba horas y horas argumentando negativamente contra cualquier idea que tuvieran. Y provocando a la salvadora para hacer cosas poco dignas, bastante más oscuras de lo normal. Pero por suerte, la mayor hazaña que había conseguido de la rubia era que lanzará estiércol de buey a la guardia real, aunque parte de Regina estaba segura que más que la influencia de Zelena, el autor material era el aburrimiento de Emma.

La daga se mantenía inamovible en su cintura de día y bajo la almohada de noche. Así siempre. Emma le había pedido que cuide de ella y eso hacía. Protegerla del peligro. Lo que no le quitaba las ganas de utilizarla para evitar que comiera más grasas cuando la veía engullir cuarto cerdo asado solo para el desayuno. O de enviarla a su habitación las tardes en las que el pirata venía de visita. Esta nueva Emma más oscura y más entregada parecía veinte veces más inocente y abierta. Como consecuencia las sesiones se hacían demasiado cariñosas. "No sé qué le ve", eso era todo lo que se le cruzaba por la mente a la reina malvada mientras tenía que aguantarlos en la antesala de la habitación. El caso es que tenían un ala del palacio y por tranquilidad, ella y Emma dormían en habitaciones contiguas. Eso si, para acceder a la de Emma había que pasar por la de Regina. En conclusión, las relaciones de pareja de la salvadora y la reina malvada se habían limitado a algunos besos y paseos. Ni a Robín ni a Hook les hacía gracia pero la seguridad del reino era primero. Eso era lo que pensaba Sir Arturo. Eso y que quizás de esta forma podría mantener alejado a Robín y hacer su jugada. Pero Regina no le daba mucho pie para tal fin. Después de todo, su final feliz ya estaba a su lado. Al menos de vez en cuando. Quería ayudar a Emma y poder disfrutarlo luego como merecía.

Emma era complaciente. Demasiado a veces. No dormía. Lo de la habitación era una mera formalidad. La verdad es que la joven se pasaba las noches en vela y en más de una ocasión la reina malvada se había despertado para ver a Emma sentada en su sofá observándola. Menudo susto se llevo a la primera vez. La rubia solo dijo que estaba aburrida y que esperaba a que se despierte. Sobra decir que Regina tuvo que usar la daga para sacarla de allí aquella noche. Con el paso de los días se acostumbró a despertar y encontrarla cerca, e incluso alguna vez que el cansancio se lo permitió se quedo despierta conversando con la madre biológica del "chaval", como solía llamarlo la rubia.

Y en otras y menos habituales ocasiones Robín y ella compartieron la cama. Simplemente dormían juntos, no mucho más pero se despertaba muy a gusto a su lado. Feliz de tener a su encantador ladrón para ella sola. Así que en la mañana del día 27 en el reino de Camelot no se inquieto al sentir aquellos fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura. Brazos fuertes y ceñidos a su cuerpo. "Qué placer". Robín siempre abrazaba de ensueño pero este día el abrazo era especialmente delicado, atento. "Caballeroso". Podía sentir la respiración del hombre en su cuello y por su estabilidad estimo que estaba despierto. "Perfecto". Se acercó más y se le aceleró el corazón al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Robín. "Hombre perfecto". Acarició los brazos de su novio cubiertos en una camisa y agradeció la suavidad que la recibió cuando encontró esas manos. "Final Feliz". Manos delineadas sutilmente, suaves, delicadas. Regina disfrutó la delicadeza de esas manos suaves mientras las acariciaba. Tan suaves, tan delicadas, tan…. Quizás demasiado delicadas, vaciló. Luchó con la necesidad de despertar a pesar del deseo de mantener esa sensación tan amena y su mente le regaló un pensamiento oportuno. Robín Hood, su hijo Roland, Henry y Hook llevaban 2 noches fuera del palacio, en una salida de pesca en el lago. Cosas de hombre según su hijo. "¿Quién?". Pestañeó severamente y con precaución se giró para encarar a quien fuera que estuviera osando compartir el lecho con ella. Jurándose no haber bebido o haber bebido tanto como para no recordar ni siquiera haber bebido. Unos enormes ojos azules le dijeron un apático Buenos días.

-¡EMMA! – soltó el agarre dando un grito y un salto para alejarse de la rubia que se mantuvo en su sitio con indiferencia.

-Regina – respondió.

-Pero… ¿qué…qué haces aquí?

-Abrazarte – dijo con naturalidad la salvadora.

-Eso ya lo sé – recriminó enfadada la morena – pero ¿por qué? ¿¡Pero cómo te atreves!? – no hizo más que percatarse que estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba - ¡Joder!

Emma casi no pestañeó – porque tú me lo pediste – soltó encogiéndose de hombro mientras se estiraba y se sentaba contra el respaldo.

-¡YO JAMÁS TE PEDIRÍA ALGO ASI A TI! – vociferó Regina - ¿estás demente?

Emma la observó en silencio como si sopesará que decirle – tal vez, pero lo hiciste… pediste que te abrazará…

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! – la morena prácticamente se puso de rodillas sobre la cama para empujar a Emma fuera notando como la desnudez no le permitía moverse lo suficiente - ¿por qué habría de pedírtelo a ti justamente?

-Eso no puedo saberlo – dijo la rubia levantándose por su pie por fin – imagino que esto da por concluida tu orden – añadió mientras bostezaba.

-¿Mi… mi orden? – Regina estaba terriblemente confundida, Emma no estaba para nada alterada con la situación y eso la incomodaba.

\- Si, tu orden – dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba donde muchas veces la había visto la bruja malvada al despertar – me pediste que lo hiciera…

-¿Quieres dejar de repetir esa falacia Swan? – Regina estaba a punto de estallar por la parsimonia de la otra mujer – Lo dice como si fuera todo culpa mía. En primer lugar, ¿cuándo o por qué te iba a pedir algo así?

-Anoche – dijo la salvadora acomodándose el alborotado cabello – el porqué lo desconozco, fue algo extraño – reflexionó – pero no puedo negarme al poder de la daga…

-¿La daga? – Regina sopesó la información, sabía que tenía la manía de dormir abrazando la almohada si estaba sola, ¿tal vez dormida había apoyado la mano en la daga y había murmurado que la abrazaran?, podría ser pero llamar a Emma era otra cosa – pero yo no te llamé a ti, quizás solo soñaba.

-Es lo mismo, lo pediste y yo solo cumplí tus ordenes – aseveró Emma sin inmutarse demasiado pero finalmente una sonrisa de medio lado se tensó en su rostro – además – susurró con diversión – dijiste mi nombre.

-¡Tienes que estar de coña Swan! – la actitud defensiva agresiva de Regina se triplicó - ¿¡Y por qué diría yo tu nombre, Emma!? – negó con desconfianza – seguramente te confundiste, debería decir Robín o cariño o simplemente nada más que abrázame y malinterpretaste la situación…

-Claro porque Robín es tan parecido a Emma – objetó ésta con ironía – si hasta tienen las mismas vocales los dos nombres, indudablemente me he confundido su majestad, claro que sí.

-¡Emma! Yo nunca diría tu nombre – volvió a contestar Regina.

-Pues acabas de decirlo – replicó Emma ampliando la media sonrisa y de paso arrastrando el enfado de la morena hacia el infinito – no es para tanto – agregó pesadamente – solo querías un abrazo, lo entiendo, algún día iba a sucederte, tengo una especie de imán con los villanos y eso, soy… como es que lo llaman… irresistible.

Regina sabía que Emma solo bromeaba pero se sentía con el orgullo por el suelo, como la camisa de dormir que se quitó durante la noche antes de aquello - Nunca querría un abrazo tuyo – se defendió – ¿crees que teniendo a Robín lo cambiaría por ti? – ironizó - ¡ja! Sueñas.

Por primera vez Regina obtuvó de Emma el primer apice de emoción y a juzgar por la forma en que las cejas de Emma se cuadraron con determinación no era una emoción bonita - ¡No! Tú eres la que sueñas, sueñas conmigo –contraatacó Emma – además no te preocupes, estamos en las mismas, ¿o acaso crees que yo querría abrazarte si no fuera porque la magia oscura me obliga?

-A ver Señorita Swan ¿por qué no se marcha a su habitación así me puedo cambiar? – replicó la reina malvada cambiando el tono a uno más irritado y formal, manteniendo las distancias – espabilé y márchese o ¿tengo que usar la daga para que me deje tranquila?

-¡No, no!, que no se te vuelva costumbre… aunque realmente no sé por qué quieres que me marché – le contestó Emma levantándose y encaminando sus pasos hacia la salida – sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todo… TODO… – enfatizó la rubia usando sus manos para graficar- TODO lo que toqué anoche – Regina abrió los ojos completamente espantada – te mueves mucho, no es mi culpa.

El almohadón rebotó a centímetros de Emma – ¡márchese ya Señorita Swan! – espetó la morena.

Emma se giró antes de entrar a su habitación – yo me marchó pero tú deseabas que te abrazará, ni Robín ni "cariño" – ironizó - Emma – y repitió letra por letra – E… M… M… A… ¡Emma! Hasta pronto, mi AMA, ha sido un placer... para usted... – destacó haciendo una reverencia antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella mientras dejaba a una reina malvada más malvada que en los últimos tres años, y confusa, muy confusa, más que nunca, que refunfuñaba _"yo no te llamé"_ por lo bajo.

 _ **Gracias por leer. Perdón por las faltas de ortografía o gramática desde ya. Me falta alguien que me corrija xD Pretendo no alargar mucho el fanfic, quizás algunos capítulos. Divertirme un poco con la idea. Pero a veces, las ideas evolucionan y cambian nuestras pretensiones. Veremos qué sucede. Saludos**_


	2. Maldita Swan

_Como se podrá notar la historia ha sufrido sus alteraciones respecto de la original. En esta historia no aparecerán ni Ginebra ni Violet, para empezar. Los cambios creo yo que se irán notando a medida que la historia evolucione. Quiero decir que es un Fanfic Alternative._

 _Gracias por leer y espero que se pueda disfrutar al menos un poco._

* * *

 **Maldita Swan**

Regina ingresó a través de la enorme puerta que llevaba al salón. Normalmente, tomaba su desayuno con Henry y Snow por las mañanas, mientras hablaban de cómo avanzaba su misión en el bosque encantado, y de la evolución de Emma. Pero aquella mañana había despertado más tarde y, además, tardado el doble para vestirse después del altercado 'Emma Swan'. Su hijo no había regresado de la excursión aún y su esperanza de reunirse con la señora Charming se esfumó al ver que no estaba allí. Pero Regina supo reconocer de inmediato el brillo rubio de su "compañera de piso", por decirlo así. Al verla refunfuñó. Maldita Swan.

Emma la observó mientras devoraba un huevo escaldado y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro durante todo el proceso que necesitó su boca para tragarlo – Buenos días alcaldesa – le dijo mientras señalaba el puesto en la mesa delante de ella - ¿es que ya ha recordado que soñó anoche?

Regina estaba a punto de sentarse cuando escuchó la pregunta de la rubia y gruñó con desagrado – si vas a estar así prefiero no desayunar – espetó girando sobre sus talones para marcharse.

-Vale, vale – Emma levantó las manos en señal de paz – solo bromeaba Regina, no tienes por qué montar un drama de este asunto – se sirvió una pieza de pan y un poco de jamón – tampoco es para tanto, solo fue un desliz.

-Emma… ni desliz ni ocho cuartos – la morena se sentó y con pocas ganas dirigió su mano al cuenco de la fruta mientras veía como la sheriff le servía leche en un cuenco – gracias – murmuró sin darle importancia – ¿sigues insistiendo con qué te llamé a ti?

-Es que me llamaste – replicó la rubia con diversión – quieras admitirlo o no, lo hiciste – agregó mientras untaba un trozo de la pieza de pan con mantequilla y se lo pasaba a su acompañante recibiendo de su mano dos piezas de manzana bien cortadas – gracias – dijo luego.

-No sé que es esa manía de insistir con lo mismo – bufó la reina.

Fuera el mini grupo de excursionistas estaba de regreso. Henry sabiendo que era hora de desayuno se dirigió con prisa pretendiendo comer algo antes de darse un baño y ayudar a Belle. Cuando llego a la entrada se quedó en silencio observando el pequeño intercambio verbal y físico entre sus madres. Le pareció divertido lo bien que se compenetraban a pesar de que la conversación estaba cargada de contrariedad. Un gruñido en su estómago lo delató.

-Henry – dijo Regina soltando el pan con mantequilla – has regresado, ¿qué haces ahí?

-Observar – comentó el joven acercándose a sus madres.

-Así que por fin han vuelto de esa "cosa de hombres" chaval – dijo Emma con una voz más grave de lo habitual consiguiendo una sonrisa de la morena, primera del día – y a juzgar por tu aroma parece que ha sido un éxito – se tapó la nariz con dos dedos.

-Ah, bueno, sí, no ha estado mal – dijo el chico dejándose caer en la silla – muero de hambre – acercaba la mano a los huevos cuando la alcaldesa le dio un golpe - ¿qué? – se quejó.

-Con esas pintas no te sentarás a la mesa – dijo escuetamente – ve a darte un baño…

-Pero muero de hambre…

-¡Baño! – corearon sus madres convenciéndolo de que esta pelea era una pérdida.

-Está bien, está bien – dijo mientras se levantaba a regañadientes para cumplir con el mandato no sin antes volverse para decir – se nota que han empezado a acercarse las dos – comentó con una sonrisa – digo, parece que se complementan una a la otra perfectamente – Regina se sonrojó y Emma pestañeó varias veces – con lo del desayuno – explicó su hijo – es decir, tendrían que haberse visto las dos como yo las vi recién, pasándose la fruta y el pan, se ve que se conocen mejor que antes.

Se retiró sin decir nada dejando a las dos mujeres más tranquilas pero igual de confusas. Ninguna habría notado jamás que se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que come cada una en cualquiera de las comidas principales del día.

Regina carraspeó – es normal, al fin y al cabo pasamos casi todo el día juntas.

-Y la noche – soltó Emma consiguiendo una mirada mortal de la ex reina malvada.

-Explicándolo así diría que te tengo envidia, _Darling_ – la voz de Hook las interrumpió antes de que comenzarán a discutir – pero no es cierto – guiñó un ojo a la morena mientras rodeaba la mesa para besar a su novia, la cual lo recibió con empatía – mi señora – dijo el pirata con esos falsos modales de los que hacía gala.

-Buenos Días Regina – al menos Robín estaba allí para compensar el espectáculo – Te he echado de menos – dijo dando un beso en los labios a la mujer.

-Robín… bienvenido… - se hizo a un lado para el ladrón de los bosques se sentará con ella mientras veía como el pirata hacia lo propio del otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Dónde está Henry? – preguntó Hook.

-Lo enviamos a darse un baño – comentó Emma mientras le daba un trozo de su pan al pirata- apestaba a diablos…

Los dos hombres se rieron a carcajadas – es normal cuando te pasas 2 días sin tomar ni un baño – dijo Hook con tranquilidad – parece que la vida en la intemperie es demasiado para un escritor adolescente– comentó.

-Robín – el tono de Regina era de demanda – te pedí que lo cuidaras, deberías haberlo obligado a darse un baño.

-Explícame cómo sí cada vez que le mencionaba lo mal que olía solo decía que sin su Head Shoulder no había baño – manifestó el hombre.

-Aquí tampoco tienen HS – indicó la salvadora.

-Ya, pero no podía pasarme el día insistiéndole en vano, no fuimos a eso – agregó el ladrón.

-En fin… lo arreglará en unos minutos – finalizó Hook quitándole peso al asunto - ¿y por aquí qué? – preguntó - ¿ha estado todo en orden?

Regina se vio obligada a hablar ante el mutismo de Emma y la interrogación de ambos hombres – si… no ha pasado nada especial, lo de siempre, cada uno en sus cosas.

-Lo único relevante fue que Regina ha aprendido utilidades que no sabía que la daga poseía hasta ahora – añadió Emma lanzándole una mirada mordaz a la morena.

-¡Señorita Swan! – "Maldita Swan… pero de que va esta mujer", pensaba Regina mientras no podía contener una expresión de ira y temor mezclada con visible sonrojo.

-¿Volvimos al Señorita Swan eh? – preguntó Robín divertido con la expresión de espanto de su reina.

-Mm… Reina Malvada ¿qué has hecho para ponerte así? – el tonto del pirata no tenía ni idea lo incomoda que estaba Regina en realidad y lo cerca que estaba de morir rostizado.

-Digamos que anoche descubrí a Regina utilizando la daga de forma bastante insólita – prosiguió Emma mientras la morena palidecía.

-No se atreva, Señorita Swan – la amenazó con los dientes apretados. Parecía que Emma se había despertado con ganas de molestarla todo lo que pudiera. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que llamarla inconscientemente? Ahora sabía que la tortura sería infinita.

-Uh ¿qué paso anoche? – decía el pirata mientras Robín los miraba a todos algo confuso.

-Al parecer la daga se puede usar para… - el SWAN volvió a resonar seguido de un par de 'Emma' con muy mala leche - … conseguir rascarse la espalda… - la pausa suspense de Emma y su descarada risa final no concordaban para nada con el sonrojo y el pánico de Regina.

Robín y Hook se rieron con la rubia y el primero le hizo una caricia a su dama – Regina… madre mía… eres demasiado comedida… es normal que si no estoy utilices otra cosa para rascarte la espalda – se rio – relájate mujer – agregó probablemente pensando que la morena era demasiado prudente o quizás orgullosa para que alguien cuente una historia semirridícula o con encanto cotidiano.

Regina solo podía pensar en lo equivocado y correcto que estaba siendo su novio en esos momentos, al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ves Regina? – aprovechó Emma – si él no esta es normal que utilices 'otra cosa' – su tono fingía una ingenuidad casi morbosa. "Maldita Swan".

\- De todas maneras usar la daga del oscuro para semejante menester es cuando menos… ¿valiente? – adicionó Robín riendo todavía con la imagen.

-Si el cocodrilo te viera acabaría de petar – dijo el pirata con una risa más descarada que la de la sheriff, la observó un momento y su expresión se transformó – es una pena no tener esa daga – agregó mirando a Emma con aspecto lujurioso – se me ocurren unas cosillas que podría pedirte – le guiñó un ojo.

-Habría que ver si Regina te la presta – le contestó Emma más para picar a su compañera que parecía a punto de estallar que por otra razón.

-¡Basta ya! – dijo la alcaldesa – la daga es un asunto serio, que no te hayas transformado en el ser oscuro es prácticamente cuestión de suerte, y como algo fortuito es también endeble – espetó mirando a Emma con aspecto agraviado – y en parte si no lo has hecho es porque me he tomado seriamente lo de protegerte…

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Al fin y al cabo, Regina no decía más que la verdad. Sin ella Emma habría perdido el norte y la daga estaba en las mejores manos.

-Es cierto _Darling_ y te agradezco especialmente por permitir que podamos tener a Emma aun aquí, con nosotros – dijo con una inclinación – solo bromeábamos – continuó llevándose un trozo de bizcocho a la boca pero antes agregó – pero eso no quita que ver como usas la daga para rascarte la espalda debería matar a cualquier oscuro que te viera, al menos de risa…

Los 3 se rieron y Emma le guiñó un ojo a Regina con una expresión desvergonzada. "¿Quién se cree esta idiota? Cuando estemos solas la mataré. Maldita Swan". Eso pensaba Regina aunque en el fondo no deseaba quedarse a solas para no morir de vergüenza con las insinuaciones de la rubia.

-Por mí no hay problema – dijo Emma – puedes usar la daga para lo que quieras… creo que sería un preciso pelador de naranjas – agregó para deleite de Robín y Hook.

Regina meneó la cabeza en desaprobación mientras terminaba su desayuno dispuesta a huir de tanto jolgorio a su costa cuanto antes.

-Creo que yo también debería darme un baño – dijo Robín terminando la leche de su cuenco – uno a mí y otro a Roland que aún está dormido – se levantó dándole un beso en la frente a Regina – te veo en la comida.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo? – le preguntó Hook a Emma, mientras Regina pensaba "este cerdo nunca se baña o ¿qué?".

-Mm… siempre que Regina no me necesite para algo – dijo Emma haciendo que la alcaldesa frunciera el ceño - , ¿no? – preguntó fingiendo candor – vale, creo que iremos de paseo.

Ambos se levantaron y se prepararon para marcharse mientras Regina caminaba en dirección a la salida contraria. Pero no camino demasiado cuando un brazo ahora conocido la tomó por la cintura y la retuvo, haciéndola dar un salto pequeño en el lugar. Sin importarle que el pirata las mirará desde la puerta. Quién sabe qué excusa inverosímil le daría más tarde. El aliento de Emma se impuso patente en sus sentidos cuando acercó su boca a la oreja de Regina para susurrarle.

-Pero sabes… no me molestaría que me ordenaras que te rascará la espalda… o cualquier otra cosa… - dijo con un tono que Regina desconocía en la salvadora, un tono que sonaba tan caliente como su aliento – use la daga prudentemente Señora alcaldesa – concluyó en voz alta caminando hasta tomar de la mano al pirata.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Emma ya estaba fuera de su vista. Dejando a Regina con una sensación de insatisfacción repentina en el estómago. _"Maldita SWAN"_.


	3. Podría haberme resistido

**Podría haberme resistido.**

Regina había pasado la mayor parte del día dándole vueltas al asunto "la daga del Oscuro" sin poder remediarlo. A eso y a las palabras de Emma Swan. La salvadora y el oscuro, todo al mismo tiempo. Como el ying y el yang. Como el severo dolor de cabeza que no le permitía concentrarse en nada mejor. Así que cuando llamaron para la cena se sorprendió por la enorme pérdida de tiempo que significaba el día 27 de su estancia en Camelot. No opuso resistencia cuando Robín la escoltó hasta el salón para alimentarse 'apropiadamente', ni siquiera cuando le sirvieron trucha asada y ríos de especias. A Regina no le gustaba el pescado, pero nadie lo sabía. Con el dolor de cabeza que tenía no estaba preparada para digerir ningún comestible de todas maneras.

Sentada allí y silenciosa vio llegar a Emma escoltada por su pirata. "No sé qué le ve", pensó mientras la rubia pedía disculpas para dirigirse a la cocina, en tanto Robín, David y Hook comenzaban una conversación sobre las jornadas de pesca con los niños. Al darse cuenta de cuán seguido tenía ese tipo de pensamientos se sintió abrumada. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar eso? ¿Qué le importaba a ella la relación de Hook con la salvadora? Emma apareció 5 minutos más tarde, o 2 historias exageradas de Hook después, según se lo mire. Portaba 2 platos metálicos de tamaño grande y llamó la atención del pirata.

-¿Qué pasa _Love_? – dijo viendo como Emma apoyaba ambos en la mesa donde estaban -parece que hoy tienes hambre…

-Bueno…

-Emma, ¿vas a comer ensalada? – dijo David señalando el contenido de uno de los platos.

-No, ¿cómo crees?, no es para mí – dijo la rubia acercando ese en particular a la morena – toma – lo dejo delante de ella – sé que no te gusta el pescado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – musitó Regina desorientada.

-Desde hace unos meses en Storybrooke – contestó sentándose – la abuelita había hecho una cosa espantosa con salmón…

-Muchas gracias por lo de espantosa, Emma – la abuela que se sentaba algunas sillas más lejos oyó mencionarla y prestó atención – era Salmón en Croute y es una delicia.

-¡Oh, sí! – David lo recordó y se relamió – estaba exquisito, abuela.

-Al menos el padre es educado – comentó la dueña de Granny's – tuve que hacerle una hamburguesa – agregó señalando a Emma – como si no comiera hamburguesas casi cada día…

-Si – anunció Emma – pero es que son muy ricas y a ti te salen mejor que a nadie – una carta jugada para ganarse el aprecio de la mujer mayor, que dio frutos por la media sonrisa que provocó – de todas formas, no iba a eso… aquel día preparaste una hamburguesa, la cosa de salmón esa y un platillo más.

La abuela rebuscó en su memoria con una mano en su quijada – mm… si… pechuga pollo con salteado de verduras, no muy crudo, no muy cocido – y de inmediato su mirada viajó hasta la reina.

-Ese día me di cuenta de que no te gustaba el pescado – dejo escapar Emma – así que hoy cuando supe que había trucha para la cena, le pedí a la cocinera que hiciera estas dos hamburguesas medievales, una con verduras, otra con patatas – y sonrió dejando a Regina en Knock Out técnico.

Mientras los enanos conversaban sobre la existencia de las hamburguesas medievales y la abuela explicaba su implicancia en ese asunto, la morena permanecía en estado de mutis persistente, observando con la boca y los ojos semiabiertos a la misteriosa rubia que la podía sorprender para bien o para mal un par de veces al día.

-¡Wow Swan! – dijo Hook – eres buena.

-Cuando las cosas me interesan puedo ser muy observadora – remató la rubia.

"Las cosas me interesan". Regina no quiso discutirse aquella afirmación mientras todo el nudo de su estómago se remediaba ante aquella impresionante hamburguesa de ternera que olía maravillosamente. Del otro lado de la mesa, el pirata trataba de llamar la atención de la rubia.

-¿Y de mí? – preguntó -¿qué sabes de observarme a mí? – insistió con una mirada picara - ¿qué es lo que no me gusta?

Emma lo observó desde su lugar mientras fruncía el ceño – pues… es evidente que no eres un gran amante del agua – explicó mientras para mayor ilustración Killian bebía un trago de ron de su petaca.

-Ni la bebe, ni la usa – susurró por lo bajo Regina sin percatarse que estaba apoyando su mano en la daga hasta que no vio los ojos de Emma clavados en ella con una expresión divertida. Se sonrojó y se habría sonrojado más si Roland no la interrumpe.

-Gina – dijo el niño con esa vocecita tan inocente pero algo picara que portaba – yo también quiero hamburguesa y patatas…

-Roland, hijo – Robín le hizo señas de volver a su sitio – sabes perfectamente que debes comer tus verduras y la trucha que pescamos… es para que te hagas fuerte y mayor…

-Pero no me gusta – refunfuñó haciendo notar que le había dado un bocado y no estaba bueno para nada– quiero comer hamburguesa como Gina y Emma.

-Roland…

-Está bien – dijo finalmente Regina – está bien Robín, es un niño – agregó zanjando las quejas del hombre – ven aquí, siéntate a mi lado – le acercó una silla y el niño la uso para ponerse de rodillas a su lado.

Las manos de Emma se acercaron al plato de Regina y depositaron una buena porción de patatas – toma – dijo – así te quitas las ganas – Roland vitoreó feliz – , pero… comes las verduras que te de Regina también – añadió mientras el niño asentía con gusto.

La cena continuó con normalidad mientras Regina compartía su cena y las patatas de Emma con Roland, la cual no dejaba de observarlos y sonreír completamente desconcentrada de la situación, tanto que Hook le llamó la atención algunas veces. No es que Regina estuviera observándola, es solo que Killian no era nada discreto. O eso se decía la reina. Cuando todos se comenzaron a marchar a sus aposentos Robín se acercó a la morena.

-¿Te importaría que te acompañará en tu recámara esta noche? – preguntó quedamente.

Regina se vio invadida por algunas dudas. ¿Sería posible que esto no causara problemas? Quizás el tener a Robín sería la solución a sus demandas inconscientes a Emma. O eso o acabarían los tres abrazados en la misma cama por la mañana. "¡Diablos!". Regina no podía permitir que algo como eso ocurriera y tampoco estaba segura de desear compañía. Necesitaba descansar de tantas emociones.

-Disculpa Robín – la morena se quedó de piedra cuando Emma los interrumpió – Regina y yo quedamos en estudiar un asunto después de la cena – la rubia la miró de reojo buscando aprobación – si no te importa quizás podrías esperar hasta mañana por la noche…

El ladrón mantuvo el silencio algo confuso, pero miró a Regina en busca de explicación a lo que la morena solo asintió con una sonrisa muy fingida – bien, si es así será mañana – agregó Hood levantándose y ayudando a Regina - ¿puedo acompañarte hasta la puerta verdad? – preguntó dulcemente y Regina volvió a asentir un poco perdida por haber aceptado la mentira de Swan y bastante más aterrada por lo que fuera que Emma se traía entre manos.

Entró en su habitación y se dirigió a la sala de higiene donde también estaba su ropa de dormir. Emma aún no estaba pero mientras se colocaba la camiseta pudo oír que la puerta chirrió del otro lado de la pared. Respiró profundo antes de abrir su puerta y camino sin observar demasiado la estancia que permanecía en silencio y se dejó caer en su cama.

-¿Cansada?

La voz de Emma la hizo dar un salto y se volvió con premura - ¿Swan qué hace aquí?

-Tenemos un asunto pendiente ¿recuerdas? – contestó Regina.

-Yo no recuerdo tener nada que hablar contigo

-Entonces ¿por qué rechazaste la invitación del ladronzuelo para quedarse aquí? – interrogó Emma cuadrándose con inocencia fingida.

-Porque… porque… ¡Ah! Es irritante Señorita Swan – quería explicarse pero no se le ocurría nada que decir que tuviera sentido - ¿y usted por qué esta aquí si sabe que eso no era cierto?

-¿Ganando tiempo? – por mucho que la sentencia fuera una pregunta había algo de afirmación escondido – como sé que hoy me llamarás me senté cerca para evitarme el camino hasta aquí…

-Pero… ¿cómo se atreve? – Regina no podía perdonar tanta impertinencia, si esa no fuera la hija de Snow y David, la madre de su hijo ya la habría convertido en una bola de fuego andante.

\- Yo me atrevo a lo que mi reina me demandé – objetó la rubia sin darle importancia – sin más…

-¿Mi reina? – Regina abrió los ojos expectantes – ¿desde cuándo me llama así?

-Desde anoche para ser exactos – explicó Emma acercándose a la cama – desde que anoche decidiste usar la daga… te has convertido en mi ama, mi reina de derecho pleno.

Caos. No había muchas palabras que definieran como se sentía Regina. Caos y sus sinónimos iban bien. Desconcierto por esas palabras, confusión por no saber cómo reaccionar ni que decir. Tanto que su silencio motivo a la rubia a seguir hablando.

-No eres la única que está desorientada … yo – hizo una pausa meditada - podría haberme resistido – murmuró sin mirarla.

-¿Qué? – susurró Regina por inercia.

-Anoche… ya sabes… podría haberme resistido – expuso mientras movía las manos nerviosamente – tuve el tiempo de despertarte, de gritar tu nombre, de atarme a alguna pata de la cama –la morena hizo una mueca de desentendimiento pero por sus pensamientos cruzaba Rumple y su capacidad para aprovecharse de Belle, o el esfuerzo que había hecho para no cruzar la barrera hasta que su cuerpo no le dejo más opción. Emma tenía razón. La daga no la obligaba a responder sin resistirse.

-Entonces ¿por qué? – Indagó con más preguntas rozándole la nuca - ¿por qué no me llamaste?

-No pude, no sé, te vi y nada respondía en mí, cuando me acosté y te acomodaste en mis brazos yo… perdí todos mis sentidos… no sé porqué – Emma se mordió el labio inferior, labio que nunca había estado tan presente para la conciencia de Regina como ahora, pero no pudo evitar que expresión fuera de incertidumbre, con una interrogación prescrita en sus ojos, Emma suspiró - ¿tú podrías decirme por qué me pedirías que te abrazará?

-No…

-Eso…


	4. He vuelto

" **He vuelto"**

Por mucho que intentará dormir solo podía girar sobre si horizontalmente, acomodar las almohadas y tratar de mantener la calma para no gritar histéricamente de frustración. Desde aquel "Eso", todo lo que había conseguido era desorden. Finalmente, se había dado la vuelta dejando a Emma sin respuestas y sin nada que decir. La había llamado suavemente una vez, pero ¿qué iba a decirle? Todo era igual de confuso para ella así que se quedó en silencio aun cuando la rubia insistió diciendo su nombre una vez más. El resultado ante su mudez fue un suspiro de la rubia y el resto del silencio de la noche. Y por más que deseaba con urgencia dormirse y no pensar en nada no encontraba forma alguna de conseguirlo. Seguía dándole vueltas a las cosas sin importar cuánto se negará a pensarlo. ¿Por qué todo se había vuelto tan extraño de repente? ¿Qué quería decir todo aquello? ¿Qué ambas tenían algún tipo de sentimiento reprimido que la daga sin querer había logrado despertar? No, no, no, no. No y no. "Es imposible, esto es casual, un simple error, un desliz", se dijo sintiendo que esas palabras la traicionaban como si cualquier excusa fuera insuficiente. Dio una vuelta más en la cama ignorante de cuantas había dado ya y de cuantas veces había estado tentada de sentarse en la cama, encarar a Emma y aclarar esto de una vez.

"Y si tuviera algún sentimiento por ella ¿qué clase sería?", esa frase se le había cruzado por la insomne consciencia algo así como demasiadas veces desde que estaba en la cama. ¿Qué sentía por Emma? No podía determinarlo con precisión. Es decir, la odió cuando apareció en Storybrooke dispuesta a romper su perfecta y aburrida vida, la odió cuando su hijo la rechazaba por su culpa, la odió cuando trajo de regreso a Marian, cuando le arrebató aquel posible final feliz. La verdad es que no la odiaba. A este punto, solo la había odiado por esos mínimos momentos, pero luego había aprendido a excusar sus acciones o a valorar aquellas cosas que hacía por ella por sobre cualquier otra. Como salvarla de convertirse en el Ser Oscuro. No había pensado mucho en ello desde que llegaron; pero Emma había ofrecido su vida y todo lo que tenía por ella. Había sido su salvadora y le había otorgado la capacidad de ser una nueva persona con ese sacrificio. De intercambiar los papeles por una vez. No la odiaba, no la detestaba a pesar de su frustrante personalidad y de que resultaba tan impredecible como incontrolable. Y a Regina no le gustaba perder el control. Como ahora. Que descontroladamente quería explicaciones que no se podía dar. "Al demonio, necesito saber", pensó mientras se sentaba en la cama automáticamente.

-Señorita Sw…

Se quedó en silencio al notar como estaba sola en la habitación. Emma se había marchado en alguna de sus tantas idas y venidas. Vaya. ¿Qué era esa sensación repentina? Decepción. Un martirio que cruzaba por su estómago. Se dejó caer suspirando. Quería hablar con Emma pero llamarla la hacía sentirse vulnerable y no deseaba sentir nada más por hoy. " _Podría haberme resistido"_. ¿Por qué Emma había estado tan dispuesta a confesarse con ella? ¿Por qué no mejor dejarlo para ella misma? Quizás para conseguir incomodarla hasta el punto de no poder dormir. Esto no tenía sentido. Sentía que debía castigar a Emma por no dejarla descansar, por martirizarla con confesiones ambiguas, por haberla molestado todo el día con bromas de mal gusto y susurros incomprensibles. Si no se había podido resistir quería decir que la había torturado al menos por unos momentos. Tal vez debía dejar de ser tan comedida y jugar con la rubia un poco. Al fin y al cabo ella tenía la daga, y la daga le daba el poder de iniciar, de frenar y de 'resetear' cualquier estúpida situación que surgiese.

Sopesó contra la almohada el equilibrio entre lo que iba a sufrir ella y lo que iba a torturar a Emma, y el saldo le pareció a su favor. Puede que tuviera que escucharla todo el día siguiente, pero al menos se quedaría saciada de verla incomoda y, quizás, incluso conseguía una respuesta y lograba dormir algo.

Acarició el frío metal de la daga que descansaba bajo su cabeza. ¿Debía o no? Claro que no debía, pero quería. Observó las agujas de su reloj que aún se mantenía en ritmo sin tener problemas con la falta de tecnología del bosque encantado. Eran las 12 de la noche. Hasta la 5 nadie estaría de pie así que no había peligro de que entraran en la habitación. Era lo que tenía Camelot despertaba con el sol y se dormía con la luna, tampoco había mucho que hacer iluminados por velas o candelabros. Sacudió la cabeza. Solo iba a torturar un poco a Emma, como mucho tomaría 30 minutos y tampoco habría nada irregular que descubrir si alguien llegaba repentinamente, ¿no?

-Aquí vamos – susurró tomando la daga y soltando el aire que tenía contenido – Emma… abrázame… - dijo en un murmullo suave y se mantuvo recostada pero expectante a cualquier sonido.

No hubo ninguna señal de transformación en el silencio. Incluso Regina pensó que tal vez lo había susurrado tanto bajo que Emma no había escuchado, pero entonces en la habitación de al lado el suelo emitió un chasquido. Un leve crujido seguido de otro y de otro. El movimiento de unos pies descalzos que a medida que aumentaban en volumen señalaban que alguien estaba acercándose. "Emma", pensó Regina y recordó cuando un rato antes le había gritado previo de esconderse entre la ropa de cama que la próxima vez se resistiera. "¿Lo hará? ¿Se resistirá?". La puerta se abrió con un leve chirrido y los pasos avanzaron más rápido. La respiración de Emma se sentía mucho más fuerte que sus pasos, como si le faltará el aire y luchará por respirar.

-¿Regina? – llamó muy suavemente, pero la morena se quedó en silencio como si no hubiera escuchado nada – mierda… - se sentó al borde de la cama dando un gruñido - ¿por qué me haces esto? No deberías jugar así conmigo – por un momento Regina creyó que la rubia sabía que estaba despierta, pero inmediato la oyó decir - ¿cómo demonios voy a resistirme a abrazarte cuando estás tan hermosa dormida?

Vale. Una alarma se encendió en la mente de Regina. Este es el momento de girarse y decir "lo ves, no puedes resistirte a mí". Lo pensó y le pareció que de repente todo aquello había perdido la gracia. No podía. Ahora todo sería abiertamente incómodo. Además, estaba el hecho de que su cuerpo la forzaba a esperar el abrazo. Esperarlo y luego revelarle a Emma que estaba despierta y que todo era una broma. Sí, porque podría. ¿verdad? Se quedó quieta tratando de no acelerar su respiración más de lo necesario, pero su traidor cuerpo tembló cuando Emma se acostó a su lado todo lo larga que era. Aunque no podía verla sabía que ahora estaba mirando el techo y sosteniendo sus manos sobre su estómago. Como si las estuviera conteniendo. Estaba sufriendo por no poder resistirse. Su respiración la delataba. "Diablos, ya no quiero hacer esto". Pero tampoco se veía capaz de detenerlo. ¿Y si dejaba que Emma la abracé y luego permanecía así unos minutos? Podría despertar y acabar con eso. Tal vez Emma la castigará con insinuaciones, pero ya no quería burlarse de ella. Había jugado con fuego y lo que el fuego reveló la estaba quemando.

Emma suspiró y se giró sobre sí misma colocándose a un palmo de la morena. Pudo oírla tragar saliva antes de deslizar sus abrazos alrededor de su cintura y ceñirla con fuerza. Regina reprimió un gemido y el corazón se le aceleró. Era demasiado. Ese abrazo era demasiado para su cordura. Había un vestigio de placer en sus cuerpos tan cercanos, en la calidez de la proximidad, algo que nunca había experimentado ni en este reino, ni en ningún otro. Una clave intima, algo oculto en esa sensación. Su columna vertebral tiritó cuando el aliento de Emma se pegó a su nuca como un suave látigo. Y el corazón le bombeó enfermo de furor. Acusador.

-¿Hace cuánto estás despierta? – la voz de Emma la despertó en medio de un río emocional.

-Nunca estuve dormida – confesó con cautela.

-Algo sospeché cuando me recosté – Emma sonaba tranquila pero su respiración se oía como una erupción incontenible - ¿por qué?

-Quería castigarte – agregó encogiéndose de hombros mientras involuntariamente entrelazaba los dedos con los de Emma – quería jugar contigo como lo hiciste conmigo todo el día…

-¿Conseguiste lo que querías? - le preguntó ciñendo más su cintura.

-Fracasé – le respondió cerrando los ojos cuando Emma reposó su barbilla contra su hombro apoyando su mejilla contra la suya – fracasé completamente, Señorita Swan…

-¿Estás segura? – insistió Emma – diría que hace mucho no me sentía tan atormentada.

-Puede – agregó en un susurro – el problema es que esto es una especie extraña de martirio para mí también… ya no tiene gracia…

Emma dejo escapar una tenue risa – lo sé…

-Al menos tú tienes una excusa – expuso Regina con la voz quebrada – **el poder de la daga** – suspiró quedamente - ¿cuál es la mía?

La rubia se mantuvo en silencio mientras reflexionaba - ¿una broma que salió mal? – dijo finalmente.

-Ya… claro – espetó sarcásticamente Regina – y por eso continuamos abrazadas y yo estoy acariciando tus manos, ¿verdad? Por una broma que se fue al traste…

-No lo había notado – dijo Emma y agregó – excepto por la tibieza fuera de lo normal en mi pecho – Regina frunció el ceño ante esas palabras – es bueno saber que eres tú quien la causa.

-¿Por qué? – Indagó la morena - ¿por qué insiste en decirme esas cosas Señorita Swan? – Inquirió con frustración – es desconcertante y ¡por Dios! Como siga diciéndolas no dormiré jamás en mi vida, jamás – soltó una risilla inquieta y algo angustiada.

-Bueno, yo no puedo dormir nunca o casi nunca, así que siempre puedes hacerme compañía en mi eterno insomnio – declaró tratando de relajarse.

Algo llamo la atención de Regina - ¿casi nunca? – sondeó con interés - ¿ha logrado dormir últimamente, Señorita Swan?

-Solo ayer por la noche – confesó la salvadora – sosteniéndote contra mí…

Todas las neuronas de la morena iniciaron una desconexión masiva. Fue como si quedará como un lienzo en blanco. Quizás Emma también sentía tantas cosas extrañas en su cuerpo y en su mente. Quizás su corazón también latiera agudo y apurado hasta el punto de dejarla sorda.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – su voz salió a duras penas, tan bajo que Emma la escuchó porqué estaba pegada a su cuerpo.

-Ojalá lo supiera, llevo horas en mi cuarto preguntándome porqué deseaba con tantas ganas que usaras la maldita daga y me obligarás a arrastrarme hasta aquí y abrazarte otra vez – reveló dulcemente.

-¿Sabías que te lo pediría?

Emma se rio suavemente – no lo sabía, he dicho que lo deseaba – comentó acariciando la mejilla de Regina con su nariz – lo necesitaba tanto que no podía dejar de dar vueltas por el cuarto y hasta pensé en venir, abrazarte y decir que habías sido tú la que me había llamado… – dejo la frase en el aire con un final abierto y mudo.

-Bueno, dado lo que acabo de hacer igual lo merecía – contestó la morena y dejo que el silencio se apoderará del momento por completo, relajándose todo lo que podía en el abrazo de Emma, pero sin lograr zafarse de esa sensación abrumadora que la ahogaba – no entiendo lo que sucede…

-Quizás deberíamos dejar que suceda y no tratar de controlarlo – dijo Emma con ternura dándole una caricia reconfortante.

-Soy la Reina Malvada – contestó Regina – no puedes pedirme eso.

Emma se rio y Regina la acompañó con una sonrisa mientras la oía – cierto, señora elucubradora de finales malvados – le hizo cosquillas en la cintura – esto debe estar matándote, ¿verdad?

Regina se sacudió y rio suavemente - ¿a ti no acaso?

-A mí más – objetó Emma.

-Ya… - Regina suspiró – no puedo entenderlo o no sé si quiero – le confesó hundiendo la cara en la almohada – me da miedo pensar en lo que significa.

-Tal vez no deberíamos pensar…

-¿Ah, no? – contestó Regina girándose para ver a Emma por primera vez y notando algo diferente en su semblante, notándola de repente extremadamente bella - ¿qué deberíamos hacer según tú?

Emma se perdió en los labios de Regina un momento, fue dividiendo su mirada entre los labios y los ojos de la reina malvada antes de tragar saliva – no lo sé… ¿besarnos? – lo soltó como si no fuera nada, como si fuera la acción más evidente, el siguiente paso por naturaleza.

-¿Qué? – dijo la morena - ¿has perdido la cabeza?

-Si – contestó Emma – hace algún tiempo que he perdido la razón, la capacidad de pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú, la concentración – se humedeció los labios- solo puedo pensar en que ahora mismo quiero darte un beso.

La respuesta de Regina que amenazaba con ser sarcástica se le atragantó desde el segundo dos y no le dejo respirar hasta que la boca de Emma brilló en la leve oscuridad, tentadora. "Maldita y tentadora Swan", pensó pero no dijo lo dijo. Apenas se inclinó desesperadamente y rozó los labios de la salvadora. Un roce tímido pero tangible. Una vez, dos veces. Hasta que perdió la cuenta en un beso que no se atrevió a esperar y que fue completamente correspondido. Un beso que la hizo olvidar por completo que era la reina malvada y que estaba besando a la salvadora.

 _En la plaza principal de Camelot, las ramas de un árbol tan antiguo como el reino se estremecieron con potencia mientas una maldición se rompía por acción de un beso de amor verdadero, un beso del único amor verdadero que siempre estuvo destinado a romperla. Un poderoso mago bostezó despertando de su cárcel y observó la luna. "He vuelto"._

* * *

 _ **Saludos jóvenes, gracias por seguir la historia. Mi twitter es V_Swing por si alguien quiere consultarme o insultarme por cualquier cosa. Buen fin de semana.**_


	5. ¿Qué hacían?

**¿Qué hacían?**

Se besaron durante un largo rato. Bueno, no había una certeza del tiempo transcurrido pero había sido suficiente para transitar de los roces a los besos exploratorios, y luego a los apasionados. Regina no tenía mucha seguridad sobre en qué momento paso a estar encima de Emma y no a su lado. No había una diferencia tácita de ese cambio teniendo en cuenta que seguía en sus brazos, pero el estar sobre ella era una clara muestra del crecimiento de ese "no lo sé" que estaba sucediendo con ambas. O entre ambas. O sobre Emma y bajo Regina. Habrían continuado si no fuera por un murmullo que fue in crescendo a medida que también progresaban las caricias y la profundidad de ese beso. Un murmullo que se convirtió en rutilante barullo y que las hizo separarse de un brinco al notar que se dirigía hacia la habitación.

Mientras se arreglaban con premura, la voz de Arturo se hacía más nítida pero no era única. Snow y David estaban hablando con él y con una cuarta persona que definitivamente era un hombre y que buscaba a la salvadora. Además de eso habían podido entender la palabra maldición y rota. Lo que Regina previó como imposible estaba sucediendo, alguien las interrumpiría antes del alba, pero al menos con el suficiente juicio como para hacer el suficiente ruido y alertarlas.

La puerta se abrió y como trombas todos ingresaron sin siquiera anunciar un simple permiso. "Un minuto antes y ahora esto sería un sincope masivo", pensó Regina que observó como Emma la miraba de reojo con el mismo pensamiento flotando en su mente, probablemente.

-Regina, Emma – David fue el primero en hablar con demasiada energía – no creerán lo que sucedió – se quedo un segundo mirando a ambas con curiosidad al verlas despiertas y en la misma habitación, y claramente perturbadas - ¿qué hacían?

Regina habría contestado un cortante NADA si no fuera porque Snow y Arturo avanzaron hasta dejar que la figura que los seguía en orden de ingreso se dejara ver. Un hombre de mediana edad observaba a ambas con expectativa. Regina notó como Emma daba un respingo.

-Tú – dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hola Emma – anunció el desconocido con una calma casi anormal – al fin nos volvemos a ver…

-¿Quién…? – dijo Regina sin entender que sucedía y quién era ese hombre que tanto parecía conocer a la rubia.

Henry entró a trompicones, despeinado y con aspecto haber abierto los ojos hacia menos de 20 segundos - ¿es verdad? – inquirió con un entusiasmo manifiesto pero desganado por el mal descanso - ¿es verdad que Merlín está aquí? – detrás de él la autora material de su despertar abrupto hacía galas de presencia, es decir Belle. Desde luego parecía que todo el reino estaba decidido a llegar a la habitación de Emma y Regina.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Dónde? – balbuceó en voz alta la reina malvada para descansar sus ojos en el desconocido -¿eres Merlín?

-Es Merlín – corroboró Emma sin pestañear.

-¿Y cómo lo conoces? – quiso saber Regina.

-Cuando era pequeña – recordó Emma – viniste y me dijiste algo que no comprendí…

Merlín sonrió – si, lo hice.

-Pero ¿cómo? Si estabas atrapado en aquel árbol desde mucho antes – replicó Emma – y sobre todo ¿cómo rompiste la maldición?

-No importa el cómo te entregué aquel mensaje – protestó Merlín que aparentemente no tenía intenciones de revelar sus conjuros secretos – el caso es que estoy aquí porque tú rompiste la maldición, Emma…

-¿Yo? – preguntó pálida como una hoja de papel completamente en blanco – eso no puede ser.

-En serio – presionó David inquieto por las palabras de Merlín y los nervios de Emma y Regina - ¿qué hacían?

-¡NADA! – pensamiento hecho palabra, Regina negaba completamente tener algo que ver con este enrevesado show teatral de bienvenida de Merlín, si apenas unos minutos antes Emma estaba besándola, nada más.

-¿Es cierto? – la voz pastosa y el aspecto mucho más desalineado que nunca de Killian Jones hizo aparición seguido de un también desprolijo Robín Hood, ambos con aspecto de haber sido apaleados a muerte por una resaca – _Bloody Hell_ –se quedo quieto al ver a Merlín – oímos el rumor de que Merlín estaba aquí y al parecer es algo más que una farsa – lo comentó más para creérselo él mismo que porque hiciera falta.

Regina y Emma preguntaron a coro -¿qué hacían? – ambas notaron la falta de descanso y el tufo a alcohol que desprendían los hombres.

-¡Nada! – corearon los otros dos de una manera muy poco creíble que Robín cortó con una pregunta diferente - ¿pero cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo es que rompiste la maldición? – interrogó al mago.

-Yo no la rompí, me era imposible hacer nada atrapado en ese árbol – explicó – Emma la rompió.

-¿Emma? – dijo Hook con aturdimiento - ¿usaste magia negra? – la interrogó.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – tanto Emma como Regina se quedaron viendo al ver que ambas habían dicho la misma frase al mismo momento, esta era la madrugada de los duetos, Regina agregó – sabes muy bien pirata que ella no puede usar su magia sin mi consentimiento, así es como funciona.

-Entonces…

-Entonces no hubo nunca magia negra – concluyó la discusión Merlín – sólo había una manera de romper la maldición que me ataba a mi cárcel y esa es la más pura de todas las magias, el beso de verdadero amor – anunció complacido – pero no cualquier beso, el beso del verdadero amor de la salvadora – expuso exultante a más no poder.

Un ¿Qué? generalizado y en diversos tonos empapó la estancia con numerosas emociones diferentes. A Regina se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando escuchó aquella afirmación tan poética y tradicional, una definición que se parecía a lo que estaba haciendo con la salvadora un momento antes pero que se vestía de un aura completamente diferente. ¿Verdadero amor? Si Emma era la salvadora entonces ella era su… - Eso es imposible – vociferó sin darse cuenta y todos los ojos estaban sobre ella de inmediato incluso los claros de la rubia que la observaban expectantes y algo molestos – es decir ¿qué tiene que ver esto con Emma?

-Pues es obvio… ella es la salvadora – dijo Merlín como si estuviera diciendo algo increíblemente obvio – fue su beso el que me liberó.

-¿Cómo qué su beso? –Hook estaba histérico – Emma… explícate...

-¿Yo? – dijo la interrogada con una expresión de pánico similar a la de Regina.

-¡Si! ¿A quién besaste? ¿Dónde demonios estabas hace media hora y con quién? – la histeria se transformo en algo similar al enfado pero más alcoholizado, si es que Killian no lo estaba normalmente – respóndeme.

-Ey amigo – papá David estaba allí para poner en su lugar al pirata – mejor te calmas o tendré que calmarte yo mismo.

Snow que permanecía en silencio escuchando el intercambio se unió al jaleo - ¿dónde estabas Emma?

-Aquí mismo – contestó la aludida señalando alrededor.

-¿Sola? – siguió preguntando Snow y Emma negó con la cabeza señalando luego a Regina – y… ¿qué hacían?

Era la pregunta más formulada de la noche sin dudas, y siempre que alguien la formulaba el elegido para contestarla la evadía voluntariamente. Vaya nochecilla estaban teniendo en Camelot.

-Hablar – respondió Regina – Emma no puede dormir y yo me desperté en mitad de la noche – mintió incapaz de hacer otra cosa – vi que había luz en su habitación y la llamé, simplemente estábamos hablando de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Si – asintió Emma conforme al relato de la reina pero visiblemente nerviosa para los ojos agudos y no cegados por el ron de sus padres y Belle, que aunque no estuvieran conformes se mantuvieron en silencio.

-Y – Merlín carraspeó suavemente – ustedes… mientras hablaban… es decir… ¿no llegaron a intimar de alguna forma, verdad?

-¡PERO QUE COÑO dice este mago de cuarta! – Hook escupía fuego por los ojos hacía Merlín incapaz de contenerse - ¿de qué estás hablando infeliz?

-Por supuesto que no – cortó tajantemente Emma y Regina respiró aliviada por no ser la única en efecto negación del planeta – solo hablamos – miró pestañeando incluso demasiado a Regina la cual asintió cerrando los ojos y tratando de lograr que la rubia mantuviera la postura negativa y no temblará como una hoja en el otoño.

-Pues no entiendo nada – se rindió Merlín sentándose en el sofá de la habitación – se supone que la salvadora y su verdadero amor son los únicos capaces de romper la maldición que se me impuso hace cientos de años.

Belle soltó uno de sus clásicos ruidos que anuncian que ha descubierto algo específicamente interesante y útil – quizás todo esto es porque Emma es el oscuro ahora, es decir, quizás por la oscuridad que posee ahora y en este reino no sea la salvadora – expuso con un gesto inteligente.

-Eso tendría sentido – evaluó Merlín – tal vez tú oscuridad anula tu aura salvadora y por eso mismo tú no lo eres.

-Eso significa también que aunque Emma no lo sea – Belle se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativa – de todas maneras la salvadora está en Camelot, o el salvador…

-Pero más que eso – agregó Henry siguiendo a su reciente mentora en el proyecto de investigación abortado por éxito eventual, la Operación Sauce – no solo está en Camelot sino que le ha dado su primer beso a su verdadero amor esta noche.

-¿Su primer beso de amor verdadero? – repitió Robín.

-Parecido al que tú le has dado a un par de cortesanas esta noche – lanzó Arturo con agudeza – pero de verdad, claro…

-¿Qué? –el rostro de Regina estaba tan filoso que todos retrocedieron.

-Eso es una infamia – espetó Robín completamente desenfocado – eso no ha sucedido nunca, te lo juro Regina, solo estuve tomando unas copas con Hook.

-En una taberna, rodeado de jóvenes – coronó con media sonrisa el rey de Camelot – ambos – añadió observando al pirata.

Emma frunció el ceño a la par de la morena y todos los presentes que no fueran a la rubia o Regina quisieron desaparecer. Enfadar al ser oscuro y a la reina malvada no parecía una muy buena idea. Incluso Hook y Hood desearon desaparecer con todas sus fuerzas.

-Pero… pero – se trato de defender Robín.

-No besamos a nadie – soltó Hook presuroso apoyando al ladrón.

-Oh – dijo Arturo satisfecho con el lío que estaba montando – tal vez mis fuentes hayan malinterpretado los acercamientos – dejo caer como si nada – rumores, rumores…

-Enfoquémonos en lo importante – medió David tratando que el asunto se resolviera en intimidad cuando lo importante estuviera remediado – Merlín… ¿puedes ayudar a Emma? ¿Puedes desterrar su oscuridad?

-Si, si puedo – todos respiraron aliviados – pero me temo que sin la salvadora eso será imposible - explicó con seriedad – es un ritual que requiere al ser oscuro y a la salvadora… o salvador – agregó poniéndose de pie – es imperioso encontrar a esa persona.

Regina y Emma se observaron sin mediar palabra. Debían hablar con urgencia sobre lo sucedido. Existía quizás alguna posibilidad de ellas tuvieran la culpa en el hecho de que la maldición estuviera concluida. Una posibilidad mínima, aunque solo proponerlo mentalmente hacía que el estomago de Regina se volviera tan liviano que podría flotar.

-Pondré a mi gente a encontrar a esa persona – dijo Arturo mientras David y Snow lo seguían al igual que Merlín - si alguien en este reino beso a alguna persona esta noche lo sabremos.

Regina pensó que esto se parecía a una pesquisa de la prensa rosa a toda regla. Se habría reído pero tenía problemas mayores que no la dejaban respirar. Henry notando el mal ambiente que quedo en el aire tomo a Belle del brazo y la sacó del cuarto sin que nadie lo note. Los dos amigos se enfrentaron a sus supuestas parejas.

-Lo que dijo Arturo – comenzó Robín – no es verdad…

Regina bufó incrédula – da igual – respiró profundo – realmente este no es el momento de resolver ese asunto – miró a Emma abiertamente la cual asintió – una vez que hayamos encontrado a la persona que necesitamos veremos cuan ciertos o falaces son los dichos de las fuentes de Arturo – comentó – aún así en este momento no me apetece tenerte cerca, Robín de Locksley – espetó con fastidio – hueles fatal a burdel y no te necesito para nada – terminó adentrándose en la habitación de Emma.

-Lo mismo digo, Capitán Killian Jones – dijo Emma copiando la postura y el tono de Regina y siguiendo sus pasos, conteniendo la culpa por mandarlos a volar después de que ellas si habían besado a alguien más, pero ese par no era ni por cerca lo prioritario en escena.

Hood y Hook suspiraron fastidiados saliendo de la habitación mientras él primero decía – te dije que no era una buena idea.

-¡Bah! No empieces tú también, tampoco te obligué a punta de garfio – concluyó Hook.

 _En la habitación contigua a la que acababan de abandonar, Emma y Regina eran un torbellino de emociones. Se miraban la una a la otra completamente perdidas._

 _-Regina – dijo Emma mirándola a los ojos - ¿qué vamos a hacer?_


	6. ¡Oh diablos, Señorita Swan!

**¡Oh diablos, Señorita Swan!**

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – repitió Emma mirando a la morena que seguía sin decir una palabra - ¿crees qué… es decir… nosotras… despertamos a Merlín? – las palabras no le pasaban fluidamente por la garganta y no paso desapercibido para Regina.

-Eso es ridículo – respondió a la defensiva.

-Pero… es decir, él volvió justo cuando tú y yo nos besamos anoche… es demasiado casual…

-¿Entiendes lo que estás proponiendo? – le respondió colocando los brazos en jarra – admitir eso significaría tener que… – ahora las palabras se le atragantaron a ella – que decir que nos besamos, que explicárselo a tus padres, a Henry – se dio la vuelta incapaz de seguir mirando a Emma – sin contar con que sería afirmar que somos… que nosotras – no pudo ni repetirlo más por temor al ridículo que por cualquier otro sentimiento negativo – es inconcebible – dijo con fuerza.

-Yo… no lo sé – confesó Emma – es decir, ¿tan imposible puede ser que algo así fuera cierto?

Regina tragó saliva consciente que Emma no pondría una duda así sobre la mesa sino fuera porque su propio ser estaba confundido, como lo estaba la reina – no lo sé – dijo finalmente girándose – es decir, me parece absurdo – agregó viendo cierto abatimiento en los ojos de la rubia– o sea – explicó – ¿cuánto hace que te conozco?

Emma cuadró los hombros – 3 años o más.

-¿Y recién ahora vamos a – buscó las palabras correctas – sentir esto? ¿Por qué ahora?

-¿Por qué no? – insistió Emma.

-Emma – interrogó la alcaldesa – tú – la boca le pesaba como si no quisiera decir aquello - ¿tú sientes eso por mi?

Emma se removió nerviosa – no lo sé.

Regina sonrió con tristeza – ¿ves? No podemos dar por sentado algo tan complejo sin una certeza – se recompuso de la consternación y la sensación de desasosiego – propongo que veamos que sucede – dijo con energía – veamos si Arturo encuentra al o a la dichosa salvadora que pueda corroborar la teoría de Belle, y si no puede le diremos lo que sucedió a Merlín – añadió esperando el asentimiento de Emma que no tardo en llegar – con discreción.

Emma volvió a asentir y suspiró apagada – la verdad por mucho que me digan que es prácticamente un milagro que Merlín este aquí y me pueda ayudar no deja de ser el ser más inoportuno del mundo – declaró apretando los labios – desde luego podría haberse esperado al alba para aparecer – dejo la habitación mientras mencionaba aquello.

Regina necesitó unos segundos para procesar la declaración pero una vez que lo consiguió se sonrojó a tal punto que tuvo que tomarse las mejillas y sacudir la cabeza para dejar de imaginar cómo habría terminado la noche de no ser por el hechicero más poderoso del mundo. Después de todo, antes de que apareciera estaba sobre Emma y en sus labios – ¡Oh Diablos, Señorita Swan! – se escapó de su boca antes de seguir a la otra mujer.

* * *

Inútil. Así se resolvería el asunto en una palabra que fuera consecuente con el desfile de campesinos, delincuentes y cortesanas que pasaron por la cámara de Sir Arturo después de que su guardia reclutará a cualquier posible sospechoso de ser el/la salvador/a bajo a veces el minúsculo criterio de "besó a alguien", incluso descuidando el detalle de _"primer beso"_ y _"madrugada"_. Dentro de la sala mayor eran recibido por el jurado encabezado en primer lugar por el hechicero, seguido de Regina y Emma, la cual se había negado a participar sin la presencia de la morena, y por supuesto, el incansable Sir Arturo.

Por supuesto que la ayuda de Arturo no era solo por bondad y altruismo. Con el regreso de Merlín se aseguraba que el reino prolifero de la profecía se realizará, su sueño hecho realidad. El hechicero le aseguro que todo se cumpliría y Arturo aprovecho para dejar escapar que creía haber encontrado a una reina adecuada para acompañarlo, mientras miraba a la morena. La misma frunció el ceño y no dijo nada mientras que una no tan prudente ex salvadora soltó un bufido que dio por concluida el intercambio, eso y el ingreso de una cortesana diferente a la anterior. Fuera había comité también, Hook y Hood aguardaban el veredicto mientras esperaban poder reconciliarse con sus respectivas novias. David y Snow ordenaban a la gente que iba ingresando mientras los sirvientes compartían agua y bocados de queso para pasar el rato.

La cortesana número 3 camino directo a los dos hombres con un andar muy poco sutil – supe que estoy aquí por un asunto relacionado a un beso – dijo con media sonrisa - ¿quién necesita un beso de esta humilde mujer del reino? – adicionó meneando tanto al cintura que Regina pensó que era una contorsionista o algo parecido – señoritas también pero es otro precio.

Su carcajada resonó por todo el ala y Regina rodó los ojos al ver como la fulana los posaba sobre Emma haciendo que la rubia pestañará inquietamente. ¿Cómo alguien querría un beso de un espécimen como ese? – no sé trata de besar sino de a quien has besado – la interrumpió duramente segura de que esta cortesana era todo menos una salvadora, todo lo que el cliente deseará por un precio establecido - ¿has besado a alguien anoche?

-¡Ja! ¿A alguien? A varios querrá decir su majestad de otro reino – se sentó frente a ellos con descaro – soy una trabajadora de alterne ¿sabe? – se tomó el cabello enredándolo tras la oreja – eso significa besar al menos a 10 personas por día en el mejor de los casos, a veces incluso más pero – sopesó con una mueca – si nos limitamos a la noche de anoche y considerando la mitad de ella eso nos deja a 4 tíos en particular.

-Por alguna eventualidad a alguno de esos en particular ¿los besó especialmente? – Interrogó Merlín y ante los ojos ambiguos de la mujer aclaró evitando una historia innecesaria– es decir ¿con amor?

Una nueva carcajada – Señor Mío ¿se ha vuelto loco? En mi profesión no hay tiempo para el amor – dijo cruzándose de piernas – como mucho puedo decir que a 2 de ellos los besé con más gusto que a los demás – dijo – entre tanto campesino está bien algún galán…

-¿Y sabe quiénes eran esos dos hombres? – quiso saber Merlín.

-Uno era un hombre muy bueno, muy noble – dijo con aspecto soñador – fue muy gentil aunque me dijeron que solía ser ladrón en su pasado, _"un tal algo de los Bosques…"._

Afuera _"un tal algo de los Bosques"_ lanzó un grito de dolor cuando una llamarada morada muy conocida le incendió la zona baja de los pantalones. Snow vertió la jarra de agua de uno de los sirvientes sobre ellos mientras se preguntaba "¿qué demonios…?".

Adentro Regina con un gesto huraño e irritado se contenía para no inmolarlo ya mismo -¿y el otro hombre?

-Un picarón, un despreciable pirata con un garfio, amigo del ladrón…

Otro grito se advirtió mientras que una segunda jarra terminó entre el suelo y los pantalones de Hook después de que una llamarada grisácea los encendiera de una sola pieza.

-No sé qué demonios hicieron anoche pero será mejor que se marchen ya de aquí – dijo Snow- no me quedan jarras y viendo la larga fila de cortesanas para entrar – señaló todas las mujeres en la sala pendientes de entrevistar – dudo que esta experiencia sea la única.

-Será mejor marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes – dijo Robín y viendo como una pomposa rubia pechugona le guiñaba el ojo añadió – será aún mejor ir al lago y pronto.

Y así es como ambos _"héroes"_ salieron huyendo de la furia asesina de sus probablemente futuras ex novias.

-¿Llegarán? – preguntó Snow.

-Ellos sí, su capacidad de ser padres posiblemente no – contestó David al ver como la rubia de los ojitos a Hood entraba en la sala donde Emma y Regina estaban.

* * *

Después de una frustrante jornada donde ambas habían oído las más insulsas y poco conmovedoras historias de primeros besos y unas cuantas ocurrentes sobre primeros besos con conocidos, Emma y Regina se sentaron frustradas frente a una cena que no les pasaría de la garganta ni con pinzas. Robín y Killian se acercaron, él primero se sentó frente a Regina y el pirata dio una mirada a Emma que fue suficiente para que tácitamente llegaran a un acuerdo de partes. Un arreglo que significaba cada uno por su lado ya que la rubia no atinó ni a hablarle ni a contradecir el silencio que firmaba el pacto. Robín era un hombre de palabras así que necesitaba oír y decir.

-Imagino que esto da por culminado la historia de los dos ¿no? – dijo.

-En efecto – soltó Regina con pasividad.

-Bien, tampoco habría funcionado – replicó con poca elegancia.

-En efecto, árbol que crece torcido jamás su rama endereza.

Aunque el ladrón de los bosques hubiera querido replicar nuevamente pensó que era mejor una derrota sin una enumeración de agravios de Regina y se marchó con el pirata sin mirar atrás.

-Me marchó a mi habitación – anunció Regina levantándose sin prestar mucha atención a los ruegos de Arturo y a la mirada constante de la rubia sobre ella.

Entró en su cuarto y en 30 segundos estaba lista para irse a la cama. Extenuada por una noche en vela y un día demasiado largo. Sin pareja y con pocas ganas de ponerse a pensar en lo poco que le importaba eso y lo mucho que le interesaba el hecho de que sin una historia de amor en nacimiento lo suficientemente retórica, su beso con Emma era el mejor candidato para romper la maldición. Y si eso fuera cierto significaba que ella era el verdadero amor de Emma. Y Emma el suyo. Se removió intentando no imaginarse las consecuencias que eso podría traer y persuadiéndose de que habría una explicación más conveniente. Sobre todo menos complicada.

La puerta crujió con sutileza al igual que el suelo a su alrededor. No le hacía falta darse la vuelta y quitar la cabeza de la almohada para saber que Emma estaba allí, menos aun cuando el suave peso de la rubia descanso en la cama.

-Tenemos que hablar…

-No hay nada de qué hablar, Señorita Swan – contestó Regina.

-Claro que si – insistió Emma – está claro que no hay un salvador externo a nosotros y que nuestro beso despertó a Merlín de su prisión.

-No hay nada claro, Señorita Swan.

-Si crees que el Señorita Swan me estresa o me molesta quiero decirte que estas completamente equivocada – confesó la rubia muy cerca de la oreja de la morena con un tono bastante más cerca del sugerente que del preocupado. ¿Cuándo había llegado tan cerca?

-Señorita… - iba a decirlo de nuevo pero se inhibió pensando en lo que se supone que provocaba – Emma… por favor, he tenido un día demasiado largo, estoy hastiada de oír las poco prometedoras vidas de una panda de campesinos y promiscuas, si tengo que ponerme ahora a pensar en lo que significa todo esto – se dio la vuelta y al cabo de un segundo supo que encarar a Emma era un error – moriré… – murmuró quedamente a un centímetro del rostro de la rubia.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez – agregó Emma acercándose – tal vez este asunto se resuelva más que pensando, haciendo…

-Emma – el tono de voz era de entereza pero el cuerpo de Regina se acercó un poco más – no, no podemos hacer esto…

-¿Por qué no? – Expuso la rubia – somos dos mujeres libres y con voluntad de elección – descubrió el torso de Regina de la ropa de cama y lo acarició con su mano izquierda dócilmente – y tú eres tan irresistible…

Regina dio un respingo y opuso toda la resistencia que podía pero no era mucha. Esa mano que apenas le rozaba por encima de la camisa de dormir le causaba una sensación eléctrica que invadía su piel y se expandía más profundamente – por favor, Señorita Swan…

-Si pretendes que te deje en paz no me llames así, Regina – susurró Emma mientras sus labios se posaban en el cuello de la morena olisqueando su perfume y rozando su boca contra los puntos donde se producían espasmos repentinos – tiene un efecto contrario.

Regina bufó por el ronroneo de la voz de Emma y el efecto que producía en ella. Esa reacción era insuficiente, estaba incompleta – Oh dios – soltó cuando la rubia lamió el lóbulo de su oído - ¿cómo puedes pasar de estar preocupada por algo a estar así?

-Es el efecto que tienes en mí cuando estás gruñona – respondió la rubia.

-Yo no estoy gruñona, Señorita Swan – la reina se dio cuenta que había caído en la trampa cuando los labios de Emma la invadieron por completo, arrasaron los suyos y evitaron que pudiera tomar aire con anticipación. Por defecto los abrió y la rubia aprovechó esa oportunidad para introducir su lengua tibia y rozar la de Regina. En menos de medio segundo, una lucha febril se alzó ganadora entre las dos, una que no tenía que ver con la suavidad del primer beso sino con la necesidad de explorar, se soltaron un segundo para tomar aire – te dije que no me llames Señorita Swan…

-Lo hiciste a propósito para que te llamará así…

-Tal vez– pronunció Emma mordisqueando el labio inferior de Regina – me vuelve loca…

-¿Acaso si te dijera Emma no me besarías así? – preguntó Regina viciada por tantas reacciones de su cuerpo.

Emma soltó una risilla – tienes razón, tú me vuelves loca de cualquier forma – dijo colocándose sobre la morena y acariciando más el cuerpo de la mujer mientras le mordía el cuello.

Con los últimos atisbos de firmeza que le quedaban, notando como Emma se colaba bajo su camisa y se acercaba peligrosamente a su pecho, Regina preguntó - ¿piensa seguir hasta el final, Señorita Swan?

-¿Tú que crees? – la respuesta fue un interrogante y las manos de Emma posándose sobre los pechos de la morena y pellizcando sus pezones. Regina se retorció en sus manos y dejo escapar un sonoro gemido antes de soltar lo último coherente en unos minutos.

 _ **-¡Oh diablos, Señorita Swan!**_


	7. Fui yo

_Lamento el retraso pero ya estoy aquí, este capítulo tiene un poco de todo XD Gracias a todos por leer, y por los comentarios. Espero no decepcionarlos!_

 **Fui yo.**

Regina había soportado muchas torturas en su vida pero ninguna como esta. Comenzó como un escalofrío que la recorrió por completo y fue evolucionando con tanta suavidad que la sorpresa de los cambios siempre la dejaban con la boca abierta en busca de aire. No fue un relámpago brusco como parecía haber empezado. Una vez que Emma notó como la resistencia de Regina estaba en punto muerto, soltó su primer enérgico agarre y siguió avanzando con mucha más complaciente lentitud, como si estuviera recorriendo a consciencia cada rincón de la morena. Como quien quiere derribar los muros de una estructura sacudiéndola por entero pero sin perjudicarla, cuidándola en el proceso. Dejo a un lado el pellizco y se dedico a desperdigar besos por la barbilla de la morena mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente el torso de la mujer. Subió con parsimonia hasta el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y la voz de Emma se dejo oír pacientemente.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer eso? – abrió una puerta para que Regina no sintiera la presión de entregarse si las dudas la obstaculizaban.

-Segura – fue lo único que salió de su boca, incluso antes de meditar lo que estaba diciendo en realidad, a lo que estaba accediendo.

Emma suspiró aliviada en su oído haciendo cada pelillo en su nuca se crispase – menos mal porque no creo que podría haberme detenido de lo contrario – lamió el lóbulo de su oreja provocando que Regina gimiese sin entereza – interesante – masculló repitiendo la acción y incitando una reacción similar pero más aguda en la morena – he encontrado un punto débil de la reina malvada – soltó haciendo que Regina gruñera mientras la rubia se entretenía con la fuente de ruiditos sugestivos, como la llamó en el proceso.

Regina por su parte se aventuraba tratando de reprimir tantas emociones durante la tortura que Emma le prodigaba, reteniéndose de gemir mientras las apretadas piernas se lo permitían tratando de recuperar el control de la situación pero sin resultados positivos por ahora. Emma se desplazo y Regina sabía que iba a besarla, notaba su aliento acercándose, entreteniéndose con la cicatriz de su rostro, tan cerca de su boca que agonizaba de la necesidad de sentir ese beso esperado. El escalofrío que la recorría se convirtió en un espasmo lacerante de necesidad en su pecho. Y si la hubieran dejado sus sentidos habría gritado BESAME pero no tenía ninguno predispuesto a colaborar, todos expectantes de los lánguidos roces que Emma dejaba a su paso.

Emma levantó la mirada y vio que la morena tenía los ojos cerrados y una clara expresión de hambre. Respiró el aire que las separaba como si quisiera absorber la distancia. Los labios de Regina temblaron y Emma los observó con fascinación. Temblaron brevemente y se replegaron para dejar que la humedad de la lengua de la morena los hiciera brillar. Fue un gesto tan breve como intenso. Un gesto silencioso carente del ardor de los ojos de Regina que permanecían cerrados, anhelantes. Y Emma destruyo los centímetros que la separaba de esos seductores labios y, mientras se recostaba sobre la morena acomodándose entre sus piernas, los rozó por primera vez, dócil y húmedamente. Exhaló el aire que contenía y se dejo llevar por los labios entre abiertos de la morena. El primer roce de su lengua hizo que Regina diera un respingo pero sin alejarse respondió al toque con la suya y antes de que ninguna pudiera notarlo aquello se convirtió en una batalla por explorar más profundo. El espasmo que Regina sentía se movió hasta detenerse en la parte baja de su estomago provocado por el calor del cuerpo de Emma apretándose contra ella. No pudieron estimar el tiempo que transcurrió mientas se besaban una a la otra, intentando tentativamente ir más allá. El tiempo que tardaron en necesitar obcecadamente aire. Se separaron lo justo para respirar y para que su camisa de dormir se escurriera por su cuerpo. Emma la besó nuevamente pero en cuanto la lengua de Regina retrocedió, abandonó su boca incitando que el gemido que aquel beso silenciaba retumbara por la habitación. La rubia gruñó excitada por esa revelación y Regina pudo sentir su sonrisa contra la piel entre sus pechos. La habría reprendido si no fuera porque las manos de Emma estaban ancladas en sus pechos y su boca peligrosamente cerca.

Los acarició primero con delicadeza y luego con ímpetu, haciendo que la espalda de Regina se encorvará en busca de más contacto, algo que Emma aprovechó para pasar su lengua por uno de los pezones de la morena haciendo que ésta se deshiciera en un gemido grave. Los pobres resquicios de la mente de la reina dibujaron una imagen que decía que Emma tenía más experiencia en estas situaciones de lo que ella habría pensado, pero ella misma tenía un pasado cubierto de diversos amantes que perdían sus memorias o su corazón después de visitar su cama. Un pasado que duró varios años en el bosque encantado y otro tanto detenidos en el tiempo antes de que el beso de Emma a Henry rompiera la maldición. Y no es que quisiera juzgarla, solo sentía una ira infinita pensando en que cuerpos había aprendido Emma a morder así, a lamer así, a besar así, a acariciar así. A deshacerse de la ropa como por arte de magia. ¿Eso que sentía eran celos? ¿Esa y todas esas sensaciones nuevas eran realmente amor verdadero?

Lo habría meditado de tener fuerza mental pero ahora mismo sus neuronas se habían derretido junto a su cuerpo y no había forma de recuperarlas. Ni a ella. Emma era su perdición, no tenía puntos débiles solo una rubia que la debilitaba a niveles interminables. Gimió cuando la rubia coló su mano entre sus piernas mientras mordía uno de sus pezones con fuerza.

-Ohh – fue lo único que dejo escapar haciendo notar a Regina que allí, donde su mano estaba moviéndose implacable, no había más que calor y humedad.

-Emma – gimió Regina desesperada.

-¿Qué? – masculló la rubia con uno de sus pezones en la boca.

-Por favor – susurró mientras los dedos de la rubia revoloteaban en su entrada sin ingresar.

-¿Qué? – repitió.

De haber podido Regina habría contestado pero ahora mismo no podía decir una palabra más porque la rubia encontró su clítoris y lo acarició con el pulgar mientras acompasaba las caricias con las de su lengua sobre el pezón de la morena, y le pellizcaba el otro. Una experta. Regina estaba completamente pérdida, mientras el placer que sentía se extendía arrebatándole gemidos combinados con el nombre de la rubia. De haber podido notar algo habría sido la expresión de placer que Emma tenía ahora mismo, y de haber notado algo más habría sido el reguero húmedo que se extendía entre sus piernas. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que darle placer a Regina podría estimular tanto placer? Quizás era porque esto era más que dar placer, estaba dándole otra cosa además de algo físico.

Y habría seguido mucho tiempo así de no ser porque la impaciencia de Regina pudo más y antes de que Emma pudiera notar que algo sucedía estaba con la espalda en el colchón con una desbocada morena sobre ella. Una desbocada y excitada morena que no dudo un segundo en destrozar con sus propias manos la ropa que llevaba. Nada de volatizarla ni usar magia, todo se realizaba con unas imperiosas manos que deseaban descubrir su piel, todo para cabalgar sobre ella, humedad contra humedad. Ambas clamaron gravemente al notar la calidez que envolvía sus sexos pero clamaron más cuando la cadera de Regina se movió atrás y adelante una vez.

-Oh, diablos – masculló Emma y mordiendo con fuerza sus labios.

Regina se volvió a mover y un abismo húmedo se ciño ruidosamente entre las dos. Entonces, Emma acompasó su propia cadera a los movimientos de Regina, haciendo que la conmoción del siguiente roce fuera mucho más violenta.

-Muévase Swan – exigió la morena incitando a la rubia a gemir duramente por el puro placer de ser dominada por esa mujer tan deseable.

Se movió y se movieron. Cada sacudida era más y más violenta. La humedad de sus sexos se mezclaba desbordada, cálidamente estimulando el encuentro. La visión de los pechos de Regina rebotando mientras se movía sobre ella la enloquecía y deseaba exigir que este momento nunca acabara y que Regina nunca se arrepintiera. Deseaba hacerla suya como pocas veces había deseado poseer algo o a alguien. La contracción en su sexo le exclamó que estaba a punto de alcanzar la cima. La expresión y los gemidos de Regina expresaban algo parecido. Diablos, deseaba verla morir de placer por ella, deseaba morirse de placer con ella. Quería navegar sin dirección hasta estrellarse contra el placer de esa mujer de la que estaba absolutamente enamorada.

-Regina córrete conmigo – le suplicó son poder detenerse, Regina sollozó y apuró sus movimientos asintiendo con su cuerpo a la solicitud – muévete por favor, muévete… ¡OH DIOS, REGINA ESTOY LOCA POR TI! – soltó mientras el orgasmo la invadía y una sensación caliente se escurría entre las dos. Pudo abrir apenas los ojos para ver la expresión contraída del rostro de la mujer que tardo unos segundos en caer sobre ella con todo su cuerpo, temporalmente agotada.

Recién entonces se sonrojó pensando en lo que había dicho en voz alta. No, en voz alta no, lo había gritado y dejado estallar por toda la habitación. Los momentos de clímax nos hacen decir esas cosas que habitualmente habríamos encerrado bajo 7 llaves por temor a no ser correspondidos. Pero había sido tan fuerte el impulso que Emma no pudo contenerlo y terminó dejándolo ir. Gritando por todas las veces que consciente o inconscientemente había deseado decirlo, había deseado que eso que acababa de pasar sucediera. Tener a Regina para ella así. Sentirla así.

Regina respiraba más sosegadamente contra su pecho recuperándose. Emma tragó saliva pensando en cómo explicar lo que acababa de decir, esperando sobre todo no asustar a la morena y que se arrepintiera de todo. Pero un dedo se colocó en sus labios cuando tomaba aire para decir algo.

-En otro momento hablaremos de esto – dijo la morena mientras dejaba un beso húmedo en el hombro de la rubia – ahora quisiera continuar con lo que estamos haciendo si no le parece mal, Señorita Swan – dijo seductoramente.

 **-Si me lo pides así... – respondió Emma reanudando las caricias y los besos.**

* * *

Estuvieron así más de lo que pudieron contar. En algún punto perdieron ambas la cuenta de las veces que vibraron absortas en este nuevo descubrimiento. El sol se filtró por la ventana de los aposentos en Camelot de Regina cuando por fin se calmaron reposando en los brazos de la otra, dándose los últimos besos y caricias.

-Quizás deberíamos dormir un poco – dijo Regina bostezando.

-Puedes dormir en mis brazos todo lo que desees, princesa – contestó Emma dándole un beso en la frente a Regina.

-Te recuerdo que soy reina – respondió Regina mordiendo la piel del cuello de la rubia.

Emma soltó una risilla encantadora – de todas maneras siempre serás mi princesa – respondió con naturalidad.

-¿No me digas que tienes complejo de 'Príncipe Charming' por favor? – bromeó la morena interesada en esta nueva manera de calificarla de Emma.

-Desde luego no tengo nada de Charming – le dijo Emma haciendo una mueca de disgusto – de hecho, nunca me han gustado los cuentos de hadas y mucho menos sus finales cursis – hizo una mueca pensativa – lo único interesante de las pelis de Disney eran las villanas…

Regina entrecerró los ojos – casualmente – comentó irónicamente como si Emma estuviera tratando de ganar puntos.

-De veras – declaró Emma – Maléfica siempre ha estado muy buena, especialmente si Maléfica es igual a Angelina Jolie.

Un codazo de Regina le aviso que sus palabras hacían el efecto deseado – le recuerdo Señorita Swan que la verdadera Maléfica está lejos del estándar de Jolie, y que la dichosa película desvirtúa mucho la relación de su querida bruja con Aurora.

-Lo sé, la realidad apesta – espetó Emma suspirando – pero hay excepciones a la regla – agregó dándole un beso a Regina.

-¿Te gusta más la versión real de la reina malvada que la reina malvada de Walt? – interrogó Regina encantada de recibir un halago.

Emma se removió y puso sus manos en los pechos de Regina – absolutamente si – dijo mientras frotaba las palmas contra ellos – definitivamente si – comentó mientras los veía estimularse.

-Emma – la reprendió Regina - ¿no has tenido suficiente, pervertida?

-Nunca tendré suficiente de ti – confeso la joven rubia sin ningún rubor – creo que eres el ser más precioso que ha pisado este reino y cualquier otro.

Regina si sufrió varios y consecuentes sonrojos, y algo de estupor por la transparencia de la salvadora. Podían decir que ella era ahora el ser oscuro pero Emma distaba tanto de esa tenebrosidad propia de esos magos que parecía imposible. Conservaba su sinceridad por completo.

-Es increíble – dijo la morena y Emma la observó con inquietud – es increíble que a pesar de haber absorbido toda esa magia negra sigas estando tan intacta, sigues siendo incapaz de mentir – señaló.

Emma abrió los ojos y su expresión se indispuso levemente, sin contar con que las manos, que no habían parado quietas desde el momento en que comenzaron a juguetear con los pechos de su amante, se detuvieron. Un sentimiento de alarma se despertó en los sentidos de Regina de inmediato. Algo iba mal.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó inquieta al notar como Emma retrocedía del agarre y ponía distancia entre las dos – Emma – insistió tácitamente.

-Yo… -la rubia parecía sopesar las posibilidades y se tomó la frente un momento con agobio – yo no habría logrado ser yo sin tu presencia pero…

-Siempre hay un pero – suspiró Regina.

Emma asintió – no he sido completamente sincera contigo – confesó mirando con aire temeroso a la morena – es decir, he tergiversado una situación – declaró con la voz quebrada – pensaba no decírtelo pero tienes razón, no sería justo empezar así… con una mentira…

-¿Qué mentira? – preguntó Regina con cierta rudeza en la voz, propia de las personas que se están enfadando. Pero lo cierto es que no estaba enfadada, solo estaba terriblemente asustada por esta confesión de Emma.

-Yo… la primera noche que despertamos juntas… fui yo – la voz de Emma salía especialmente queda de su boca.

-¿Fuiste tú qué hace 2 noches? – corrigió Regina.

-Si, hace dos noches – corroboró Emma como si no quisiera contradecirle nada – hace 2 noches cuando despertamos juntas… tú… tú no me llamaste – Regina abrió los ojos con sorpresa – no hubo ninguna daga – agregó bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – interrogó Regina.

-Fui yo la que te abracé pero no porqué me lo pediste inconscientemente, te abracé con toda la voluntad del mundo, te abracé porque quería hacerlo.

-¿No pedí que me abrazaras? – insistió Regina como si no entendiera del todo lo que Emma explicaba.

-No, es decir si, pediste que te abrazaran pero no a mí, no dijiste mi nombre, ni usaste la daga de esa forma – expuso la rubia – lo oí porque estaba aquí en tu sofá mirándote como desde hacía varias noches - su piel se sacudió un segundo - cuando te dije que no pude resistirme fue porque no podría resistirme a ti con o sin daga, me gustas demasiado y todo eso me hizo perder la razón, luego todo se lió más.

La expresión de Regina se lleno de duda. ¿Por qué Emma le había mentido aquella mañana cuando despertaron? ¿Por qué había resultado que una manipulación de Emma se había transformado en una maldición rota y en una noche que había dejado una huella en su corazón? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? – de todos los interrogantes este lo resumía todo.

Emma tragó saliva mientras la distancia entre ambas se hacía más evidente – no sé porqué, solo me asusté cuando reaccionaste así – explicó tratando de no subir el tono de voz – me… me miraste de una manera tan azorada que me asusté – añadió – y luego me dijiste que jamás querrías estar cerca de mío y me sentí dolida así que no pude revertirlo, estaba tan herida que no pude tomar esa responsabilidad – aventuró tratando de acercarse.

Regina se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama viendo su desnudez, la de Emma y pensando que una negación había acabado en todo aquello. No entendía cómo reaccionar, si perdonarlo o si castigarla por haberla torturado todo un día, por haberla hecho meditar en cosas que nunca habría hecho antes de aquel insólito amanecer.

-Debiste decírmelo – espetó seriamente – debiste decirme la verdad…

-¿Y qué habrías hecho si te decía la verdad? – respondió Emma – si te decía que te abrace porque te veías demasiado hermosa dormida, porque lo deseaba desde hacía semanas, porque en realidad lo necesitaba – sus palabras salían aturdidas y algo desconsoladas - ¿Qué habrías hecho con esa información? Echarme de tu cuarto y alejarte de mí como si tuviera la peste.

-Yo no habría hecho eso – se defendió Regina.

-Pero tampoco habrías hecho esto – agregó Emma – tampoco te hubieras permitido vivir esto –aseguró.

-Eso no lo sabes – espetó la morena – debiste haberme tenido confianza.

- _"¿Crees que teniendo a Robín lo cambiaría por ti? ¡Sueñas!"_ – la citó Emma haciendo que Regina guardará silencio – iba a confesártelo pero cuando te oí decir eso no solamente era mi orgullo el que estaba dañado, era mi… - hizo silencio ella también como si decirlo en voz alta con este mal ambiente la dejara indefensa – no importa, entiendo si no quieres perdonarme, te mentí más allá de mis razones más o menos egoístas, no importa que gracias a que te hice sentir esta duda, gracias a que te obligué a pensar en mí de esa forma es que llegamos aquí, no quita en absoluto que te oculte algo importante y ahora todo se está yendo a la mierda por mi culpa.

Culpabilidad era lo mínimo que resonaba en esa confesión de Emma. Dolor, desasosiego, arrepentimiento, rabia, abatimiento. Notar tantas emociones negativas en ella hizo que Regina se sintiera tremendamente angustiada. ¿Qué era esta nueva sensación? ¿Por qué le corroía tanto verla triste? Emma la exhortaba sin pausa a vivir sentimientos que antes no había experimentado, ni siquiera con Daniel. Con Daniel había sido una relación poderosa pero demasiado corta para experimentar por completo. Ahora mismo tenía tantas emociones confabulándose en su contra que todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Emma superaba con creces aquella experiencia. Tanto que sus deseos habituales mutaban a otros que la sorprendían tanto como a cualquiera que las viviera con ella.

-Oh, por dios Señorita Swan quité esa cara – se oyó decir – quité esos ojos por favor, no puedo verla así – la expresión de Emma se vestía de la misma sorpresa que ella sentía – es cierto que no me gusta que me ocultará algo como eso pero… tarde o temprano habríamos terminado así, ¿no cree? - Emma era incapaz de soltar palabra así que su poca paciencia ante los ojos extrañados de la rubia la obligaron a seguir hablando – al fin y al cabo hemos roto una maldición ¿no?

Emma chasqueó la lengua –cierto – dijo mucho más relajada.

-Eso no quita que tenga que pagar por eso – agregó Regina levantándose y arrastrando la sabana con ella mientras se tapaba su desnudez provocando que Emma se quejará por quitarle de su vista algo tan bello – para empezar nada de esto por un tiempo – añadió ante las quejas de la rubia – voy a hacer que me desee tanto como para querer que la daga funcioné conmigo – soltó.

Emma saltó de la cama intentando alcanzarla mientras gritaba – eso no Regina, cualquier otra cosa pero eso no.

Antes que pudiera alcanzarla la morena se refugió en el cuarto donde tenía su ropa y los elementos de higiene - ¡Nada! – dijo a través de la puerta - ¡Sequía!

-¡Nooooo! No podré perdurar sin tus besos, mi amor.

Regina se asombró por lo bien que repicaban esas palabras en sus oídos –no seas cursi Swan y dime que no te has sentado contra la puerta como un cliché de drama romántico – agregó al oír el cuerpo de Emma apoyarse contra la madera del otro lado.

-Mis piernas no responden – explicó la rubia.

-Excusas – dijo sentándose ella también y pensando en porqué no podía detenerse con Emma para nada. Ni para explorar esos sentimientos, ni para perdonarla inmediatamente, ni para hacer las mismas cursilerías. Suspiró mientras sonreía dulcemente imaginándola sentada justo del otro lado de la puerta. Cerró los ojos y sonrió suspirando audiblemente por segunda vez.

-¿Has suspirado por mi? – la voz de Emma se filtró por sus oídos por mucho que tuviera los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ja! Sueña – respondió.

-Llevó soñando desde ayer por la noche, o eso creo – confesó Emma apoyando su rostro en la madera – sueño que eres mía y que me correspondes.

-Eres cursi hasta cuando sueñas – fue la respuesta de Regina. _"Y así te quiero"_ , afirmó mentalmente.


	8. ¿Yo qué?

_**¿Yo qué?**_

Por mucho que permanecer en la habitación un par de días habría sido una elección cuando menos interesante, Regina no podía tomarse esa libertad. Primero, porque sabía que Snow no tardaría en venir a buscarlas si no veía a ninguna. Ella o Henry o incluso David. Segundo, debían hablar sin dilación con Merlín y explicarle que era lo que posiblemente había roto su maldición, además de pedirle momentánea discreción. Tercero, Emma estaba castigada y permanecer en el cuarto con ella era, lo mínimo, peligroso. Cada atolondrado intento que hacía Emma por romper su abstinencia obligada era a la vez una disminución de su capacidad de evadirla. Y es que la deseaba, Emma la había despertado con tanto rozamiento nocturno. Pero tenían que hacer y ella quería torturarla un poco más antes de darle cualquier premio. Al salir de la habitación, mientras caminaban por el pasillo la rubia insistía.

-Vamos… solo un besito – decía apenas audible.

-No.

-Pero uno solo, por fa…

-Ni tú te lo crees Emma – respondió Regina – como te deje besarme me avasallaras y me arrastraras al cuarto, y créeme no quiero que Snow venga a ver qué nos pasa y viva una típica escena de madre adolescente…

-Pero ¿qué tiene de malo pasar unos minutos más en la cama? – objetaba Emma con inocencia fingida.

-Agghhh ¡cállate por favor! – replicó Regina sacudiendo la cabeza mientras sonreía - ¿te olvidas que eres el ser oscuro y que esta es una misión para salvarte?

-Si, pero tú tienes la daga – dijo Emma restándole importancia – si no me ha sucedido casi nada en tanto tiempo creo que no tiene por qué cambiar hoy.

-Lo sé – Regina apoyó la mano sobre la vaina que cubría la daga en su cintura – pero ahora más que nunca quiero que te libres de tu atadura a esa cosa – le explicó con una mueca preocupada – no quiero que te suceda nada malo, no quiero… - iba a decir perderte pero se quedo en silencio antes de terminar – no puedo dejar que te sucede nada, ni que alguien se aproveché de ti o de tu poder –reveló con un ligero temblor en los labios – no voy a permitir que nadie te convierta en lo que no eres, como te prometí…

Emma se olvido de estar en medio del pasillo, o de las órdenes de alejamiento y estrechó a Regina en sus brazos besándola con intensidad. Pero la soltó antes de que el beso se prolongará – sé que sabes que esto que siento es importante… es verdadero – le confesó mirándola a los ojos – pero quiero que sepas que nada me alejará de ti, no sucederá aunque tú me eches de tu lado -añadió con seriedad - ni siquiera pienses que podrías alejarme así nada más.

Regina se habría puesto a llorar porque hacía demasiado tiempo que alguien no le confesaba amor del bueno haciéndole sentir esa confesión. Pero se contuvo. Con Robín fue bonito pero su corazón no celebró a alta voz como ahora mismo hacia. Los ojos de Emma reflejaban su verdad con brillos azules y pensó que si el amor verdadero era la magia más grande de todas, el brillo de esa mirada debía ser más mágico que cualquier polvo de hadas. _"Qué sé pudra, Campanilla, es imposible que este no sea mi verdadero amor"._

-Vamos – le dijo tomándola del brazo mucho más relajada – tenemos que hablar con el hechicero y también evitar que el pervertido de tu ex pirata te quiera pedir segundas oportunidades – declaró frunciendo el ceño de una manera que a Emma le pareció demasiado mona y muy divertida.

Entraron al salón riendo muy plácidamente. Hoy había compañía. Demasiada de hecho, ambas miraron a los dos hombres del rincón más lejano.

-Lo dicho – susurró Regina observando cómo Hook clavaba los ojos en Emma – maldito pervertido…

-Emma – dijo el pirata como todo intento de contacto verbal.

-Regina – lo secundó el actor secundario Robín que parecía el escudero del pirata a estas alturas.

-Killian – respondió la salvadora.

-Robín – Regina hizo lo mismo y ambas se sentaron mientras Emma y Robín intercambiaban una tensa inclinación de cabeza. Regina y el pirata apenas cruzaron una expresión de desprecio mutuo.

-Buenos días – voceó Merlín, por ahora como el verdadero actor secundario de la situación, solo por ahora.

-Buenos días – contestaron ambas con amabilidad – Merlín – continuó Regina sin perder mucho tiempo más – después del desayuno nos gustaría poder hablar contigo un momento.

-Claro, pero creo que está bien si hablamos aquí ¿verdad? – expuso Merlín quitando peso al hecho de que los dos hombres y Roland estuvieran acompañándolos.

-Realmente desearíamos que fuera en privado – dijo Regina recibiendo una inclinación afirmativa de Emma.

-Oh, por supuesto – accedió el hechicero mientras continuaba dando cuenta de su panecillo.

-No hace falta – anunció Killian poniéndose de pie – entiendo perfectamente una indirecta, vamos Robín – le dijo a su compañero – estamos de más aquí…

Regina pensó _"nunca mejor dicho"_ y no se percató de cómo Robín se detenía a su derecha – Regina ¿podríamos hablar más tarde?

La morena escuchó a Emma sisear algo imposible de determinar y tomó su mano bajo la mesa como un mensaje de calma. Puede que los asedios de Robín de Locksley fueran los que consiguieran convertir a Emma en el ser oscuro dada la fuerza con la que devolvía el agarre.

-No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar – le dijo cortante – al menos no hasta que solucionemos otros asuntos más importantes que me reclaman – agregó – y puede que ni siquiera entonces.

Robín se marchó abatido y Regina suspiró aliviada mientras Emma reducía el nivel de fuerza con el que le tomaba la mano.

-Bien – dijo Merlín visiblemente curioso por tanto misterio de las dos mujeres - ¿de qué quieren hablar?

-Tiene que ver con esta _"famosa salvadora"_ y la maldición rota – le explicó Emma.

-Ajá – contestó él aún más interesado.

-¿Puedes asegurar que nadie esta oyéndonos? – preguntó Regina a sabiendas de que esta tenía que ser una conversación privada en toda regla. Más que nada porque la relación con Emma era tan reciente que estaban apenas descubriéndola, llegado el momento serían sinceras con todo el mundo.

Merlín levantó la mano y una brisa helada las cubrió haciendo algo que parecía detener el tiempo o congelarlo – ahora si – dispuso con calma.

Regina miró alrededor curiosa por saber qué clase de magia había utilizado pero se resistió a preguntar – bien, tiene que ver con la noche en la que se rompió tu maldición.

-Nosotras – prosiguió Emma – nosotras no fuimos completamente sinceras contigo aquel día – dijo y luego respiró profundo – yo… yo si estaba besando a alguien aquella noche.

-Mm – el mago sopesó un momento la información – pero tú no puedes ser la salvadora Emma, Belle tiene razón, lo corroboré en algunos tratados antiguos posteriores a mi – expuso – la salvadora tiene una fuerza completamente opuesta al del ser oscuro, si estuvieran juntas en una misma persona…

-Crearían una paradoja, un imposible – terminó Regina.

-Exacto – dijo Merlín – por eso no puedes ser la salvadora, al menos no en este reino, aquí solo eres el ser oscuro y nada más.

-Aquí, ahora, alguien más es la salvadora – Emma repitió las palabras de Belle.

-Aun así – manifestó el hechicero – debes contarme lo que sucedió – dijo – sobre todo porque como habrán notado no hay otra historia en este reino que pueda explicar la maldición rota…

-¿Puede que alguien de otro reino cercano a Camelot pudiera causar que la maldición se rompa? – interrogó Emma.

-No, no realmente – les explicó Merlín – verán… mi maldición está atada a Camelot así como las raíces de mi celda, por tanto solo el beso poderoso del verdadero amor de la salvadora puede romper el hechizo siempre que esa salvadora sea la salvadora de este reino, de Camelot.

-¿Por qué Camelot necesitaría una salvadora? – quiso saber Regina con incredulidad.

-Que no te engañe la estabilidad de este sitio – le dijo Merlín – sino ¿por qué querrían tanto encontrar al mago Merlín? ¿Acaso nunca han pensando en cuál era el interés de Arturo detrás de esto? – el hechicero suspiró – no todo es desinteresado.

Ambas quisieron indagar pero decidieron terminar con el primero de los asuntos en la prioridad.

-Pero entonces – inquirió la morena – si sabías que la salvadora era de este reino, o estaba en este reino, ¿por qué esperabas a Emma?

-Porque sabía gracias a mi aprendiz que ella era el principio de mi liberación, no por romperla directamente sino porque cuando ella llegará de alguna forma desataría acontecimientos que concluirían cuando yo estuviera libre – explicó – lo que no imaginé es que llegaría en la forma de ser oscuro, de hecho pensaba que ella sería también la salvadora de este sitio, como del otro reino.

-O sea que puede haber tantas salvadoras como reinos hay – determinó Emma.

-Ser la salvadora no es un estatus, es una condición del carácter – les explicó el hombre – puede heredarse como un legado producto del amor y la voluntad de tus padres, como en tu caso, pero sería imposible que fueras la salvadora sin tu perseverancia por encontrar la verdad y de tu necesidad de creer, de encontrar tu pasado, de salvar a tu familia – el hechicero se sirvió algo de leche para beber y aclararse la garganta – espero que se entienda lo que digo, ser la salvadora es mucho más que un título de nobleza, requiere una fuerza extraordinaria y un deseo abrumador de proteger a una persona o de un grupo de personas de interés, siendo capaz incluso de sacrificar una cualidad particular, una creencia, o la vida misma por ello, y es en ese sacrificio donde los efectos colaterales son capaces de trasladarse hasta límites insospechados.

Regina pensó en el día que Emma rompió la maldición de Storybrooke. Aquel día en que le dio un beso de despedida a su hijo que no solo lo despertó de su prisión de sueño sino que además hizo que las barreras que ella había construido para someter a todos cayeran sin oponer resistencia. Emma había sacrificado en ese beso una de las cualidades más importantes de su vida, su escepticismo. Había roto sus propios muros aprendiendo a amar a su hijo y a dejarse amar por él al mismo tiempo, sin desconfianza ni aprehensión. Y se había ganado el calificativo de "salvadora" con creces, y lo había mantenido incluso hasta el día en que no le permitió ser absorbida por la oscuridad.

-Entiendo – susurró finalmente Emma – el caso es que aquí hay alguien con esa fuerza única que no puedo ser yo…

-Si – dijo Merlín – por eso, necesito que me expliquen qué es lo que sucedió aquella noche ¿dónde estabas y con quién?

Regina notó que Emma la observaba de una manera muy extraña, casi como si estuviera inspeccionándola. Arqueó una ceja para llamar su atención pero solo consiguió que Emma le sonriera con picardía.

-Ya te lo dije antes con Regina – le respondió Emma finalmente al mago dejando en paz a Regina – pero digamos que si besé a alguien…

-O sea que ocurrió otro beso en este reino – podía notarse como Merlín paladeaba el relato interesado por el giro de las circunstancias - ¿primer beso?

-Sip – contestó Emma con tranquilidad.

-Esto promete – dijo el hechicero frotándose las manos como si fuera a ganar la lotería - ¿a quién besaste?

Ambas hicieron silencio algo incomodas y Regina se sonrojó levemente. Entonces Merlín pudo ver como la cabeza de Emma se inclinó hacia la morena señalándola una vez. El mago se quedó en blanco procesándolo un segundo. Así que Emma volvió a señalar a Regina con la cabeza pero como no obtenía respuesta del hechicero, su tercer intento fue impetuoso y casi cómico haciendo que Regina suspirará exasperada.

-Deja de mover el cuello así o te desnucaras – reprendió a Emma - Él ya lo notó la primera vez… sólo esta… procesando la información – le explicó mientras ambas observaban con suspenso.

Merlín carraspeó un segundo después – o sea que ustedes…

-Si – respondió rápidamente Regina – es decir, creo… o sea… diría que si.

El hechicero se rascó la cabeza – creo que Snow va a alucinar a colores con esta información – concluyó un par de segundos más tarde – es decir, me alegro porque el amor verdadero es algo que no es fácil de encontrar ni de retener sin paciencia y persistencia – su mirada se tornó algo triste– pero… el caso es que es muy posible que ese beso sea el que posibilitará mi liberación y también la solución al problema de la oscuridad de Emma… o al menos el comienzo de la solución – Merlín reflexionó mirando a Regina – ¿entiendes en que te convierte esto verdad?

-¿Eh?- Regina no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando el hombre pero notó como Emma volvía a mirarla con esa picara e inquisidora expresión.

-Regina – le dijo la rubia – yo no puedo ser la salvadora, ya lo dijo Merlín.

-Así que si ese primer beso rompió la maldición entonces tú… - el mago hizo una pausa para que Regina recolocará las cosas en su sitio.

-¿Yo qué? – preguntó con escepticismo y Emma volvió a hacer crujir su cuello incitándola a notar la situación – yo… ¡oh no! ¡Ni modo! Eso es inadmisible.

-¿Por qué no? – dijo Emma – al fin y al cabo si nuestro beso fue el causante del final de la maldición entonces no queda otra posibilidad.

-Debe haber otra explicación – replicó Regina – es decir, esos tratados que estudiaste deben estar equivocados y Emma puede ser ambas cosas – no solo su mente, sino todo su sistema gritaba que era absurdo que algo así sucediera - ¡Es imposible! – berreó – soy la maldita bruja malvada.

-Hace tiempo que no lo eres – Emma paso su mano por el hombro de Regina para sostenerla obligando a la morena a recostarse sobre ella – no entres en pánico, sabes que tú no eres la villana, en muchas ocasiones nos has salvado, has utilizado tu magia a nuestro favor.

-Y lo más importante estás enamorada de Emma – ambas abrieron los ojos debido a que acabó por ser Merlín el primero en afirmarlo explícitamente – esa es la clase de fuerza extraordinaria que necesita una salvadora.

-Yo… - Regina estaba completamente abrumada.

-Estoy seguro que tú harías cualquier cosa para proteger a Emma – dijo el mago - ¿o acaso estoy errado? Esa es la clase de virtud propia de una salvadora.

Regina sabía que a veces había actuado como una pero que ahora lo dijeran en voz alta o se pudiera corroborar le parecía algo increíble. Ella ¿la salvadora? Ella con su pasado, con su presente. Era demasiado y complicado al mismo tiempo, demasiado complicado, adjetivos combinados.

-Mira Regina – dijo Emma - ¿por qué no intentamos seguir con lo que sea que Merlín se proponga haciendo de cuenta que eres la salvadora y vemos que pasa? ¿Qué te parece?

Regina hizo una mueca de desconfianza - ¿habría alguna consecuencia si lo intentáramos y estuviéramos equivocados?

-No – repuso Merlín – no realmente, solo no funcionaría y la oscuridad seguiría retenida en Emma.

-¿Ves? Solo lo intentaremos ¿vale? – propuso Emma – es mejor que seguir dando palos de ciego.

-Pero tiene que ser con discreción – cedió Regina – es decir, solo nosotros y nadie más debe saberlo.

-No comprendo – expresó Merlín con precaución.

-No podemos estar dando explicaciones ya por todo esto – le dijo la alcaldesa – no sabríamos ni por dónde empezar.

-Mis padres fliparían muchísimo y además esta Henry – respaldó Emma.

-Pues con todo el respeto que me merecen sepan que esta clase de cosas no se pueden esconder por mucho tiempo – Merlín hablaba con recato pero con tono conciliatorio – si hacemos esto en silencio ¿cómo explicaremos que Emma se ha librado de la oscuridad en cualquier caso si funciona? Y créenme, funcionará.

-Ya pensaremos en algo – espetó Regina – pero no podemos decirlo ya, apenas lo estamos descubriendo… no podemos decirle a nuestro hijo o a sus padres que "creemos" que somos el amor verdadero de la otra. Soy la madrastra y peor enemiga de su madre, por amor de Dios.

Merlín se rió a carcajadas por la expresión de espanto de Regina – puede que Snow quiera practicar tiro al blanco contigo, pero es una mujer práctica y creyente, no pondrá pegas, lo mismo que Charming – tomó aire – en cuanto a Henry, ¡por amor de Dios! como dices tú, es un chico listo y el hijo de ambas – meneó la cabeza – no creo que nada le hiciera más dichoso que verlas felices.

-Pero es muy complicado – declaró Emma – nos hemos llevado realmente mal la mayor parte del tiempo que pasamos junto a Henry, ¿cómo le explicaremos que ahora queremos estar juntas y estamos… bueno… enamoradas?

-Exactamente como me lo han explicado a mi – Merlín se sentía ridículo dando consejos maritales – a ver, me he pasado milenios dentro de un árbol, soy posiblemente el hombre más viejo de la tierra y puedo entenderlo porque el amor es así, una fuerza impredecible – declaró con orgullo – creo que un jovencito que ha nacido en la nueva era podrá procesarlo mucho más fácil que yo.

-¿Podemos mantener a Henry al margen durante el intento o no? – espetó Regina perdiendo la paciencia.

-Lo dudo – dijo el hechicero – teniendo en cuenta que lo necesitamos para conseguir nuestro cometido.

-¿A Henry? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Emma confusa.

-Necesitamos al autor para reescribir una parte de la historia – explicó Merlín – y Henry es el último de mis autores elegido – se puso de pie – lo siento señoritas, pero la discreción se puede mantener pero no con su hijo, si me disculpan – se acercó a la puerta – voy a buscar a mi autor, les sugiero que vayan pensando como se lo confesarán porque no tardaré más de 10 minutos en regresar.

Y sin decir nada más salió de la sala mientras la actividad se renovaba en todo el reino de Camelot a medida que caminaba por el pasillo circundante.


	9. WOW

_Vale, quiero agradecer a todas las personitas que dejan un comentario a medida que publico un capitulo y otro. No es que este fic sea uno con un millón de rws ni mucho más pero cada una de ellas son bien recibidas y apreciadas por mí al extremo. Al igual que a los follows y favs. Me ayudan a creer que no se me da tan mal después de todo, algo que las lecturas no consiguen totalmente. Muchas gracias_

 _Alguien mencionaba un bebe swan-mills, que evidentemente sería mágico en muchos aspectos dado que bueno, Regina Mills tomó aquella poción para no poder concebir y además no olvidemos que Emma y ella requieren de algo que no hay en esta relación para tener un bebe. Si bien me resulto tentador esa posibilidad no me quiero desviar de la idea original así que la próxima será. Pero agradezco observaciones como estas porque la interacción con la imaginación del lector es algo muy interesante. Muchas Gracias a todos!_

 _ **WOW**_

No se trataba de Henry, se trataba del significado que esa confesión tenía. Merlín era un absoluto desconocido en realidad. Daba igual que sus destinos estuvieran atados, él se perdió el proceso y por tanto la conexión emocional era mínima. Pero Henry, Henry era un rasgo de sus vidas, una virtud de su relación, la más importante hasta este momento de hecho. Tener que explicarle a Henry no suponía un peligro por su reacción sino por tener que empezar a admitirlo fuera del círculo íntimo en el que había nacido y progresado hasta el día de hoy. Para Regina y Emma suponía más que una revelación el primer paso, un paso al que le seguirían el paso Charming, el paso sus ex parejas, etc., etc. Era el primer paso a la formalidad. Eso les aterraba porque esperar reacciones cuando algo puede ser (o es) controvertido es al menos un pelín inquietante. Siempre se tantea el ambiente con mucha cautela y en ocasiones incluso a la defensiva. Es una travesía demasiado irritante y cansadora. Más en su caso, donde para agregarle pimienta al asunto debían realizar quién sabe qué tipo de extenuante ritual para salvar a Emma de la oscuridad que estaba conteniendo desde que llegaron al reino de Camelot.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos en la habitación como te propuse? – se quejó Emma – no puedes negar que hubiera sido tremendamente más satisfactorio que esto.

Regina bufó – al hecho, pecho – rememoró la frase que su atribulado padre solía decir cuando se venía la reprimenda de Cora por alguna razón sin importancia – tenemos que hacer frente a esto por tu bien – suspiró mientras su mente le decía que Emma tenía toda la razón en este caso.

-Ya – susurró la rubia – pues ¿qué o cuanto le explicamos exactamente al chaval?

-Lo justo y necesario –Regina trataba de medir cuanto sería eso mentalmente – es decir, lo que necesite de información.

-¿Cómo crees que lo tomará? – le preguntó Emma - ¿crees que Merlín tiene razón?

-Es Henry – dijo Regina – es transparente para cualquiera por poco que lo conozca, Merlín sabe lo que dice.

* * *

Henry Mills estaba repasando un viejo pergamino con sus pensamientos en otro mundo muy diferente a una vieja y empolvada biblioteca. Le vendría bien tener su PlayStation por un rato, eso o ir al instituto de Storybrooke para variar. Al fin y al cabo, con la maldición rota los niños también estaban creciendo como él. Y una chica en particular lo tenía algo distraído. Belle lo observó sonriendo, aunque él no se daba por enterado llevaba algo así como 10 minutos suspirando en silencio mientras pasaba las paginas sin prestar atención a lo que decían.

-¿Pensando en la joven con la que estabas hace unos meses en la feria del pueblo? – le preguntó haciendo que Henry pusiera los pies sobre la tierra.

-Hem… ¿nos viste?

-Oh si – dijo Belle – Will y yo estábamos comprando algo de cenar cuando tú estabas con esa chica rubita escuchando música – le confesó – se te veía muy a gusto.

-Estaba muy a gusto – declaró Henry – para empezar tenía batería en el móvil – Belle y él compartieron una sonrisa y el chico dejo el libro sobre la mesa – más sobre paradojas del bien y del mal – anunció.

-Así que está confirmado que Emma no puede ser la salvadora – dijo Belle y Henry asintió lentamente – bien, habrá que encontrar a la nueva… o el nuevo…

Merlín entró sin hacer mucho ruido en la estancia con una sonrisa genuina en su rostro, tan genuina como intrigante – buenos días mis queridos estudiosos – estaba de muy buen humor – señor autor – y era la primera vez que llamaba de esa manera a Henry, intrigando a ambos – necesito que me acompañes, hay un asunto que debo comentarte…

-¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó Belle incapaz de resistir la curiosidad.

-Henry luego te lo explicará – le aseguró el hechicero alejando al joven de la bibliotecaria y saliendo por la puerta sin darle tiempo a cuestionar nada más – vamos Henry, nos esperan.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué sucede? – el mago lo arrastraba con un suave toque en el hombro.

-Algo muy importante – reconoció finalmente Merlín – pero que debe realizarse muy discretamente también – Merlín movió su mano y la brisa helada recorrió los pasillos, Henry quedó impactado mientras veía como las personas a su alrededor se habían detenido en el tiempo.

-Puedes controlar el tiempo –afirmó sorprendido.

-Claro, de hecho es una de las ventajas mágicas más fáciles y prácticas de todas las que poseo – expuso el mago.

-Es la primera vez que veo a alguien hacer eso – le comentó el chico.

-Eso es porque aunque alguien lo hubiera utilizado contigo antes, no lo habrías notado.

-Tiene sentido – replicó Henry – pero no explica porque tanto misterio.

-Mm… ¿qué me dirías si te dijera que he encontrado a la salvadora? – inquirió Merlín.

-Que es fabuloso – repuso el chico con una sonrisa - ¿salvadora? Es una mujer.

-Si, nos espera con Emma en la sala del comedor – agregó el hechicero – es primordial que entiendas que tú jugarás un papel importantísimo en este ritual – le dijo Merlín quitándole peso a todo lo demás y distrayendo a Henry de su ansiedad por conocer a la salvadora.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo?

-Tú eres mi último autor, tú serás el encargado de reescribir la historia, de ayudarme a contener la oscuridad cuando la saquemos de su contenedor actual – explicó Merlín.

-O sea Emma – Henry confirmo lo que Merlín no había dicho con palabras – pero… yo rompí la pluma que me dieron.

Merlín sonrió – no se trata de la pluma, se trata del corazón, de la convicción – le explicó deteniéndose a las puertas del salón – tú eres el verdadero creyente Henry, tu palabra, tu historia será verdad porque tú corazón lo cree así – y sacó entonces algo de su túnica – y si te falta fe – añadió con media sonrisa – quizás esto te sirva para completarla – le extendió a Henry la pluma que él mismo había quebrado en perfecto estado.

-Bien, supongo que no tengo opción ¿verdad? – concluyó Henry – si hace falta para ayudar a mi madre, lo haré con gusto.

-Perfecto, vamos a entrar y allí les explicaré todo a los 3 – dijo Merlín y Henry sopesó que los 3 eran él, Emma y esta supuesta salvadora recién hallada, la que había roto con su primer beso de amor verdadero la maldición que mantuvo cautivo al hechicero por milenios.

* * *

 **Unos minutos antes**

 _-Es Henry – dijo Regina – es transparente para cualquiera por poco que lo conozca, Merlín sabe lo que dice._

-Sí, imagino que sí – Emma bufó – pero ¿qué o como se lo decimos exactamente? ¿Qué estamos enamoradas? ¿Qué nos besamos y Merlín despertó de su letargo?

-Supongo que debemos esperar a ver cómo reacciona cuando nos vea y dejar que las circunstancias decidan que debemos decirle primero – Regina se removió incomoda por la celeridad con que Emma daba por sentado que estaban enamoradas.

Emma por su parte notó ese cambio en la postura de Regina y su expresión escéptica - ¿qué he dicho? – inquirió consciente de haber provocado ella misma esa transformación.

-Eh… nada – simuló Regina lo mejor que pudo.

-Vamos Regina – Emma le tomó las manos obligando a que la mirase – está claro que te he disgustado de alguna manera pero no entiendo porqué.

Regina trato de zafarse del agarre pero Emma era persistente en su indagación, lo suficiente como para evitar que lo logre. No sé permitiría lastimar a Regina o hacerla sentir algo distinto a cuando menos confortada con la situación. Así que mantuvo su mirada sobre la de ella y trato de leer los pensamientos de la morena, consiguiendo que Regina se rindiera con un suspiro de pasividad.

-Está este asunto de… enamorarse – le confesó con voz discreta y agobiada – es decir, ¿por qué piensas que es así?

-Porque la maldición de Merlín se rompió la noche en que nos besamos – propuso la rubia.

-Y se supone que el amor verdadero es reciproco y la magia más poderosa – repitió Regina como si lo supiera de memoria.

-Si, funcionó así desde inicio de los tiempos – Emma utilizó una emulación a un narrador para disparar la frase buscando que la morena sonriera.

-¿Es eso suficiente? – contestó Regina en su lugar – simplemente un mago viene y te dice que tú eres mi amor verdadero y ¿eso es suficiente para ti…? - ya le habían dicho antes que ella era el amor verdadero de alguien más por "vaticinio mágico", no iban a liarla de nuevo sin un verdadero argumento a favor. Observó inquisidoramente a Emma que no había parecido inmutarse demasiado por su escepticismo.

-No, también cuento otro hecho relacionado – le respondió la rubia atrayendo su atención y acercándose a ella – también está el hecho de que no dejo de pensar en ti desde hace semanas, meses incluso, que me pareces tan bella que creo que explotaré de placer si te sigo mirando fijamente como ahora, que me fascina acariciarte y besarte, pero más protegerte y soñar con que me correspondas…

Regina se quedó un momento estática como si necesitará tiempo para comprender lo que Emma estaba diciéndole y luego hizo una mueca de ironía, demasiado cohibida por la sinceridad de Emma como para hacer otra cosa – pues procuré no mirar tan detenidamente Señorita Swan, no sé que les explicaría a sus padres si explotará mientras está conmigo…

Emma se echo a reír – eres única, yo también te amo mi reina malvada…

-Señorita Swan – gruñó Regina cuando Emma no solo la besó después de esa confesión tan directa sino que ancló sus manos en su trasero aprovechando un descuido de la morena que estaba demasiado ensimismada en recordar el tono de aquel _"te amo"_.

-Sabes que eso me enciende ¿verdad? – le susurró Emma contra los labios apoyándola en la pared más cercana y haciendo que Regina perdiera su capacidad de resistirse, dejándola hacer. Los labios, las manos, los gemidos que soltaban eran todos demasiado candentes como para evitar que sucediera – no tienes idea de lo mucho que deseo quitarte la ropa y hacértelo sobre esa mesa – volvió a murmurar Emma haciendo que Regina perdiera por unos segundos la cordura.

Unos instantes porque el movimiento en el pasillo le encendió también, pero una alarma – Señorita Swan – dijo oponiendo toda la fortaleza que podía a la ex salvadora – Emma, basta, Henry está en la puerta.

De inmediato Emma se separó y gruñó algo parecido a _¿por qué?_ con leve impaciencia. La puerta se abrió justo en el momento en que conseguían regresar a sus puestos en la mesa. Algo sofocadas y sonrojadas pero simulando que era casual. Henry entró como torbellino seguido del hechicero y clavó los pies en el centro del salón mirando a sus madres para luego dar una vuelta con la vista por el resto del recinto con una expresión desconcertada.

-Muy bien pero ¿dónde está esa salvadora? – preguntó de inmediato.

Ante el mutismo de las dos interrogadas, Merlín decidió actuar – en esta salón estamos todos los necesarios para realizar el rito contra la oscuridad – lo reveló con elegancia y formalidad, haciendo que Henry se viera aún más confuso.

-Emma ¿qué sucede? – Inquirió de inmediato – mamá ¿por qué estás aquí? – su mirada se centró en Regina por un segundo.

-Estoy aquí porque veras, resul…

-¡Ella es la salvadora! – Regina le habría dado un golpe a Emma si no fuera porque haría aún más estúpida la escena de por si.

-¿Tú? pero… ¿Cómo? – Henry transformó su expresión al límite del desconcierto posible.

-Pues como te decía - reinició a hablar la morena - resul...

-¡Ella rompió la maldición con un beso! -Emma se volvió a adelantar.

-¡¿Pero quieres callarte ya?! - "auch" fue solo lo que la rubia volvió a decir del mamporro que recibió en el brazo de la morena - Yo… bueno, en teoría según Merlín yo podría ser la razón por la que él está de regreso a Camelot – trato de explicar Regina, sin considerar que eso era obvio y que Henry quería más detalles.

-Ok, digamos que eso lo entiendo, lo que no entiendo es ¿cómo sucedió? – Henry le daba vueltas en su cabeza – es decir, te he visto besarte con Robín mil veces y jamás sucedió nada especial, ¿qué clase de concepto tenía esa maldición sobre romperse con un primer beso de amor verdadero?

-Sobre eso – empezó Emma – digamos que no estamos hablando de Robín.

-¿No fue un beso a Robín? – quiso confirmar el chico.

-No – es lo único que surgió en el momento de Regina.

-¿A quién besaste?

Como si se tratará de una comedia mala y repetitiva ahora era Regina la que señaló una vez a Emma con la cabeza mientras ella permanecía rígida y clavada en su sitio. Henry observó la seña incapaz de gesticular nada. Regina volvió a señalar con la cabeza a Emma y luego sus ojos la miraron de reojo. Pero Henry solo pestañeó. Así que Regina la señaló repetidamente como en alguna vez hiciera Emma con ella frente a Merlín.

-Creo que los hombres tienen algún problema de procesamiento – le susurró Emma viendo que a pesar de no haber dicho palabra su hijo había entendido perfectamente la primera vez.

Henry tomó aire y soltó casi en un grito - ¡NO WAY! – pestañeó repetidamente – es decir, es increíble – dijo mientras parecía faltarle el aire de repente – o sea, WOW… ¿ustedes están… liadas?

-Bueno es una manera bastante violenta de verlo – Regina trataba de responder a eso como podía.

-Bueno no exactamente aunque es bastante parecido a eso, en realidad –Emma tomó de la mano a la morena que no acertaba a mirar a nadie y tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo – si, podría decir que si… estamos liadas…

-Wow, esto es… WOW – a Henry parecía habérsele perdido el diccionario o la capacidad de pensar – es decir, si han roto la maldición eso es amor verdadero y es simplemente perfecto.

-¿No te molesta Henry? – quiso saber Regina.

-¿Molestarme? –Henry arqueó una ceja - ¿por quién me tomas Regina? No hay nada mejor para mí que saber que mis dos madres serán felices, y que por fin tendremos una oportunidad para descansar de tantos viajes y saltos de reino a reino – su voz era genuina y sincera – les digo la verdad, estoy muy feliz por las dos, me costará acostumbrarme como a cualquier persona que lo sepa pero esto es perfecto.

Emma y Regina se sintieron aliviadas. Merlín tenía una expresión de "lo sabía" bastante peculiar y Henry solo las miraba sonriente – bien – dijo Emma – supongo que podemos hablar de salvarme el cu… cuello de la oscuridad – se corrigió porque Regina le había dado un apretón sobre las manos que mantenían unidas.

-Una cosa – dijo Henry antes de dejar hablar a Merlín – deben dejarme participar o al menos espiar el momento en que se lo digan a los abuelos – abrió los ojos – y a Hook y a Robín, por fa, por fa – suplicó antes las miradas atónitas de sus madres.

-No te tomes algo así como una broma – le dijo Emma – tus abuelos me preocupan, los otros me dan igual.

-Será divertidísimo, sobre todo cuando Hook y Hood se enteren, ¡fliparan! – le dijo a Merlín – será un golpe a su virilidad de los duros, especialmente para Killian – a Henry nunca le gusto mucho el pirata – me alegro de no haber escuchado sus consejos sobre mujeres – meneó la cabeza.

-¿Consejos sobre mujeres? – preguntó Regina curiosa - ¿por qué necesitarías consejos sobre mujeres?

-¿Esto es por la rubia de tu clase? – indagó Emma mientas Merlín se sentaba en la punta de la mesa del salón, consciente de que habría una charla familiar antes de ir manos a la obra – la de los guantes sin dedos…

-¿Tú sabías algo así y no me lo dijiste? – se quejó Regina a Emma mientras Henry meditaba que su supuesto secreto era un completo fiasco ya que en media hora más de 4 personas lo sabían, contando con que 2 lo sospechaban para empezar.

-Solo lo vi un par de veces con la niña en la tienda de cómics – explicó Emma – creí que lo sabías.

-Es evidente que no – espetó Regina enfadada por ser la última en enterarse, incluso el maldito pirata lo sabía – ¿y ese forajido del ex novio de tu madre te ofreció ayuda para conquistarla?

Henry sonrió incrédulo por el tonillo de celos de su madre, notando que hacía mucho tiempo que Regina lo usaba y el no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora – si, pero preferí recibir consejos del abuelo – contestó.

Regina meneó levemente la cabeza – no sé que es peor en todo caso – expuso pensando en el estilo cursi de Charming.

-¿Sabes que puedes pedirme consejos sobre chicas a mi? – dijo Emma completamente tranquila – de hecho se me da muy bien saber lo que les gusta a las chicas, sino pregúntale a tu madre…

-¡Emma! – chilló Regina sonrojada.

-No sé… si deseo oír sobre eso – replicó Henry algo cohibido por el ímpetu de su madre biológica.

-¿Qué? ¿Prefieres que sea el pirata el que le de consejos y acabe en alguna posada con la cortesana de ayer? – inquirió Emma – o persiguiendo chicas por el bosque repitiendo "Te encontraré" como mi padre.

-Lo que me gustaría es que no le expliques detalles innecesarios a nuestro hijo sobre nuestra….relación – soltó después de meditar un poco una palabra correcta y decidiéndose por la más obvia.

-Concuerdo con eso – confirmó Henry – cuanto menos detalles mejor, es decir, siguen siendo mis madres… y eso…

-Vale, pues te lo pierdes porque la verdad es que soy muy buena – soltó Emma guiñándole un ojo al chico y haciendo que este se pusiera rojo de pies a cabezas como su otra madre.

-¡EMMA! – vociferó Regina y girando sobre sus pies encaró a Merlín – por favor, tienes que quitar esa oscuridad de ella antes de que traume a nuestro hijo con sus insinuaciones.

-No estoy muy seguro que eso sea obra de ningún tipo de oscuridad propiamente dicha – declaró Merlín rascándose la cabeza y a sabiendas de que Emma era posiblemente de esa forma siempre – pero si… manos a la obra…


	10. Camine Señorita Swan

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y especialmente al invitado/a zen por hacerme notar que no había puesto de que personajes se trataba la historia. Ha sido un error 100% mío y creo que gracias a eso los rws han aumentado. Me hace muy feliz la verdad! Este es un capítulo más corto pero a cambio mañana volveré a actualizar si todo va bien._

 _Yermo Siseante es una localización del juego Dragon Age Inquisition, así que no me pertenece, al menos en nombre… Fue inspirativo, así tal cual…_

 _SALUDOS! ENORMES!_

 _ **Camine Señorita Swan…**_

 _Existen muchas maneras de exorcizar la oscuridad de una persona pero ninguna es concluyente. Normalmente, el camino más fácil para eliminarla de alguien es moverla de contenedor. Así fue como tradicionalmente el ser oscuro fue moviéndose de portador en portador, así fue como Rumpelstiltskin la obtuvo en primer lugar. Asesinando al anterior portador para ser completamente realista. Pero en esta ocasión, la transmutación estuvo definida por otra fuerza, es la primera vez que dos portadores siguen con vida al mismo tiempo. Uno vacío de ella, otro lleno. Durante el tiempo que he pasado en esa prisión en la que me arrojo Nimue, la primera de los seres oscuros, he procesado y sintetizado un rito a través del cual sería posible, dadas ciertas condiciones, poder erradicarla efectivamente. La función que cumple cada uno de ustedes es vital y decisiva porque también el procedimiento será muy peligroso. Si falla no hay beneficios pero si funciona Emma se habrá librado para siempre de la oscuridad del ser oscuro y puede que por fin podamos olvidarnos de él por un tiempo. El caso es que para empezar Emma tendrá que dejar fluir la magia del ser oscuro por su ser, toda esa magia negra acumulada y por ahora contenida. En ese momento, ella dejará de ser la de siempre y la oscuridad comenzará a pugnar para obligarla a dañar a las personas. Yo tendré la daga y provocaré esta reacción pero no le daré un objetivo preciso por lo que la misma oscuridad se creará uno, el objetivo por defecto que será "el mal" en sí mismo, en la forma que vea posible. Como estará dentro de un campo de fuerza que yo mismo voy a construir si objetivo será dañar a quienes estén dentro y escapar. Eso nos deja vulnerables a todos. Antes de que se pongan en contra, protegerá a Henry con un hechizo de repulsión y será el único indemne al poder de Emma. No por el contrario el resto quienes deberemos pelear contra ella para contenerla y rechazar sus embates. Como yo tendré que sostener el campo de fuerza, ahí es donde entras tú Regina. Eres la salvadora y una poderosa maga blanca. Confió en que podrás batallar con ella durante el tiempo que se necesite para el paso más importante. Henry, tu misión es especialmente vital para que esto funcioné, tú escribirás la historia que envié a la oscuridad a un mundo del que no pueda salir, al menos por un largo tiempo. Ese mundo es uno que no pertenece a los que coexisten en este planeta físico, es un mundo al que ningún humano ha podido viajar nunca de manera corpórea. Si espiritual. Mi aprendiz lo visitó por unos segundos durante un viaje astral y estaba seguro que era el mundo que necesitábamos para librarnos de ella. Yo también lo creo así. Es un paraje yermo, sin vida. Allí solo hay vientos poderosos y arena, y una luna extremadamente rocosa que lo rodea. "El Yermo Siseante", así lo bautizó mi amigo. Todo lo que llega ahí, llega a través de distorsiones de la atmosfera que expulsan material al interior de ese mundo. Material sin vida por lo general. Tu misión Henry será invocar una distorsión como esa y empujar a la oscuridad dentro, cerrándola de inmediato. Es una especie de fractura concéntrica del espacio que une los dos mundos pero que tiene una magia poderosa de atracción que envuelve los objetos de este lugar y los impulsa a través de ella hasta el Yermo…_

-Un agujero negro – susurró interrumpiendo Henry y atrayendo las miradas de los demás – digo que es como un agujero negro ¿saben? Como los del espacio…

-Tiene sentido Chaval – estuvo de acuerdo Emma – un agujero negro es algo parecido a lo que estas describiendo, la fuerza gravitacional en su centro le da el impulso para engullir incluso la luz que este cerca, nada escapa a él – Emma tomó un segundo para respirar – lo cual es bastante peligroso teniendo en cuenta que estaremos todos cerca de uno…

-Por eso Henry debe escribir esta historia con mucha cautela, para que aquel agujero oscuro o como sea que lo llamen, solo deseé engullir más oscuridad – explicó Merlín mientras Henry comenzaba a sudar.

-¿Pero eso no sería peligroso para Emma? – inquirió Regina – ¿no podría engullirla junto con la oscuridad? – si Emma estaba en peligro la morena no permitiría jamás que aquello sucediera.

-No, solo la magia oscura, no su contenedor físico…

-Eso es demasiado específico – murmuró dubitativamente Henry – demasiado, no sé si podré escribir algo tan pero tan claro – pestañeó algunas veces – es decir, debo escribir que un mundo que no conozco abra una puerta que no conozco pero que solo debe atraer a algo que no conozco demasiado tampoco – resopló - ¿cómo voy a crear algo que no tengo idea de cómo es?

Merlín sonrió – si hay alguien en este mundo que puede hacerlo ese eres tú – le dijo para darle ánimos – además ya sabes algo que yo no, que es esa apertura por la que engulle cosas el mundo yermo, ¿orificio negro era? – preguntó y nadie se atrevió a corregirle ni agujero oscuro ni orificio negro, agujero negro, pero que importaba, todos sabían lo que era – en fin, de lo demás me encargaré yo – añadió – te enseñaré todo lo que necesitas saber sobre ese mundo, y lo que te falté sobre la oscuridad que debes enviar por él, lo que no hayas aprendido antes de Rumpelstiltskin.

-¿Estás seguro que si funciona nadie puede ir hasta allí a buscar al oscuridad? – preguntó Emma.

-No, nadie ha ido ni irá porque en este mundo físico nunca ha habido indicios de que uno de esos agujero tenebrosos se despertará – expuso el hechicero – y la magia permite viajar de mundo a mundo siempre que sea en este plano existencial, no a un mundo que esta a miles de leguas de distancias a través de la luz.

-Todo sigue pareciendo muy astronómico – insistió Henry.

-No soy un hábil conocedor de la astronomía, solo he escuchado el término alguna vez – dijo Merlín – tal vez entre los tratados que hemos encontrado con Belle en la biblioteca sobre estos fenómenos, la mayoría escritos por alucinaciones oníricas, y tus conocimientos sobre es ciencia podamos tener una imagen más precisa para que tú puedas reproducirla en narración Henry – en su interior el mago estaba seguro que incluso sin saber cómo era lo que debía narrar el joven escritor tenía el poder de conseguirlo incluso creando ese nuevo mundo en un plano inmaterial.

-Me parece bien – contestó escuetamente el joven.

-Viéndolo a si – bromeó Emma - parece que los principios del universo en general son obra de magos y magias extrañas pero… ¿creía que tú eras el primer mago que existió?

-El primero en este mundo físico sí, pero no creo que este sea el único que existe con todas las estrellas que hay por las noches brillando allí arriba – comentó el mago mirando a un imaginario cielo estrellado porque aún era la mañana.

-O sea que esto no podremos hacerlo hoy si como dicen deben estudiar estos aspectos – repuso Regina al escuchar a Merlín – y además involucrar a la bibliotecaria.

-No te preocupes por Belle mamá, se lo explicaré – repuso Henry como si fuera nada – además creo que ella sospecha algo, me dijo que estaban extrañas cuando Merlín despertó, abrumadas – el chico recordó con atención – como quise saber más me dijo que abrumadas podía ser síntoma de algo bueno también, no lo entendí hasta ahora a decir verdad - meditó Henry.

-Lo que me faltaba – espetó Regina con mala cara – que la Bella del cuento me psicoanalice… - cómo si no tenía bastante con tener que entenderse así misma en poco o nada de tiempo, porque de repente todo transcurría a velocidad de la luz, las personas a su alrededor parecían conocer o entender sus propias razones o circunstancias antes que ella. ¿Sería una cuestión de karma?

-No seas mala con Belle – Emma le dio un empujoncito pero zanjó el tema quitando importancia al mismo - ¿qué hacemos nosotras hasta entonces?

-Ustedes deben prepararse también… intimar… ya saben… - dijo algo inhibido y cohibiendo al resto y haciendo que se sonrojaran – no de esa forma –se aclaró la garganta después de haber forzado la voz un poco - es decir, conocerse para entender cómo pueden ayudarse en la batalla de hacer falta…

El sonrojo que se había hecho casi generalizado se detuvo y todos apostaron a que Merlín no quería decir lo que pareció haber querido decir, aunque así hubiese sonado. Pero intimar era algo que Emma tenía pensado hacer cuanto antes con Regina y su sonrisa pervertida se instaló en su rostro haciendo que Regina quisiera matarla un poco y que Henry quisiera desaparecer otro poco.

-Quizás… - Merlín se volvió a aclarar la garganta – quizás deberían aprovechar para hablar sobre este asunto con algunas personas, como los padres de Emma – desde luego eso era una forma efectiva de quitar cualquier idea perversa de la cabeza de la rubia.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – inquirió visiblemente afectada. ¿Hablar con Merlin, Henry y además sus padres en un día? ¿Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco o qué? En una noche pasarían de haber dado rienda suelta a sus deseos a tener suegros y toda la parafernalia. Bueno, al menos Regina - ¿Hace falta...? Quiero decir: ¿Hace realmente falta?

-Diría que sí – explicó Merlín – siempre es bueno tener algo de apoyo por las dudas y ¿quiénes mejor que los príncipes del bosque encantado, héroes por naturaleza?

-¿Cualquiera en el reino que no quiera matarme en primer lugar? – fue la respuesta inmediata de Regina.

-Vamos chicas – dijo Merlín tomándolas de los hombros y arrastrándolas a la puerta – ustedes son dos mujeres valientes y bravas – el tono de su voz era conciliador – podrán con esto – agregó guiñándoles el ojo - y si no pueden tienen dos piernas y pueden correr rápido, o al menos eso parece…

-Debería hacer palomitas – anunció Henry haciendo que sus madres lo mirarán de mala gana - ¿qué? yo pienso ir a ver qué pasa…

-No, no, no – le respondió Merlín – tú tienes mucho que leer y estudiar jovencito – parecía un profesor amonestando a un alumno – además no nos incumbe… y si algo pasa nos lo contarán los sirvientes…

-Si no hay remedio – bufó Henry dándose cuenta que aunque lo deseará sus madres no se lo permitirían.

-Creo que mañana mismo podremos empezar con el ritual – Merlín observó a las mujeres y añadió – ir a hablar con los Charming, yo me encargó de su hijo por este día…

Regina cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se apoyó en ella. ¿En verdad tendría que ir a explicarle a Snow que había sobrepasado el limite del área "amistad" con su hija? Es decir, ¿cómo podrían decirle a Snow y Charming que habían estado explorando... nuevos rumbos, para no decir sus cuerpos, durante los últimos días, y qué por error o casualidad habían roto la maldición de Merlin porque resulta que lo de ellas era amor verdadero? En algún momento, la idea de entrar, besarse y gritar "SORPRESA" no sonaba tan descabellada, después de todo. Observó como Emma la miraba intensamente sin decir nada - ¿qué piensas? – le preguntó entonces sin poder determinar el sentimiento exacto detrás de sus ojos.

-En que estas muy buena – la rubia la miraba ahora claramente de manera libidinosa – y que teniendo 24 horas yo no me las pasaría huyendo de mi madre… me las pasaría "intimando" como dijo el mago.

Regina resopló - De alguna forma extraña, sabía que dirías eso – Regina entrecerró los ojos pero una parte suya muy intima se regodeó con la sensación – eres una pervertida Emma Swan…

-Puede... pero soy tu pervertida favorita y lo sabes –Emma se apostó muy orgullosa a su lado.

Regina meneó la cabeza y suspiró – deberíamos hablar con Snow y Charming.

-Lo sé – dijo Emma.

-Si no nos matan ellos primero puede que nos maté el agujero negro de Henry mañana – replicó Regina.

-Podría matarte yo – y aunque Regina pensó que a eso le seguiría un chiste, no tan chiste, sobre matarla de placer o algo parecido, se sorprendió al ver que Emma la miró muy seriamente – podría hacerte daño si es cierto que desatará esa oscuridad en mí - había en su voz un eco a pesar que a la morena le pareció intolerablemente tierno. Eso y una capacidad impresionante para cambiar de humor, claro.

-No lo permitiré – le respondió Regina acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja a Emma – no te permitiré morir ni que me mates...

-¡Por favor, prometelo! Tienes que jurarlo – le demandó Emma – no dejes que te haga daño – su expresión se tornó más critica – si te lo hago no podré vivir con eso si es que vuelvo alguna vez.

-Shhh, callese Swan, se lo diré una vez y no lo repetiré - le dijo con serenidad - no lo harás, no vas a dañarme y volverás aquí conmigo a enfrentar cosas más mundanas como suegros, ex novios y algún que otro homófobo, las dos juntas como parece que es lo que nos toca hacer - puso los brazos en jarra un momento - además ni creas que podrás ganarme Emma Swan, soy una bruja demasiado poderosa – soltó haciendo alardes y notando como la rubia se relajaba sonriendo para ella y aprovechaba para abrazarla con fuerza. Permanecieron así hasta que Emma tomó aire y Regina supo que escucharía su voz.

-Me sé de un sitio donde puedo ganarte y mucho – le dijo Emma y Regina frunció el ceño, parece que la rubia ya había olvidado eso de estar "preocupada" por algo más interesante – de hecho anoche mismo te gané varias veces…

-No tantas como yo – espetó Regina.

-¿Quieres que compitamos de nuevo? – Emma anunció con aire formal – te desafió a una lucha hasta morir de placer para conocer a la ganadora…

-No va a funcionar pervertida – soltó la morena de inmediato.

-Exijo una satisfacción – agregó la rubia como si se tratará de un duelo.

Regina giró sobre sus talones y la empujó contra la pared de la derecha besando a Emma con necesidad. Sus labios pellizcaron los entreabiertos de la rubia permitiendose pasar al interior y jugar con su lengua durante el tiempo que el aire de sus pulmones le dejo hacerlo, al soltarla le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza tirando de él, y consiguiendo que Emma gimiera. Se separó de ella.

-¿Te alcanza para satisfacerte por ahora? – le dijo comenzando a caminar por el pasillo pero pudo notar como Emma se arrojaba a embestirla por lo que se volvió a girar – no, no, no, Señorita Swan… sus padres… ¡ahora!

-¿Por quéeeeee? – se quejó Emma que a esta altura lo único que quería era ver a Regina desnuda, bueno, desde que se habían despertado que quería pero a cada paso el asunto se estaba retrasando un poco más.

-Porque si, porque es lo que debemos hacer – le dijo Regina tratando de frenar por completo los avances pervertidos de la rubia – ¡Camine Señorita Swan!.

Pero Emma Swan encontraría siempre una excusa para sentirse pervertida. Algo que Regina descubriría más adelante que sería una constante en sus vidas.

-Mm ese lado dominante me vuelve loca – vociferó Emma haciendo que Regina se girará con una mirada de desaprobación, ella sonrió mostrando todo los dientes y mostrándose sumisa de paso, antes de que una bola de fuego la dejará sin cabello – vale, vale…

-Venga Emma , vamos ya, antes de que alertes a todo el palacio de tu calentón – y del mío pensó mientras suspiraba bajando los calores del beso a punto muerto por un rato.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Emma poniéndose a su lado – para ser alguien que va camino a que la ejecuten de un flechazo en la garganta al grito de "Zorra"– se sonrió de medio lado – estás demasiado tranquila…

-Eso es porque pienso usarla de escudo, Señorita Swan…


	11. ¡En Guardia!

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por seguir leyendo esta historia. Bien, no quise ni hacer demasiado tensa esta conversación. Es bastante como el resto de la historia, espero que les guste. Saludos!**

 **Cualquier alusión a una conocida película de ciencia ficción no es coincidencia... ;)**

 _ **¡En Guardia**_ _!_

 _Henry repasaba las líneas que Belle le había señalado en un viejo pergamino garabateado por el aprendiz de Merlín. Jugaba con los dedos en el borde del viejo papel y lo estiraba mientras trataba de sintetizar en una imagen aquel mundo muerto al que tenía que describir, definir y manejar para que hiciera según su antojo. "Por el bien común", palabras de Merlín pero la verdad era que él tenía un objetivo mucho más egoísta que el altruismo. Salvar a sus madres era un aliciente suficiente como para no querer fallar, más bien no poder fallar. La bibliotecaria y el mago intercambiaban ideas sobre cómo despertar la oscuridad y sobre todo Belle le cuestionaba como la detendrían si no funcionaba._

 _-No olvides que tendré la daga – le explicó el hechicero – se lo pediré amablemente – ironizó._

 _-No estés tan seguro de que eso sea completamente infalible – protestó Belle con un nudo en la garganta – he fallado miserablemente con Rumple aun poseyendo la daga._

 _-Pero Rumple es un reincidente – le respondió Merlín mientras tomaba su hombro en señal de ánimo – Emma desea volver a ser la de antes, sinceramente._

 _-Ya… - la joven miró el suelo y luego sus dedos que jugueteaban con la costura de la falda con timidez – esa es una diferencia inconmensurable._

 _Un estruendo en la habitación de al lado detuvo la conversación, algo había vibrado en la habitación de los Charming. Se miraron algo inquietos. Luego de la salida de Emma y Regina, Henry había insistido en ir con Belle a la biblioteca, parte para estar todos juntos y esperar a Arturo que se uniría a al cruzada por decisión de Merlín. Y parte para estar cerca de la habitación de la confesión, que casualmente estaba cruzando el pasillo. Por el tiempo que llevaban allí solo habían oído el silencio y algún indicio de conversación. Hasta que el ruido los despertó._

 _-Quizás fui muy positivo pensando que podrían ellas solas – Merlín se mostró un poco más inquieto cuando el sonido se repitió pero más estridente y añadió – es bastante probable que necesitemos ungüentos de algún tipo más tarde…_

 _-¿No las van a matar verdad? – interrogó Henry con deseos de cruzar el pasillo, abrir la puerta y enterarse que era lo que sucedía._

 _-No estará feliz… eso es evidente – sopesó Belle – pero con el tiempo se hará a la idea…_

 _-¿Con cuánto tiempo? – inquirió Henry cuando las voces se alzaron y como si se tratará de una estampida pudieron ver como de la habitación salían Emma y Regina con los Charming por detrás en persecución. Todos hablaban tan alto que era imposible entender nada – pero que… ¿qué…?_

 _-¿…está pasando ahí? – Arturo había logrado evadir a las personas que discutían rumbo arriba, a una de la torres del palacio y aprovechaba para interrogar al resto - ¿qué les sucede? ¿Por qué van a la torre?_

 _-¿Qué hay en esa torre? – preguntó Henry._

 _-Herramientas, suministros, poca cosa… ah… y claro, las armas del reino – todos palidecieron haciendo que Arturo se pusiera en alerta - ¿eso es malo?_

 _-Quizás no, fui muy positivo – repitió Merlín y Henry se puso de pie para seguir a los demás a la torre pero una mano se interpuso evitando su salida y cerrando la puerta._

 _-Deben solucionar las cosas como saben – declaró Belle -´como en el viejo reino – una pelea de espadas se cruzó por la mente de Henry – pero son familia, no será más que una riña pequeña…_

 _-Snow se veía furiosa – anunció Arturo que solo había sido capaz de ver su rostro por unos segundos._

 _-Entonces Merlín tiene razón, es bastante probable que necesitemos algunos ungüentos más tarde – concluyó Belle concentrándose de nuevo en un viejo y pesado libro._

 _ **12 minutos antes…**_

Snow le daba el biberón a Neal mientras David le exponía que lo de Hook y Hood con las cortesanas era un hecho, y que habían repetido después de la cena. Al parecer ambos hombres habían regresado a la taberna a por un poco del cariño que les había sido negado. Omitió los detalles escabrosos de los que se había enterado porque según explicó a su esposa no hacían más o menos importante la esencia de la historia. Snow le decía a David que Emma y Regina habían estado demasiado tranquilas con el tema, algo que le parecía extraordinario, justo en el momento en que la puerta de su cuarto se abría para dar paso a las mencionadas.

-Ey – dijo con una sonrisa – justo hablábamos de ustedes.

-¿Ah sí? – contestó Emma distraída mientras observaba como su madre colocaba al niño que era su hermano menor en la cuna que le había obsequiado Arturo - ¿sobre qué?

-Bueno, no queremos incordiarlas – replicó David con cautela – hablábamos de Hook y Hood…

Regina hizo un gesto de indiferencia – no es un incordio querido, en absoluto…

-De eso es de lo que hablábamos – les explicó Snow – nos sorprende que no estén enfadas o deprimidas… o lo que sea que puedan sentir siendo engañadas por sus "amores verdaderos" – hizo comillas para rebajar la expresión, tenía la certeza que aquel asuntillo los quitaba de la lista de potenciales amores verdaderos de su hija y Regina.

-Digamos…- Emma sopesó como expresarlo para no levantar aún la alarma – que… estamos bastante conscientes de que no son lo que dicen ser…

-Eso está bastante claro – espetó David con seriedad – un amor verdadero no engaña – le sonrió a Snow y ésta frunció el ceño – excepto que este maldito o algo así – se defendió el hombre recordando el episodio Kathryn.

Emma carraspeó notando la tensión suave en el ambiente – en fin… no vinimos a hablar de ellos si eso piensan, en realidad todo lo contrario – Snow y David la miraron con interés – digamos que… tiene que ver con el amor verdadero pero no tiene que ver con ellos… pero si con el ritual y la salvadora –la rubia comenzaba a ponerse algo nerviosa y a divagar – también con primeros besos de amor y con cosas parecidas a esa, pero definitivamente no con tiene nada que ver con Killian y Robín…

Regina cerró los ojos tratando de no darle un coscorrón a su reciente novia. Si los Charming sacaban algo en claro de todo eso es que ella estuvo equivocada durante todo aquel tiempo, y en realidad eran unos genios.

-No estoy entendiendo mucho – repuso Charming, y es que no eran genios - de todas maneras, ya imaginábamos que una cortesana besando a los dos en una noche no era una buena pista para encontrar a la salvadora…

-Ya – Regina abrió la boca y se silenció un segundo incapaz de decir nada más – bien… ¿cómo decir esto?

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Snow al ver la indecisión de Regina – es una pregunta tonta, claro que sucede…

-Es… es una buena noticia – Emma hizo una mueca de duda apretando los dientes y meneando la cabeza a un lado y otro – sí, es una buena noticia al fin y al cabo, aunque hay algo que posiblemente no les guste… tanto… - agregó al final el adjetivo cuantitativo para no cerrar la puerta y suavizar el impacto, o pensando que lo conseguiría así.

-Emma…- su padre se puso serio - ¿qué es lo que sucede?

-Nosotras – dijo la rubia y se vio incapaz de decirlo sin más – nosotras… o sea… encontramos a la salvadora...

David y Snow abrieron los ojos muy grandes, y luego se pusieron de pie con entusiasmo – pero eso es maravilloso – aseguró Snow – es la mejor noticia desde que Merlín despertó – añadió acercándose a las dos mujeres e invadiendo su espacio personal, provocando que Regina retrocediera - ¿quién es? ¿Cómo podría tener eso algo de malo?

-En sí mismo no tiene mucho de malo – se atrevió a decir la ex – bruja malvada y ahora salvadora – lo que quizás no les guste es el cómo la encontramos…

-Usaron la magia negra de Emma – dijo David de inmediato – Regina ¿cómo lo has permitido? – su expresión y la de Snow se tornaron feroces.

-No, no, no – negó la morena – no tiene que ver con magia negra en absoluto, sino con magia pura… fue de la manera tradicional.

-Con un beso – agregó Emma.

Snow trataba de comprender - ¿con un beso? ¿Cómo se encuentra a la salvadora con un beso? ¿Es alguna clase de hechizo localizador?

-No exactamente aunque en este caso sirvió para eso también, digamos que al besarla me di cuenta que lo era – expuso Emma.

-Perdón… ¡¿Qué?! –replicó Snow de inmediato - ¿qué tú la besaste? ¿Y tú la dejaste? – le preguntó a Regina.

-No había mucho que pudiera hacer tampoco – dejó escapar Regina sin mirar a Snow.

-Pero ¿cómo supiste a quién besar? – inquirió David.

-No lo supe hasta después de besarla, fue casual – Emma se encogió de hombros sabiendo que estaba liando parda la conversación y haciéndola mucho más compleja que "Hola, estoy enamorada de Regina, y ella es la salvadora", pero es que solo le salían incongruencias.

\- Perdón… ¡¿Qué?! – la voz de Snow comenzó a sonar más aguda – ¿es que acaso has besado a todo Camelot?

-¡Por supuesto que NO! – espetó Regina.

-El tonito gente, el tonito – dijo Emma haciendo una señal con las manos de bajar la voz.

-No estoy entendiendo nada – volvió a repetir David – dejando de lado eso del beso o no beso, ¿quién es?

Y curiosamente o no, Emma volvió a utilizar su cabeza para señalar a Regina pero esta vez no una vez sino muchas, muchas y muy rápidamente. La morena mantuvo la mirada en el suelo.

-¿Ella? – dijo David – Regina, ¿tú? – luego se lo pensó un poco – tiene bastante sent…

Habría seguido hablando si su mujer no acabará de chillar muy fuertemente - Perdón… ¡¿Qué?! – abrió la boca incapaz de gesticular por unos segundos – has… tú… - señaló a Emma – tú la has… la has besado… has besado a Regina.

Emma usó las manos en un gesto similar a "no es tan importante" – a ver… técnicamente se puede decir que… si, bastante, no fue un beso… fueron varios – soltó sin anestesia haciendo que Regina quisiera darse un face palm – fue más de uno, fue más que solo besos, técnicamente lo hicimos…

¡Pero quieres callarte ya! – Regina le dio un codazo – mira Snow…

\- PERDON… ¡¿QUÉEEEEE?! – no solo su madre sino que su padre asustaron a Emma con el grito.

-El tonito gente, el tonito – repitió Emma haciendo el mismo gesto con las manos.

-Pero qué tonito ni qué ocho cuartos – espetó Snow – me estás diciendo que ustedes dos rompieron la maldición porque lo hiciste con mi madrastra…

-¡Oh vamos! De repente soy tu madrastra – soltó Regina enfadándose – hace siglos que no me tratas así…

-Porque me pase un buen tiempo sin memoria por tu causa – replicó Snow acercándose peligrosamente.

-Ella no es tu madrastra, y para empezar ella y yo ni siquiera somos familia, sin contar con que se ve más joven que tú incluso – se defendió Emma causando una conmoción en sus padres.

-Que se vea más joven es porque tomaba pociones para no envejecer, eso no quiere decir que no siga siendo lo que es – Snow sentía que perdía la razón, su hija y Regina, juntas de esa manera, _imposible, imposible, imposible._

-Eso no importa, yo la quiero – declaró Emma – y no rompimos la maldición porque lo hicimos, eso pasó… después…

David se sentó en la cama incapaz de decir nada pero Snow dio vueltas por la habitación como una histérica – esto es porque te abandonamos cuando eras bebe ¿verdad? – le dijo a Emma – esto es porque quieres vengarte por eso…

-No – explicó Emma – ya te perdone por eso, esto es porque amo a Regina, estoy enamorada de ella… ella y yo despertamos a Merlín esa noche cuando…

-¡No quiero detalles! – las manos de Snow hicieron un mal movimiento y el biberón de vidrio que llevada en su mano derecha se soltó y dio contra la pared haciendo un estruendo audible incluso en Storybrooke, pero increíblemente permaneció intacto.

-Amor – trató de razonar David – romperás el único biberón de Neal.

La manera condescendiente en la que le hablo su marido no gusto nada a Snow White, encima que su hija la desayunaba con la historia de que el amor de su vida era la bruja que la había perseguido por años, su propia madrastra, ahora también tenía que soportar que la trataran de loca. SI quieren loca, loca tendrán. Levantó el biberón y lo volvió a estrellar contra la pared haciéndolo trizas (a sabiendas de que tenía un reemplazo en el bolso, algo que David desconocía por supuesto) – es mi habitación y hago lo que quiero – dijo con una voz algo alarmante – tú – señaló a Regina – a la torre ahora…

\- Perdón… ¿qué? – preguntó Regina.

-Ahora – y abrió la puerta para que salieran del cuarto.

Por el pasillo lo único que hicieron fue discutir y trata de entenderse pero nadie lo lograba, subieron la escalera en un grito y al llegar arriba fue cuando Emma y Regina (y David) notaron todas las armas de la guarnición.

-No sé qué piensas hacer – Emma se plantó frente a Regina – pero no lo permitiré…

-Tú te sientas quieta ahí – resolvió Snow y le lanzó una espada a Regina mientras ella tomaba la otra – y tú ¡en guardia!

-Snow no seas ridícula – trato de decirle Regina.

 **-¡EN GUARDIA!**

David tomó por inercia una espada al oír a su mujer y se puso en posición defensiva, las otras mujeres lo miraron – ha sido un acto reflejo – admitió.

-Si él tiene una yo también – espetó la rubia haciéndose con otra y ahí estaban los cuatro enfrentados como en una batalla épica del medioevo pero lo único que hacían era caminar en círculos – haremos esto mucho tiempo o hablaremos como gente civilizada – expuso Emma al dar la tercera vuelta, mientras ella y Regina bajaban la guardia – sacaríamos más beneficios con una clase de Zumba que dando vueltas alrededor de la nada.

-¡EN GUARDIA! – vociferó Snow lanzando un espadazo que quedo entre las dos mujeres.

-¡Oh! Esta cosa está filosa – dijo Emma señalando la hoja que brillaba a su lado.

-Titanio – explicó David – las mejores de Camelot.

-¡EN GUARDIA! – chilló más agudo Snow.

-Mamá – Emma habló condescendientemente a Snow – déjalo ya, le sacaras el ojo a alguien.

Regina dio un pase de magia y las espadas vibraron hasta convertirse en haces de luz de diversas tonalidades. Emma abrió los ojos con emoción.

-¡ESPADAS LASER! – Y entonces espetó mirando a su padre - **-¡EN GUARDIA!**

Tanto Regina como Snow rodaron los ojos al verla y al notar la coincidencia volvieron a ponerse en guardia y a mirarse de mala manera – te mataré Regina – soltó Snow.

-No con estas espadas – dijo la morena – son inofensivas – demostró sus palabras pasando su mano a través del haz de luz sin consecuencias – era un hechizo que había preparado para animar el último cumpleaños de Henry pero no tuvimos tiempo de fiestas.

-Es estupendo – Emma daba espadazos contra la espada de su padre, tenían la propiedad de rebotar como verdaderas espadas de Jedi con chispas y todo – me fascinan…

David tomó su espada y en una señal dramática la puso frente a su cara mientras con una fingida voz robótica dijo – _Emma… Yo soy tu padre…_ \- ambos carcajearon dando aspavientos e incluso Regina tuvo que contener una risilla, pero Snow miró a su esposo con la peor cara que pudo - ¿qué? – se defendió David – es una película excelente…

-¡Basta ya! – chilló Snow – acabemos con esto por las malas ¿dónde está mi arco? – pero sus pasos se detuvieron mientras sus músculos se paralizaban, la habían hechizado.

-Tú basta ya – el rostro de Regina se interpuso en su visión – lo entiendo, esto es mucho para ti pero la verdad es que yo también estoy enamorada de tu hija, y esto no es un experimento, es algo que quisiera poder vivir libremente – le explicó – contigo o sin ti, eso lo decides tú, puedes participar o mantenerte a distancia – Regina suspiró – mi deseo es que lo asimiles y nos acompañes en esta travesía… mañana… - hizo una pausa – mañana Merlín, Emma, Henry y yo intentaremos hacer el rito para eliminar la oscuridad que Emma contiene, si funciona podremos volver a Storybrooke y la verdad es peligroso – observó a David también – no será algo fácil de hacer y nos vendría bien la ayuda de los padres de Emma, algo de apoyo ¿sabes? – Observó a Snow que permanecía estática – sería bueno que pudieras ayudarnos, sé muy bien lo mucho que vale tu ayuda Snow…

Snow tragó saliva o eso intentó mientras Regina desaparecía de su vista y sus piernas comenzaban a relajarse lentamente. Mientras suspiraba profundo busco con la mirada a su hija y a Regina. Ambas caminaban hacia la escalera. Su marido la abrazó por la espalda con cariño. Media sonrisa involuntaria le nació al oír a Emma pedirle a Regina que usará aquel hechizo de las espadas en su propio cumpleaños. _Tendría mucho que asimilar en 24 horas._


	12. Dejé de presumir

_Empecé a escribir este capítulo pensando en hacer está parte no tan larga y seguir con el después pero al final me deje llevar, no sé si para bien o para mal, eso lo decidirán ustedes. Creo que mañana ya actualizaré nuevamente. Saludos enormes y gracias por sus rws! A la gente que lee y no escribe comentarios también, aunque me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia, qué le falta, qué le sobra, qué les gusta._

 _Saludos…_

 _ **Dejé de presumir**_

Cómo habían llegado a caer enredadas en una confusión de piernas y sudor era una interpelación de alto grado. Después de dejar atrás a Snow y David, pasaron frente a la biblioteca para decir "Hola" y para dejar claro que seguían de una pieza completa, las dos. Henry respiró visiblemente aliviado al verlas y eso fue todo. Caminaron por el pasillo y se cruzaron con los padres de Emma que regresaban en silencio de la torre, cruzaron una inclinación con David pero Snow permaneció con la mirada en la pared frente a ella sin soltar ni una palabra ni una agresión. Eso debe ser suficiente para sentirse victoriosas. Y quizás por la aceleración del momento o porque el resto el tiempo estarían solas, sus pies las llevaron hasta su habitación. Regina no recordó la sanción que había impuesto a Emma, y todos los derechos de posesión le fueron devueltos con una simple acción. Un beso. Uno que Regina le dio a Emma ni bien cerraron la puerta del cuarto. Apurado, necesitado, contra la puerta. La besó como se besa al mañana, como se besa al ayer, con hambre y con expectación.

Lo demás fue inercia. Los labios se abrazaron y se buscaron con rigor, con deseo. Regina los entreabrió en una deliciosa mueva para que Emma la invadiera con su húmeda lengua, suspirando. No hubo muchas palabras, solo acciones, gestos. Calor o más bien fuego. La danza de sus bocas fue solo el comienzo, la ropa estorbó inmediato Emma se sentó en la cama y asentó sobre su falda a Regina. Lo primero fueron las camisas y la piel de sus torsos se rozó con precariedad primero, provocándoles estremecimientos por todo el torso. Colapsaron abrazándose mutuamente mientras las manos de Emma recorrían desde el final de la columna de la morena hasta su nacimiento, notando como los poros de Regina se despertaban conmovidos con la caricia suave de las yemas de sus dedos. Y fue esa sensación la que provocó que Emma la acaricie con más vigor, arrasando la piel de su espalda mientras el beso se profundizaba inquieto. Se separaron agitadas y se miraron de una manera diferente. Emma sintió que estaba haciendo el amor de una manera distinta con Regina. Libre, única. Esos ojos oscurecidos por el deseo la hicieron vibrar en lo profundo de las entrañas, desesperar por verlos cerrarse de placer. Desprendió el sujetador de la morena, la cual gimió. Ese sonido era como ambrosía, alimento de dioses para la rubia. Los necesitaba despertar, desprender, necesitaba untarse en ellos, quería ser conquistada por un coro de gemidos en la voz de la mujer que era Regina cuando se entregaba. Cuando se abría a ella de una manera completamente especial. Cuando dejaba de fingir que no la amaba, cuando soltaba esa armadura que se había creado para defenderse de los embates de años y le mostraba su verdadera alma. Una que gemía, que moría de placer y que susurraba su nombre impactada por el clímax. Con la mirada clavada en sus ojos se acercó a los pechos de la morena que no podía dejar de mirarla por mucho que lo intentará, porque esa imagen de Emma acercándose a ella era demasiado voraz, demasiado hipnótica para ser desechada.

La rubia envolvió con sus labios uno de sus pezones y hizo girar su lengua mientras los apretaba levemente contra él. Regina soltó un suave chillido satisfactorio y estrujó el cabello sedoso de Emma como si necesitará mantener el poco control que le quedaba. Emma sonrió suavemente sin soltar su pezón y repitió la acción hasta que las manos de Regina se cerraron con más fuerza. Y entonces chupó suavemente la piel entre sus labios notando como todo el cuerpo de Regina se apoyaba con fuerza contra el suyo y su espalda se arqueaba intensificando el contacto. Las caderas se elevaron y se relajaron friccionando el centro de su calor. Enredó su lengua otra vez oprimiendo más a Regina contra sí misma, hambrienta, como si quisiera comérsela y provocando que la morena sellara el silencio con el gemido más agudo que había escuchado Emma en toda su vida. Sus manos temblaron oyéndola y su corazón explotó latiendo repentinamente. Solo podía sentir amor por esa mujer, nada más que amor. Exploró ambos pechos con tenacidad, invadiendo uno y soltándolo para arrasar el otro con su boca, con sus dientes. Ni siquiera se cuestionó cuando su propio cuerpo respondió a los gemidos de la morena estrellándola contra la cama y deshaciéndose del resto de su ropa con una velocidad casi inhumana. El frio del ambiente provocó que Regina se estremeciera de pies a cabeza pero por poco tiempo. El cuerpo de Emma se apoyó contra ella y retuvo todo el calor que había ganado en esos minutos y generó aun más. Emma la observó con admiración, como quien está viendo la obra de arte más bella del universo.

-Dios mío Regina, te amo – soltó haciendo que Regina pestañará – te amo tanto – agregó casi consternada por esa inquietante confesión que aunque no fuera la primera, era la más intima que tenían.

Regina solo gimió deshaciéndose en miles de mariposas que parecían desprenderse por todo su cuerpo y notó como inconscientemente sus piernas se abrieron como una invitación. Emma sollozó desesperada al notarlo y antes de que Regina pudiera volver a respirar, la boca de la rubia caminaba por sus costillas, haciendo luego un camino de marcas de dientes por su abdomen, aceptando tácitamente la invitación a invadirla definitivamente. Contrario a lo que pudiera pensarse, las piernas de Regina se abrieron aún más y sus manos volvieron a anclarse en el cabello de la rubia mientras la empujaban hacia su destino, gesto que hizo gemir a Emma mientras marcaba esos dientes ansiosos en el nacimiento de su sexo. Levantó la mirada otra vez y clavó los ojos en los de la morena mientras se hundía en el abismo de su humedad. Respiró profundamente el aroma que desprendía deleitándose visiblemente.

-Eres tan hermosa – fue lo único que dijo antes de lamer desde la entrada de su sexo hasta el clítoris haciendo que Regina se revolviera convulsivamente - ¿esto te gusta verdad?

Regina no dijo ni una palabra. No tenía la capacidad de decir nada tampoco. Simplemente levantó sus caderas acercándose a la boca de Emma. Esta envalentonada la impulsó hasta su boca con las manos ancladas en su trasero, comenzando un masaje prolongado e intenso en su clítoris con la lengua, encendiéndose por los sonidos que Regina soltaba cada vez más excitados. Incitada por tanta humedad, apretó los labios alrededor del clítoris e introdujo dos dedos de golpe dentro de Regina, la cual la embistió con su propio impulso e inició un movimiento firme y profundo. Emma mientras se permitió lamer el clítoris de Regina siguiendo el movimiento de ese cuerpo que a cada acometida temblaba un poco más, acercándose al éxtasis. Se aferró al cuerpo de la morena cuando notaba como su voz se perdía y su espalda se arqueaba, momento que aprovechó para introducir otro dedo y embestirla profundamente sin soltar el clítoris que lamía dentro de su boca. Regina gritó algo imposible de deducir y se removió de un lado a otro mientras era penetrada por el vigor de Emma quien la succionaba cada vez más intensamente. Emma se sorprendió cuando fue abrasada por el orgasmo de Regina que se extendió líquidamente sobre su barbilla y sus dedos.

-Oh – sólo pudo decir con los ojos encantados. Levantó la vista y vio a la morena aferrada a las sabanas con los puños apretados, con los ojos cerrados y los labios oprimidos en una mueca que la dejó embriagada. Desde ese momento su mayor deseo sería siempre volver a ver esa expresión una y otra vez. Cuando el cuerpo de Regina se relajó suavemente hasta caer de espaldas en la cama, sacó los dedos de su interior y se entretuvo lamiendo suavemente los restos de su clímax. Se divirtió algunos instantes notando los espasmos que le causaba a Regina al acercarse con su lengua al clítoris de la morena. No resistió soltar una risilla suave.

-Venga aquí Swan – le dijo Regina – dejé de presumir…

Emma se rió mientras subía por el cuerpo de la morena para apoyarse en su pecho y abrazarla. Quería oír su corazón antes de cobijarla en sus brazos pero Regina no le permitió moverse de esa posición - ¿no me dejaras abrazarte? – le preguntó.

-No, hoy quiero protegerte yo a ti – le contestó Regina haciendo que Emma sonriera contra su piel, se quedaron así por un minuto hasta que la morena que no había dicho una palabra perdida en sus pensamientos tembló levemente– Emma… necesitó que me prometas algo – la rubia levantó los ojos hacia la morena interesada – prométeme que no te irás…

-¿Qué? – la rubia frunció el ceño - ¿a dónde?

-Mañana, cuando hagamos ese ritual, prométeme que no te marcharas, que no dejaras de ser tú, por favor, no creo… - la voz de Regina se quebró un instante – no creo que pudiera soportarlo ¿sabes? Tienes la mala costumbre de volverte una necesidad para todos…

-No iré a ningún sitio – le respondió Emma sonriendo – no me voy a ir – le dijo reptando hasta su boca y besándola suavemente – no quiero estar en ningún otro sitio – no podía garantizar que todo saliera bien pero una cosa era cierto, si se marchaba no sería voluntariamente.

-Tengo miedo – confesó Regina con una expresión que Emma no había visto más que para Henry en el pasado, le recordó al día en que Regina la miró con angustia en las minas de Storybrooke, cuando su hijo quedo atrapado – no quiero perderte.

Emma abrió los ojos ante tal confesión, debajo de los comentarios sarcásticos de la morena había una verdad escondida que no era capaz de retener – no me voy a ir, te lo prometo, solo quiero estar contigo.

Regina suspiró profundo y la besó con mucho más amor que pasión, suavemente - ¿Qué has hecho Emma Swan? ¿Por qué ahora te has vuelto imprescindible para mí? – le preguntó.

-Ya lo has dicho, es una mala costumbre que tengo – le contestó – eso y que te amo, es mi propia necesidad la que habla a través de ti…

La mirada de Regina se oscureció y su beso se tornó voraz, activo, demandante – ahora me toca a mí – dijo con una media sonrisa que distaba mucho de la ternura y que avivó el fuego dormido de Emma.

-Si, por favor – le suplicó Emma – hazme lo que quieras.

Regina gruñó mientras tomaba los pantalones de Emma por las cinturillas y se lo quitaba – creo que estos pantalones no sirven más – le dijo con aire orgulloso al ver lo que había provocado en Emma – ni hablar de tus bragas.

-Es lo que sucede cuando te escuchó gemir, mi amor – le respondió Emma.

-Realmente te gusta mucho hablar ¿verdad?

-Y tú no dices ni una palabra – replicó Emma – pero no te preocupes, tu cuerpo habla por ti… eso y tus gem… ¡oh! – habría seguido si no fuera porque los dedos de Regina se enterraron en su interior.

-¿Decías? – murmuró la morena pero cuando la rubia abrió la boca movió los dedos en su interior y Emma no pudo contener sus gemidos - ¿si? – repitió la mujer pero volvió a embestir a Emma antes que pudiera decir nada – oh, parece que me equivocaba con lo de que eres muy habladora…

Emma gruñó mientras Regina la embestía – cállate y hazme tuya – dijo con la voz grave por la excitación.

-Pero creí que esperabas que hablará más – replicó Regina con picardía - ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste que quieras? ¿Qué te haga mía? – preguntó la morena disfrutando visiblemente de cómo Emma se retorcía si ella giraba los dedos en su interior, Emma trató de decir algo pero no pudo - ¿cómo? – la rubia protestó nuevamente sin palabras y Regina rió lamiéndose los labios – a veces resulta difícil hablar ¿verdad? Entonces – dijo mientras sus dedos se retraían y volvían a embestir a la rubia – porque no dejas que tu cuerpo hable por ti, Emma – le dijo mientras la embestía más profundamente – venga mi amor… muéstrame cuanto quieres que te posea…

" _Maldita sexy mujer",_ pensó Emma incapaz de decirlo cuando su cuerpo se movió al ritmo de la voz de Regina y fue su propio impulso el que embistió los dedos de su morena. Se movió con intensidad marcando un ritmo continuo y notando como Regina se mordía los labios de placer.

-Eso mi amor, eso, muéstrame como me deseas, muéstrame cómo y cuanto quieres que te haga mía – Emma no dejaba de gemir y Regina encajó sus caderas de modo que las embestidas que la rubia generaba las intensificaba empujando con su propia cadera. Regina moviéndose contra ella mientras la penetraba eran demasiado para el enardecido cuerpo de Emma.

-Oh diablos – susurró mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Qué sucede Swan? – le susurró Regina - ¿es todo lo que consigues decir? – añadió con presunción mientras apretaba más su cadera y los dedos se enterraban hasta el límite de la rubia – entonces muévase Swan, muévase maldita sea… córrete para mi Emma, sé mía para siempre…

Emma no supo si fue la voz de Regina, si fue sus embestidas enérgicas o la forma en la que succionó y mordisqueó sus pezones mientras le hacía el amor, o si lo fue todo, pero explotó en el orgasmo más prolongado que jamás había tenido. Todo su cuerpo se levantó enardecido por el placer y Regina la sostuvo cuando las piernas le flaquearon consiguiendo con un movimiento de sus dedos que se viniera por segunda vez. La depositó suavemente sobre las sabanas cuando dejaba ya de temblar y se colocó sobre ella mientras le dirigía una mirada que Emma no supo explicar hasta que Regina manifestó con su voz esas sensaciones que se acumulaban en sus ojos vivaces y en sus labios temblorosos – te amo Emma, te amo…

Decir que Emma primero se quedo de piedra y luego de unos segundos sonrió más y más ampliamente no es exageración tanto que Regina acabo tapándole el rostro – oh, ya, deje de presumir Swan…

-No es vanidad, es ser feliz – le contestó la rubia haciendo que Regina sonriera con ella y la abrazará con calma – bueno, y un poco de vanidad posiblemente – se corrigió provocando que Regina se riera en voz alta – es que pocas veces una mujer sexy como tú te dirá que te ama…

-¿Una mujer sexy como yo? – Regina arqueó una ceja – eso va a suceder solo una vez.

- _Oh, dejé de presumir_ – la reparó la rubia y se ganó un pellizco – ¡auch! Vale, vale, tienes razón le respondió mientras le daba besos en la frente.


	13. Tú Tampoco

_Buenas gente! Lamento la demora pero la verdad es que este finde ha tenido una dosis de extrañeza climática que además de inesperada nos ha dejado sin luz, ni internet por ende, un buen tiempo. Y sin ganas de escribir. En fin, algo así como que el cambio climático se hace sentir._

 _Bueno, este es larguito y tiene un poco de todo creo XD espero que sea de su agrado, voy a ponerlo así. Si todo sigue como hasta ahora en 2 días actualizaré, pero si me dan de regalo 8 rw pues subo la apuesta y les regalaré a cambio una actualización en 24 horas… creo que de esa forma no estoy castigando a nadie y recompensando a todas! Creo, espero, si no lo ven así pues me lo hacen saber y lo voy a re-pensar. Al fin y al cabo los rws son una conexión única con lo que ustedes piensan y por el nivel de visitas del fic sé que hay muchas más personas leyendo que comentando. 8 no es tanta demanda creo._

 _En fin, besitos!_

 _ **Tú tampoco**_

Llegar a la cena fue solo cuestión de esmerarse en la higiene y tratar de quitar las manos de una sobre la otra. Nada fácil evidentemente. Regina invocó una ducha caliente que les sentó de maravillas y luego se encargó de golpear las palmas de Emma cada vez que iban hacia sitios poco desinteresados. Estuvieron 40 minutos bajo el agua de los cuales la mitad transcurrieron tratando de ducharse y la otra dando o recibiendo coscorrones, respectivamente. Pero quien podría negar que fuera divertido. Al vestirse para salir la puerta recibió un golpecito tímido primero, seguido de uno un poco más enérgico. Al ser invitado a pasar, Henry con una mano en la cara para evitar ver cosas innecesarias dio un paso adentro recibiendo un rezongo de su madre.

-Henry – le advirtió Regina en tono no conciliador – quita la mano de la cara o te quedarás de interno en Camelot por un año, no hay nada que no puedas ver.

Henry rápidamente hizo caso y encontró a sus madres con toda la ropa puesta, algo que por su desaparición de varias horas le había parecido probable en un 50% y pues antes la duda – y arriesgarme a tener un trauma de por vida, me basta con haber visto a los abuelos…

-¿Has visto a Snow y David? – preguntó Regina - ¿en la cama?

-Si… por suerte era un niño apenas – explicó – el trauma se suavizó pero igual…

-No estábamos haciendo nada – dijo Emma tranquilamente haciendo que Regina se sintiera conforme con sus palabras – eso lo hicimos antes – susurró a Henry y un par de calcetines salidos de quien sabe donde se estamparon contra su rostro – ¡ey!

-¿No tienes filtro, cierto? – replicó Regina con seriedad – no es información que nuestro hijo necesite para sobrevivir.

-Desde luego no – dijo un conmocionado Henry incapaz de mirar a ninguna y tampoco a la cama, y percatándose de algunas prendas que aún permanecían en el suelo – creo que mejor las espero en el comedor – anunció dándose la vuelta y tratando de escapar de la habitación girándose a tiempo para ver como el par de calcetines le daba de nuevo a Emma en la frente, soltó la risa un segundo.

-¡EY! –protestó la rubia.

-¿No le dije acaso que juntará su ropa del suelo? – enfatizó volviendo al Swan la alcaldesa mientras señalaba como las bragas y los pantalones de Emma permanecían en el suelo a la vista del mundo.

-Pero si tú los pusiste ahí así que a ti te toca recogerlas - Emma evadió el par de calcetines – es cierto, tú me las quitaste y…

-LALALALALALALALA – Henry puso sus dedos de forma tal que no pudiera oír nada y salió berreando el "lalalala" con todas sus fuerzas sin mirar atrás.

Un nuevo par de calcetines hizo impacto contra Emma - ¡EY! ¿de dónde salen tantos calcetines? O eres compradora frecuente o cleptómana…

-¿Olvidas que soy una bruja? – le respondió Regina – ¿prefieres que te convierta en sapo para recordarlo mejor?

-Oh no – dijo Emma de inmediato – y privarte de este cuerpo tallado a mano – agregó mientras pasaba una mano por su torso. Una lluvia de calcetines terminó con su argumento sin piedad.

-Acabe de vestirse de una vez, Swan – le indicó con expresión molesta la morena.

-Lo haré, lo haré pero nada de calcetines hoy… he tenido ya bastantes calcetines por este día…

* * *

 _En el salón la tensión generalizada era evidente, excepto para Killian y Robín que la sentían pero no alcanzaban a entender porqué estaba presente. Emma y Regina se sentaron aun lado de Merlín frente de Belle y Henry que no dejaban de revisar unos libracos enormes y con aspecto antiguo. Justo a la izquierda de ellos estaban David y Snow que no levantaron mucho la cara de su cena. Los dos hombres se sentaron frente a ellos_.

-¿Qué tal amigo? – le preguntó el pirata al príncipe haciendo que este tuviera que levantar la vista.

-¿Qué…? Eh… bien, todo bien – contestó algo distraídamente.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro…

Arturo se acercó a la mesa de los héroes pero evitó cruzar palabras con todos excepto con Emma y Regina. Robín murmuró algo como "ahí va de nuevo" pero nadie le prestó atención.

-Señoritas – dijo con una inclinación – quiero que sepáis que Merlín me puso al tanto de la situación y que contáis con mi apoyo.

-Gracias Arturo – le respondió Regina con suavidad.

-Me quiero disculpar por mis insinuaciones anteriores – prosiguió el hombre mientras se agachaba al nivel de los rostros de ambas de modo de hablar bien bajo – no sabía cuál era la situación exacta pero tengan por seguro que no pretendo incordiar de ningún modo – ambas hicieron una inclinación – hemos encontrado un sitio perfecto para realizar el rito de Merlín y partiremos a él después de cenar, cuando el palacio se marché a descansar de modo que nadie esté enterado, iremos yo y mis tres mejores hombres con ustedes como apoyo, y teniendo en cuenta que David ha pasado esta tarde por armas, diría que ellos vendrán con nosotros ¿verdad?

Emma observó a sus padres en el momento en que Arturo les hacía esta revelación para encontrar la sonrisa de David en respuesta a su mirada, se la retribuyó – supongo que sí.

-Bien, con ellos y nosotros, más Merlín y Belle, Henry y ustedes somos más que suficientes – dijo regalándoles otra inclinación – imagino que no querrán incorporar al Capitán Jones y a Lord de Locksley ¿verdad?

-No – definitivo, cortante y a dúo, salió la respuesta de ambas mujeres.

-Estupendo, entonces las dejo para que puedan cenar, intenten descansar hasta que pasemos a buscarlas por la habitación luego – y se detuvo antes de marcharse – esperamos que cuando todo esto pase nos puedas ayudar con nuestros problemas, salvadora, estaos muy felices de que estés aquí – dijo antes de retirarse a su sitio en la mesa principal.

-Es cierto – murmuró Regina – ellos necesitan mi ayuda – y observó al hechicero - ¿qué clase de ayuda?

-Ayuda para encontrar a alguien, alguien que según la profecía solo la salvadora puede ubicar – explicó el hombre.

-Eso suena más a Emma que a mí – confesó Regina tímidamente – sigo indecisa con eso de ser la salvadora.

-Lo eres – le dijo Merlín con seguridad – y si dice que tú eres la que puede ubicar a la persona que Camelot necesita, es porque tú lo puedes hacer.

El movimiento de una sombra tras las mujeres anunció el acercamiento de alguien más pero Regina y Emma se asombraron en igual medida al ver a Hook detrás suyo, al mismo pirata que llevaba dos días haciéndose el superado frente a Emma.

-Emma – susurró - ¿será que podemos hablar?

-No – dijo Regina por inercia aunque en voz alta, al levantar la mirada descubrió la media sonrisa de Emma y la cara de perplejidad del pirata – es decir…

-No – repitió Emma por su propio pie – no es un buen momento, si quieres hablar espera a mañana después del desayuno – añadió a sabiendas de que no estarían posiblemente.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó Killian de repente - ¿por qué todo el mundo está tenso y además susurrando en voz baja? No somos tontos – dijo en voz alta.

-No sucede nada – repuso Emma, no quería tener esta discusión con Killian y Robín a horas de enfrentarse a uno de los desafíos más poderosos de su vida.

-¿Y por eso todos están tan serios y serios? – replicó el pirata - ¿o por eso Regina le permite a Henry saltarse la cena por leer ese libro?

Por primera vez Regina notó aquella particular situación, tan ensimismada estaba en el asunto "la salvadora" que no se percató en absoluto de que Henry estaba dejando de cenar por leer. Un par de calcetines le dieron en la frente al muchacho.

-¡EY! – protestó.

-Deja ese libro y come – declaró escuetamente la morena y viendo que Henry iba a replicar se adelantó - ¡come!

Henry con un refunfuño alejó de él el libro y se apresuró a tomar una pieza de carne antes que su madre lo volviera a apaliar con calcetines. Emma codeó a Regina que observaba como su hijo le hacía caso y le señaló a Belle que seguía con su propio libro completamente ausente del resto del mundo.

-Hay que dar el ejemplo – sintetizó Emma con fingida formalidad - ¿no te parece?

Regina entrecerró los ojos haciéndole notar que no se tragaría el cuento pero luego miró a Belle y se encogió de hombros – ah, que más da.

Un calcetín volador después - ¿qué? ¿cómo? – se despertó Belle mirando a todos lado hasta que posó sus ojos sobre lo que traía en su falda - ¿calcetines? – Levantó la mirada hacia Emma que permanecía aguantando la risa y a Regina que fingía no morir por culpa de un ataque similar - ¿quién fue?

-Querida… ¿no te parece que hay que dar buen ejemplo al nieto de Rumple – palabra mágica – y cenar cuando se debe? – el tono conciliador y el nombre de su amado/odiado mago oscuro fueron suficiente para que Belle asintiera, dejará el libro y se pusiera a cenar.

-Bien, Emma…

-Mañana Killian, mañana – le dijo la rubia al pirata que seguía insistiendo y haciendo a la exasperación de Merlín incluido que ya parecía cada vez menos concentrado en su plato.

-Vale, pero mañana sin falta – Killian se giró y al segundo paso un par de calcetines dieron en su cabeza - ¡Ey! – protestó dispuesto a ir contra la morena pero Robín lo detuvo.

-Vámonos Killian, creo que necesitas un trago amigo – le dijo arrastrándolo fuera del alcance de ningún calcetín.

Lo cierto es que Regina jura que no fue ella la culpable de esa última conjuración, aunque la disfrutó como si lo fuera realmente. Con el tiempo algunos llegaron a la conclusión que quizás el hechicero más antiguo tuvo algo que ver.

* * *

 _Decir que después de cenar y por el transcurso de 2 horas lo único que hicieron fue dormir abrazadas, está de más. Ambas necesitaban un descanso y estar cerca, muy cerca. Snow entró al cuarto durante los 15 minutos siguientes a la segunda hora y las encontró así, tal cual. Listas para salir y abrazadas en la cama. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para no perder el equilibrio, el caso es que al entrar por naturaleza ambas le parecieron monas y luego tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no golpearse y no practicar un auto-exorcismo._

Carraspeó con fuerza haciendo que Regina diera un salto del agarre de Emma y la observará mitad con susto, mitad con cara de pocos amigos – Lo siento, debemos irnos ahora – dijo señalando la puerta.

-Oh, sí, sí, claro – Regina acomodó sus ideas como su vestimenta y se inclinó para despertar a Emma que seguía profundamente dormida – Emma… Emma… vamos despierta…

La rubia se balanceó sobre sí misma – no cariño… 5 minutos más – soltó.

-Vamos Emma, todos están esperándonos para partir – pero sólo conseguía que Emma se tapará el rostro con aversión - ¡Señorita Swan! Póngase de pie ahora…

Emma se sentó de un salto y anunció fuerte y claro - **¡PECHOS!**

Regina cerró los ojos tratando de no mirar ni de reojo a Snow y ésta se sonrojó de pies a cabeza –oh Dios – aventuró simplemente.

Emma se dejo caer sobre la cama y fue desperezándose. Si Snow algo conocía de Emma eran sus despertares casi de borrachera, parecía por minutos una persona ebria que no decía más que verdades a bocajarro. La rubia se estiró nuevamente.

-Mamá… mamá… - dijo con una sonrisa – creía que no vendrías… ¿te he dicho que te quiero? – y entonces descubrió a la morena – Regina… Regina… ¿te he dicho a ti que te amo? – le dijo con los ojitos vidriosos - ¿te he dicho que me gustan tus pechos…? – a esta altura Snow parecía a punto de explotar por algún sitio y la morena solo quería matar a la Señorita Swan, a ella y sus despertares intoxicados – ven aquí y déjame tocarte esos pech…

No puedo decir nada más porque unos 50 litros de agua helada salido de quien sabe donde cayeron sobre ella como una regadera. Emma solo tomó aire abruptamente hasta que enfocó, ahora de verdad, a su madre y a su novia que la miraban con el mismo aspecto relativamente enfadado.

-¿Ha despertado por fin Señorita Swan? – le dijo Emma.

-Madre… Regina… – saludó con cortesía pero indiferencia mientras que se ponía de pie, pudo percibir como Snow le ofreció un escueto _"Gracias"_ a Regina al salir de la habitación - ¿podrías…? – señaló su ropa mojada y la morena se encargó de dejarla bien seca en medio segundo.

* * *

 **El camino fue en silencio, todos estaban ensimismados en lo que debían hacer el uno por el otro. Especialmente Henry que no emitió una sola palabra completamente ausente. A Emma le daba pena su expresión, mitad resignación mitad vacilación. Así que cuando todos llegaron al claro donde habría un estallido mágico o** _ **el comienzo del big bang**_ **depende quien lo miré, ella se acercó a su hijo la primera. Le dio un abrazo imprevisto.**

 **-Pase lo que pase, no es tu responsabilidad nada de ello – le dijo con seguridad - ¿lo entiendes?**

 **Su otra madre lo rodeó entre sus brazos y reafirmó los dichos de Emma – así es – le acomodó un mechón algo rebelde que tenía pegado en la frente – prométeme que no te cargaras con eso.**

 **-Lo intentaré – dijo con poca convicción el muchacho antes que Merlín llamará su atención.**

 **-Henry, toma – le tendió un viejo papiro brillante – es infalible, todo lo que escribas en el sucederá si lo crees – el chico asintió y el hechicero se dirigió a los acompañantes – por favor, rodéennos y no se les ocurra intervenir excepto que yo se los pida, si alguno intenta traspasar mi campo puede morir de una manera nada feliz.**

 **Todos asintieron gravemente y se ubicaron rodeando un circulo de 10 metros por 10 metros, lo bastante amplio como para desencadenar el agujero negro y que una batalla mágica aconteciera.**

 **Merlín dirigió sus manos a Henry – "Nihil erit, Nihil vobis nocebit, Ek het gesê" – un aura pálida envolvió al joven – él está protegido, estamos listos para empezar – hizo un gesto sumiso y les dio un segundo a las mujeres para que pudieran decir algo.**

 **Fuera Snow tomó la mano de David completamente aterrada, esa ahí, en el centro, era su hija y esa misma podía hacerse daño, quebrarse para siempre, o lo que era peor, dañar a las personas que quería. Quiso gritar que no se atreviera a morir pero no le salían las palabras. No salía nada de su boca. Quiso abrazarla pero no le respondían las piernas. Apretó fuertemente la mano de su marido y la sintió temblar bajo la suya pero aún así David le tendió una sonrisa para aliviarla. Y ella se aferró a ella como pudo, tratando de pensar en que todo saldría bien, ¿por qué tendría que ser de otra manera después de todo?**

 **Arturo y sus hombres permanecieron impasibles pero alertas. Belle sostuvo su mirada de consuelo sobre Henry tratando de indicarle a su manera que tenía fe en él. Henry suspiró y tomó aire con indecisión. Merlín conjuró otro hechizo en algún idioma antiguo y entonces todo el afuera quedo dividido de ese centro de acción donde Emma, Regina, Merlín y Henry estaban ahora solos. Snow corrió impulsada por una energía inexplicable pero se detuvo ante la barrera con una precisión sobrehumana. Del otro lado, Emma la observaba mientras mantenía su mano aferrada a Regina. Snow estaba pálida y deseaba no haber desperdiciado su oportunidad de abrazar a Emma, de brindarle apoyo. Dirigió su mirada a la morena y lo procesó como pudo – si no me la devuelves con vida, esta vez sí que te mató – le anunció antes de girarse y volver con David.**

 **Las mujeres sonrieron con ligera diversión. Snow podía ser un personaje cuando quería. Después de todo podían separar perfectamente lo que era prácticamente cómico de lo que era realmente peligroso. Ahora mismo, la amenaza detrás de todo aquel conjuro para activar un impulso de oscuridad, desatarla de su contenedor con forma humana y aniquilarla en el destierro era más que suficiente como para que un arco y 6 flechas fueran una utopía. Casi un cuento de hadas. Se miraron la una a la otra con un solo anhelo. El de sobrevivir y volver a verse completamente conscientes una de la otra, y de las cosas que ya habían pasado juntas. Al fin y al cabo, Regina ya no podía negar que se había enamorado, que había permanecido así por mucho tiempo, enamorada pero en un estado de ignorante catatonia. Hasta que aquella daga cayó en sus manos como un capricho del hilo rojo del destino.**

 **-Bien – dijo la morena mientras se acercaba a Emma y tomaba su mano – recuerda, no te puedes ir…**

 **-Te lo prometo – Emma puso una mano en su corazón –siempre que me prometas que no me permitirás hacerte daño...**

 **Regina asintió. Sus manos se negaron a soltarse pero aún así obedecieron al impulso nervioso obligado. Se separaron suavemente mientras Emma le hacía una seña a Merlín para que iniciará su el rito.**

 **-Henry – dijo el hombre en voz alta – has tu magia – hizo una pausa y susurró con una voz grave a la daga – "Maizina, Maizina fijery… ¡Duisternis!"**

 **Hubo silencio mientras el cual solo los trazos de la pluma de Henry eran audibles. Pero entonces la rubia dio un paso en falso y cayó de rodillas. Regina iba a correr a ayudarla pero un grito aterrador invadió el terraplen por dentro y fuera de la burbuja de poder. Todos se taparon los oidos aturdidos y horrorizados por el impulso que puso a Emma de pie en un instante. De su interior manaron unos horribles halos de oscuridad, oscuridad increíblemente brillante que la envolvió como a una crisálida. Todo su ser quedo cubierto de una fascinante red oscura que latía con vigor por todas partes, ciñéndola y también expandiendo su cuerpo, mutándola visiblemente. Adentro de esa cosa espantosa, Emma gritaba y Regina reconocía el dolor de una voz apagándose, dando paso a otra persona. "Si esto no funciona, no creo que Emma vuelva a ser la misma nunca", se quejó su mente mientras le dirigía una mirada a Merlín él cual miraba al resultado de aquella simple orden vertida con consternación, como si hubiera desatado un monstruo. La mirada de Regina era una profundo y claro "nos mentiste" y el mago se sintió tan inhibido por esa verdad que su poder flaqueó y la barrera se cubrió de fisuras. Consciente de la peligrosidad de que ocurriera semejante contingencia Regina se obligó a pensar con fe.**

 **-¡Concéntrate Merlín! Aun no hemos perdido la batalla – le gritó Regina en medio del atroz sonido que esa crisálida desprendía y Merlín recuperó la barrera impulsado por la voz de la morena, como si fuera un golpe de confianza.**

 **La crisálida estalló en mil pedazos y una Emma completamente diferente a lo que conocían emergió del estallido como una sombra, su cabello platinado le daba un aspecto atemorizante, y su atuendo hacía juego con unos ojos oscurecidos que colaboraban la sonrisa de perversidad que la precedía. Regina tragó saliva al verla avanzar pero fue incapaz de moverse. Henry por su parte trataba de no mirar a esa mujer que se suponía que guardaba un recuerdo limitado de su madre que tenía que sobrevivir para poder volver juntos a Storybrooke. Él se mentalizaba en escribir una historia que con un pequeño estallido nacía lentamente cerca de las dos mujeres. Incluso Snow flaqueó cuando vio a su hija así de cambiada.**

 **Emma por su parte, o la oscuridad que ahora la inundaba, notaba que el chaval al que apenas reconocía estaba provocando algo que podía destruir todo ese poder y, así que como previó Merlín, atacó con fuerza la barrera para rasgarla pero una llamarada morada desvió su embate. Regina se plantó delante, resuelta. Emma sonrió de medio lado y un haz de luz oscuro se desprendió de sus manos pero uno morado lo detuvo, ambos poderes, ambas brujas se trenzaron en un activo ataque mutuo que le dio a Henry capacidad para continuar y concentrar su propio poder en esa hoja creadora. En un ágil movimiento Emma le dio un golpe de energía a Regina que la envió varios metros para atrás.**

 **La morena se puso de pie de inmediato. ¿En verdad esa mujer no era nada parecida a la mujer que ella había prometido proteger hacia unos minutos? Su racionalidad la obligaba a cuestionarse. Era imposible cambiar tanto en cuestión de segundos. No podía creer que medio minuto antes había tenido la mirada cálida de Emma apoyada en sus ojos y ahora no había ni un solo diminuto vestigio de ese brillo en aquel horror que la miraba pero con un frío acerado.**

 **Emma avanzó sin atacarla hasta quedar a unos pasos de Regina – sabes que no puedes dañarme mi amor – le dijo con la voz grave y rasposa – sabes bien que no lo harás – acentúo la última palabra con seguridad – no puedes, por mucho que te concentres en tratar me amas demasiado para ni siquiera intentarlo.**

 **-No me provoques, Emma – le advirtió Regina pero a cambio tuvo que desviar un ataque que se dirigía a Merlín – no me incites – repitió.**

 **-No puedes hacerlo mi amor – sentenció la rubia – no puedes y tu cuerpo entero te lo está gritando, lo siento en mi ser – volvió a intentar alcanzar a Merlín pero otra vez Regina desvió el ataque así que todo el poder de Emma se agrupó en una voluta que luego centelleó velozmente hacia la morena tratando de alcanzarla pero sin poder hacerlo porque las defensas de Regina lo impidieron.**

 **-No, tú eres la que no puede, me lanzas ataques sin fuerza porque sé que Emma está ahí todavía, no puedes dañarme por eso mismo – declaró con calma mientras desviaba otro ataque en vano.**

 **-Por supuesto que sigo aquí… al menos solo hasta que esta barrera se rompa y pueda huir lejos de este reino maldito – replicó – ¿Por qué en vez de luchar contra mí no te unes y nos marchamos juntas? – Emma aceleró sus ataques a la barrera en vano – podría darte todo el poder que deseas…**

 **-Yo no deseo poder – acertó a decir Regina – solo una familia… mi familia…**

 **-Pues aquí me tienes amor… - replicó la rubia – aquí está tu princesa.**

 **Un golpe de calor morado estalló contra el pecho del nuevo ser oscuro, lanzando a Emma a metros de distancia, como antes ella había hecho con Regina – tú no sabes nada sobre Emma Swan, puedes poseer su cuerpo o sus pensamientos pero no eres ni una pizca como Emma, si lo fueras sabrías que yo soy su princesa…**

 **El ser oscuro se levanto presuroso, listo para embestir a la morena pero un estallido de fuerza hizo retroceder tanto a Emma como a Regina. Una abertura de energía emergió de la nada y comenzó a devorar todo a su paso. El joven escritor dio un respingo al ver como su hechizo narrativo estaba haciendo efecto y todos respiraron con delicia porque esa aparatosa aspiradora cósmica se llevaría a esa infame criatura que habitaba a Emma desde hacía un momento. Incluso Regina sintió alivio pero no por mucho tiempo porque la fuerza de atracción se concentró en ella y la atrajó irremediablemente hacia sí.**

 **-¡NO! – gritó Henry al ver a su madre arrastrada hacia aquel anillo que conducía al mundo más muerto del mundo - ¡no!, ¡no puede ser! – se desesperó revisando sus palabras - ¿qué he hecho? ¿Por qué hace eso? – le dirigió sus gritos al hechicero.**

 **Pero Merlín no tenía tiempo de leer, tenía graves problemas para mantener el campo con tanta magia tratando de destruirlo, la de Emma que ahora permanecía de pie mirando como aquella cosa devoraba a Regina y la del agujero negro que entre sus efectos colaterales lanzaba raudales de ataque eléctricos hacia la ya resentida barrera - ¡ESCRIBE HENRY! ¡SIGUE! DEBES CREER, ¡TU PUEDES! ¡CREE!**

 **Fuera Snow y Belle tapando sus bocas observaban como una violenta fuerza se llevaba a Regina mientras Emma observaba con una sonrisa encantada la situación –MALDICION EMMA ¡DESPIERTA! – gritó su madre mientras David trataba de usar una fisura para entrar al interior sin resultados.**

 **-Interesante – oyó la morena mientras trataba a duras penas de no deslizarse hacia esa cosa que parecía dispuesta a llevársela. Emma la miraba con una expresión visceralmente fascinada – es muy interesante el giro del destino ¿no crees?, devorada por tu propia trampa…**

 **Pero Regina no estaba dispuesta a escuchar a esa vulgar impostora – cállate – le espetó haciendo esfuerzos para no dar pasos hacia ese centro de gravedad que se la llevaría para siempre, dio una mirada hacia Henry y le vio llorar angustiado mientras releía y re-escribía con la mano temblorosa. Suspiró resignada. "No lo va a conseguir a tiempo". Su cuerpo estaba abarrotado y agotado de tanto esforzarse. Podía oír como Merlín trataba en vano de detener a la oscuridad y obligarla a colaborar pero eso estaba lejos de las intenciones del ser oscuro que acabo por atacarlo y hacerlo soltar la daga. Se quedó mirando a la mujer que un día llamaron la bruja malvada morir. Desaparecer.**

 **-HENRY, salva a tu madre Henry, no te preocupes por mí – le dijo a su hijo.**

 **-NO, TU TAMBIEN ERES MI MADRE – vociferó el chico llorando más todavía – no puedo…**

 **-Sálvala Henry, prométemelo – Regina mantenía el último aliento de su fuerza para no irse antes de decir adiós apropiadamente – y tú – miró a Emma que la observaba con parsimonia – MALDITA SEAS SWAN…**

 **-Ella no está aquí Regina – dijo el oscuro respirando su libertad potencial.**

 **-CALLATE MENTIROSA – le gritó la morena – POR SUPUESTO QUE ELLA ESTA AQUÍ, LO SE, ME LO PROMETIÓ –apuntó con fuerza – me lo prometiste – suavizó su tono de voz – me lo prometiste Emma, sé que estas ahí, dijiste que no te irías nunca – su cuerpo estaba casi contra la abertura y su ultima fuerza se agotaba inexorablemente – ¡ME LO PROMETISTE MALDITA SEA! – le dirigió su última mirada con el corazón en un puño, y era la mirada más herida del mundo al darse cuenta que perdía a su hijo y a su última chance de ser feliz.**

 **Por la mente de Regina pasaron tantas y tantas imágenes, como quien sabe que ese es su último consciente. Imágenes de Henry y de Emma se agolparon haciendo un rompecabezas traslucido que le decía que al menos durante unos días había experimentado algo parecido a la felicidad. Era un gran consuelo, un hermoso consuelo. Miró una última vez a Emma que la estaba mirando a ella con una expresión ilegible en el rostro. Y dando un suspiro se dejo llevar hacia donde sea que aquella cosa la llevará. Se rindió. No tenía más fuerzas para luchar, ya era suficiente para ella. La fuerza la succionó con intensidad y Regina rogó que su final no fuera agónico. Pero en el momento en que iba a abandonar este plano unos brazos fuertes y cálidos la rodearon evitando que se perdiera por el agujero infinito. Regina abrió los ojos y vio a Emma abrazándola, y en sus ojos vio a su Emma.**

 **Una Emma que la miró rudamente, enfadada como nunca - ¡Tú tampoco puedes irte! – le espetó con decisión haciendo que Regina rompiera en llanto acomodándose en su abrazo notando como la fuerza ahora las atraía a las dos, sin piedad.**


	14. Bloody Hell (Thelma y Louise)

_En honor a las reviews cosechadas una continuación bastante tranquila… si consigo 8 actualizó a las 24 horas, sino como está vez, a las 48 horas aproximadamente. Gracias chicas por su interés! Son muy monas, y mills una review extra para conseguir 8 es un lindo detalle a pesar de que cuando mencioné 8 me refería de 8 personas diferentes. Saludos!_

 _ **Bloody Hell (Thelma y Louise)**_

La fuerza que las arrastraba era tan intensa que Regina creía que la comenzaría a arrancar de a pedazos en cualquier instante. Se sostenía en el abrazo con Emma por pura desesperación. Y al mismo tiempo deseaba tener energía para apartarla porque las dos estaban en peligro. Pero esta Emma testaruda la apretaba más contra ella a medida que la fuerza se hacía más temible. Decidida a no soltarla. Podía oírla susurrar _si te vas me voy contigo_ y eso la llenaba de un amor inconmensurable pero también de desesperanza. Quería mirarla a los ojos y decir que no, que tiene que haber otra manera pero no podía porque la rubia tenía su rostro encajado en su hombro. ¿Así era como acabarían? ¿Así conseguirían desarmar la oscuridad para siempre? Con su sacrificio. Pensó en el mundo que dejaban y al menos tenía la certeza de que era uno mejor para Henry, eso bastaba.

De pronto, como salido del vacío la voz de su hijo sacudió sus entrañas – ya entendí – exclamó el joven y como por arte de magia el vórtice cedió y dejo de apresar su cuerpo, cuando apenas quedan centímetro entre ellas y el mundo muerto. La calma se presentó de inmediato y las soltó pero cuando por fin consiguió ver los ojos de Emma que la miraban tan angustiados como los suyos, las facciones de la rubia se desencajaron. Y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó mientras lanzaba un grito de dolor y de pavor.

Los halos brillantes de oscuridad serpentearon por su cuerpo como reptiles, agrediéndolo y desgarrando su ropa. El rostro de Emma se convirtió en un pálido emblema y en un estallido la abertura vibrante se bebió literalmente toda la oscuridad dejando a su recipiente tambaleante frente a Regina. Dio un paso errático y luego dos, hasta finalmente desplomarse inconsciente. El agujero se cerró así como nació, en un solo latido aparatoso consiguiendo que todos dentro del campo de fuerza salieran despedidos menos Henry, incluso una desfallecida Emma. Merlín dio cuatro tumbos y con cada uno de ellos la barrera se convirtió en láminas, las láminas en astillas y al final se hizo trizas en una milésima de segundo. Regina se levantó como el cuerpo entumecido le permitió y corrió hasta Emma que permanecía sin moverse en un rincón del paraje desierto, donde el sol comenzaba a asomar apenas.

-Emma, Emma – le habló con desesperó mientras la sostenía en brazos – Emma, mi amor… despierta – la sacudió con suavidad pero la rubia no emitía ni movimiento ni palabra, ni siquiera un leve parpadeo - ¿mi amor? ¿Qué le sucede? – le preguntó a Merlín que se acercaba a duras penas mientras Snow y Charming habían acudido con rapidez hasta su hija, hincándose a su lado.

-Me temo – explicó el mago – que la oscuridad ha tomado el cuerpo de Emma y su espíritu con una compatibilidad casi imposible de predecir – más calmado que los demás revisó los signos vitales de la joven – no puedo sentir su respiración – sentenció pero las manos le temblaban – ustedes vieron la forma en que su ser asimiló el poder de la oscuridad, eso era algo que no tenía en mis planes…

-Emma, ¡EMMA! – vociferó Regina mientras le daba golpes suaves a la rubia en el rostro –EMMA POR FAVOR, DESPIERTA – las lágrimas caían una a una sobre el rostro de la joven sin remedio.

David tendió su mano temblorosa pero sacó valentía de donde podía para detener el involuntario movimiento. Era su padre, tenía que ser fuerte por su esposa y por su pequeña que yacía en los brazos de Regina. Revisó la respiración de su hija – si, si respira – apoyó su oído en el pecho de su hija – y su corazón sigue latiendo… aunque muy lenta y suavemente.

-¿Está bien? – quiso saber Snow.

-No lo sé… sólo sé que está viva… al menos por ahora– sentenció el hombre conteniendo su propia tristeza y cambiándola por esa inagotable esperanza que lo caracterizaba, aunque con bastante esfuerzo.

Regina le cedió un momento a David el cuerpo de Emma para que lo sostuviera y se lanzó sobre el hechicero arrollándolo prácticamente - ¡DIJISTE QUE NO HABÍA PELIGRO!

-Me equivoqué – Merlín contuvo todo lo que pudo a Regina que amenazaba con matarlo con una de sus bolas de fuego – lo siento, jamás pensé que Emma pudiera fusionarse de una forma tan inmediata y repentina – expuso con seriedad – si quieres puedes matarme pero eso no la salvará.

-¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? – Regina había entrado en pánico y una ola de pesimismo hacía mella en su razón - ¿y si está agonizando?

Snow se tapó la boca para no llorar más – no por favor, Emma regresa.

-Un beso – David trataba de encontrar una solución – un beso de amor verdadero ¿podría funcionar?

-No lo creo – dijo Merlín – no está encantada, solo que el proceso de expulsar la oscuridad debió ser demasiado para su cuerpo – explicó – además no siento ningún hechizo en ella, no sé percibe magia.

Belle se había arrodillado a un lado de Emma y cual enfermera revisaba una vez más sus signos vitales. Por su parte Henry se mantenía a unos metros mientras Arturo le apoyaba una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo. Snow no reprimía ni una de todas las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos y David besaba la frente de Emma susurrándole que debía volver. Todo era angustia y desasosiego. Habían destrozado esa oscuridad que les había asolado la vida por años y años pero ¿a qué costo? La más desconsolada era la bruja malvada que habría pagado con su vida ese costo pero que no deseaba perder a su amor verdadero apenas haberlo encontrado, otra vez. Incapaz de seguir culpando a Merlín se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó en busca de confort.

-No creo que esté muriendo – dijo Belle con la voz menos quebrada que el resto atrayendo la atención de todos, y haciendo que Regina se arrodillará a un lado de Emma mientras Henry hacia lo mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó la morena.

-Su pulso es continuo, su respiración acompasada y no puedo ver sus pupilas porque no puedo abrir los ojos de Emma – explicó con tono médico, mientras permanecía inmutable.

-¿Por qué no? – inquirió Henry preocupado por su madre.

-Simple, porque no me deja – le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Snow y Regina preguntaron al unísono mientras David trataba de abrir los ojos de su hija pero estos se apretaban más.

-Simple, porque está profundamente dormida…

¡¿QUÉ?! – cuatro voces se unieron para preguntar lo mismo, incrédulos. Henry tomó la nariz de su madre biológica y la tapó un segundo. Entonces Emma se removió utilizando las manos para espantar al falso insecto que la estaba molestando el sueño.

Todos abrieron los ojos asombrados y felices – Maldita Swan – pronunció Regina con una sonrisa en los labios – es una perezosa.

-Es normal – dijo Belle – Emma acaba de pasar por un trance increíblemente potente mágicamente hablando y su cuerpo es humano, Merlín tiene razón – suspiró aliviada por haber servido para algo al menos en medio de ese momento de crisis – Regina – preguntó con sumisión - ¿qué fue lo primero que hiciste después de lanzar la maldición oscura?

Regina resopló incapaz de recordar con exactitud y agobiada porque no entendía la conexión – no lo sé bibliotecaria, quizás revisar que todos estuvieran aquí e ignorantes…

-Antes, apuesto a que dormir durante todo un día ¿verdad? – le consultó la mujer.

Regina asintió como si recordará – es verdad, me sentía incapaz de dejar la cama aquel día, mi cuerpo entero estaba dolorido…

-Solo está cansada, se despertará como siempre en un momento, Rumple no dormía normalmente pero a veces incluso él estaba tan cansado como para tener que sentarse después de hacer alguna de las suyas – Belle lo recordaba porque muchas veces esa era la señal para saber que algo malo estaba por venir, se levantó de donde Emma descansaba – creo que deberíamos dejarla que se reponga antes de intentar despertarla de nuevo…

-¿Señorita Swan? – susurró Regina cerca de Emma para ver si había algún indicio de entendimiento de su parte.

La misma se giró sobre sí misma y escondió la cara en la chaqueta de David – 5 minutos más cariño – murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

-Joder Emma ¿cómo es que ni para esto eres completamente normal? - Henry se sentó en el suelo exhausto – ufff... no use magia pero dormiría hasta mañana si pudiera – comentó mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba.

-Bueno, sí que lo hiciste – le advirtió Merlín – de hecho conseguiste salvar a tus madres a último momento – se sentó a su lado - ¿qué es lo que habías escrito mal?

Henry colocó un dedo sobre su barbilla – en realidad nada – declaró con culpabilidad – no era lo que había escrito el problema…

-Era tu corazón ¿verdad? – Interrumpió el hombre – no creías que funcionaría, creías que acabarías dañando a tus madres.

-Si y casi lo hago – contestó el chico.

-¿Qué cambio exactamente? – le preguntó Arturo que oía la conversación desde unos pasos de distancia.

-Que por fin lo creí – Henry se encogió de hombros – vi como Emma se recuperaba a sí misma en medio de ese caos, solo por ver a Regina en peligro y creí en ello… - observó mientras su madre adoptiva acunaba a la biológica en sus brazos, concentrándose en no despertarla – fue inspirador, de repente me pareció que todo tenía sentido… no cambie nada en la historia, la historia funcionó porque yo cambié…

-Y cuanto me alegro que eso sucediera Henry – dijo Merlín, al cual le parecía que el hijo de las salvadoras había madurado en esas horas más que nunca – no solo salvaste a tus madres sino que salvaste al mundo de una de las fuentes más viles de oscuridad - luego observó como Regina acunaba contra su cuerpo a la dormida Emma Swan - y a mi de ser despellejado por tu otra madre.

-Ya lo creo - el joven Mills-Swan observó a sus madre conforme por unos segundos antes de investigar un asunto que le escamaba - Lo que no comprendo – indagó – es porqué la hoja en la que escribí se evaporo como por arte de magia al cerrarse la fisura.

-Eso es porque lo hechicé para que hiciera eso mismo – reveló el hechicero – simplemente le ordené destruirse, no quiero que nadie tenga la oportunidad de reescribir esta parte de la historia, no puedo dejar que alguien usé un método similar para atraer a la oscuridad de nuevo.

-Eso me parece bien – expuso Henry y rompió su pluma mágica – este es el siguiente paso.

-Si… -Merlín se puso de pie mientras las personas de la comitiva preparaban el camino de vuelta – pero el soplo vital para que funcioné este tipo de magia eres tú Henry, no podría conseguirse nada sin tu convicciones – hizo una pausa antes de añadir – procura no caer en las garras de nadie, no importa los lazos de sangre que te unan a esa persona.

Henry sabía que Merlín hablaba de Rumple. Pero nunca ayudaría a su abuelo a algo similar. Arturo mientras se desperezó y se subió a su caballo preguntando que cómo transportarían a Emma de regreso. Regina se ofreció a llevarla en su corcel, aquella imagen que formaron durante los primeros minutos de cabalgata fue muy idílica. Algo caballeroso y principesco. Habían caminado unas leguas cuando Arturo mencionaba que con un poco de energía llegarían justo para el final del desayuno.

Delante de Regina una conmocionada Emma despertó de repente - **¡DESAYUNO!** – Vociferó con fuerza haciendo que el caballo corcoveará pero una ágil Regina lo detuvo con elegancia y a la rubia que estuvo a punto de caer de paso. Emma se giró y la miró con los ojos perdidos – Regina… mi amor… has venido - dijo ausentemente - y has traído tus hermosos pechos - su mirada ya no estaba puesta en los ojos de la morena, específicamente.

-Ha vuelto – sentenció David.

-Y parece ser la misma de siempre – agregó Snow completamente abochornada.

-Pórtate bien, Swan – advirtió la morena con una sonrisa divertida al notar la incomodidad de los Charming, pero también notando que ella ya no se sentía tan incomoda por comentarios como este, algo que era peligroso lo mínimo.

-Si me portó bien me dejaras jugar con ellos ¿verdad? – afirmó Emma con sabiduría – como ayer por la noche…

Henry espoleó su caballo y se alejo susurrando un _"lalalala_ " inaudible. Snow vio como Regina levantaba la mano dispuesta a darle un baño a su hija y con una seña le pidió no hacerlo – no hace falta, creo que podremos con esto, sin duda la prefiero hablando sobre cualquier cosa ahora mis…

-¿Y puedo jugar con tu trasero también? – preguntó Emma con expresión casi dormida.

-Me iré con Henry – dijo Snow y espoleó su caballo susurrando un " _lalalala_ ".

-No me dejes aquí – espetó David y siguió a su esposa alejándose de Emma-sin-filtro con mucha celeridad cuando bautizaba a los pechos de Regina como _"Thelma y Louise"._

* * *

 _Alrededor de 3 horas y media más tarde._

Arturo convenció con unas amables palabras a la cocina para que les dieran algo de comer. El desayuno había pasado hacía una hora lo menos. En un palacio donde todo el mundo está demasiado ocupado se habían establecido unos horarios muy estrictos para disfrutar de los placeres (o no) culinarios de Camelot. Para Regina desde el primer día aquello tenía la forma de un buffet de hotel. Pero unas palabras del rey bastaron, eso y que la abuelita estaba casi a cargo de la cocina últimamente. Así que ella misma sirvió un sabroso desayuno a todos los cansados e igualmente felices recién llegados. Uno que emulaba los que podía servir en Storybrooke, café y chocolate incluidos.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? – le preguntó Snow al oler su chocolate con canela de siempre.

-Tenía algo en la cafetería así que…

-Te quiero abuela – sentenció Belle mientras bebía su cappuccino.

-¿Y ustedes de donde vienen tan tarde? – claro, el cotilleo también había tenido que ver. La abuela miraba expectante a todos.

Emma se puso de pie con celeridad y se acerco a la mujer. Se observaron medio segundo y entonces la rubia sonrió y la abrazó como si hiciera siglos que se guardará ese deseo, como si llevará semanas sin poder ejecutar del todo sus actos a consciencia – he vuelto abuelita – le dijo con una voz especialmente alegre.

La abuela abrió los ojos de par en par - ¿Emma…? – Le acarició el rostro – lo han… lo han conseguido… ¿cómo?

-Te prometo que te contaré el cómo con pelos y señales – le aseguró Snow – cuando acabe con este manjar – sorbió su chocolate – solo digamos que no lo habríamos logrado sin Henry, Merlín… y sin Regina… - le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a la morena que daba cuenta de su café con satisfacción.

Levantó la vista y la enfocó en las mujeres, la abuela dio la vuelta y le sirvió más café, su manera de decirle gracias – Gracias abuela – le susurró Regina.

-No, gracias a ti… eso quiere decir que pronto volvemos a casa ¿verdad? – preguntó.

-Si – explicó Regina – apenas debemos solucionar un problema que tiene Arturo y el reino de Camelot y nos marchamos – pero creí que te gustaba aquí…

-Ah, es bonito estar en un reino como este, parecido a aquel que dejamos atrás – la abuela se puso nostálgica – pero extraño mi cafetería, es lo mejor que has hecho por mí – le murmuró a Regina.

-Me alegro de que puedas sacar algo positivo de mis errores – le dijo la morena y la abuela puso una mano en su hombro como un arrullo silencioso.

-De todas maneras… el capitán Jones y su escudero Hood han estado preguntando a todo diablo por ustedes dos – señaló a Regina y Emma.

-Oh diablos – dijo Emma - ¿puedes enviarlos a la cárcel por algo menor por un par de días? – le preguntó a Arturo.

-Lo haría con gusto pero no creo que pueda levantar cargos por beber demasiado ron – le respondió el rey con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro.

Regina sonrió – hay cosas que tenemos que dejar de retrasar, Emma. Y todos tácitamente estuvieron de acuerdo con la moción – pero después del café… y quizás de una siesta.

-Si por favor – Emma bostezó ampliamente.

El desayuno empezó y terminó en cuestión de media hora. Todos se separaron para ir a descansar o en el caso de Snow para acompañar a Granny y explicarle bien lo que había sucedido. A ella y posiblemente a los enanos que permanecían sin conocer las novedades. Regina y Emma caminaron por el pasillo que separaba su habitación del salón, admirándose en silencio. Especialmente Emma que no hacía más que mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la morena.

-¿Qué? – le preguntó Regina.

-Que estoy muy feliz de que sigas conmigo – dijo con fascinación – cuando veía como esa cosa tiraba de ti me sentí morir – declaró sinceramente.

-¿Por eso me salvaste?

-Por eso pude luchar contra esa cosa que me apresaba – expuso con un suspiro – por eso pude vencer a las tinieblas.

-¿Me contaras algún día como estuvo eso? – le preguntó la morena.

-Cuando quieras… excepto ahora mismo - Emma suspiró y luego miro inquisitoriamente a Regina – no puedo creer que te fueras a rendir – la reprendió – no era eso lo que habíamos acordado.

-Lo siento, era demasiada carga y no podía reconocerte en esa criatura – explicó Regina – sin contar con que solo deseaba que Henry no sufriera daños, y pudiera salvarte.

-Lo sé, te oí – confesó Emma – te oí pedirle que me salvaras, oí el terror en su voz y la convicción en la tuya, supe que estabas dispuesta a morir, eso me despertó definitivamente – cerró la puerta de su habitación y la tomó de los hombros girando a la morena para que la mirará – tú me salvaste.

-Henry te salvó – replicó la morena.

-Henry nos salvó a ambas, pero tú me salvaste primero – dijo la rubia convencida de sus palabras.

-Supongo que estamos a mano ¿verdad? – replicó Regina mientras notaba como Emma se acercaba y ya paladeaba el beso dentro de su boca, con un hormigueo agudo en sus labios.

-Creo que debemos hacerle un enorme regalo a Henry cuando regresemos – expuso Emma mientras derrotaba la distancia que quedaba.

-Le rogaría no mencionar a Henry cuando está a punto de devorarme la boca, por favor – espetó Regina arqueando una ceja.

-¿Quién dijo que voy a devorarte?

-¿Quién dijo que no lo hará?

Los labios se tocaron por primera vez después de que Emma perdiera aquella tenebrosa sombra que la invadió semanas atrás. Ambas suspiraron siendo conscientes que era su primer beso como Emma y Regina, salvadora y salvadora otra vez. Libres de ataduras mágicas, sin dagas de por medio, aunque la que había atado a Emma seguía en la cintura de Regina ahora vacía de nombres como una daga corriente. El roce de labios dio paso a una exploración intensa y paulatina que comenzó con el toque de sus lenguas, todos los sentidos de aquel beso conmovido se despertaron y Emma supo que no podría dejar dormir a Regina por un buen tiempo. La apoyó contra la puerta mientras acariciaba su piel bajo la camisa. La morena se estremeció significativamente incapaz de recordar cuando esas manos se habían colado así. Adiós descanso, pero no se quejaba tenían toda la vida para descansar y mucho más tiempo para descubrir esos deseos irrefrenables que sentían.

-Te amo – le susurró Emma contra sus labios y Regina sonrió como una loca perdida.

-Y yo a usted, Señorita Swan…

-Sexy… sexy provocadora…

-Pervertida…

-Es lo que me provocas, morena mía – Emma la empujó con intensidad contra la puerta sin dejar de besarla con ímpetu y Regina se dejó ser con tanta sumisión que parecía incluso impropio, pero se sentía halagada y gozaba de esas caricias prodigiosas que la rubia podía dar sin reparo alguno.

Habrían acabado en la cama inmediatamente, lo habrían hecho pero el perfume a alcohol les pareció impropio de su habitación. Ambas en medio de su beso abrieron un poco los ojos pero ya era tarde para retroceder.

- _Bloody Hell_ – la voz de Killian nació de la esquina donde reposaba el sofá.

Se separaron despacio y así de lento fueron desviando la mirada hacia el sonido como quien sabe que acaba de ser pillada en plena acción.

Hook y Hood miraban con la mandíbula por el suelo prácticamente lo que estaban observando, incapaces de quitar sus ojos de Emma y Regina que aún permanecían aferradas la una a la otra de una manera poco decorosa. Robín gesticuló un par de veces y finalmente soltó la voz.

-Pero ¿qué cojones…?


	15. No había usado la izquierda

_Wow chicas! Han superado la barrera de 8 rws con creces. Si vieran lo feliz que me siento por eso, realmente es bueno ver que les está gustando la historia. Cumplo con la actualización, a 24 horas y mantengo mi propuesta ;)._

 _Debo confesar que es el capítulo para el que más opciones mentales había tejido, creo que podría escribir 2 alternativas más pero al final me he quedado con esto. No sé si es la mejor pero espero que se pueda leer un poco._

" _ **No había usado la izquierda"**_

-¿Qué cojones pasa aquí? – volvió a repetir Robín como si su poca percepción lo hubiera abandonado, o solo por vociferar, quien sabe – Regina… ¿qué significa – gesticuló con las manos hacia el agarre comprometedor de las mujeres - …esto?

Emma y Regina se soltaron al notar que habían continuado mucho más próximas de lo necesario en una reunión de a cuatro. Allí estaba, la siguiente ocasión de mayor incomodidad mental después de "Los Charming", con la diferencia que sobrellevar este momento era algo que no les interesaba tanto. Es decir, poco importaba la opinión de los dos ex - caballeros de blanca armadura después de considerar su comportamiento de las últimas ¿qué? ¿48 horas o un poco más? Y eso hasta donde ambas sabían con certeza, quién pudiera saber lo que habían antes. Pero allí estaban y si hubieran podido cazar moscas, el par de bocas abiertas habrían sido definitivamente una buena trampa.

-¡EMMA! ¡Di algo mujer!– preguntó Hook como si ver lo que ya había visto no fuera suficiente, como si necesitará oírlo para estar seguro - explícate.

-A ver – comenzó Emma – esto no es lo que parece – Regina la miró de reojo y susurró "nos han visto" – bueno no, mentira… esto es lo que parece… ¡Y ES MAS...! de hecho esto que han visto es lo de menos en realidad, es como un tentempié, un entrante en la cena de Navidad – la morena pensó que _Emma-sin-filtro_ siempre sería un problema siempre, estaba claro que no tenía que ver con magia ni oscuridad, era un defecto o una virtud natural.

- _BLOOODYYYY HELL_ – el pirata agitaba las manos incapaz de no vociferar sin menearse por defecto – pero ¿qué es esto? ¿ALGUNA CLASE DE EXPERIMENTO o QUÉ? Porqué es imposible que sea algo más.

La morena arqueó una ceja -¿EXPERIMENTOS como los que tú has hecho con las cortesanas del reino quieres decir? – Regina no dejaría que ese pirata de pacotilla las cuestionará.

-Regina… dime que no es cierto – le pidió Robín – dime que no has mancillado una posibilidad de amor verdadero por una simple curiosidad…

-Oh claro, nosotras agraviamos el amor verdadero que un hada desesperada predijo deseosa de atención – le retrucó Emma no dispuesta a escuchar más sobre eso del "alma gemela" – nosotras… no tú y tus ganas de conocer la fauna de Camelot ¿verdad?

-¿Te atreves a cuestionar al destino? – la enfrentó el ladrón con ira.

-El destino te ha estallado en la cara, Robín de Locksley – le espetó Emma – nosotras rompimos la maldición de Merlín, nosotras y nuestro beso de amor verdadero – Robín dio un paso atrás y Killian abrió la boca con desencanto – no sé cuanto polvo habría aspirado Campanilla el día que se le ocurrió que aquel con el tatuaje de león era el amor de Regina…

-¡ESO ERA UN HECHO DEL DESTINO! – gritó Hood – Regina – le suplicó – por favor, vuelve en ti… ¿de veras dejaras ir a tu amor verdadero por una mujer?

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nada? – le cuestionó Regina – ¿si te engañará con Arturo no sería lo mismo? Ese comentario es tan... - no encontraba una palabra para determinar que tan era en realidad: ¿misógino, homófobo, estúpido, rídiculo?, ¿todas las anteriores? - yo también soy mujer, ¿acaso eso es un problema para ti?

-Sabes que no tiene nada que ver con eso – replicó el hombre – es que no es natural, ¿te das cuenta que jamás serás madre?

Emma sintió una ira infinita y un deseo de asesinar único – y encima homofóbico el marrano - dijo lanzandose contra el hombre y lo habría logrado de no ser por el brazo de Regina entre ambos- tal vez Campanilla no estaba tan errada, tal vez no sea un tatuaje, tal vez tu amor verdadero era en realidad un león – le dijo a Regina- porque estoy a punto de devorar y desgarrar a este estúpido _defensor de pobres y cortesanas_ …

Ambos, Robín y Emma se observaban con una expresión de desafío implacable así que Regina decidió dar por terminada la dispuesta – Robín querido… te recuerdo que yo ya soy madre gracias a Emma… y tú – le apuntó con el dedo - solo eres padre del hijo de mi hermana – hizo una pausa y tomó de la mano de la rubia – creo que eso dice bastante más sobre tus fallidos intentos por hacerme feliz que nada…

-FUI ENGAÑADO – se defendió Robín – Completamente engañado por esa arpía y lo sabes…

A esta altura los gritos de todos llegaban a cada rincón de Camelot y ciertas personas se habían agolpado a puertas de la habitación entre preocupados y curiosos. Snow, David y la abuela miraban sin entrometerse. Arturo tenía sus hombres listos pero mantenían la distancia. Regina observó a su ex amor y pensó que únicamente él podía utilizar una excusa tan poco sostenible como esa para mantener unida una relación. Solamente él. Porque ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio sufriendo lo que ella había sufrido por él tendría la templanza de seguir a su lado después de saber que en lugar de estar dolido, Robín había optado por la opción más simple? Cumplir con su "esposa" a pesar de estar enamorado de otra persona y ser correspondido. No, eso es demasiado difícil de compensar como sea que se miré.

-Eso no te hace menos culpable – le espetó Regina – se suponía que me amabas, pero cuando yo sufría por ti tú te acostabas con otra mujer – Robín bajo la guardia y se sintió por primera vez culpable por algo que había reprimido aparentemente – tú no eres mi amor verdadero, Robín Hood, no importa cuánto intentes serlo, estás lejos de merecer mi corazón.

-Pero yo te amo – se defendió el ladrón – lo de las otras mujeres no fue importante.

-¿OTRAS? – tanto Emma como Regina hablaron a la vez – ah, pero eres un cretino de importancia – la rubia no podía reprimir más su enfado – eres un hipócrita, Robín Hood, hipócrita y machista.

Hook había permanecido en silenciosa espera acercándose poco a poco mientras los demás hablaban. Fue entonces cuando hizo algo estúpido a más no poder. Con un empujón a Regina le quitó la daga del ser oscuro de la cintura – ES POR ESTO ¿VERDAD?, ASI ES COMO LO CONSEGUISTE – levantó la daga y todos dentro o fuera de la habitación se pusieron en guardia expectantes – no puede ser de otra manera, estás dominándola, la has engañado para qué este contigo – Regina iba a decirle que Emma ya no estaba atada a la daga pero Emma la detuvo con un apretón de manos – ahora verás lo que hago con este experimento _furcia_ – un hombre herido en su orgullo tampoco tiene mucho filtro, ni racionalidad, menos si es un pirata, Killian levantó la daga – yo te ordenó Señor Oscuro, deja a esa mujer y ríndete a mis pies para siempre… - Emma dio dos pasos hasta quedar frente a Killian y este sonrió satisfecho – lo sabía, eso no era amor verdadero – y fue lo último que soltó por unos momentos excepto por los gemidos de dolor porque Emma con una sonrisa le estrelló la rodilla en los bajos haciendo que cayera a sus pies con una mueca de perpetuo dolor.

-Definitivamente su virilidad acaba de malograrse para siempre – declaró Arturo.

-No le digas furcia a mi mujer – Emma estaba furiosa - ¿ahora quién está a los pies de quién?, ¿eh capullo? – le espetó – gracias a mi amor verdadero – tomó a Regina de la mano - y la salvadora de Camelot, ya no estoy atada a la oscuridad, de hecho esa daga es solo una daga más...

Hook en medio de su dolor se sorprendió con la noticia pero no hizo más que alimentar su rencor - **¡FURCIA!** – repitió con su poco aliento el pirata.

David entró como una furia directo hacia el pirata – nadie llama así a mi hija – exclamó antes de propulsar su mano cerrada sobre su hombro para acabar a Killian pero un toque lo detuvo. Su mujer se paró entro los dos.

-No, no David, no puedes pegarle – David e incluso Emma y Regina la miraron consternados – somos héroes, no pegamos a hombres en el suelo – detrás de ella Killian se puso de pie lentamente – esperamos a que estén a la altura de nuestro puño – dijo y se giró dándole un tortazo épico que lo dejo en el suelo otra vez – vuelve a llamar así a mi hija y te las cortó.

-¡Esa es mi madre! – espetó Emma con diversión mientras veía como Regina le daba un puñetazo similar a Robín en todos los morros haciéndole retroceder un metro - ¡Y esa MI MUJER!

-Eso es por ser un capullo integral – le espetó la morena al ladrón que estaba casi conmocionado por el golpe, más que por el daño por el hecho de que Regina fuera la culpable - ¡Auch! – se quejó moviendo la mano la mujer – eso duele.

-Malditas desviadas – susurró Robín al reponerse del impacto.

-Eso es porque debes cerrar la mano de esta forma – le explicó David a Regina – y golpear así – un apenas repuesto Killian Jones acaba en el suelo otra vez cuando intentaba vengarse de Snow porque su ex suegro le había dado un guantazo importante en pleno rostro – atrévete a tocar a cualquiera de las tres y eres hombre muerto.

-Entiendo – dijo Regina - ¿así? – preguntó usando de bolsa de boxeo al ladón que esta vez sí que cayó al suelo - ¿a quién llamas desviada, cretino homofóbico?

-Es cierto – replicó Emma – deberías ver como esta tu nariz ahora mismo… no tienes autoridad moral para usar esa palabra Robín – desvió su vista a Killian –ni tu "furcia", _Batman._

Como salida de la nada una desaparecida Zelena se dio paso mostrando su considerable panza, la bruja había sido reducida a peladora de patatas y ayudante de la abuelita, algo que con su pulsera anti-magia no pudo evitar pero oyó un rumor que la hizo abandonar sus labores – me dijeron en la cocina que estaban castigando piratas y ladrones, no me pude contener – dijo al ver la expresión de disgusto de Regina pero cuando todos pensaron que iba directo a Robín se desvió a un arrodillado Killian y le dio otro puñetazo, el definitivo – esto es por tocarme el trasero cada vez que vas a la cocina, animal – le gritó.

Robín reaccionó y se acercó hacia Hook - ¿tú le tocaste el trasero a la madre de mi futuro hijo?

-Por favor amigo – Killian desde el suelo levantó las manos en señal de rendición – no más.

-¿Ahora soy la madre de tu futuro hijo pedazo de palurdo? – replicó la bruja de Oz al señor de los bosques – auch – sacudió la mano – esto de pelear sin magia es mucho más doloroso.

-Eso es porque – Arturo se acercó a la joven y ofició de maestro – debes cerrar la mano de esta manera y golpear así – le estrelló un puñetazo en el rostro a Robín y el ladrón se tapó la cara.

-Una clase boxeo en toda regla – apreció Emma mientras veía como la naríz de Robín no tenía descanso en su odisea hacia una curva perfecta a la derecha.

-¿Y eso por qué fue? – le preguntó Zelena.

-Ah… no sé… desde que lo vi la primera vez tuve ganas de golpearlo… tiene algo en la cara que es exasperante – se encogió de hombros el rey de Camelot explicándose y Zelena asintió poniendo cara de asco.

-Creo que un par de días en la cárcel no vendrían mal ahora ¿no crees Arturo? – expuso David.

-Completamente – hizo una señal a sus hombres para que se los llevarán pero Emma levantó la mano.

-Un momento por favor – se acercó a Robín que seguía sosteniendo su nariz en alto y no pudo ver lo que se le venía encima hasta que una rodilla se enterró en sus bajos dejándolo en posición fetal en el suelo – es que no había usado la izquierda y estaba matándome – dijo Emma mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja – a ver cuántos no-hijos más tendrás a partir de ahora, cabrón…

Los hombres de Arturo arrastraron a los dos hombres a unas vacaciones en las mazmorras mientras estos eran incapaces de mantenerse en pie. Regina suspiró completamente agotada – vaya comienzo de día – murmuró.

-En lo personal, creo que ha salido bien – anunció Emma centrando la atención de todos – en serio, hemos hecho ejercicios y todo – abrazó a Regina por la espalda.

-¿Entonces es cierto? – Zelena miró el abrazo con aspecto curioso y inusitadamente feliz – me lo habían dicho en la cocina pero me dije "Regina… lesbiana… imposible" – retrocedió un par de pasos para tener una visión más completa del cuadro – adorable – declaró mientras reía felizmente – simplemente perfecto – la morena la miraba sospechosamente – digo, si Cora resucitará se moriría del espanto… la hija perfecta, mis ovarios – carcajeó con esos aires malvados que aún conservaba – oh, es perfecto, a partir de ahora seré la favorita de la familia.

Regina arqueó una ceja – estás loca, Zelena.

-Oh no, tú eres la loquita de amor, no yo – respondió la bruja – oh, cuñadita – se dirigió a Emma – asegúrate que cuando nazca mi bebé ambas tías vengan de visitas.

-¿Te quedarás? – le preguntó Arturo interesado más de lo normal.

-Por supuesto, cocinar para el rey puede tener sus beneficios si él quiere – declaró sugestivamente la mujer haciendo que Arturo sonriera de medio lado – cuando quieras pásate por la cocina Majestad.

-Estupendo – dijo él – deja que te acompañe.

Y ambos salieron de la habitación como si nada ante los ojos impresionados de la mayoría de los presentes.

-Eso puede ser una alianza peligrosa – dijo Regina.

-Nah – Emma le quitó peso – no estaremos para verlo y sobre todo ahora que tú eres la nueva oveja negra de la familia así que ya se siente mejor consigo misma.

-Puede – Regina hizo una mueca de pasividad.

-Por cierto - Emma la colocó frente a ella - te amo y te prometo que jamás te engañaré con tu hermana o cualquier cortesana que nos encontremos - hizo un gesto con los dedos sobre el pecho - ¡palabra de scout!

-Más le vale Señorita Swan.

Como un torbellino Henry entró a la habitación - ¿Qué paso? ¿Me lo perdí? ¡Oh diablos! No debí acostarme a dormir, siempre me pierdo lo bueno – se quejó - ¡Maldición!

-Henry no maldigas – le recriminó Regina.

-Pero ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde están ese par? La gente en los pasillos dice que hubo una pelea y que ambos son estériles ahora ¿por qué? Alguien quiere contarme los detalles – suplicó con vehemencia.

-Eso no hace falta – dijo la abuelita y le mostró su móvil – lo tengo todo en video - y dio play mientras Henry abría los ojos encantado a cada segundo.

-¡Oh si, MAMA, que rodillazo poderoso! – festejó en primer lugar - ¡Oh Dios, mi madres son lo mejor! ¡Que derecha tiene Regina…! Esto en YouTube será la gloria.

-Ni se te ocurra – espetó la morena con el dedo acusador puesto en su hijo, pero lejos de preocuparse por internet y su poca intimidad, se dirigió a la rubia -¿Crees qué podremos descansar ahora? – le susurró a Emma con expresión exhausta.

-Oh no, tengo asuntos pendientes con Thelma y una discusión con Louise que no puede esperar – dijo la rubia arrastrándola a la habitación de atrás mientras el resto cerraba abandonaba el recinto principal.

-¡PERVERTIDA!

* * *

 _ **Veremos que pasa con todo el mundo cuando el enfado pase :) Saludos!**_


	16. ¡Hay que hacer esto, mañana mismo!

_La verdad chicas me tienen super encantada con los comentarios y tal. Otro capítulo a 24 horas pero déjenme advertirles que el próximo llegará en 48 porque tengo muy abandonado mi FF de Clexa (si algun mira The 100, invito a pasarse) y quiero continuarlo. Pero pero pero… mientras escribía este capítulo se me ocurrió una idea para un One-Shoot, así que en 48 horas nos vemos para la continuación y un extra!_

 _Saludos! Y Sigan dejando su RW pleaseeeee! Que me ponen muy contenta!_

" _ **¡Hay que hacer esto, mañana mismo!"**_

Regina se despertó con una sensación diferente en el pecho. En su mente adormilada pensó que era por estar libre por fin para vivir todas estas nuevas emociones. Después de que Emma se sació de rozarse contra su cuerpo, y la sació de paso a ella, se habían quedado profundamente dormidas. Satisfechas como nunca. Emma volvía a ser Emma Swan, la misma Señorita Swan que llegó a Storybrooke a romper su insípida placidez, a destrozar sus manzanos y amenazarla con arrancar todo el resto de sus árboles. Más bien a arrancar todas sus cosas y asuntos de raíz poniéndolos patas para arriba. Era exasperante e inspiradora en partes iguales. Tenía momentos de lucidez y momentos de ingenuidad pero podía cubrir muy bien todos sus fallos con arranques valientes que Regina admiraba, por mucho que fueran herencia de los, en ese entonces, odiosos Charming.

Lo del día anterior, porque por lo menos habían pasado unas 15 horas o más desde que vieron a una tercera persona por última vez, había sido un tremendo caos. Todo se había desmadrado por culpa, en gran parte, de Robín y Killian. Pero Regina y Emma habían decidido que también tenían una parte de la responsabilidad, no por la actitud de los dos hombres, sino por la forma en la que los mantuvieron alejados e ignorantes de todo. No es que ellos fueran santos ni nada por el estilo, ambos eran un par de desvergonzados, pero ellas habían hecho algo parecido aunque no tuvieran que pagar (literalmente) por ello. La decisión antes de dormir era hablar con ellos ni bien estuvieran en condiciones de salir de sus vacaciones forzadas.

La sensación cálida en su pecho volvió y se intensificó haciéndola sonreír. Un leve toque erizó la piel de su nuca. Por mucho que su corazón estuviera despierto y feliz, ese toqueteo que pasaba oportunamente de derecha a izquierda con una fracción de segundos de diferencia, era algo mucho más humano que emocional. Abrió un ojo y reparó que Emma Swan hablaba muy bajito. Y si, con sus pechos. Regina rodó sus aún cerrados ojos e hizo una mueca de contrariedad divertida.

-Escúchame bien Thelma – decía Emma mientras rodaba la yema de su dedo por el pezón de la morena – te diga lo que diga Louise yo las amó a las dos por igual ¿sabes…?

Regina reprimió la risa al oír la conversación, desde luego la imaginación de Henry provenía de la rama familiar Swan.

-Louise por favor – siguió la rubia – déjame que te explique cómo son las cosas, verás… Thelma es una chica muy dinámica, una muchacha atrevida, tiene confianza en sí misma, es acercarme y ya está sonriendo, eso me encanta de ella – ahora pasó el dedo por su otro pezón – mientras que tú eres diferente… tú eres un poco más demandante, lo tuyo es que te mimen para recompensar – hizo unas caricias más al mismo pecho – lo tuyo es que te hagan sentir más especial… y entonces mírate, eres de lo más preciosa – Emma se emocionó demasiado con la descripción y acabo pellizcando ambos – oix mis nenas… adorables... que las quiero tanto – decía mientras les daba besos a ambas por igual.

Regina carraspeó – Señorita Swan… ¿no ha tenido suficiente con lo de ayer?

Emma levantó la vista y le sonrió - ya te dije que yo nunca tengo suficiente, y menos de Thelma y Louise – pasó su dedo por el pecho izquierdo - ¿verdad que si?

-Si sigues así Thelma se pondrá celosa – le respondió Regina.

-No, no, Thelma es la que estoy tocando ¿ves? – expuso – siempre orgullosa – luego rozó el otro pecho – pero por si Louise se pone celosa que es algo que sucede mucho y no queremos ¿verdad?

-Si sigue hablando como si le contestaran la enviaré a terapia, Señorita Swan.

-Me parece increíble que siendo tus pechos no puedas entenderlos – respondió la rubia – sinceramente la que necesita terapia eres tú… terapia de pareja… o con la pareja de pechos que tienes – puso una mano en su corazón con un gesto altruista – puedo mediar si quieres – y añadió – tienes unos pechos de lo más expresivos.

Regina cansada de tanto ensañamiento con esa zona particular tiró de Emma y la obligó a acercarse a tu boca – le ordenó que me de los buenos días como corresponde y deje en paz a Thelma y Louise por ahora…

-Mmm- Emma hizo un gesto pervertido – que bien suena cuando me dominas.

-Buenos días… ¡ahora!

Así que Emma la besó y con una sonrisa contra sus labios susurró un buenos días mi amor que terminó con una lluvia de besos en los labios y el cuello de Regina, besos pequeños y veloces que le produjeron cosquillas, algo que la rubia pareció adorar especialmente porque no le permitió detener la risa por los siguientes 5 minutos.

Finalmente, se quedó quieta contra su cuello y Regina pudo responder – Buenos días cielo – suspiró – deberíamos ponernos de pie – dijo notando como Emma se apretaba más contra ella- ir al salón y conversar con calma lo que decidimos ayer.

Emma sollozó contra su cuello con fuerza - ¿de verdad hay que hacerlo? – preguntó – son solo… hombres, no podemos descartarlos y ya – se quejó – ni siquiera tienen pechos.

Regina se rió - pues te besuqueabas con uno en ese sillón hace como mucho 2 semanas atrás – atacó sin piedad.

-No me lo recuerdes – suspiró Emma – me la pasaba poniendo las manos así – imitó a tomar un pecho entre las manos – pero nada, plano como una meseta, y algunos pelos – su expresión se transformó – descartémoslos y ya.

-No son material descartable por mucho que lo parezcan – le explicó Regina – no, sería un agravio para tu padre y nuestro hijo que también lo es, además… no quiero empezar nuestra relación teniendo enemigos tan pronto.

-Es cierto, sería un tedio tener que cuidarse de las aventuras locas de un pirata y un ladrón en busca de la virilidad pérdida – la rubia refunfuñó pero con vigor se puso de pie – pero viste a Thelma y Louise ya o no saldremos hasta mañana de la habitación… y también a _Lara Croft…_

-¿ _Lara Cr…_? - Regina que iba camino a la habitación de higiene levantó la mano cuando Emma empezaba a explicarle – no quiero saber, no quiero saber de qué se trata, pero deje de bautizar a las partes de mi cuerpo a su antojo, Swan…

* * *

 **Unas 3 horas más tarde.**

-¿De verdad vamos a hacer esto? – le preguntaba por enésima vez Emma a Regina.

-Swan, cómo vuelvas a preguntar te dejaré sin estas y sus asociados – señaló a "las nenas de Emma".

Emma dio un paso al frente - ¡hay que hacer esto, mañana mismo! – berreó con apuro – nos levantaremos al alba mismo si es necesario.

Regina sonrió porque estaba segura que había encontrado el elemento justo para el chantaje emocional que la rubia necesitaba, Thelma y Louise evidentemente. Para Regina la izquierda y la derecha, sin más. La atrevida orgullosa y la comedida mimosa, como también las llamaba la rubia, supuestamente en nombre clave pero todo el mundo que estaba en el salón ya se habían enterado de que iba el asunto. Bastaba con ver los ojos de Emma calvados en ellas para darse cuenta.

Snow y David habían cruzado unas palabras con ambas y concordaron que la idea de solucionar el problema era buena. Arturo informó que los dos hombres habían pasado una tarde-noche bastante tranquila. Se les había despojado del alcohol con lo que estaban sobrios, como era el caso de Hook. Robín siempre lo estuvo y solo se había preocupado de solicitar que alguien asistiera a Roland para que no se sintiera solo. Zelena se había ofrecido y cuido de él por su cuenta, al parecer le había cogido cariño al pequeño durante el tiempo que paso suplantando a Marian. Y Roland a ella, incluso la llamaba tía Zelena en ocasiones. El cuento que Robín le había contado a su hijo sobre la suplantación pasaba más por una suave comedia romántica y familiar, donde Zelena había tomado la decisión de "hacer de su mamá" para que no estuviera triste. Algo que un niño inocente como Roland aceptó de buena gana. Ahora como recompensa, Zelena se ocupaba de él mientras su padre "estaba de cacería con el tío pirata Killian". De comedia familiar a reality de supervivientes, al parecer favor con favor se paga.

Emma le informó a Arturo su idea de conversar con ellos antes de que salieran del calabozo por la mañana y el rey dijo que se encargaría de prepararlo todo. Emma le susurró al oído un par de deseos extra que deseaba que prepararan también para el reencuentro con los señores ex – novios y el regente de Camelot aseguró que se encargaría personalmente que todo estuviera en orden. Merlín que se había perdido toda la batalla errática del día anterior les dio la bienvenida a la biblioteca, donde ambas se dirigieron por pedido el hechicero.

-Emma, Regina… bienvenidas… confío en que han podido descansar cuanto como merecían – les dijo con la clásica sonrisa que portaba.

-Eso… y más – le susurró Emma tratando de que Henry no la oyera – no sé si me entiendes – le guiñó un ojo haciendo que el hechicero tomará aire y carraspeará.

-Posiblemente si – contestó dándole la espalda a ambas para poder evitar el sonrojo con mejor precisión.

-¿Tienes que contarle a todos eso? No creo que él necesite tanto detalle – le preguntó Regina a la rubia haciendo que la misma la mirará – hay asuntos que son privados, solo de alcoba.

-¿No puedo acaso compartir mi felicidad con el resto del mundo? – le replicó Emma-sin-filtro llevando una mano al corazón.

Regina arqueó una ceja – su felicidad si, su satisfacción sexual no.

Merlín se giró hacia donde estaba Henry y Belle – bien, la razón por la que las hice venir aquí es porque imagino que tienen deseos de volver a casa pronto, y pues, tenemos que resolver un último asunto antes de poder dejarlos marchar.

-El asunto de Camelot – expuso Regina sin titubear.

-Si –afirmó el hombre – tú debes ayudarnos a que Camelot pueda salir de su maldición.

-¿Maldición? – dijo Emma – No parece un sitio maldito.

-Oh sí que lo está – Merlín le respondió con una sonrisa – lo que sucede es que tú no lo puedes percibir porque llevas solo unas semanas aquí – se sentó y las invitó a hacerlo también – dime Emma… desde que han puesto los pies aquí ¿ha sucedido cualquier cosa que les pareciera fuera de la rutina y que no estuviera relacionada con ustedes?

Emma se lo pensó un momento – supongo que no, pero creía que este era un reino consolidado, que simplemente estaban en una etapa de paz.

-Oh querida… una etapa de paz que lleva así 32 años por lo menos, sin un solo cambio relativo – dijo él – digamos que Camelot está como Storybrooke antes de tu aparición.

-¿Una maldición oscura? – preguntó Regina.

-Si y no, tiene el mismo efecto, es una maldición pero no tiene que ver con ningún ritual oscuro verán… - Merlín suspiró – Camelot es como un árbol, un árbol que tiene 6 raíces que lo nutren y lo ayudan a prosperar, que lo ayudan a expandirse… cada raíz representa a un caballero diferente.

-La mesa redonda de Camelot – dijo Belle – Arturo nos la mostró al llegar pero creí que había 12 asientos en ella.

-Si, para los 6 y sus elegidos sucesores – explicó Merlín – en realidad son 13 asientos, uno me estaba reservado a mí.

-Pero si tú estabas encerrado hace muchísimo más tiempo – inquirió Emma - ¿cómo pudieron reservarte un sitio?

-Por la profecía, famosa profecía que tiene mi nombre – Merlín sonrió – la profecía Merliniana decía que al regreso de Merlín, él y su salvador ayudarían a romper una maldición que habría azolado a Camelot durante al menos 3 décadas.

-Muy precisa – expresó Henry.

-Las profecías que mi aprendiz escribió se han ido cumpliendo a rajatabla siempre – Merlín suspiró – no por nada fue el primer autor que existió, él se llevó mi legado y trazó cuantas veces fuera necesario la historia hasta dar con la clave para liberarme – observó a Emma y Regina – clave que resultaron ser ustedes dos.

-Si Camelot no sufrió un rito oscuro ¿por qué está maldita entonces? – indagó Regina.

Merlín suspiró – presta atención bruja blanca, Camelot es el árbol, los caballeros sus raíces ¿Qué sucede con un árbol si una de sus raíces enferma o es cortada?

-Deja de crecer – susurró Regina sopesando el significado – ¿uno de los caballeros está enfermo? ¿o muerto?

-Esperemos que no lo último porque eso acabaría con las esperanzas de Camelot – apreció Merlín – solo está perdido según la profecía – Merlín repitió la historia que le contaron – Arturo dice que lleva por lo menos 32 años buscando sin resultados a Lancelot.

-¡LANCELOT! –Emma dio un grito – yo vi a Lancelot, cuando fuimos al bosque encantado, nos ayudo a llegar… oh – se detuvo de repente – pero resulto ser… Cora – miró a Regina con sorpresa.

-¿Cora? – repitió Regina con consternación - ¿por qué siempre que algo tiene que ver conmigo tiene que ver con ella también?

-¿Cora se estaba haciendo pasar por Lancelot? – preguntó Merlín.

-Si, aparentemente mi madre conocía a Lancelot del pasado – Emma trató de recordar la historia – diría que incluso ofició el casamiento de David y ella frente a mi abuela paterna.

-Eso fue un año antes de la maldición aproximadamente – Merlín trataba de calcular el tiempo transcurrido.

-Debió ocurrir antes de que Lancelot desapareciera – resumió Regina – eso tiene sentido, si estaba con Snow sería mucho más fácil que mi madre pudiera localizarlo.

-¿Podría ser que Cora haya capturado a Lancelot para suplantarlo por una cuestión de seguridad? – investigó Henry.

-Es posible, puede que ella lo haya capturado y mantenido en algún sitio mientras asumía su forma para poder andar libremente por este reino y los demás – Belle trataba de encontrarle una respuesta a la conexión de la madre de Regina y el caballero – el caso es que la maldición de Regina debió pillarla en medio de sus planes y postergarlos.

-Es posible – Regina reflexionó mientras recuerdos de su madre y ella se agolparon en su memoria – la envié desterrada a través del espejo, prisionera en aquel reino y consiguió burlarme gracias al sombrerero, no podía presentarse frente a mí como ella misma sin ser apresada, tomando la forma de Lancelot podía acercarse a Snow y al final a mí también, Lancelot era un medio al fin y al cabo.

-Hook estuvo ayudándola también durante la época en la que se lanzó la maldición ¿verdad? – preguntó Belle – quizás él pueda saber algo al respecto del verdadero Lancelot.

-Es posible – Emma recordaba que así fue como conoció a Killian en primer lugar – mañana cuando hablemos con él se lo preguntaremos.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es si Lancelot tenían un sucesor ¿por qué simplemente no ocupó su lugar? – interrogó Henry.

-Porque no solo Lancelot desapareció, también Sir Galahad quien era su sucesor – explicó Merlín – veras, caballero y sucesor no debían separase mucho tiempo, estaban para protegerse mutuamente, así que unos días después de que Lancelot partió, Galahad siguió su rastro como se acostumbraba – el hechicero tamborileó los dedos en la mesa – cuando ninguno regreso al cabo de un año, Arturo fue elegido para presidir el consejo en crisis, algo que nunca había sucedido en Camelot por 400 años – continuo con el relato – la mesa redonda es una institución donde nadie debe tener más poder que los demás, pero sin estar completa Camelot quedo en un punto muerto y alguien debía liderar el período de tiempo hasta la llegada de la salvadora, y por eso el asiento peligroso, aquel que ocupaba el caballero de corazón puro Lancelot, sigue vacío.

-Todos hombres, es el círculo de la tristeza – la parte más bollera de Emma le decía que aquello era como un paramo en plena sequía – de todas maneras, los habitantes de Camelot parecen estar llevando bien esta situación – dijo Emma.

-No creas, cuando Lancelot no pudo ocupar su lugar este pueblo murió, hace 32 años que no hay nacimientos en Camelot, que no hay matrimonios ni fallecimientos – Merlín dio un respingo – hace 32 años que nadie puede salir de los límites del reino, hace 32 años que no se plantean estrategias de guerra, que no se expanden ni se ven envueltos ni siquiera en una revuelta, es un reino muerto que respira.

-Estarán al borde del aburrimiento, más de lo normal digo – de solo pensarlo a Emma le parecía la vida más absurda del mundo, una sin motivaciones.

Regina suspiró con desazón – todo por Cora.

-Bueno, quizás tenía sus motivos – dijo Merlín pero Regina levantó la mano en pos de que no la excusará por sus malos actos.

-¿Cómo puedo ayudar? – preguntó.

-Estamos trabajando en ello – señaló cientos de volúmenes que Henry, Belle y él deberían revisar – solo quería que estuvieran al tanto de la situación exacta.

Ambas asintieron -¿podemos hacer algo más?

-¿Además de hablar con Hook por si tiene algo de información…? No – declaró el hechicero – simplemente preparase para cuando encontremos algo que podamos intentar.

-Bien – dijo Regina – si hay novedades infórmanos por favor – y se despidió de los demás con una sonrisa – y Henry… no te saltes ninguna comida.

-Si mamá…

-Tú tampoco Belle…

-Si ma… Regina – se corrigió la mujer totalmente ruborizada por el desliz.

* * *

 _Emma y Regina volvieron a la habitación de la que habían salido algunas horas antes. Inmediato que cerraron la puerta la rubia asaltó a la morena con perversión – ay mi amooor, como te echaba de menos – le dijo acariciando sus hombros_.

-¿A mí o a Thelma y Louise?

-A ti, a ti – respondió rápidamente mientras convertía la caricia en un masaje confortable girando hacia la espalda de Regina – siempre a ti.

-A veces hablas tanto de ellas que estoy empezando a creer que son más importantes que yo – dijo la morena.

-¿Cómo crees? Ese par no sería nada sin todo tú para sostenerlas – Emma le dio un beso en la nuca - ¿te dije hoy que te amo?

-No realmente – Regina no tenía idea pero por las dudas no perdería su oportunidad de oírlo.

-Pues… te amo, mi princesa…

-Volvimos a las cursilerías, Swan – le preguntó con diversión Regina.

-Oh, con el tiempo aprenderás que soy un vibrante mix entre cursilerías y comentarios picantes – expuso la rubia con tranquilidad.

-Oh mi querida… estoy al tanto de eso… eres la persona con menos filtros de todos los reinos – Regina disfrutaba del toque de la rubia acercándose más – ¿es qué acaso alguna vez tienes vergüenza o miedo al ridículo?

Emma sopesó con una mueca de reflexión – diría que no.

-¿Ni cuando venias a la alcaldía completamente seria a hablarme del presupuesto o a discutir sobre Henry? – le preguntó Regina.

-Oh no… en absoluto – confesó Emma – más bien mantenía la calma para no perder los estribos y hacértelo sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué? – Regina se giró y la observó divertida – creía que su etapa de verme sexy era mucho más reciente.

-Mujer… tú siempre me has parecido tremendamente sexy… no sé cómo pude frenarme para no invitarte a una cita durante el primer año que estuvimos en Storybrooke.

-¿Me habrías invitado a cenar? – cuestionó Regina.

-O a merendar o al cine - Emma sonrió de medio lado – a cualquier sitio que quisieras ir de hecho.

-¿Qué otras cosas habrías hecho si hubieras dejado hacer a _Emma-sin-filtro_? – Regina se sentía curiosa e interesada con esta revelación.

-¿Además de destrozar tu despacho de la alcaldía? Veamos – Emma se lo pensó un momento – creo que he contenido mis ganas de besarte hasta tener migraña permanente así que te habría dejado sin labios – le explicó a la morena – y las ganas de subirte esas faldas que llevabas…Grrrr…

Regina rompió en una carcajada el aire – o sea que me habría quedado sin faldas también - declaró - jamás pensé que fuera tan irresistible, y eso que pienso que suelo serlo – se acercó a Emma y la besó en los labios con delicadeza – pero ¿sabes? Creo que podríamos cumplir con tu fantasía de la alcaldía un día de estos cuando regresemos a Storybrooke.

-Pero tú ya no eres la alcaldesa – dijo Emma – ahora el despacho es de mi madre.

-¿Y no le parece que eso le da un toque más de morbo, Señorita Swan?

Emma abrió los ojos como platos – ¡Hay que hacer esto, mañana mismo!– sentenció– nos levantaremos al alba mismo si es necesario y nos marcharemos a Storybrooke, que se arreglen Arturo y Merlín con su círculo de bolas tristes – concluyó haciendo que Regina se riera como nunca.


	17. GRRRRRRRR

_**GRRRRRRRR**_

Emma caminaba junto a Regina por el corredor hasta el calabozo. Se detuvieron junto a los guardias, los cuales les dieron las llaves de la celda y también la vieja botella de ron de Killian.

-Sir Arturo estuvo aquí más temprano para verificar que todo estuviera como habían solicitado las señoras – dijo el jefe de la guardia – además de asegurarse que les entregáramos estos artículos al ingresar donde los reos.

\- Muchas gracias – ambas asintieron con aprobación.

-Los reos han desayunado y están aguardando la llegada de las visitas – agregó el hombre – pero no les hemos informado de quien se trata.

-Al menos nos hemos ahorrado los croissants – bromeó Emma.

-Perfecto – Regina le asintió atentamente al hombre y tomando la mano de su novia siguió andando – si nos disculpan…

De un lado del pasillo, ellas iban hacia la conversación que habían decidido tener voluntariamente. Una que no quisieron retrasar para sobre todo poder concentrarse en lo que interesaba, liberar a Camelot y volver a casa. Volver para hallar que posiblemente ese sitio al que llamaban casa seguía ahi, en el mismo sitio anónimo, pero que en realidad nunca sería el mismo. Se fueron como "compañeras", algo así como amigas circunstanciales que en el mejor de los casos tenían un vinculo común al que llamaban hijo. Ahora, desatados los acontecimientos posteriores a la transformación de Emma en el Ser Oscuro, y a su liberación, eran mucho más, eran algo así como amigas pero mucho más. Ambas tenían un implícito deseo de disfrutar de la forma cotidiana que ese nuevo vinculo podía suponer. Y para eso había que ocuparse de los detalles previos, menores y mayores. El asunto "pirata manco + ladronzuello" era lo primero de la lista de detalles, uno para simplemente asegurarse poder vivir sin esperar represalias absurdas. Del otro lado del pasillo, Hook y Hood esperaban con impaciencia al par de oradores que les darían el sermón del día final y posiblemente les impondrían ordenes de restricción para sus ex - novias y algunos allegados. Al fin y al cabo se habían ganado con creces las consecuencias, y aunque Arturo a pesar de no ser fanático de ninguno había sido optimista sobre su futuro cercano, ellos sabían que la golpiza generalizada y los adjetivos desafortunados eran un punto de inflexión en su relación con Storybrooke.

Emma y Regina caminaron por el resto del corredor y justo delante de la puerta que comunicaba la salida con los calabozos se detuvieron.

-Descartemos a ese par - insistió la rubia tratando de no tener que ver más a ninguno de los dos.

-Emma... ya hemos hablado de esto ¿verdad? - respondió Regina y los hombros de la mujer a su lado se movieron resignadamente.

Acto seguido, Emma le hizo un puchero a Regina haciéndola reír y como consecuencia la morena le dio una palmadita en el trasero que hizo Emma pestañeará seguidito.

-Vamos allá Señorita Swan…

Emma asintió y tomó una vez más su mano. Caminaron los dos pasos bajo el marco de la puerta que separaban su mundo libre del de los prisioneros. Anduvieron con tenacidad los pasos hasta quedar delante de la celda en la que la mesa y las cuatro sillas, y por supuesto los dos hombres, aguardaban. Robín se puso de pie inmediato las vio llegar, moviendo la silla con un ruido sordo y haciendo que Killian que observaba por la pequeña ventana el exterior se girará intrigado. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó en un gesto de sorpresa tan expresivo como la mirada fija del ladrón.

-De todas las personas que podíamos esperar creo que ustedes eran las últimas de la lista – confesó el pirata con diversión, su voz bastante menos rasposa de lo normal, probablemente porque llevaba más sobrio que nunca en su vida de piratería.

-La vida es una caja de chocolates, nunca sabes lo que te va a tocar – Emma parafraseó a _Forrest Gump_ – pero no armemos jaleo por favor, solo queríamos hablar con ustedes – Regina abrió la celda y ambas entraron demostrando tranquilidad.

La morena dejó la puerta abierta – esto significa que son libres de irse cuando deseen hacerlo, pero nos gustaría poder conversar con los dos antes de ser posible – se sentó y arrastró suavemente a Emma al asiento a su lado de la mano.

-No tengo nada que perder – confesó Killian sentándose justo frente a Emma mientras ambos mantenían una batalla silenciosa con la mirada.

-Supongo que no me importa esperar unos minutos más para ver al pequeño – Robín se sentó y le dirigió su atención a la morena – ¿no habrás dejado que mi hijo estuviera solo a pesar de nuestro… pequeño desacuerdo? – le preguntó a su ex pareja.

-No te preocupes, mi hermana se ha encargado de cuidar a Roland desde "nuestro pequeño desacuerdo" – ironizó Regina – espero que le agradezcas porque tu hijo estaba muy contento estos días gracias a su colaboración.

-Me haré cargo de hacerle conocer mi gratitud – dijo el ladrón simplemente.

Todos se quedaron callados, sumergidos en un tenso silencio. Killian peleaba implícitamente con la rubia y Robín no levantó los ojos por 10 segundos de sus manos. Regina se estaba empezando a cansar de este encuentro tan improductivo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Killian? – interrogó finalmente la rubia.

-No, nada en especial – dijo él – solo te estaba mirando si es que tu mujer me lo permite.

-Puede mirar… un poco – replicó Regina – desde luego tocar no es parte del trato.

-Quizás debería haberte aclarado lo mismo cuando te dejé protegerla al llegar a Camelot – rebatió entonces Hook.

Emma bufó haciendo un gesto de negación – yo la toqué a ella primero a decir verdad, fue imposible evitarlo que decir… está demasiado buena – se encogió de hombros un instante, Regina habría rodado los ojos si no fuera porque le había gustado la inconsciente defensa de la rubia.

-Quizás debería habértelo dicho yo a ti – le dijo a Emma el ladrón – pero no pensé que hiciera falta aclararlo.

-¿Tienes esta mujer y te parece que no hace falta aclarar a cualquiera que no se toca? – Emma lo miraba en desacuerdo – si fuera mi mujer… oh, pero sí lo es – rodó los ojos como si no pudiera creer olvidarlo, todo fingido obviamente y se puso de pie – declaró oficialmente la veda de toqueteo/rozamiento/respirarle muy cerca a Regina Mills – pronunció los "barra" con intensidad – o cualquier asunto similar, el castigo: la castración con un cúter desafilado y lleno de oxido – apoyó las manos en la mesa y los miró fieramente - ¿se entendió?

- _Eso creo /Si_ – dijeron los dos respectivamente de pirata a ladrón mientras Emma veía como apretaban las piernas.

-Por cierto – repuso con una sonrisa - ¿cómo evolucionan sus cositas? – con la cabeza señalo las zonas bajas de ambos y haciendo que por inercia los dos hombres se removieran en su sitio protegiendo esa parte en concreto. Regina no pudo evitar pensar que a partir de que las rodillas de Emma impactaron atrozmente en Robin y Killian, esas partes de sus cuerpos se habían vuelto completamente anti-rubias. Lo cual era bueno porque ninguno se acercaría a su novia o a ella otra vez con ninguna intención. Ya saben lo que dicen: "El que se quema con leche ve la vaca y llora".

Mejor que ayer pero no que hace 2 días – dijo Killian – aunque creo que en un par de días más de abstinencia estaremos "online" de nuevo…

-Oh, y la de cortesanas que están sintiendo mariposas en sus estómagos ahora mismo – ironizó Regina.

-O en sus bolsillos, más posiblemente – añadió Emma – mmm… ¿abstinencia? Y yo que creía que en los calabozos se podían experimentar sensaciones nuevas… ya saben – les guiñó el ojo – lo que pasa en prisión se queda en prisión.

A Regina se le soltó una risilla completamente diferente a las que Robín solía oírle proferir. Por lo general, Regina no soltaba siquiera risillas. Cuando notó como la miraban recuperó la compostura pero había una clase de vibración en su rostro diferente – lo siento Emma – dijo finalmente Robín ya que Killian había perdido el habla al oír la presunción de la rubia – no somos como ustedes…

-Ah sí, ¿cómo era? – se preguntó Emma - ¿unas desviadas?

-Prefiero liberales - replicó Robín – desviadas no fue una buena manera de expresarme, de hecho, me disculpo sinceramente por eso.

-¿Y qué tal… anti- naturales? – preguntó Regina – creo que te lo he escuchado en alguna ocasión reciente también.

Robín suspiro – ¿vamos a por todas eh…? En fin, tampoco es una buena manera de dirigirme - se movió de manera que quedo bailando sobre las patas traseras de su silla de madera – de hecho, nosotros en mundos sin magia, en general, somos algo así como anti-naturales ¿no?

Regina asintió con media sonrisa – bien pensado Robín de Locksley, bien pensado.

Killian carraspeó – lamento aquello de… ya saben… ¿furcia? – expresó sin mirar a nadie.

-Ah, más bien fue ¡FURCIA! – exclamó Emma imitando a su ex – deberías disculparte con mi mujer sobre todo, en cuanto a mi persona mis padres cobraron la deuda.

-Creo que la cobraron con creces por ambas veces – dijo Killian mientras le dolía el rostro solo con el recuerdo - pero aún así lamento mis comentarios tan poco racionales Regina, no quería comportarme como un animal, de hecho creo que no volverá a suceder teniendo en cuenta que el resultado fue un grupo de personajes de cuentos apaleandome... fue una suerte que no estuvieran los enanos cerca - Killian meneó la cabeza con desagrado - nos habriamos quedado sin rostro, y no solo con la mitad como ahora.

Lo cierto es que a pesar de estar bien mentalmente hablando y no sufrir dolores, ambos seguian mostrando los rastros de los golpes. Magulladuras y alguna que otra herida hacían que los golpes se hicieran evidentes en ambos rostros. Regina sopesó la posibilidad de "arreglarlos" como muestra de buena fe.

Observó a Emma y suspiró al ver que ella le sonreía aceptando su propuesta tácita – vale, vale, si estás de acuerdo – comentó mientras su mano dio un pase que recompuso los estropeados rostros de Robín y Killian – en cuantos a sus… "cositas" – sacudió las manos en el aire – asunto suyo.

-Concuerdo – dijo Emma con un movimiento de cabeza – no dejaré que Regina les reparé nada ni siquiera cercano a esa zona... GRRRRR – gruñó intimidante.

-Ya he dicho que no lo haré – Regina la calmó con una caricia en la mejilla que hizo que Emma sonriera como un niño pequeño.

-Puede hacerlo Emma también – Killian lo soltó tentativamente intentando provocar la reacción de la morena.

-Piratilla ¿quieres hacer tu propia expedición como eunuco acaso? – la expresión de Regina se desfiguró aterradoramente mientras Emma susurraba "que adorable, tan celosa".

Pero Killian levantó las manos como rendición – broma, lo juró, solo bromeaba, tampoco dejaría que Emma se acercará, aún me duele decir su nombre – exclamó con agitación temiendo por su hombría por tercera o cuarta vez en los últimos días – que obsesión por acabar con nuestra virilidad, tías – soltó meneando la cabeza divertido – pero no creí que fueras tan celosa, señora alcaldesa.

Regina se ruborizó al darse cuenta de su exabrupto por una broma del capitán – supongo – carraspeó un segundo – que es algo normal.

-Por supuesto – Emma era la única que disfrutaba completamente de sus arranques – puedes celarme todo lo que quieras, eres tan intensa cuando me celas así – apretó los dientes y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los pechos de la reina por demasiado tiempo. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación que antes era celda pero ahora gozaba del estatus puertas abiertas. Cada uno interesado en algo diferente. Eso hasta que los caballeros no se pudieron contener más.

De repente, Robín y Killian rompieron en carcajadas – Oh Lord… disimula un poco Emma – voceó Robín.

- _¡Bloody Hell!_ Es que cómo no lo noté antes – Hook se rascó la cabeza – las señales siempre estuvieron ahí… es increíble que me asombrará tanto la primera vez que las vi.

-Te lo dije – comentó Robín – no es la primera vez que la pilló viéndole los pechos a Regina.

-¿Qué? – la morena arqueó una ceja hasta ese momento ignorante de la razón que mantenía divertidos y ocupados a todos los demás - ¿cómo que la has pillado viendo a… - iba a decir Thelma y Louise pero lo evitó justo a tiempo - viéndome…? ¿Cuándo?

Robín meneó la cabeza con diversión – recuerdas que hubo algunas ocasiones en que te dije que Emma estaba... rara, o había hecho algo raro – Regina asintió – si me habrías prestado atención, o habrías dejado de fingir que no te interesaba - anunció consciente que la indiferencia de Regina hacia Emma antes era una fachada - sabrías que era porque la veía mirar tus pechos como posesa – el ladrón recordó sus propias teorías – creí que tenía envidia de ti o algo...¡OH LORD! pero ¡qué tonto fui!

-¿Envidia? – preguntó Regina - ¿por qué tendría envidia de mí si tiene unos pechos preciosos? – rebatió y Emma sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Ni que lo digas – corroboró Killian ganándose una mirada lacerante de Regina – pero tú también, tienes unos pechos de ensueño – y ahora la mirada asesina vagó por el rostro de Emma – a ver, ¿tocar? No, ¿mirar? Ni que pudiéramos ir con los ojos cerrados – trató de negociar – además solo es un halago, no les estamos proponiendo matrimonio ni nada parecido, solo digo que ambas son preciosas.

-Si – corroboró Robín – y si me permiten, como ofrenda de paz sincera, les aseguró que hacen una pareja muy bonita.

-Es cierto – afirmó Killian.

-¿Verdad que si? – Emma cambió su gesto a uno muy alegre abrazando a Regina contra si – yo siempre lo supe, la hacemos – meneó la cabeza afirmativamente mientras miraba tontamente a Regina pero sus ojos luego volvieron al par de pechos.

-¡Good LORD!

-Pues yo tampoco estoy ciega – se quejó Emma viendo como los demás se reían de ella.

-Deberán acostumbrarse que todo este asunto de la oscuridad ha desatado un monstruo – aseguró Regina – uno al que muchos han bautizado _Emma-sin-filtro_ y que ha sido capaz de sonrojar incluso a Merlín.

-Suena divertido – anunció Killian – o lo será cuando nos acostumbremos más a ello.

Robín se puso serio – miren, no sé si nos llevaremos como buenos amigos y saldremos a hablar de nuestras vidas – se pausó un segundo – ni siquiera sé si nos veremos mucho pero… quiero que sepan que no me opondré si esto significa la felicidad de ambas – se encogió de hombros – me costará mucho pensar que perdí a quien quise tanto o quiero, ya no sé la verdad, pero nos enseñaron que lo más poderoso siempre es el amor verdadero y si ustedes derrotaron a una maldición estando juntas, e incluso al oscuro, es porque es así como deben ser las cosas.

-Lamento mucho el exabrupto con la daga y todo eso – afirmó Killian – fue una torpeza, un acto de mal hombre, me porte como un idiota y no quiero que esa sea la imagen que se lleven de mí, he luchado por ser mejor mucho como para hacerlo pedazos por celos – se apoyó en la mesa – puede que no salgamos a cenar o de copas juntos, como dice Robín, pero tienen mi apoyo si así es como debe ser… lo superaremos, es una cuestión de tiempo como todo.

Regina suspiró aliviada – no pensé que un par de noches encerrados pudieran conseguirnos una tregua.

-Créeme que si, encerrados y sin alcohol – dijo el capitán – creo que hacía mucho que no teníamos tiempo para pensar tanto las cosas y arrepentirnos tantas veces de haber sido un par de capullos.

-De todas maneras – Emma sonrió con picardía – andar tras unas cortesanas teniendo novia no es algo muy de "verdadero amor".

-Oye, que tú andabas besando a mi novia en ese momento – replicó Robín.

-Lo sé, lo sé – Emma suspiró – lamentamos no haberles dicho la verdad, todo lo que paso fue por nuestra culpa también.

-Pero es cierto, las cosas ya no estaban bien entre nosotros en ese momento, o quizás nunca, quizás esto fue lo mejor que nos ha sucedido a los cuatro – reflexionó Robín.

Todos asintieron – y como recompensa – Emma sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta la botella de Killian – te regresaré esto.

-Oh mi vieja amiga – Killian la recibió como si fuera el santo grial – has vuelto a mi lado.

-Ni que fuera el Jolly Rogers – se rió su amigo mientras lo veía abrazar la petaca.

-¿Qué tal si brindamos por un nuevo comienzo y por una última aventura por vivir todos juntos? –Regina sabía que en el cajón de la izquierda había tres vasos porque así lo había solicitado Emma y los dispuso sobre la mesa.

-Ah sí, la maldición y el asunto de Cora, Arturo nos comentó más temprano, hablaremos de eso luego – aseveró el pirata – ayudaremos todo lo que podamos pero… ¿seguro que quieres de esto? – preguntó Killian y Regina asintió – ok, luego no te quejes ¿vale?

Los vasos se sirvieron con un par de mínimos tragos y Killian utilizaría su botella – pues, por la libertad – levantó la misma para chocar con los demás.

-Por romper otra maldición más – agregó Robín y todos asintieron.

-Porque los únicos enemigos que nos persigan sean serpientes voladoras o sirenas asesinas – Emma expresó su deseo – y no nos persigamos entre nosotros.

-En lo posible que no sean sirenas, por favor – aclaró Killian – o solo del tipo Ariel…

-Y que si tenemos desventuras nos cuidemos como siempre, entre todos…. Y que no haya sirenas… – añadió Regina dándole una venia a Killian antes de chocar con los demás sus recipientes.

Todos echaron un trago y todos, excepto Hook, escupieron el contenido -¿Qué porquería es esta? – vociferó como pudo en medio de un ahogo Robín.

-Les dije que no se quejaran – reprendió Killian mientras le daba golpes en la espalda a su compañero de desventuras y/o aventuras – a veces lo usamos como combustible en los viajes, pero no se preocupen, normalmente no te mata.

-Agua, agua, agua… algo líquido que no sea ese destapa-cañerías – murmuraba con los ojos lagrimeantes Regina mientras Hook la reprendía con un ¡EY!

-¿La saliva en un liquido verdad? – le preguntó Emma con la voz aguda y sin esperar respuesta le obsequió un beso sumamente profundo que duro como 5 segundos pero que logró que Killian fuera apaciguando los golpes a Robín, y que el ladrón se quedará con la boca abierta. Esa sería posiblemente la famosa Emma- sin-filtro.

-Muy bien – exclamó Killian cuando se separaron – efectivamente no habrá problemas con mi virilidad a futuro.

-¡GRRRRR! – fue la respuesta de Emma mientras Regina rodaba los ojos y la arrastraba fuera de la celda, justo cuando Robín se repetía con fuerza " _piensa en el cartero, piensa en el cartero…"_.

-¡Hombres! Son todos unos guarros – gritaba una enfadada Emma desde lo lejos – no se acerquen que los mató… Thelma y Louise son mías…

-¡SEÑORITA SWAN!

-¿Thelma y Louise? – le preguntó Hook a Hood intrigado.

-No quiero saberlo, no quiero saber – dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos y seguía pensando en el cartero.


	18. Fue divertido Chicas

_Gracias por los rws. Como dije antes con 8 actualizo en 24 horas, si?_

 _Respecto de algunos comentarios: repito que no tengo intenciones de un bebe swan-mills, de veras no está en los planes. Quedará para una próxima vez. Y Emma-sin-filtro triunfa mucho aparentemente jajajaja Me alegro, no sé porque se me ocurre que podría ser así si la dejaran los guionistas y fuera un programa más humorístico._

 _ **Fue Divertido Chicas**_

Los días pasaron lentamente en Camelot hasta que Merlín y Belle dieron con una pista de lo que podían utilizar para encontrar a Lancelot y completar la mesa redonda. Permitir indirectamente que el reino volviera a dar pasos precisos a algún lugar. Arturo era el más inquieto, cada día que pasaba presuponía para él una decepción importante. Habían esperado 32 años para poder volver a ser el reino de siempre y ahora que por fin estaban aquí las partes que necesitaban, no podían romper la maldición porque nadie poseía el conocimiento de cómo encajarlas. Hook le brindó a Merlín toda la información que poseía sobre Lancelot, lo único útil fue que la primera vez que Cora se transfiguró en el caballero, el pirata le objetó que qué sucedería si el verdadero apareciera.

Ella se rió con descaro de sus incertidumbres. _"Estamos en el bosque encantado, el caballero de corazón puro está en Camelot y muy lejos de poder ver la luz del día"._ Y no se volvió a tocar ese tema, una porque Hook no era lo suficiente tonto como para cuestionar a alguien tan poderosa, otra porque como Cora dijo Lancelot nunca apareció.

-Entonces – Merlín había reunido a todos en su biblioteca – sabiendo lo que sabemos, qué Lancelot permanece en este reino, creo que hemos encontrado la manera de localizarlo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Arturo sumamente emocionado.

-Con un hechizo – dijo el hombre – un hechizo de sangre, es una antiguo conjuro.

-Cualquier hechizo que involucra sangre es magia negra– Zelena había derramado suficiente de ella como para reconocerlo con rapidez – creía que los héroes y salvadores no usaban magia negra.

-La magia no es negra o blanca, es magia – retrucó Merlín – es el uso que se le otorga lo que le da oscuridad o luz.

-Sigue sonando algo peligroso – objetó Arturo que había invitado a Zelena a participar de la reunión porque al fin y al cabo se trataba de su madre, y que ella advirtiera oscuridad en el asunto no le hacía mucha gracia - ¿no acabará siendo peor el remedio que la enfermedad, no?

Emma tradujo los temores del soberano - ¿no se tratará esto de algún plan elucubrado por Cora para regresar?

-¿De dónde…? – Merlín lo negó con una sonrisa – si ustedes no se han equivocado Cora está muerta hace años, los muertos no pueden regresar, no sé en qué libro o serie de esa cosa que llaman televisión han leído o visto algo como eso pero la magia del tipo que sea no puede resucitar a nadie si ha muerto realmente.

-¿En qué consiste este hechizo? – quiso saber Regina.

-Es un hechizo localizador pero que funciona de manera diferente – Belle trato de ayudar a Merlín en su explicación – normalmente es un objeto el que nos lleva a la persona que buscamos pero en este caso eso ya fue probado y no funciona.

Arturo asintió – en muchas oportunidades de hecho, hemos realizado por lo menos 20 intentos de dar con Lancelot pero el objeto que sea que utilicemos siempre se detiene en el mismo sitio – había un mapa del reino en la pared – este punto – Emma había visto que todos los mapas de Camelot señalaban ese lugar como si fuera algo especial.

-¿Qué es ese sitio? – preguntó.

-Los lugareños lo llaman desde siempre "La encrucijada" – mostró una serie de líneas que se desprendía a varios lugares – son caminos que parten desde ese sitio, al menos 6, bordean diversos lugares, se entrecruzan en algunos puntos pero lo más importante es que ninguno va a dar a algún destino – observó - son caminos sin utilidad, normalmente terminan contra alguna pared de piedra o algo parecido.

-¿Puede que alguno de ellos oculté el sitio donde Cora encerró a Lancelot al tomar su lugar? – indagó el pirata que junto a Snow y David escuchaban en silencio, siendo ellos los únicos presente además de los antes mencionados. Robín pasaba la tarde con su hijo y Henry estaba aprendiendo a cabalgar con Percival, uno de los caballeros de la mesa.

-Es ciertamente probable – concluyó Merlín – es posible que este sitio que mencionan sea el mismo que mi aprendiz alguna vez describió para mi, un sitio único, mágico, cuya esencia era la de confundir y ocultar.

-¿Puede ser que Cora supiera de su existencia? – quiso saber Snow.

-Siendo una bruja tan poderosa estoy seguro de que de alguna forma conocía de este lugar – David contestó a su mujer.

-Si no es un objeto el que nos llevé hasta él ¿qué utilizaremos? – preguntó Emma.

-¿No está claro querida? – le consultó Zelena – evidentemente a tu novia.

-Perdón… ¿qué? – replicó Emma.

-Creo, estoy prácticamente seguro, de que la razón por la que Regina es la salvadora es porque por sus venas corre la sangre del linaje de Cora – Merlín trató de sonar lo más seguro posible.

-No lo entiendo, ¿buscaran evidencias y les harán una prueba de ADN mágica o qué? – a Emma esta tendencia de Merlín a soltar la información como un gotero no le hacía nada de gracia, menos cuando aquello incluía a Regina.

-No – Merlín movió los labios en una mueca de duda que a la rubia no le hizo ninguna gracia – es algo más complejo que eso.

-Básicamente – Zelena interrumpió – si esto es lo que imagino, desangraran un poco a tu mujer y la utilizarán como recipiente para invocar a Cora.

-¿QUÉ? – Emma se puso delante de Regina como si alguien fuera a saltar sobre ella con un cuchillo de carnicero o algo parecido – ni de broma, no lo permitiré – expresó con ferocidad - ¿acaso no tuvimos ya suficiente de recipientes en los últimos tiempos? ¿a qué cabeza hueca se le va a ocurrir invocar a Cora?

-Culpable – confesó Merlín.

-¡Ni de coña hechicero! – declaró Emma – soy cinturón negro y la grulla me sale tan natural que podría soltar plumas, ¡atrévete!

Merlín sacudió la cabeza pensando que Emma tenía que haber empezado por decir soy una de las brujas blancas más poderosas pero bueno, Emma era Emma – no te ofusques, Emma – le advirtió – no pienso dejar que Regina sufra daño alguno, y no hablamos de invocar un fantasma ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Estas diciendo que invocaras Cora o a su espíritu para que la posea pero no hay riesgo? – David también parecía algo escéptico – lo siento si no me lo creo.

-Además no sería la primera vez que te equivocas sobre los peligros, Merlín – le recordó Snow- dijiste que Emma y Regina no corrían peligro en el rito contra la oscuridad y falto poco para que las dos murieran.

Merlín resopló – vale, no soy un versado en predecir lo impredecible pero en este caso no me concierne a mí la seguridad del rito – expuso mientras levantaba la mano para gesticular más a gusto su argumento – este espíritu no sería más que el recuerdo de Cora, más bien de su paso por Camelot, sus memorias, por donde fue, qué pensó sin embargo…

-Ahí viene – susurró Regina.

-…también sus deseos – el hechicero hizo una pausa – Regina, tú conoces mejor que nadie cuales eran los deseos de tu madre mientras vivió…

-¿Además de controlarme y volverme su marioneta? – indagó la morena con resignación.

-Teniendo en cuanta eso sería un tanto arriesgado que fuera Regina la que hiciera ese – el pirata movió las manos buscando la expresión correcta - sacrificio de sangre, conocí muy bien a Cora en el tiempo en que… trabajamos juntos – comentó con una mueca áspera – no es la clase de persona que deja pasar una oportunidad si se le presenta.

-Quizás debería ser yo la que formará parte del hechizo localizador – interrumpió Zelena – Cora nunca me tuvo en cuenta y no creo que tuviera deseos de ningún tipo relacionados a mí, más que no verme más, y además soy igual de hija suya que Regina, a pesar de todo.

-¡Ni en broma! – replicó Regina - ¿acaso crees que te permitiré que hagas una tontería semejante con un hijo en tu vientre?

Zelena se preparaba para refutar los dichos de Regina pero Merlín la detuvo – tu cuerpo la repelería porque tú eres una madre antes que nada, tienes suficiente con cuidar de tu hijo no nato y además – añadió – sea como sea, no olvidemos lo más importante – todos lo miraron curiosos – lo que nos trajo aquí, a este momento en primer lugar, la profecía - explicó el hechicero – la profecía decía que la salvadora es la única que puede y creo que está comprobado que tú lo eres – se dirigió a la morena.

-¿En qué medida puede tomar Cora el control de mis acciones? – indagó Regina.

-Solo en la medida que se lo permitas – repuso el hombre – pero no te olvides que estas memorias pertenecen solo a la Cora de aquel momento, antes de la maldición oscura, podrás conocer sus razones y te enfrentaras a sus deseos, luchará para que tú quieras lo que ella deseé para ti sobre todas las cosas.

Regina bufó - ¿Cuánto podrá saber ese 'recuerdo' de mi?

-Todos hasta este momento.

Emma se inquietó por un momento al escuchar esas palabras. Cora sabría de la relación que la unía a su hija y sería aún más insistente en su batalla. Le preocupaba Regina. La morena había lidiado con ese episodio de dolor que fue la muerte de su madre como para reabrir una herida tan profunda y además juguetear con ella mientras rezuma.

-Creo que finalmente sí que "conoceré" a mi suegra – murmuró con humor tratando de quitarle peso al asunto pero sin conseguirlo.

-Es posible que como madre – Snow daba su opinión de madre – haya aspectos de esta situación actual que la… enfaden…

-¡JA! – Regina comenzó a hablar con ironía, épica ironía – enfadarla es demasiado leve para alguien como ella – dijo – tú la conoces, no es de la clase de madre resignada que se espanta pero luego lo deja pasar y lo comprende – meneó la cabeza en negación – ella siempre irá a por todas.

-¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? – restó importancia Emma - ¿Qué quiera darme con un jarrón en la cabeza? ¿Qué suegra no quiere dar a la nuera con un jarrón en la cabeza alguna vez?

-Si solo fuera eso – expuso Regina mostrándose aterrada - ¿y si quiere usarme para dañarte? ¿y si quiere arrancarte el corazón? – la voz de Regina se llenó de quiebres por el solo recuerdo de lo que Cora había hecho en su pasado, no podía ni pensar en que la obligará a hacer trizas el corazón de Emma.

-¿Y qué suegra no quiere arrancarle el corazón a la nuera alguna vez? – bromeó Emma para tratar de distender a su novia – además sé que tú no me harías daño y ella ya lo intentó en vano – observó a Snow – quiso arrancármelo en el bosque encantado y falló estrepitosamente, mi corazón la repelió porque el amor que habitaba en él – hizo una mueca reflexiva – y ahora que lo pienso…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Regina.

-A ver –Emma puso una mano en su corazón – ajá… ahora acércate un momento – le dijo a la morena la cual con aspecto de no entender obedeció por inercia – ajá… vuelve a alejarte… – Regina dio un par de pasos para atrás – eso es… acércate – la llamó con el dedo.

-¿De qué va esto? – le susurró dando un paso al frente.

-Shhh… me desconcentras… más – se quedó mirando la nada por un minuto – si, definitivamente si, mi corazón late más cuando te acercas – todos rodaron los ojos al ver el resultado de tanto aléjate-acércate – y tengo espasmos en algunas áreas más bajas…

¡EMMA! – Regina prácticamente saltaba a tapar su boca pero la mano de Snow la detuvo.

-¡Aléjate! – dijo completamente ruborizada por la verborragia de su hija – no quiero que siga con su inspección seudo-sanitaria delante del mundo entero.

-¡Oh my God! – Zelena se carcajeó y su imaginación voló por un segundo – madre morirá al oírla decir cosas así.

-Lo importante además de mis espasmos…y Hook cierra la maldita boca o te entraran _"Campanilla y todas sus hermanas de colores"_ y no tienen pinta de ser deliciosas, al menos de ese tamaño si me entiendes lo que te digo – una extraña manera de reformar un dicho y hacer que un pirata recuperé la compostura, momentaneamente – lo importante es que estoy repleta de amor, podré detener a Cora nuevamente… y además sé que tú no me harías daño, ya lo he dicho.

-Es cierto, lo vimos aquel día que la oscuridad desapareció – David alentaba las palabras de Emma – estabas dispuesta a dar tu vida por nuestra hija.

-Así es – Snow no se iba a quedar atrás esto del **"Charming Style"** – tú madre no tendrá nada que hacer con esta situación, luchará pero sé que eres más fuerte que ella, podrás con esto.

Regina resopló con tanto espíritu heroico-combativo. Desde luego, estaba algo sulfurada con tanto amor encantador. _¿Qué sabrán este par?,_ se preguntó. Pero Emma la miraba con tanta confianza que no pudo evitar sonreír-

-Regina… si esto es demasiado para ti – Arturo trató de calmarla – no hace falta que lo hagas, realmente podemos quedarnos así – había tan poca veracidad en su tono de voz – es decir, hemos pasado 3 décadas así y ya pues estamos bastante acostumbrados.

-No, la profecía la escribió un autor y ya vi lo que un autor es capaz de conseguir hace unos días – pensó en su hijo y su fe en ellas – no me permitiría seguir adelante el saber que los he condenado por temor a mi madre – Regina se sonrió con incomodidad – sería un tanto… adolescente.

-No puedo más que agradecerte – Arturo le hizo una reverencia.

Emma la abrazó por la espalda y se sonrió de medio lado – terapia de shock mi cielo, envíale recuerdos a tu mami.

Regina se relajó en el abrazo – por un lado es una suerte que no puedas hablar con ella, creo que Emma-sin-filtro la habría sacado tanto de quicio que quizás te habría quemado en la hoguera.

-Pfff… ¿qué suegra no quiso quemar a su nuera en la hoguera alguna vez? - Snow iba a decirle algo pero Emma le rechistó – desafiarla a duelo es bastante parecido…

-O amenazarla con un arco y flechas – añadió Regina.

-Fue el momento de… calor – replicó Snow mientras todos la miraban aguantando la risa.

-¿Me preguntó que querré hacerle yo a la rubita esa que tanto anda revoloteando a Henry? – Emma sopesó mentalmente las opciones – muerte por arma blanca… nah… demasiada sangre, me mancharía la ropa… mejor – se lo pensó un momento otra vez – muerte por envenenamiento… nah… eso es más bien tu estilo amor.

-¡Oye! – se quejó la morena – pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, conociéndote la mataras de vergüenza lentamente.

Todos asintieron completamente de acuerdo. Emma hizo un puchero – uno no gana jamás siendo sincero – meneó la cabeza – luego mis psicólogos decían que debía abrirme con la gente.

-Abrirte está bien pero no… tanto – replicó Regina.

-Vaya y yo que creía que anoche te gustaba todo lo que me "abría a ti" – Emma hizo comillas intensificando el dicho y mostró su mueca pervertida número uno, la casual.

Snow y David susurraron "lalala" y el resto se ruborizó al punto que la dulce Belle se sentó en su mesa tratando de leer un compendio de recetas de latín. Y ni siquiera sabe latín.

-Dios, madre morirá si es levemente posible que esta mujer le diga dos palabras – repitió Zelena- ¿ por qué es posible que eso pase verdad? - se dirigió a Merlin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el mago asintió temiendo por la vida del reino si es que Cora pudiera interactuar con Emma a través de Regina. Si era cierto lo que contaban de la madre de la bruja malvada estaban todos en peligro, es decir, en más peligro que si solo hablará con Regina.

-Madre está muerta – repuso Regina como toda contestación a los deseos de Zelena– pero entiendo la idea… Emma ¿podrías por favor mantenerte callada durante el ritual?

-Podría intentarlo - Emma se encogió de hombros.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido – sentenció su hermana con un sonrisa de medio lado.

-Emma… por favor – suplicó Snow – me da igual Cora y todos nosotros pero por favor, te suplicó que no vayas a decir esta clase de cosas delante de Henry y esa novia que tiene, nosotros no importamos pero él si... – la abuela se preocupada de la integridad mental de su nieto adolescente.

-Podría intentarlo - Emma se encogió de hombros nuevamente -pero no veo porqué a Henry le molestaría que mencioné lo importante que es que su novia se abr… - Regina le tapó finalmente la boca y se acerco deliberadamente a ella.

-Nunca dirás cosas como estas delante de tu hijo o ninguno de sus amigos, Swan – la sentenció con dureza mientras Emma trataba de decir algo pero Regina no le permitía apretando más el agarre– ¿sabes lo que me costó que tuviera confianza en mí? Prométeme que no le dirás cosas como estas a su novia o a él delante de ella – Emma decía algo que se distorsionaba contra la mano de Regina – No, prométemelo – la rubia asintió con resignación – bien, ahora si… ¿qué quiere decir? – le soltó la boca por fin.

-Espasmos… - fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Emma – espasmos reiterados en muchos sitios bajos – agregó por si no había quedado claro y mostrándole a Regina lo pegada a ella que estaba – luego soy yo la que va por ahí de pervertida – agregó su expresión perversa numero dos, la deliberada.

-Divertido – declaró Zelena con jocosidad.

Regina resopló - ¡AJJ! Eres imposible – anunció mientras arrastraba a Emma fuera de la vista de todo el mundo para evitar más comentarios inoportunos de Emma-sin-filtro y sacándola de la biblioteca.

Zelena se asomó – fue divertido chicas, repitamos un día de estos por favor – y añadió – cuñada te daré patatas extras esta noche si sigues poniendo así de nerviosa a mi hermana frente a los demás.

Emma levantó el pulgar en un ¡OK!

-Ni se le ocurra hacerle caso, Señorita Swan – la amenazó Regina.

-¡Quiero mis patatas extras!

-Te compraré Mcdonald si hace falta.

-¡Mcdonald! – Emma levantó las manos al aire- Oh cariño… me pones a mil…

-¿Me hablas a mí o a las patatas?

-A ti y a las patatas, quiero un combo de Regina en un colchón de patatas para llevar, ¡por favor! – y cerró los ojos con una expresión de placer – _mmmm deliciosoooo_


	19. LALALA

_Gracias chicas por sus RWS! Que feliz me hace saber que se divierten y que disfrutan tanto! GRACIAS TOTALES! La verdad es que está historia después del próximo capítulo está tocando la orilla casi… llegando a destino, pero disfrutemos de lo que queda si es que pueden!_

" _ **LALALA"**_

La encrucijada era puntualmente algo parecido a lo que la palabra significa. Una especie de laberinto natural que nace siguiendo un pequeño caminillo desolado en los páramos de Camelot. El caso es que Emma recordaba que habían pasado a un lado e esa senda donde apenas entraban en fila en sus caballos, uno detrás del otro. En aquel momento al pasar a su lado, la rubia pensó que posiblemente fuera un atajo a algún sitio y resulto que de alguna manera no estaba totalmente errada. Caminaron por aquel largo laberinto de follaje por algo así como cuarto de hora para terminar dando en un claro mucho más importante, una especie de semi-circulo de algo así como 60 metros de diámetro. Los caminos surgían en diversas direcciones a partir del semi-circulo.

Emma sintió un escalofrío al verlo. Tenía un aura un tanto lúgubre, esa clase de atmosfera densa de los sitios encantados por algún conjuro extraño o sospechoso.

-Hasta aquí es donde siempre nos han traído los hechizos localizadores – explicó Arturo – no importa que usáramos que perteneciera a Lancelot, al fin y al cabo terminaban aquí.

-¿Qué clase de cosas utilizaron? – quiso saber Snow que conocía muy bien a Lancelot.

-De todo – explicó el soberano – desde algunos trozos de su vieja armadura, hasta libros, plumas y ropa, incluso una vieja espada que poseía – resopló.

-Parece que si lo encontramos alguien tendrá que ir de compras – bromeó Emma con tan poco tacto ante la tensión que se arrepintió al segundo - lo siento, cuando me pongo nerviosa solo puedo decir tonterías.

Regina opinaba que no solo cuando estaba nerviosa. Por lo general, tenía la capacidad para encontrarle el lado humorístico a las cosas más inoportunas y al mismo tiempo podía hacer comentarios inoportunos en el resto de los momentos, esos más cotidianos.

La situación era tensa. En poco y nada invocarían el espíritu de una persona que había causado demasiado daño en ese numeroso grupo. Recuerdos, añoranzas, deseos incumplidos. El alma de la mujer más malvada que Regina hubiera conocido. Un alma que desconocía todo lo que había sucedido, incluso que estaba muerta hacia años. Esa misma que no sabía que antes de morir había deslizado sugestivamente, con el corazón agónico, que no necesitaba nada más que a su hija para ser feliz. Una parte de la morena deseaba mantener en sus memorias esa faceta final y no despertar al monstruo que siempre había dominado las acciones de su madre. A la mujer sin corazón que era, literalmente.

Hoy apenas viajaban en un pequeño grupo de los necesarios. Incluída Zelena que había sido invitada por Arturo, quien además la transportó en su propio corcel, para asegurarse de su seguridad en el viaje. Una relación venida de la nada pero que parecía avanzar a pasos agigantados sobre todo desde el día en que Zelena pasaba sus tiempos de comida con Arturo en el salón o caminaban juntos a la vera del castillo.

-Cuando tú dispongas – le dijo Merlín a Regina y esta asintió.

-Enseguida – abrazó a su hijo – pase lo que pase Henry, mantente lejos de mí, no te involucres.

A regañadientes el joven aceptó – te quiero mamá – le susurró mientras le daba otro abrazo – no dejes que la abuela te incordié ¿vale?

Regina sonrió – hecho.

Emma también la estrechó entre sus brazos y le regaló una sonrisa – no te demores ¿eh? – le susurró antes de besarla – que ya sabes que yo sin ti no soy nada.

Regina sonrió entre sus brazos y aspiró el aroma que Emma desprendía recordando lo mucho que le había costado salir de la cama esa mañana. No solo porque Emma estaba extra pervertida mientras presidia la terapia de grupo diaria con Thelma y Louise, sino porque fue consciente de cuanto adoraba su perfume y su manera de estrecharla contra ella.

-Ya regresó – le susurró – ah y Emma, trata de no incordiar tú mucho a mi madre ¿si?

Conociéndola Regina era tremendamente consciente de que si algo sucedía Emma saltaría a defenderla y sus métodos últimamente eran lo suficientemente "sin filtro" como para querer escuchar otra vez los sermones de su madre.

-Si, mi capitán – Emma hizo la venia y se retiró unos pasos – lo intentaré, te lo prometo.

Merlín se acercó y le extendió una daga a Regina - ¿Quieres hacerte el corte tu misma?

Regina asintió y deslizó la daga por su mano. Sangre brotó del corte a borbotones y su rostro reveló una mueca de dolor.

- _Iungendorum_ – exclamó Merlín con fuerza y la sangre se detuvo, y más que eso la misma Regina se sintió su cuerpo rígido y liviano, como si dejará de pisar el suelo. Merlín tomó unas gotas de sangre y las vertió en algo parecido a un incensario - _Ek noem julle gees verloor, Quia caro et sanguis non vaga vocare_ – elevó la voz - _sanguinem in sanguinem_ _haec via ambulate in vobis_ _…_ _Bluudseal_ _betree en bewoon_ _…_ _BETREE EN BEWOON…_

Niebla roja manó del antiguo incensario y se expandió hacia los lados traspasando a todos, y generando escalofríos generales. Como en una película de terror, Regina vio a su madre caminar hacia ella como una sombra, con los ojos vacíos y el cuerpo inmaterial. Sintió el contacto con esa sombra y todos los pelos de su nuca se erizaron a pesar de la rigidez de su cuerpo. Pudo sentir como un manto oscuro se cernía en su mente, y a borbotones todos los recuerdos hasta allí sepultados en la mente de Cora llenaron los rincones de su memoria. Todo, absolutamente, excepto Lancelot. "Quizás hemos invocado a una Cora anterior a haber encerrado al caballero", eso era lo que pensaba pero no pudo decir nada porque una voz conocida le susurró al oído.

 **-¿Regina…?**

-Madre – susurró simplemente la morena.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí en Camelot?**

-Enmendar un grave daño que acabas de cometer – respondió Regina sin saber que fuera, del otro lado de su mente, las voces de ambas se oían a la perfección y que Emma miraba como su novia con los ojos oscuros tenía un encuentro con Cora y se dejaba oír una voz sepulcral cada vez que la misma hablaba.

- **¿Daño?** – la voz de Cora denotaba diversión – **contra Camelot** – afirmó – **parece que su caballero de corazón puro es realmente esencial ¿verdad?**

-Si lo sabes ¿por qué lo preguntas? – respondió cortante Regina. En el fondo su concentración se empecinaba en evitar que sus memorias aflorasen y su madre lo supiera todo.

- **Entonces mis planes han fallado** – estimó Cora con inquietud - **¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que este momento acaeció?**

-¿Cómo sabes que estamos en el futuro? – preguntó Regina pero luego se dio cuenta que ella había sido la culpable de esa certeza – porque yo te lo dije – se respondió.

 **-¿Cómo sabrías si no fuera así que he causado daño a Camelot?** – corroboró su madre con pasividad.

-Han pasado 32 años aproximadamente.

Cora abrió los ojos de la misma Regina al oírlo – **eso es prácticamente una vida** – y por fin miró alrededor a través de sus ojos – **Snow White** – dijo deteniéndose en la mujer que conocía muy bien - **¿vienes a buscarme acompañada de la mujer que más odias en este mundo?** – Regina no dijo nada así que su madre a través de su propia boca siguió hablando – **es cierto, la que más odias después de mi, claro…**

-Yo no te odio madre – fue todo lo que susurró Regina.

- **Y esa de allí es tu hermana Zelena** – declaró – **apresada por ti por lo que veo.**

-Cállate madre – le respondió la aludida.

Los ojos de Regina por mandato de Cora se detuvieron en Henry, lo miró ávidamente y luego pestañeó - **¿un hijo? ¿tienes un hijo?**

-Si

 **-¿Cómo se llama?** – quiso saber.

-Henry.

 **-Como tu padre…**

 **-Si**

 **-¿He conseguido conocerlo en vida? –** preguntó Cora de repente.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que has muerto? – Regina no cabía en si misma del impacto que le causo la parsimoniosa e indiferente voz de su madre.

- **Porque tienes que apelar a un recuerdo de hace 32 años para encontrar mis pasos en lugar de preguntarme simplemente** – declaró con tranquilidad – **eso y que te esfuerzas en evitar que miré dentro de ti, apenas me lanzas pensamientos a cuenta gotas**.

Lo cierto es que Regina no quería que si madre presenciará su propia muerte pero sobre todo no quería que la viera retozar salvajemente en la cama la noche anterior con la rubia mujer que las miraba y en la que aún no había reparado – mmm si, has muerto Madre y si, lo has conocido antes.

- **Espero no haberte dejado una tan mala impresión, querido** – le dijo Cora a Henry a través de Regina, segura de que posiblemente lo había hecho, el chico asintió tratando de no mostrarse muy nervioso por los ojos muertos clavados en él - **¿te has casado hija?**

-No, no lo he hecho… pero no estamos aquí por eso, te pido que me digas donde está Lanc…– su cuerpo sin control miró al resto de las personas allí reunidas por propia voluntad.

- **¿Ese es Merlín?** – preguntó la mujer – **te vi en una vieja pintura de un libro antiguo, tienes que ser tú** – y entonces reparó en Emma - **¿y esa mujer?** – Regina refrenó sus memorias todo lo posible, se esforzó por no dejar escapar nada pero mirar a Emma la hacía sentirse cálida, algo que no paso desapercibido para su madre – **Emma… ¿quién eres y por qué hay una sensación de tibieza en mi hija cuando te mira?**

Snow veía a Emma-sin-filtro activarse con lo de "tibieza" así que se adelanto a responder antes de que su hija incumpliera con siquiera intentar no ser inapropiada – es mi hija, Emma y la madre biológica de Henry.

 **-¿Madre biológica? ¿Qué significa e…?** – antes de que pudiera terminar de preguntar un amasijo de recuerdos impactó en ella – **oh, ya veo, luego de lanzar la maldición has deseado un hijo y como eres estéril has "adoptado" uno que resulto ser el nieto de Snow White, hijo de la mujer que rompió esa maldición por la que tanto luchaste –** Cora se quedó en silencio pero la desaprobación se sentía por todos los poros de Regina – **no, no, no, muy mal calculado, has permitido que ese mal hombre de Rumple te engañará y encima ahora compartes un hijo con esta mujer… esto es algo peor que una derrota.**

-Te equivocas madre – replicó la morena – todo lo que ves como un error fue una victoria para mí – le espetó – ahora soy feliz y tengo amor, algo que tú me negaste, tengo una familia.

 **-¿Una familia? ¿Amor?** – Cora se ofuscó con la debilidad que le mostraba su hija, debilidad a sus ojos claro - **¿con quién tienes amor?** \- por mucho que Regina lo intentó un nombre se coló por sus pensamiento y llego hasta las memorias retenidas de Cora - **¿Emma?**

-Mande – contestó la rubia completamente distraída mirando a su novia hablar de amor y familia – quiero decir… ¿quién es Emma? – trato de simular una contusión cerebral.

Regina fue incapaz de retener sus memorias por más tiempo y todo recayó en el hilo que la unía a su madre, todo. Fue como si Cora viera una película en 3D de los últimos años y sobre todo los últimos días de Regina, incluyendo escenas triple X.

 **-¡ARRRGGG!** – vociferó mientras todo eso la invadía y el cuerpo de Regina se retorcía en su lugar - **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?** – Regina por voluntad de Cora se llevó las manos al rostro como si quisiera no ver algo que en realidad sucedía en su mente - **¿Tú…? ¿Tú te acuestas con esa mujer?** – señaló a Emma.

-¡Ahí vamos! – celebró Zelena pero todo el mundo la silenció.

Emma hizo una mueca de fingida indignación – por supuesto que noooooo – estiró tanto la "o" que perdió la naturalidad – hasta la noche de bodas jamás – los ojos enfurecidos de Regina-Cora la miraron - ok, ¡SI! Pero hacemos más que acostarnos, hacemos el amor – explicó como quien suaviza las cosas por usar las palabras más correctas posibles – y mis intenciones, le juro Doña Cora, son las mejores – y entonces levantó la mano derecha - ¿cómo está suegrita? – puso su mejor sonrisa.

Regina en su mente se hizo un face-palm, algo que Cora también notó - **¿cómo puedes acostarte con eso?** – le recriminó.

-¡EY! – se quejó Emma – que esto tiene nombre y como habrás visto tu hija no tiene ninguna queja de mí, es decir, no en un sentido literal – guiñó a los ojos – si entiendes lo que te digo.

- **No me contestes irreverente** – los nervios de Cora llegaron al tope de lo racional, justo en la línea entre gritar de ira y asesinar, su hija, la futura reina del bosque encantado, la bruja malvada sonriéndole a esa vulgar niñata encima hija de los Charming. Toda su fuerza se desplazó hacia el exterior formando un campo de fuerza alrededor de Regina, entonces todo el mundo se puso en alerta – **no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré, no te dejaré volver con ella, tú eres la reina, la bruja malvada, no puedes pensar en tener una familia con esa vulgar.**

-La amo madre – la voz de Regina se dejó oír entre los sacudones de rabia de Cora – estoy enamorada de ella.

- **No me contradigas Regina, harás lo que te ordeno porque soy tu madre** – el campo de fuerza soltó rayos que hicieron a todos retroceder con violencia - **¡TÚ TE IRAS AHORA CONMIGO y** **SERAS LA REINA QUE DESEAMOS JUNTAS!** – la expresión del rostro de la morena se serenó un momento – **es que no lo recuerdas cariño mío… podremos salir de aquí y cumplir tu sueño de matar a Snow y vivir juntas para siempre**.

Regina tuvo que esforzarse para que sus propios deseos fueran los dominantes -Mi sueño no es matar a Snow madre – exclamó – mi deseo es ser feliz con Emma y Henry.

 **-¡NO! ¡TU ERES MI HIJA! Harás lo que te ordene** – insistió Cora.

-Ya fue suficiente de berrinche de suegra – dijo Emma en voz alta y se lanzó contra el campo de fuerza.

-¡NO! ¡EMMA! – gritó Snow pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más su hija estaba dentro del campo sin un rasguño - ¿Pero qué…?

 **-¿…ha pasado?** – Cora completó la frase de Snow viendo a Emma pasar por su invocación sin una sola quemadura, ni siquiera había alterado su expresión un ápice - **¿Cómo…?**

-¿…ES POSIBLE? – las voces de madre e hija se conjugaron desconcertadas.

-¿Estás usando la magia de Regina para conjurar esta cosa verdad? – indagó Emma.

 **-Si… pero…**

-Pero nada suegrita – la irreverencia de Emma era constante y una tortura para Cora – mi mujer nunca me haría daño, ella me ama… y yo a ella.

La sonrisa de Regina se dibujó en su rostro pero solo un instante porque una expresión iracunda le cedió el paso – **eres una… -** empezó Cora sin encontrar un adjetivo correcto – **y tú** – le recriminó a su hija – **deja de mirarla así, deja de sonreír como boba, ¿dónde está la bruja malvada, esa a la que todos temen?** – preguntó pero la sonrisa de enamorada de Regina apareció sin que Cora pudiera evitarlo - **¡Oh por Dios! ¡Qué desastre de futuro! ¡Mi hija el perro faldero de una incontinente verbal! ¿En qué he fallado? ¿En qué?** – levantó las manos al cielo - **¿Por qué me castigan los dioses?**

-Oh ya cállate – le dijo Emma y en dos pasos estuvo frente a Regina chantándole un beso enorme en los morros, tan grande y pasional que la morena tomó el control absoluto de su cuerpo y Cora quedo reducida a una bolita en un rincón de la mente de Regina que se abrazaba a si misma y murmuraba _"lalala"._

Cuando las dos mujeres se habían separado el campo de fuerza ya no existía y Regina tenía el control de su cuerpo, aunque por una leve incomodidad en su pecho sabía que Cora seguía por allí – Señorita Swan ¿ha besado a mi madre para que se calle?

Emma abrió los ojos – en lo que a mí respecta yo besé a mi mujer – entonces se acercó al oído derecho de su novia - ¿suegrita está por ahí?

 **-¡CALLATE!** – vociferó Cora.

-Ah, qué bueno que no nos ha abandonado, pensé que igual la había matado o algo – Regina le dio un golpe en la frente a Emma - ¡duele! – se quejó y entonces se dio cuenta que Cora estaba muerta en realidad – oh, mi equivocación – tomó aire – en fin… espero no haberla sacado del armario con mi beso indirecto Doña Cora.

- **Deja de llamarme así impertinente** – le contestó Cora.

Snow que observaba todo con algo de pánico observó a David – como madre creo que la he sacado bastante más barata al no tener que ver las memorias de ninguna de ellas.

-No lo creo – dijo David – nosotros tendremos que escuchar los comentarios de Emma para toda la vida.

-¡OH Mierda! – toda la tranquilidad de Snow se evaporó, que eran 5 minutos de tortura contra toda una vida.

-Madre – la voz de Regina se dejo oír – sé que no lo entiendes pero muchas cosas sucedieron mientras no estabas, incluso muchas cosas te sucedieron a ti antes de morir aquel día – trato de dejar que gran parte de sus memorias se unieran a las de Cora – no puedo obligarte a que lo aceptes pero no puedo dejarte que lo arruines, solo quiero saber qué pasó con Lancelot, por eso hemos venido, luego te dejaré descansar en paz.

Cora escuchó algo que le llamó la atención - **¿crees que descanso en paz?** –inquirió mostrando una vulnerabilidad que siempre había ocupado sus pensamientos, el temor a morir desamparada, solitaria.

-Moriste en paz, moriste feliz – recordó Snow – y no sabes que me acuesto con Emma así que posiblemente si, y si lo sabes estoy segura de que lo entiendes.

 **-¿Morí feliz?** – la resistencia de Cora tanto por el shock de los acontecimientos como por la fuerza que demostraba su hija, ese amor que le parecía equivocado pero que persistía a pesar de sus amenazas, todo eso estaba resintiendo su coraza tanto que casi era una minúscula lamina - **¿cómo pude morir feliz?**

Regina suspiró – te devolví tu corazón antes de morir – el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Cora y aquella sugerencia de que en realidad su hija habría sido suficiente para ser feliz se escurrió y golpeó la frente de su madre como una lluvia de diciembre, implacable pero indolora. Se vio a si misma en los brazos de su hija mirándola y puede que Regina no tuviera certezas pero Cora se conocía y supo que su hija menor tenía razón. Por un instante había sido feliz. Solo por la existencia de una persona en este mundo. Por nada más.

El alma de esa madre dura, exigente, incapaz de dejarse torcer por las circunstancias se vació en llanto abarrotado por años de miserias, como si toda su existencia hubiera sido un derroche de oportunidades. Pero satisfecha por haberse ido de este mundo con la certeza de que siempre, incluso en el último minuto, hay una luz – **lo siento** – murmuró **– esa mujer en tus brazos te habría dicho** _ **te amo hija**_ **de haber tenido tiempo** – confesó – **lo leí en el brillo de su mirada** – Regina sintió como el recuerdo perdido por Camelot de Cora se le escapaba entre los dedos, su madre se estaba yendo – **perdóname hija, siempre he sido una persona egoísta, pero que puedes esperar de una madre sin corazón como yo…**

La voz desapareció, la sombra desapareció de su interior y un haz de luz vibró alrededor traspasando a todos pero dejando una huella en su descendencia. Regina pudo ver como Cora caminaba hacia el tercer camino a la izquierda – Por allí – indicó con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se abrazaba a Emma con tristeza y cansancio.


	20. DESAFIO ACEPTADO

_**¡DESAFIO ACEPTADO!**_

El camino hasta el vértice final del sendero elegido por Regina era silencioso pero no por ello menos ambiguamente emocional. Algunos se sentían tristes, otros simplemente ansiosos. Sir Arturo caminaba con la mirada entusiasmada por la posibilidad de encontrar a su amigo después de tantos años, de romper esa muralla mágica que sumió a su reino en un agónico "estar" en lugar del prometido "andar". Zelena no tenía una gota de expresión en su rostro pero le acompañaba. Eran los primeros y Emma junto a su novia las últimas. Regina caminaba sosteniendo la mano de Emma que se apretaba a la de ella pero su mente estaba profundamente sumida en evitar regresar al duelo de la primera vez. Se dio cuenta que ser salvadora era mucho más duro y doloroso de lo que las fábulas mencionaban.

De reojo le dirigió una mirada a Emma que seguía andando a su lado con una resuelta expresión de seguridad que en ocasiones cambiaba a comprensión solo para ella. ¿Habría sufrido de esta manera por heredar el trabajo de salvar un reino? A quién demonios quería engañar, por supuesto que sí. Había crecido careciendo de familia, sin un sitio donde ir. Complaciéndose solo con ella misma. Había conocido y perdido a Neal, solo por ser la salvadora, por cumplir su destino. Él la abandonó cuando ella estaba embarazada de Henry y además por su causa la metieron en prisión, razón por la cual lo dio en adopción. Todo por qué. Por ser la salvadora. Diablos si no había sufrido. Parte del antiguo remordimiento por el mal que le había causado la azotó desde el pasado. La morena suspiró con culpabilidad y atrajo la atención de la rubia.

-¿Estás mejor, cariño? – le preguntó Emma – se que no estás bien por todo esto y créeme de haber podido te lo habría evitado.

-Está bien – Regina la observó – realmente teníamos que hacer esto, teníamos que ayudarles a romper ese mal, aunque eso significará tener que revivir el recuerdo de Cora.

Emma se mordió el labio – oye… siento todo lo que sucedió con ella, o sea… no cumplí mi palabra de mantenerme al margen y no decir nada – explicó avergonzada – supongo que no controlo muy bien ese lado mío tan… verborrágico…

Regina sonrió – desde luego llamar Doña Cora a mi madre y suegrita ha sido algo desbocado, créeme que ella no estaba nada feliz – la morena había percibido todas las emociones de su madre como si fueran propias – pero tu confianza en mi me deja sin posibilidad de enfadarme, cruzaste esa barrera sin dudar un segundo de mi amor por ti – le aseguró - ¿cómo podría enfadarme?

-Estaba segura que nunca me lastimarías – Emma se detuvo un segundo y la retuvo poniéndose frente a ella – sabía que por mucho que tu madre quisiera dañarme o alejarte no lo permitirías – le acarició suavemente las mejillas – podría haber esperado a que tu lo resolvieras pero tu madre puede ser… ya sabes… exasperante…

Regina rió suavemente – lo sé.

-Pero es tu madre y la quieres, y entonces también es importante para mí – Emma la observó profundamente con sus ojos claro – me hubiera gustado tener tiempo para conocerla y que me conociera un poco más – confesó – quizás le hubiera empezado a parecer "no tan mala".

Regina sonrió dulcemente. A ella también le hubiera gustado ver la faceta "suegra con corazón" de Cora, pero algunas cosas aunque sean dolorosas es mejor dejarlas como están. Al fin y al cabo, sin la desaparición de Cora los acontecimiento siguientes habrían sido muy distintos a los que sucedieron y quizás ella no habría logrado encontrarse así con Emma jamás.

Para evitar que Emma siguiera poniendo esa cara de pena que era tan abrumadora se decidió por hacer lo que mejor le salía, picarla un poco – no pongo en dudas sus palabras Señorita Swan y no es por contradecirte pero creo que mi madre te conoció lo suficiente hoy, casi bíblicamente yo diría, tanto por mis recuerdos contigo como por el hecho de que le obsequiaste un beso gratuitamente – Regina sonrió de medio lado – cuando dices conocerla más el asunto se pone muy serio teniendo en cuenta el precedente.

-OYE – Emma se quejó – repito que en mi defensa yo solo besé a mi mujer, si la madre se vio involucrada en el hecho es porque quiso.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi madre quería que la besaras?

-No, solo que tampoco se aparto – la rubia meditó un momento – pero puede que ahora sí que este soñando con mis besos, espero que no te pongas celosa.

Regina se rió con fuerza y ganas. Tomó de la camisa a Emma y prácticamente la estampó contra sus labios en un beso fuerte y arrasador. Tanto que la rubia sintió que todo su cuerpo se incendió de repente y Emma-sin-filtro estuvo a punto de arrastrar al follaje a su morena pero se acordó de todo el grupo de personas que seguramente se espantarían con ese asunto. Quizás más adelante, en este u otro follaje o cualquier cosa que se les cruzará por ahí.

-Se que está pensando en desgarrarme la ropa Señorita Swan – le dijo Regina al separase y arrastrarla al camino detrás de los demás – pero ya ha traumado demasiada gente de mi familia por hoy como para ir a por más – meneó la cabeza – creo que gastaremos un presupuesto en sesiones con Archie próximamente.

Emma la retuvo apoyándola contra ella en un movimiento limpio y muy descarado – puede que tengas razón pero dime si no te gustaría que te hiciera el amor ahora mismo – le acarició el trasero con las manos libremente haciendo que Regina diera un respingo – dime que no y sabré que me estas mintiendo, porque Thelma ya está saludándome y ni estoy a la distancia habitual – la soltó rápidamente y Regina mezcla de ira y frustración, con mucho más de deseo gimió muy alto haciendo que todos se giraran encontrándose con las dos mujeres a un metro de distancia. La descarada Emma Swan hizo un gesto de encogimiento de hombros mientras señalaba con el dedo acusador a Regina, como si no supiera que le pasaba, mientras caminaba alcanzando en pocos segundo a sus padres – ¿Vienes Regina o vas a seguir haciendo ruidos extraños?

-¡Señooorita Swaaan! – siseó la morena dispuesta a hacerle pagar esto con creces en algún momento pero apurándose a alcanzar a su novia mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina.

Veinte pasos más allá se encontraron con Arturo, Merlín, Zelena y Henry que miraban con precaución aquel enorme paredón rocoso que no tenía mucho más que mostrar realmente, excepto una serie de símbolos rúnicos. Regina se adelantó y se posicionó enfrente mientras trataba de recordar bien el ayuda-memoria literal que le dejo su madre.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Arturo inquieto.

-Si no me equivocó hay una pareja de muescas a cada lado de la pared – se acercó a la de la derecha – una está aquí – apretó, giró y un clic se oyó del otro lado del muro – y la otra…

-Está aquí – Zelena apretó y giró el otro mecanismo casi de inmediato a Regina.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – le preguntó la morena y al ver su expresión lo entendió – tú lo viste.

Zelena suspiró – parece que ese asunto de la magia de sangre tiene efectos colaterales en todos los que comparten la sangre de esa mujer.

-¿Lo viste todo?

-Si.

-¿Qué es todo? – preguntó Emma.

-Las razones por las que Cora tomó el lugar de Lancelot en primer lugar – le indicó Zelena – el porqué Lancelot y no otra persona.

-¿Para acercarse con tranquilidad a Regina? O eso pensábamos – expuso David.

Zelena se rió suavemente – en absoluto, Cora nunca tuvo como objetivo a nadie de su familia directa – se encogió de hombros – no es inusual en ella pero tenía un plan, una estrategia muy especifica que solo habría logrado siendo Lancelot.

-¿Algo que ver con Camelot? – sugirió Arturo.

-Oh diablos no – le dijo la bruja – a Cora este reino le importaba un bledo, era una mujer para la que el fin siempre justificaba los medios, y Lancelot, Camelot, solo eran un medio.

-¿Cuál era ese plan entonces? – preguntó Snow.

-Asesinarte – le respondió Regina – asesinarte a ti y a Charming, simplemente.

-No tan simplemente – la corrigió Zelena – el fin era evitar que Regina lanzará la maldición oscura, no quería… – miró a su hermana de reojo – no quería que pagará el precio por tal aberración, no quería que se quedará vacía.

-Estaba preocupada por ti – repuso Snow.

Regina asintió – pero falló – suspiró – creo que por eso tenía tanto interés por conocer a Henry.

-Quería conocer a la persona que te salvó de perder por completo tu corazón – concluyó Emma – y por eso no le hizo daño nunca tampoco.

-En efecto, así es – concluyó Zelena – esa era la razón por la que tomar el lugar de Lancelot, sabía que ustedes confiaban en él y que podría acercarse abiertamente para corregir el problema de Regina.

-Y luego… - empezó a decir Regina.

-Y luego ir a verme, lo sé – se apuró a interrumpir Zelena – también lo vi, salvarte y llevarte a Oz a buscarme – se presionó la frente como si tuviera migraña – creo que prefería pensar que simplemente nunca pensó en mi, los sentimientos cálidos causan dolor de cabeza, llevó unos días sin parar.

-Espera a ser madre – le aseguró Regina y Snow asintió.

Arturo sonrió de medio lado incapaz de sostener su estoicismo. Emma se acercó como un fantasma y le dio un par de codazos – ¡Oye! Espero que ya lo hayan consumado porque si tiene dolores de cabeza antes de empezar… pobre de ti – miró a Zelena de arriba a abajo – y los buenos cuerpos son de familia, hay mucho ahí para bautizar, si entiendes de lo que hablo…

-¡SEÑORITA SWAN! – Regina no ocultó su malestar, mitad que inapropiada eres, mitad estoy celosa de que mires así a otras – ¡Cállese ya! – se giró pero antes volvió la mirada – y deje de pensar en nombres para nada de mi hermana o se perderá de visitar a sus amigas favoritas por un tiempo.

-ESO NOOOOO – Emma no reprimió su angustia ni un segundo – No Thelma y Louise, POR FAVOR.

-CALLESE YA ENTONCES.

\- Si Señora – dijo dócilmente la rubia y miró el suelo.

-Dominada – susurró Henry.

-Si supieras lo que está en juego lo entenderías – le contestó Emma a su hijo – son ese par de…

-¡SEÑORITA SWAN!

-Si SEÑORA – dijo poniéndose derecha y haciendo la venia.

Arturo carraspeó aun cohibido por los dichos de la rubia y se recompuso – vale, ¿podemos concentrarnos por ahora… – y cruzó una mirada con Zelena haciendo que sonriera desconcentrándolo medio segundo – hem… en encontrar a Lancelot y su segundo?

-Es verdad – dijo Regina – entonces hay que apretar esta pequeña muesca del centro – presionó el muro en donde estaba su centro geométrico y las runas de la pared superior se encendieron una tras otra – ya está.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó Merlín.

-Debemos recitar las palabras del conjuro que Cora utilizó para sellarlo – explicó Regina y le tendió una mano a Zelena – ¿me ayudas?

Su hermana sonrió y le dio su mano. Sus voces se alzaron sobre el cielo de Camelot - Majika vato… Magicae lapidem, Ostium of the lost, Aperi pennas et abeamus, Videamus absconditis tuis… ¡KOM ON GAANS!

El muro hizo un ruido sordo y las runas brillaron cambiando de azul claro a rojo oscuro. Entonces la pared vibró y en un movimiento suave se rompió en dos separándose y dejando abierta la entrada a un oscuro y tenebroso túnel.

-Vamos – dijo Arturo sin perder tiempo y por inercia tomó la mano de Zelena y la llevó al interior, Emma abrazó a su morena y la empujó dentro también mientras se encargaba de encender las antorchas que se encontraba en la entrada y de iluminar el camino.

El túnel se estrecho y giró a la izquierda para terminar dando contra una cámara amurallada. Atravesaron la entrada y en el centro divisaron algo así como una vieja tumba. O eso pensaba hasta acercarse mejor. No era un sarcófago, eran Sir Lancelot y Sir Galahad convertidos en roca en una pose mortuoria con sus espadas sobre el pecho. Arturo rozó la roca helada y se dirigió a Merlín.

-¿Ahora qué?

-Ahora te toca a ti romper el hechizo – dijo Merlín.

Una risilla suave primero que fue in crescendo comenzó a oírse en el eco de la cámara. Arturo y Merlín se giraron para encontrarse a Emma tratando de aguantar la risa pero fallando estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué sucede Emma? – le preguntó Snow.

-No es solo qué… o sea… están hechizados – dijo – ¿le darás un besito de amor verdadero o qué? – y miró a Arturo guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Emma! – la reprendió Regina por su imaginación – este es un asunto serio por favor – pero su propia mente dibujo la idea de Arturo inclinándose a besar a Lancelot y tuvo que apretar los labios para no reír también.

Todos se removieron incómodos. Sobre todo el caballero que no estaba muy seguro de que le tocaba hacer para despertar de su estado rocoso a los otros dos.

-Espero que no sea esa la manera de romper el hechizo – aseveró Arturo – por mucho que a mi amigo le gustará la idea de Emma de saberla – soltó – dime que no es eso por favor – le suplicó a Merlín.

-Por supuesto que no... ¿por qué crees que te pedí que trajeras a Excalibur para empezar? - declaró el hechicero mientras señalaba hacia el vórtice inferior de la tumba de roca - observa allí.

Habría seguido todo con normalidad pero Emma asimiló el último intercambio de palabras e hizo clic luego, o más bien ¡BOOM! – What the f… - voceó – espera, espera… volvamos a la parte de "a mi amigo le gustará la idea"... ¿Estás...? ¿ESTAS? - Regina le dio un golpe en la espalda con suavidad para que terminará de soltar del todo las palabras - ¿Lancelot es...? ¿El caballero del corazón puro se la com…?

-¡SEÑORITA SWAN! – la morena la interrumpió- para decir estás tonterías mejor no diga nada o no obtendrá nada tampoco.

\- Si SEÑORA – dijo Emma fingiendo seriedad pero haciéndole gestos a Snow para que le aclarara la situación.

-Si lo que quieres saber es si nosotros sabíamos algo de esto – le respondió Snow – te aseguro que no.

-A ver Arturo… ¿me estás diciendo que los Village People deberían haber incorporado a un caballero en sus filas para cantar YMCA? - le preguntó la rubia incapaz de contenerse.

-¿Los Village qué? – inquirió Arturo confundido.

Merlín rodó los ojos – ¿acaso importan los intereses de Lancelot en asuntos privados? – consideró.

-No, pero me gustaría asegurarme para invitarlo al desfile del Orgullo este año, desde luego triunfaría con su no-cosplay de caballero – afirmó Emma – y yo que leí que ustedes peleaban por una mujer – meneó la cabeza sin creérselo – al final resulta que a Lancy le gusta rasguñar el paquete.

-¿El paq…? – Arturo cerró los ojos – no sé de lo que habla pero estoy seguro que no me gustaría saberlo tampoco.

-Bueno… eso nunca se sabe si no lo pruebas una vez ¿entiendes? – Emma-sin-filtro estaba desatada y le hacía ojitos al caballero.

-Oh maldita y perversa mujer – murmuró Zelena.

-A ver _Emma-sin filtro_ – Merlín la miró con seriedad – mantente calladita por unos minutos para que puedas invitar a Lancelot donde quieras y demás – le dirigió a Regina una miradita – podrías… por favor – pidió tácitamente.

Regina rodó los ojos – Señorita Swan… recuerde que no verá a Thelma ni a Louise si continúa así - le dirigió una mirada de reojo y murmuró - para ser alguien que disfruta tanto pones en riesgo tu estable relación con ellas demasiado a menudo.

\- No puedo evitarlo, al parecer soy una incomprendida pero haré lo que mande la Señora - Emma levantó las manos – continué Señor Hechicero – dijo mientras hacía una mueca de coserse la boca.

-A ver cuantos 3 segundos le dura – resopló Merlín – bien, has traído a Excalibur – preguntó y Arturo desenfundó su espada.

Emma se acercó a Zelena – se me ocurre algo a lo que puedes llamar así – pero Regina le tapó la boca antes que dijera nada más.

-¿Ves la muesca que hay en la roca a los pies de los caballeros? –le preguntó el hechicero a Arturo y este asintió – desliza a Excalibur dentro de ella.

Emma soltó un gemido agudo atrayendo la antención de todo mundo hacia ella. Regina la miró con disgusto – ¿es qué no es al menos un poco sexual este rito? Por favor míralos.

Es que tú ves todo muy gay últimamente – Regina sabía que todo algo extraño en perspectiva sexual, parecía una fantasía de alguna mente perversa que era digna de un análisis freudiano sin dudas. "No sé que 'autor' escribió esta historia pero debe ser un pervertido…", pensó considerando que quizás esta parte de la historia estuviera siendo escrita en algún libro pérdido.

Excalibur brilló en la roca y toda la cámara se estremeció.

-Esta cosa se va a derrumbar tarde o temprano – dijo David notando como parte del techo se resquebrajaba.

Las rocas que eran los caballeros brillaron como la espada de Arturo quebrándose en miles de pedazos y con una ahogada respiración los dos hombres perdidos resurgieron de un montón de escombros. Lancelot se sentó mientras trataba de abrir los ojos entre el polvo que la roca había dejado a su alrededor - ¿Qué…? ¿Arturo? – llamó al ver a su amigo a los pies de su prisión.

-Amigo mío – anunció el aludido y ambos caballeros se dieron el típico saludo de guerreros estrechando brazos.

-Sabía que nos encontrarías tarde o temprano – dijo el caballero del corazón puro mirando alrededor - ¿Snow? – preguntó al ver a su vieja amiga - ¿y Charming? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

Sir Galahad ayudado por Henry y Emma se puso de pie y se estiró después de una larga siesta involuntaria - ¿qué fue lo que paso? Solo recuerdo estar buscando a Lancelot – preguntó.

Merlín se adelantó y los saludó – Bienvenidos de regreso Sir Lancelot del Lago y su sucesor, Sir Galahad – le hizo una inclinación.

-Tú eres el hechicero Merlín – Lancelot no cabía en si mismo – han roto la maldición que te mantenía preso.

-Han pasado muchas cosas que debemos contarles pero es mejor que nos marchemos de aquí pronto, la magia del encantamiento ha desestabilizado demasiado esta vieja caverna – arenilla salía de todas partes en las paredes y el techo, así que Merlín les hizo una seña de salir pronto de allí – Arturo no olvides a Excalibur – le recordó pero cuando el caballero había dado vueltas sobre si mismo para tomar la espada se encontró con que Emma la estaba sacandola de la piedra ante la expectante mirada de Regina y de Zelena que trataba de pasar por alto el comentario de la rubia sobre si existía relación entre tamaños de espadas y dueños.

-¡NO EMMA! - gritó Merlín pero era tarde. Las paredes se estremecieron y comenzaron a ceder por un peso invisible que las columpiaba directas a estrellarse en el suelo, o mejor dicho en las cabezas y los hombros de todos - ¡CORRED! - vociferó mientras se encargaba de protegerlos con un delgado hile enérgetico la huida hacia el sitio donde entraron. Por suerte para todos llegaron a la tiempo justo cuando la última energía de Merlín estaba agotándose - ¿Es que acaso nunca oyes lo que la gente te advierte? _"Deja la espada, Emma"_ ¿No es ese un mensaje lo suficientemente claro? - le cuestionó.

-¿Qué? ¿Era por esto lo de aquel mensaje cuando era pequeña? - Emma hizo una mueca disgustada - siempre pensé que sería algo más grave...

-¿Matarnos a todos no te parece suficiente? - replicó Merlín.

-Bueno... tampoco es para tanto, un par de piedrillas de nada y ya están todos alterados, además - dijo mirando alrededor - si no me equivocó entramos todos y salimos más, no hay porque alterarse así.

Una vez fuera y calmados los ánimos de la huida, cerraron la entrada y la sellaron de la misma manera que la abrieron para que nadie pudiera abrirla en un tiempo. Lancelot se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo mientras Snow se inclinó a abrazar a su amiga – Oh mi vieja amiga querida – dijo el caballero – ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-Mucho, 32 años para ser exactos – le respondió ella ante la mirada de asombro del hombre.

-¿Qué…? ¿Estás diciendo que llevamos 32 años en esa roca? – la mujer asintió - ¡Dios mío! ¡Camelot!

-No te preocupes amigo – Arturo trato de calmarlo – estamos igual que el día que tú y Galahad se marcharon, no hemos podido salir de ese punto.

-Entiendo – suspiró – siempre nos hemos preguntado qué sucedería si algo así pasaba y ahora por mí culpa lo habéis vivido de primera mano.

-No fue tu culpa – le dijo Regina – fue de mi madre Cora que los condenó para poder tomar tu sitio.

-¿Cora? – Lancelot observó a Regina - ¿y tú no eres…? – miró a Snow y a Charming - ¿ella no es…?

Snow asintió – era, ya no lo es más – aseveró sonriéndole a Regina y consiguiendo una sonrisa a cambio – han pasado muchas cosas en 32 años.

-Lo que no ha pasado es tu belleza Snow – le dijo el caballero – dices que hace 32 años que nos vimos la última vez pero yo te veo igual de bella que siempre.

-Tranquilo caballero – David le enseñó un puño a Lancelot y luego estrecharon brazos amigablemente.

-Tú también estás guapísimo como siempre, no te pongas celoso – bromeó el caballero.

-Mi Gaydar acaba de pitar – dijo Emma y atrajo todas las miradas – digo… mi reloj acaba de pitar.

-Ni siquiera llevas uno – Regina meneó la cabeza. Esa adorable rubia era mitad dulzura, mitad impertinencia, toda perversión.

-¿Quién es ella? – indagó Lancelot.

\- Sir Lancelot – Snow acercó a Emma mientras el hombre se ponía de pie – te presentó a mi hija, Emma Swan.

El caballero abrió los ojos y la boca a un nuevo nivel nunca antes visto - ¿tú…? ¿tú hija? ¿cómo es posible? –tomó a Emma por los hombros – esa hija que supiste estabas esperando cuando te vi la última vez – Snow asintió - ¡SANTO DIOS! Es cierto, han pasado 32 años.

-Bienvenido Sir Lancelot – le dijo Emma – déjame presentarte a mi hijo Henry – y llamó a su chaval – mi hijo y de Regina – abrazó a su novia por la cintura – ellos ya son abuelos – dijo mientras con la cabeza señalaba a sus padres.

-Ok, demasiadas cosas están pasando aquí – su mirada estaba clavada en el agarre de Emma a la morena – ¿Henry es hijo de tu hija y de tu madrastra? – le preguntó a Snow.

-Es una larga historia – dijo simplemente la mujer - te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a Camelot.

-Con pelos y señales eh – de Lancelot surgió una voz bastante más aguda de lo normal – lo quiero saber todo, todo, todo…

¡GAYDAR! – gritó Emma recibiendo un codazo de Regina a cambio.

-No entiendo lo que dice esta joven pero estoy deseando llegar al reino, necesito un baño de burbujas con urgencia – agregó.

-¡GAYDAR! – otro codazo – ¿pero es que no lo oyes? – Emma se quejo por recibir más golpes.

-Claro pero no hace falta ser indiscretos – la reprendió Regina.

-Pero soy Emma-sin-filtro, mi segundo nombre es indiscreción – y observó caminar a Lancelot al lado de su madre mientras ambos reían de alguna cosa que hablaban – y él es tan GAYYYY – susurró.

-Coincido – Zelena pasó por su lado del brazo de Arturo – cuñada, patatas extras si consigues que se ponga una boa de plumas al final de esta semana.

¡DESAFIO ACEPTADO! – gritó Emma y salió corriendo tras Snow y Lancelot abrazándolos para ponerse en medio – Lancy… estás radiante como una flor – a lo que el hombre respondió un encantado Gracias - … ¿qué es lo primero que se te viene a la mente si te digo "It's Raining Men"?

En ese momento la que recibió un codazo fue Zelena.

* * *

Tributo a series te TV aparte, un abrazo para todas! Gracias por comentar! Espero poder actualizar mañana por la noche o el lunes temprano! Muchas gracias por dejarme escritas sus impresiones! Me encanta leer todo lo que les gusta y lo que no también. Le he hecho un cambio diminuto a la historia de Lancelot XDDDDD Como dice Emma-sin-filtro, será que la autora tiene en la cabeza quien sabe qué cosas.


	21. DRAMA TOTAL

_Gracias por los rws, este capítulo es un poco más tranquilo (creo) pero el que viene… pues… ya veremos que piensan XDDDD! 8 rws y actualizó en 24 horas guys! Besotes!_

 _ **DRAMA TOTAL**_

Lánguidamente, segundo a segundo el reino de Camelot comenzó a avanzar con mucha parsimonia. La primera señal apareció el mismo día en que el hechizo se rompió en la forma de dos caballeros, Lancelot y Galahad. Cuando la gente del pueblo de Arturo vio a los viejos conocidos se llenaron de estupefacción pero también de interés. Muchos habían determinado que aquello de romper la maldición era una absurda fantasía, de hecho ni siquiera la presencia de Merlín les había hecho esperanzar. Más bien lo veían como otro absurdo intento del rey por recuperar el viejo reino. Otro que fracasaría como tantos antes de este. El regreso de Lancelot marcó un hito y también algunos cambios que fueron mucho más perceptibles que otros.

Con el regreso de Lancelot la mesa estaba completa y Arturo dejo de ejercer como regente del reino, el tradicional mandato regido por 6 personas se hizo efectivo como el paso del tiempo. Así que Arturo regresó a Excalibur a su sitio, justo en medio de la mesa redonda, como un símbolo de la alianza entre los caballeros, convirtiéndose en uno más de todos ellos. Algo que le sentó perfectamente para combinar unas merecidas vacaciones con un mediocre y lento cortejo hacia Zelena, según Emma. Mil y una veces le sugirió saltarse algunos pasos e ir directo al grano porque su entendimiento en mujeres Mills le decía que su cuñada estaba lista para algunos movimientos extras. Pero el hombre era un caballero testarudo y apegado a la tradición de su reino así que todo se movía al ritmo de Camelot. Emma dejo de insistir en parte por darse cuenta que era en vano, en parte porque Regina le ordenó no intervenir para variar.

La morena ya tenía suficiente con este asunto de Emma tratando de convencer a "Lancy" de cantar I Will survive. Todo por unas patatas. Por mucho que le rogó a su hermana que eliminará su propuesta, Zelena se divertía demasiado como para hacerle caso. Así que ahí iba _Emma-sin-filtr_ o comentando a Lancelot sobre desfiles, ropa ambigua y música disco. Algo que al caballero le sonaba tan extraño como fuera posible pero al mismo en sus propias palabras "atractivo". Pero por suerte hoy el día comenzaba más que tranquilo. Básicamente, porque Regina había logrado contener a Emma a base de pervertidas propuestas en la habitación. Y eso era un descanso para todo el mundo, incluida ella misma que podía disfrutar de su rubia plenamente y sin que estuviera planificando ridículas estrategias para convencer a Lancelot, que por lo general salían mal. Desde luego, los 5 caballeros restantes estarían felices de que Emma no apareciera en medio de sus reuniones para llevarse a Lancelot o incordiarlos con cosas que los incomodaban. Además de "Lancy" y "Arturo", el resto de los caballeros estaba a punto de irse voluntariamente de Camelot para evitar a Emma hasta que partieran de regreso a Storybrooke. Es que Lancy no era el único blanco de los asedios de Emma, ya que según la misma como directora de coreografía estaba completamente segura que el caballero necesitaría bailarines pronto.

Pero hoy todo el reino que volvía a la vida estaba más tranquilo de lo normal ya que Emma pasaba una sesión extra large con Thelma y Louise, eso y dándole besitos mimosos a Regina. Tan dulces y tiernos que la morena estuvo a punto de teletransportar a ambas a la caverna de Lancelot cuando la puerta se dejo oír a mitad de la mañana.

-¿Esperas a alguien? – le preguntó Regina a su novia.

-No, no tengo planes más que pasarme la mañana con mi mujer ¿y tú?

-Yo tampoco – respondió Regina - ¿Quién es? – preguntó cuando la puerta sonó por segunda vez.

-Zelena…

Las chicas se miraron con curiosidad. Se estaban llevando mejor con ella básicamente porque la bruja tenía los objetivos concentrados en otros aspectos de Camelot, pero no tanto como para visitas ociosas. Algo importante trasladaba a Zelena al cuarto de Regina y Emma así que podría tratarse de un tema fastidioso conociéndola.

-Voy – dijo Regina y en dos segundos se encargo de cubrir con ropa a ambas y de sentarse en el sofá – pasa.

Zelena dio un paso dentro - ¿estaban desnudas verdad? – rió suavemente – pude percibir el chasquido mágico desde afuera – meneó la cabeza con diversión – no hacía falta que se adecentaran para mí.

-Cada vez que haces una mención parecida me parece que tienes alguna bi-curiosidad latente – le comentó Emma sentándose con su novia en el sofá.

-Oh querida hace tiempo que esa bi ya no es curiosidad – la mandíbula de Emma se estrelló en el suelo – hay cosas que hay que experimentarlas para descartarlas.

-Eso es lo que le decía el otro día a Arturo – repuso Emma viendo como Zelena estrechaba la mirada.

-No te atrevas a insistir con ese tema, querida – le advirtió.

Regina vio una oportunidad – hagamos un trato, retira el desafío que impusiste hace unos días a Emma y te prometo que me ocuparé de que deje de tratar de convencer a Arturo para que desvié su camino recto por una noche.

Zelena frunció el ceño – es tan divertido verla tratando de conseguir que Lancy se lance – hizo comillas para denotar el juego de palabras – pero… ¡trato! – suspiró – tendrás tus patatas Emma, no hace falta que Lancelot se ponga una boa de plumas ni baile al ritmo de Gloria Gaynor.

Emma resopló – cuando casi lo había convencido… pero si, no lo vale, al volver a Storybrooke emborracharemos a Gruñón y y lo pondremos a cantar como Dolly Parton igual que el año pasado en Navidad, es casi lo mismo.

Regina rodó los ojos y se centró en el siguiente potencial problema en la lista – bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – le consultó a Zelena.

-Venia a hablar contigo – le dijo su hermana.

-¿Necesitan privacidad? – indagó Emma.

-No, de todas maneras sé que Regina te lo contaría así que quédate y entérate de la fuente – estableció Zelena sentándose en el sillón frente a Regina – necesitaba pedirte algo.

-¿Vienes a pedirme ayuda? – la morena necesitaba afirmar que no estaba oyendo mal.

-Algo así pero si te vas a regodear por eso queda olvidado – se defendió Zelena de inmediato poniéndose de pie.

-Ey, tranquila, no tenía esa intención, solo me llamó la atención – Regina levantó las manos en señal de paz y Zelena volvió a su sitio sentada frente a ellas.

-Bueno, el caso es que Arturo me dijo que pronto se marcharán – explicó la mujer – y como sabes yo me quedaré aquí para… para tener a mi hijo y ver que tal…

-Y conocer bien a Excalibur – siseó Emma.

Ambas hermanas rodaron los ojos – aún no he decidido si llamarlo así, creo que no le hace justicia – espetó Zelena mientras Emma pestañeaba – a Arturo, obviamente.

Emma se ahogó con su saliva y Regina le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda – tranquila cielo no hace falta que sueltes todos esos pensamientos que no te dejan respirar – su tono era condescendiente pero firme y significaba no quiero oír una disertación sobre la anatomía del Arturo.

-Pero…

-¡NO!

-Si Señora – Emma hizo un puchero.

-Cuando acabemos de hablar puedes ponerle todos los apodos que quieras – replicó Regina y Emma recobró su estado habitual – dejando a un lado los asuntos que no interesan, nos iremos pronto, ¿eso qué tiene que ver con lo que quieres?

Zelena suspiró – bien, lo que sucede… - para relajarse hizo un gesto muy habitual en muchas personas, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa – veras, lo que me gustaría pedirte es que – titubeó - yo quisiera que tú…

-Ya veo – la interrumpió Regina – lo que quieres es que te quite el brazalete de contención mágica antes de marcharnos ¿verdad? – inquirió al ver el gesto de su hermana – debes prometernos que no usaras tu magia para dañar a Camelot y aún así no estaría segura.

Zelena se quedo unos 7 segundos OFF pero finalmente reaccionar – no iba a pedirte eso pero gracias por tu confianza – replicó – es refrescante que pienses que planeó lastimar a alguna persona de Camelot cuando no pretendía nada de eso, de hecho ni siquiera quiero que me quites el brazalete – su voz se volvió más aguda denotando desilusión – supongo que me lo merezco pero al menos haberme dejado decir lo que quería antes de juzgarme mal por inercia.

Emma le dio un codazo a Regina e hizo que la morena diera un salto – ok, ok, vale me adelante a los hechos – Regina levantó las manos otra vez – dime entonces lo que quieres…

-No soy una mascota a la que puedas convencer levantando las manos o lanzando un hueso – se quejó Zelena – tu prejuicio me hace arrepentirme de pedirte lo que quería, que tengan ambas buen regreso, nos veremos si es que vuelven algún día – se levantó para marcharse.

Emma observó con mala cara a Regina y le susurró un inaudible pero comprensible "discúlpate con ella". La morena resopló - ¡Zelena! ¡Zelena lo siento, ¿vale?! – la bruja detuvo sus pasos justo delante de la puerta – lo siento – insistió su hermana – tienes razón, no debí atacarte sin escucharte primero.

Zelena giró sobre sus talones y dio dos pasos hacia las mujeres – es bueno por una vez tener la razón, disculpa aceptada.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que querías pedirme entonces? – preguntó Regina.

Zelena tragó saliva – es complejo pedir esto pero… en realidad es a las dos porque me gustaría que ambas… - se pausó reseteando la frase otra vez – es decir, quisiera saber si es posible que vinieran a visitar a su sobrina en algún momento una vez que nazca – Regina y Emma se quedaron en silencio apenas pestañeando – es decir, si es que pueden y quieren claro.

-¿De visita? – preguntó Regina - ¿visita social?

-Familiar si es posible – Zelena se encogió de hombros – me pasé buena parte de mi vida sola, no quiero que a mi hija le pase lo mismo, quisiera que pudiera conocer a su familia, a sus tías y a su primo de ser posible.

-¿Me estas pidiendo simplemente que oficié de tía de tu hija con Robín? ¿y por cierto como sabes que es una niña? – quiso saber la morena.

-Presentimiento – Zelena se encogió de hombros otra vez mientras ponía una mueca de inopia – si, apartemos el asunto Robín para poder llegar a un mejor acuerdo - expuso - te estoy pidiendo que seas la tía de mi hija - remarcó levemente el "mi"- no que seas mi hermana ni nada por el estilo pero si la tía, alguien querido para un bebé que no tiene ni idea las aberraciones que ha cometido su madre.

Aunque estaba impactada, Regina sonrió y vio reflejada en el deseo de Zelena su búsqueda por conseguir la confianza de Henry. Un hijo te cambia para siempre – creo que será un placer hacer una visita a Camelot una vez al año, para el cumpleaños de la niña si te parece – repuso mientras Emma sonreía a más no poder.

-Me parece excelente, muchas gracias Regina – Zelena diciendo gracias era algo diferente a la petulante mujer que solía incitar a Emma a poner incomoda a media nación.

-¿De verdad no quieres que te quitemos el brazalete? – le consultó Emma.

-No, prefiero quedarme así a decir verdad – la bruja de Oz miró aquella pulsera que suprimía sus poderes – no quiero poder convertirme en lo que era antes de tenerla puesta, el poder puede ser tan tentador y no quiero que mi hija tenga que conocer ese lado de mi, prefiero seguir pelando patatas para toda la vida y ser solo eso para ella – aseveró – la cocinera de Camelot.

-Dudo que Arturo te permita mantener esa posición por mucho tiempo – declaró la morena – al fin y al cabo serás su mujer.

Zelena suspiró – puede pero ya le dije que deseaba continuar con mis labores en ese sitio, la abuela dice que no se me da nada mal, que podría regentar la cafetería prácticamente sola si quisiera, es más – su expresión se tornó orgullosa – esa hamburguesa que devoraste ayer Emma, esa la preparé yo misma.

-¡ESE MANJAR! – Emma abrió los ojos como platos – necesitó más de esas…

-Ven a visitarnos y te haré las que quieras – repuso Zelena.

-Hecho – Emma hizo un ok – wow, the wicked witch of the west de mujer malvada a cocinera.

-¿The Wicked Witch? – quiso saber Zelena.

-Wicked, El musical de Broadway sobre ti y todas las otras personas de Oz – le explicó Emma.

-¿Hicieron un musical sobre mi?

-En efecto – contestó Regina – todos nuestros alter-egos mágicos son algo así como muy populares en aquel mundo donde está Storybrooke.

-Un musical… - susurró Zelena tratando de asimilarlo.

-Si quieres puedo hacer que Lancelot lo presenté para ti por un par de hamburguesas – Emma estaba dispuesta a negociar por comida para variar, como si no comiera nada en meses – hasta tú podrías actuar como tú misma para conocerlo bíblicamente ¿sabes? al musical digo, Lancy no se dejaría – Emma sopesó un momento – le diría a Arturo que participará pero mira si se tropieza con sus **TRES PIERNAS** mientras baila y te quedas sin marido antes de tiempo…

-¡Señorita Swan!

-Pero si ya has terminado de hablar – se quejó Emma.

-Da igual – aseguró Zelena – siempre es divertido escucharla, así que hay que bailar, pues pienso que a Arturo no le sentaría bien.

-Pero creo que podría ayudar como acomodador de escenario después de todo tiene experiencia arrastrando **TRIPODES…**

-¡SEÑORITA SWAN!

Zelena se carcajeó y Regina rodó los ojos por el incontenible deseo de Emma de soltarlo todo sin reflexionar primero. Y seguramente habría seguido por la misma línea si un excitado hasta la médula Lancelot no apareciera por la puerta sin anunciarse y completamente agitado.

-OH DIOS, OH DIOS EMMA, UN DRAMA, ¡UN DRAMA TOTAL! –vociferó con la voz extremadamente aguda mientras doblaba las muñecas en un gesto tremendamente femenino, de repente se detuvo en Zelena – ese es un vestido impresionante…

-¡GAYDAR! – gritó Emma.

-Gra… gracias – repuso Zelena – pero ¿Drama? ¿Drama total? – repitió tratando de que se concentrará.

-OH SI, SI – Lancelot volvió a acelerarse – una novela de amor e intriga, un drama romántico en la vida real… OH DIOS, OH DIOS ¡LO AMO! – dijo mientras saltaba y aplaudía por toda la habitación.

-¡GAYDAR! – gritó Emma.

-Ya comprendimos las anteriores 300 veces este asunto Señorita Swan – le pidió encarecidamente Regina – quiere dejar de gritar eso cada vez que Lancelot – iba a decir actúa raro pero es que no era así – abre la boca – añadió sabiendo que ese comportamiento era casi constante en el hombre.

-Pero es que…

-Pero es que nada – se dirigió al hombre que seguía en su sitio con aspecto entusiasmado - ¿Qué sucede?

-Dos mujeres… - comenzó Lancelot.

-Se pone interesante – dijo Emma.

-Embarazas…

-Ya no tanto como antes – soltó la rubia.

-Dicen que de HOOK – terminó Lancelot.

-¡OH MI DIOOOOS! –Emma dio un salto de su sitio y salió como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo tras Lancelot – ¡EL PIRATA VA A SER PADRE! – se detuvo de repente – oye… suena a una buena comedia musical para Broadway…


	22. Las Maraya

**Bueno, ahora si, he perdido la razón completamente. Suerte que ya quedan solo 2 capítulos y 1 potencial epílogo porque creo que he tocado fondo en mis barbaries literarias. No me odien mucho please! Ustedes recuerden este fic por sus buenos momentos jajajajaja (se ve perdiendo follows). Como alguien dijo al leerlo aquí hay como un comienzo de mini-historias sobre la historia general.**

" _ **Las MARAYA"**_

Uno de los efectos colaterales de romper la maldición de Camelot era el potencial incremento de la tasa de natalidad. Ahora, las mujeres del reino volvían a ser fértiles y a ser madres, algo que en 32 años no había sucedido y por tanto estas féminas no estaban preparadas para las nuevas condiciones. Muchas de ellas habían abandonado su hogar con el paso de los años y habitaban aquella lúgubre taberna, inmunes a la posibilidad de dar a luz. Y muchos maridos se habían convertido en asiduos bebedores de alcoholes destilados en el mismo sitio. Uno de los problemas más graves que había provocado Cora al poner a dormir a Lancelot era la dilución de muchas familias. Algo con lo que Arturo tuvo que lidiar y que aún hoy la mesa redonda corregía. Era simple, ¿para qué casarse y formar una familia cuando no existía una posibilidad de tener descendencia? Los hombres preferían trabajar para el reino y gastarse sus monedas en alcohol o en mujeres que no daban problemas. Las mujeres frente a esta situación también debieron buscar sustento, incluso convirtiéndose en mujeres que no daban problemas para aquello que muchos querían. Al tercer día de rota la maldición, una mujer que llevaba 32 años literalmente muy pero muy embarazada dio a luz un niño sano. Y eso marcó el final de aquella etapa sin ambiciones. Pero, aún así, muchas cortesanas prefirieron ese trabajo que volver con sus antiguos maridos.

Hook llevaba un tiempo sin hacer visitas a la vieja taberna. Prefería pasar el rato con Belle en la biblioteca o, como hoy, en el salón bebiendo té con la joven como todo un señorito inglés con la pequeña diferencia de que él poseía un garfio como mano derecha. Desde que Emma había desaparecido de sus días como interés amoroso, el perdido capitán había encontrado consuelo en las historias de la pelirroja y en aconsejarla sobre la situación con el cocodrilo. Decir que Belle estaba inquieta por la nueva circunstancia de un ex – oscuro fanático del poder que ahora tendría que lidiar con ser un hombre común era apenas un decir. La pobre estaba deseando regresar a Storybrooke para verlo y saber que sería de esa agrietada relación que poseían. Belle acababa de llenar su taza de té negro con leche cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y dos señoritas pertenecientes a la taberna entraron como tropel mientras Arturo intentaba contenerlas.

-Señoritas por favor, cálmense – les solicitó a pesar de sus malos modales y de que no paraban de hablar entre ellas y gritar barbaridades – Capitán Jones – le dijo - ¿conoce usted a estas mujeres?

Hook las observó con discreción, las recordaba. Una era una mujer muy exuberante que nunca pasaba desapercibida cuando estaban en la taberna. La otra una mujer muy tímida y tranquila que desentonaba completamente con el ambiente, sin contar con que tenía una pequeña cojera que le restaba autoestima pero no miradas. Hook sabía que la noche después de que Emma se enterará del asunto de los besos robados se había acostado con ambas, por puro despecho.

-Estimo que si Sir Arturo – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿de qué va todo esto?

Hubo un griterío inentendible de parte de las señoritas y Arturo las silenció con un movimiento de manos - ¿tuvo usted relaciones con ellas? – las mujeres volvieron a gritar algo como SI pero el caballero reaccionó - ¡Señoras por el amor de Dios! ¿Podéis manteneros en silencio un momento?

Por la puerta del ala de dormitorios apareció una agitada Emma y un Lancelot que se acomodó el cabello en el primer espejo que pilló. Tras ellos también llegaron pero mucho más comedidas y elegantes las hermanas Mills. Arturo le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Lancelot. Ahora entendía el porqué había salido corriendo cuando escucharon la historia en las puertas del palacio. Fue a buscar a su nueva cómplice en escándalos, Emma Swan.

-Repito – anunció obsequiándole una mirada compasiva a Hook - ¿tuvo usted Capitán o no… relaciones sexuales con ambas señoritas hace algunas noches atrás?

-Hem… si, supongo – contestó Killian sin mirar alrededor.

Por la puerta que comunicaba al servicio con el salón un agitado Henry apareció portando una bolsa de palomitas - ¿Qué dijo, qué dijo?

-¡Que si! – le respondió Lancelot mientras ambos tomaban asiento en el sofá más cercano a la conversación.

-¿Henry qué haces aquí? ¿y de dónde sacaste esas palomitas? – le preguntó Regina.

-Escuche a las señoritas al entrar en el palacio y esta vez no estaba dispuesto a perderme la diversión – replicó el chico – las palomitas las tengo desde que supe que debían decirle a Snow y David que estaban liadas, creo que esta es una buena oportunidad para aprovecharlas – se volvió a su madre – y ahora silencio que quiero saber que va a pasar.

-¡Si, silencio! – secundó Lancelot mientras tomaba una palomita - ¿y comemos esto mientras miramos? – Henry asintió.

-Pero Henry – protestó Regina – la vida de Killian no es una película ni asun…

-¡Silencio! – le espetó Emma y al ver el gesto iracundo de Regina agregó con un gesto inocente – por favor, amor de mi vida…

Arturo trató de concentrarse en el asunto oficial – a ver, dices que te has acostado con ellas la misma noche ¿verdad? – Killian asintió – pues eso te deja en mal lugar mi amigo porque ambas aseguran estar embarazadas y que el hijo que llevan en su vientre es tuyo.

-Eso es imposible – aseguró el pirata sin perder la calma.

-¡DRAMA! – exclamó Lancelot.

-Mire Capitán – dijo una de las mujeres – yo solo me acosté con usted esta semana y ahora tengo un atraso… y a María le pasa lo mismo – señalo a la mujer que tenía la cojera.

-Pero yo estoy seguro que no tuve nada que ver con eso – volvió a repetir el pirata y se giró hacia Belle – discúlpame querida amiga, no tenías porqué presenciar todo esto.

Belle se encogió de hombros – no importa realmente pero ¿cómo estás tan seguro que no eres el padre?

Hook sonrió – porque es cierto que Storybrooke no es santo de mi devoción, ni mucho menos el mundo moderno, pero hay algunas cosas en las que no puedo dejar de quitarme el sombrero – gesticuló moviendo el garfio a diestra y siniestra – teléfonos, cine, teatros – agregó mirando a Henry que asintió mientras daba cuenta de una de sus palomitas – música, etc., pero sobre todo en su capacidad para que hombres… y mujeres– le hizo una inclinación a Regina y Zelena – puedan dar rienda suelta sus deseos sin andar desperdigando hijos por medio mundo – y del bolsillo sacó una tira larguísima de condones– lo sé porque me prendé de estos y los uso siempre, por las dudas… y ciertamente por salud- añadió como si repitiera un anuncio televisivo.

Las dos mujeres miraron aquella cosa que estaba en su mano - ¿qué es eso?

-Esto señoritas es un elemento que no permite que pueda concebir si lo utilizó – explicó el pirata – ahora… volviendo al tema, no sé quién es el padre pero no soy yo, Gracias Señor Látex.

-Mm… Látex – dijo Emma y miró a Regina – tenemos que probarlo, pero ese tipo, el otro tipo – y le guiñó el ojo a la morena.

-Deje de mencionar esas cosas frente a mi hijo ya, Señorita Swan – replicó Regina.

-Si, Señora…

Ambas mujeres volvieron a quejarse de que era el único con el que habían mantenido relaciones en los últimos días.

-Siendo cortesanas ¿sólo han tenido relaciones con un hombre en una semana? – inquirió Emma incrédula – eso es mucha sequía chicas.

-Por todo el asunto de la maldición, Sir Arturo mantuvo a todos los hombres del reino ocupados y nadie pasó por la taberna en un tiempo – explicó la más extrovertida mientras sus pechos rebotaban debido a su respiración enfadada – hace una semana que este hombre paso por nuestras camas y luego nadie más.

-Un momento – interrumpió Belle – dices que hace una semana que Killian las… visitó en sus aposentos – las dos mujeres asintieron – entonces es imposible que sea él el padre de ese bebe… esos bebes – se corrigió y explayó – hace una semana aún estaban malditas, no podían concebir.

-Pero estamos embarazadas – dijo suavemente la otra mujer.

-¿Están seguras? – interrogó Arturo.

- **SI** – respondieron las dos juntas.

-En el pasado, antes de la maldición, o sea hace 32 años ¿estaban casadas o en pareja? – les preguntó Belle.

-No estábamos casadas pero… - la mujer exuberante que contestaba por las dos se contuvo – pero yo al menos tenía un pretendiente.

-¿Y tuviste relaciones con él? – le preguntó Emma mientras Killian se sentó a un lado de Henry.

-Dame una de esas – dijo señalando las palomitas y disponiéndose a ser espectador inocente de la resolución del conflicto.

-Si, por supuesto – respondió la mujer con orgullo.

-¿Y tú? – preguntó Arturo a la otra mujer y la joven asintió sonrojada – bien, entonces sus pretendientes del pasado son los padres de sus hijos.

-¡JO! – se quejó Lancelot – se nos chafó todo el drama.

Un grupo de hombres y mujeres del palacio se había congregado a ver la escena en la puerta principal del salón. Algunos todavía con sus elementos de trabajo en la mano, incluso.

-Bien y ¿cuál es el nombre del pretendiente de cada una de ustedes? – quiso saber Arturo dispuesto a asegurarse que los hombres en cuestión se hicieran cargo de la situación.

 **-FERNANDO** – ambas dijeron el mismo nombre, una con mucha convicción y la otra con tremenda vergüenza, y luego se miraron la una a la otra - ¿qué has dicho? – preguntó la más extrovertida a la joven de la cojera - ¿quién es tu pretendiente?

-Fernando – repitió la joven retrocediendo un paso – él – y señaló a un jovencito que estaba en la audiencia.

La otra mujer aspiró aire con sorpresa – OHHHHHH ¡QUE HACES EMBARAZANDO A LA LISIADA! – le gritó al hombrecito que trataba de esconderse entre la gente - ¡ASI QUE ERA DE ESTE DE QUIEN ESTABAS ENAMORADA MALDITA LISIADA! – el tal Fernando fue arrojado por la multitud entre las dos mujeres - ¡DE MI NANDITO! – siguió gritando como una demente la mujer – Mira que te dije que no se te ocurriera poner los ojos en él y ¡LOS PUSISTE ESCUINCLA BABOSA!

-DRAMAAAAAAAA – vitoreó enardecido Lancy mientras se acomodaba en el sillón y el resto del mundo miraba consternado la puesta en escena extremadamente exagerada que estaba a punto de alcanzar un punto álgido.

-TE ATREVISTE PERO TE VA A PESAR, TE VA A PESAR - La mujer de los pechos grande que gritaba como una demente se lanzó a por la otra y comenzó a darle cachetazos. El presunto padre se acercó pero de un tortazo y al grito de QUITATE INFELIZ acabo a dos metros del centro de atención – LA VOY A MATAR, LA VOY A MATAR – decía la loca mientras zamarreaba a la otra mujer que no alcanzaba a más que defenderse.

Emma vio de reojo como una posiblemente cansada Regina se acercaba a la jauría y se puso de pie de inmediato – Regina no…

Pero la morena ya iba en camino y antes que pudiera ayudar a Arturo a separarlas la enardecida mujer fácil la empujó de un golpe a unos metros mientras le gritaba – QUITATE BRUJA ZORRA.

-AH NOOOOOOO – Emma avanzó como una fiera hasta las dos mujeres – A MI MUJER NO – dijo antes de estrellarle un puñetazo a la mujer en todo el rostro.

-NO LE HAGAS DAÑO – gritó la otra chica dándole a Emma un golpe con poca fuerza en la barriga.

-PERO QUE COJONES – retrucó Emma al sentir el golpe – LOCAS, locas, pero ya no más – y antes de que las mujeres pudieran reaccionar la rubia las tenía a las dos de la oreja y se las giraba hasta dejarlas de rodillas al ritmo de sus propios "au,au,au" de dolor – ¿quieren parar de una vez? – las dos mujeres se mantuvieron en el suelo imposibilitadas de hablar porque Emma amenazaba con hacerse un collar de orejas de cortesana en cualquier momento – bien ¿cómo te llamas tú? – le preguntó a la más tranquila, la de la cojera.

-María – respondió suavemente.

¡MALDITA LISIADA! – gritó la otra pero su oreja fue estrujada el doble – vale, vale…

-¿Tu nombre gata loca? – le pidió Emma.

-Soraya – dijo suavemente.

-Soraya y María… muy bien Soraya y María, o María y Soraya ¿o "MARAYA" si tuvieran fandom? – Emma se sentó a su lado sin soltarles las orejas – el caso es que ambas llegaron aquí como amigas para poner a un hombre en su lugar y conseguir manutención para sus hijos – la rubia se pausó un segundo y las miró – ahora están aquí peleándose porque otro hombre las pretendió a las dos al mismo tiempo hace 32 años…

-Pero es diferente – expuso Soraya – yo le expliqué a María que amaba a ese hombre.

Emma miró al hombre que del tortazo anterior permanecía semi-inconsciente todavía – ¿en serio amabas a ese… hombre? – la cuestionó.

-Si, es decir, él me cortejaba, era el único que era dulce conmigo.

-¿Y María? – preguntó – ¿María no era dulce contigo?

-Si… pero María era mi amiga y me traicionó con Nandito- expuso Soraya.

-¿María? ¿Tienes algo que decir? – le preguntó Emma a la muchacha más silenciosa que de hecho era muy guapa.

-Él me engañó, yo había bebido de más una noche y ni siquiera estaba en mis cabales – dijo – yo no supe que tú lo querías hasta que me lo dijiste unos días después – expresó.

Emma se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al doble padre - ¡EY tú! ¿tú engañaste a esta muchacha para aprovecharte de ella? – pero el joven estaba todavía algo perdido del golpe – mi amor – le dijo a Regina – por favor – y señaló al tonto en el suelo.

Dos litros de agua helada cayeron sobre él y se despertó de un gritillo asustado - ¿en serio te gusta eso? – le volvió a preguntar Emma a la supuesta engañada – oye tú… ¿engañaste a esta chica para acostarte con ella? – Fernando asintió con cara de terror y huyó del recinto - ¿ves Soraya? María no te miente.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le preguntó Soraya a María.

-¿Me habrías creído si te lo decía? – le dijo la chica y su amiga se quedo en silencio sin saber que responder – por supuesto que no.

-Lo siento – susurró Soraya hecha una seda de repente y mostrando algo de bipolaridad también - tampoco quería decirte lisiada y eso.

-Y yo también por no decirte en ese momento lo que paso – se sonrieron suavemente.

-¿Ves? ¡Y ya está! – anunció Emma con sonrisa triunfante.

-Hem… Emma – Regina la observó con una sonrisa – creo que es hora de que le sueltes las orejas ¿no?

-Oh – Emma soltó las enrojecidas orejas de las cortesanas – es cierto, lo siento chicas.

-Bien, ahora pasemos al siguiente punto – comenzó Emma - ¿desde cuándo estas enamorada de Soraya, María?

Las personas que se estaban retirando ya retrocedieron y casi todo el mundo abrió los ojos asombrados, Soraya inclusive – pero ¿qué dice esta mujer? – dijo mientras sacaba pecho con dignidad.

-Cuidado querida con esas cosas, le sacaras un ojo a alguien si sigues respirando así – advirtió Emma a Soraya pero luego se giró a María – a ver, la chica estaba a punto de matarte y la defendiste de mí, y sin contar que no le has quitado los ojos de encima a su escote desde que llegaron las dos – aseguró – como ahora – mostró que el ángulo de los ojos de María recaía en los pechos de la otra mujer.

María se removió con indecisión – no es cierto, yo… solo somos amigas.

Snow y David llegaron corriendo cuando se enteraron del show que había en el salón - ¿Nos lo perdimos? – le preguntaron a Henry.

-Prácticamente – les explicó – fue un espectáculo que tuvo de todo, ahora están discutiendo la relación Soraya-María, o Maraya según Emma.

-Igual algo pillamos – expuso David y se sentaron por con Henry.

Emma suspiró – sé que no es fácil decir estas cosas ¿sabes? – miró a su morena – yo estuve enamorada de mi novia… esa – dijo señalándola y las dos chicas observaron con interés a la morena – desde que la conocí, tenía que verla porque indirectamente trabajamos juntas sin contar con que tenemos un hijo en común – se cruzó de piernas al estilo hindú – cada vez que iba a su despacho y la veía con sus faldas de tubo…ufff – meneó la cabeza – tuve que darme tantas duchas durante ese tiempo por los calores que me subían, quería destrozarle la ropa y comérmela ahí mismo...

-Ya vimos suficiente – anunció Snow y desapareció con David por donde había venido.

-Está bastante buena – dijo Soraya mirando de arriba a abajo a la morena.

-¿Ves? Eres una mujer que sabe apreciar la belleza de otra cuando la ve aunque fue suficiente ¿no? – tomó a la mujer de la barbilla y le separó los ojos del cuerpo de su novia – tú mira a María anda, que de Regina me encargo yo – siguió relatando – el caso es que me sentía tan abrumada por lo que me gustaba que me enredé con el pirata también.

-Curioso detalle – exclamó Lancelot – estas será la segunda vez que alguna pareja tuya esporádica o permanente se cruce de bando.

Hook lo miró con aspecto de pocos amigos mientras Henry reprimía una risa pero Zelena la soltaba con todas las ganas – no tiene nada que ver conmigo – siseó el pirata.

-…Pero estando aquí comencé a pasar más tiempo con ella y acabamos dejándonos llevar, me di cuenta que la amaba más que a nadie antes, y que ella me correspondía para mi fortuna, y ahora somos felices, muy felices y nos amamos más si eso es posible, nos protegemos mutuamente y a nuestro hijo – explicó Emma apartando la mirada de Regina solo para dirigirla a la nueva victima de su Gaydar – dime María ¿por qué te hiciste cortesana?

María carraspeó – porque Soraya estaba allí y no quería dejarla sola – explicó y la otra mujer se sonrojó.

-Siempre la estas protegiendo aunque a veces tengas que hacer algo que no quieras, o sacrificar cosas que te importan – dijo Emma mientras le daba una mirada a Regina y la morena sabía que estaba hablando de ambas más que de las otras mujeres – esa es la base del amor.

-Tú… ¿me amas? – le preguntó Soraya a María y la joven asintió – me gustaría que lo dijeras.

María se sonrojó – si, te amo, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-Creí que me despreciarías, que una relación como esta era un imposible – explicó la chica.

-A ver, míranos a mí y a mi morena – Emma señaló a Regina – no podemos dejar las manos quietas, apenas se cierra la puerta estamos desnudas y tocan…

-¡SEÑORITA SWAN!

-Quiero decir… nos queremos muchísimo – corrigió Emma como si hubiera estado a punto de compartir detalles inapropiados con todo el reino – por cierto ¿podemos volver a querernos mucho en un rato mi amor? – le preguntó inocentemente Emma haciendo que todos se sonrojarán.

-Puede pero concéntrate en este asunto primero – le dijo Regina notando como era incapaz de resistirse a Emma, un poco más cada día.

-Si, si, asunto lesbianas de Camelot – respiró profundo – estas relaciones no son imposibles ni son negativas, miren a su caballero más esperado, Lancelot, todos sabemos que le gustaría encontrar un hombretón que lo deje K.O.

-AY EMMA – Lancelot se meció mientras se tomaba el rostro – las cosas que dices.

-Ambas pueden darse una oportunidad si es que tienen ganas, si lo que las detiene es cómo vivir un amor como este sepan que la única manera de hacerlo es vivirlo sin más – terminó Emma.

-He pasado muchas décadas enamorada de ti, mirándote de lejos – dijo María – no me importaría intentarlo desde cerca, por esta vez.

A juzgar por la sonrisa que nació en los labios de la otra mujer Emma supo que no había porque preocuparse. Este par estaba condenado a la felicidad – bien, y ahora dejaran la vida de cortejar hombres por dinero, serán madre y vivirán decentemente juntas, explorando esta nueva relación como buenas chicas ¿si?

-Yo no tengo problema en intentar ver que sucede si eso quieres María – confesó Soraya dejando a una María rojo furioso por las oportunidades que esa intención ofrecía.

-Perfecto chicas – Emma se levantó y las ayudó a levantarse a las dos – en ese caso, les recomiendo ponerse un bar de copas de ambiente, creo que hay mucho material en Camelot para sacar del armario, basta servir cocteles y tendrán a todos los sastres y a Lancy de clientes habituales – entonces tomó a María por los hombros – ahora el siguiente punto… quiero instruirte en el arte de bautizar pechos… porque allí tienes mucho que renombrar querida María.

Regina rodó los ojos pero una conversación a su espalda atrajo su atención.

-Dime Hook ¿por qué trajiste tantas de esas cosas de látex a Camelot? – le preguntó Lancelot al pirata.

Este se acercó a él y le hablo consciente de que la morena lo escuchaba – a ver, digamos que pensaba que al venir a Camelot y pasar un tiempo lejos de casa, sería como unas vacaciones y podría utilizarlos con Emma…

La sangre de Regina hervía cercana a los 100 grados al oír las palabras del pirata pero trato de controlarse.

-¿Emma? ¿Esa Emma que está enseñándole a esa chica los principios para aprovechar senos grandes? – preguntó Lancelot – la misma Emma que no tiene problema en hablar de lo mucho que le gusta estar entre las piernas de Regina.

Regina sonrió de medio lado al oír el cuestionamiento de Lancelot.

Hook que sabía que estaba exagerando pero tenía ganas de picar a Regina un poco para distenderse del estrés de haber sido interrogado como presunto culpable – antes de salir del armario esa mujer era toda mía, vivía para satisfacerme, y créeme… esos condones no me habrían alcanzado…

La resistencia de Regina llegó a los 100 grados y se derritió con su capacidad de silencio -¡CALLESE MALDITO LISIADO!

-ERA BROMA, ERA BROMA – gritó el pirata agachándose para que la bola de fuego que le habían lanzado no le diera en pleno rostro.

* * *

 _ **A las latinas o personas habituadas a internet, no me cabe duda de que han visto María la del barrio o algún video reacción del MALDITA LISIADA de Soraya Montenegro así que pues ahí va. XD A las demás, los elementos utilizados en parte de ese momento no me pertenece sino a TELEVISA.**_

 _ **El cómo fue que nació en mi cabeza esta idea es algo que no me explicó todavía, paso de ser una frase a ser muchas frases, a ser título del capítulo XD En fin, no me odien please.**_

 _ **Mañana estimo que no podré actualizar pero el jueves si. Y pues, quizás el sábado ya actualice el último de todos los capítulos antes de epilogo. Trataré de no hacer algo tan "extravagante", lo prometo.**_


	23. No sé de qué me hablas

_Bueno chicas, ante-último capítulo. Solo nos restan 2 además del epílogo. Me da un poco de tristeza terminarlo pero hay cosas que no se pueden forzar así sin más. Aún así incluso esta historia siguió un curso bastante distinto del que tenía previsto. Quería hacer un fic de 5-6 capítulos cuando lo empecé jajajajaja imagínense entonces lo mucho que se desvió de la idea original, casi como Emma-sin-filtro que tiene vida propia dentro de Emma (y de mi cabeza) XD En fin! Les agradezco mucho mucho… si me regalan -vamos a estirarlo un poco- 10 rws mañana actualizo el final!_

 _ **No sé de qué me hablas**_

-¿A sí que se marchan hoy entonces?

-Si, ya está todo listo y nuestra misión aquí ha terminado hace casi 2 semanas – dijo Emma mientras se acomodaba el cabello bajo la luz del sol de media mañana – si todo marcha como siempre por la tarde partiremos de regreso a Storybrooke, por fin.

Hook miro su reflejo en el lago mientras caminaban y acomodó su cabello también. Solo que en un gesto más petulante y engreído que la rubia – ¿por qué irse? – preguntó – al fin y al cabo, todos o casi todos pertenecemos tanto aquí como a Storybrooke.

-¿Por qué quedarse para empezar? – expuso Emma – Henry desea regresar y él es nuestra prioridad.

-¿La rubita del colegio? – indagó Hook.

-See – Emma rodó los ojos – la misma.

-¿No te hace gracia la muchacha? – quiso saber el pirata.

-No, no es eso – explicó Emma mientras se encogía de hombros – supongo que se trata más bien a que me recuerda lo mucho que ha crecido el chaval.

-Oh no tenía esta faceta tuya como madre protectora – Emma le obsequio una mueva irónica – dejando de lado – añadió Killian entonces – el hecho de que te quedaras en Storybrooke la primera vez solo para asegurarte que estuviera bien, o que decidieras embarcarte para rescatarlo o – se silenció – bueno habría demasiados "o" para mencionar que no tiene sentido seguir pero sabes a lo que me refiero, a eso de "madre anti-novias".

Emma le sonrió – eso le queda más a Regina, yo solo pretendo tomarle el pelo a la chavala – reflexionó un momento – asustarla un poco para que no se atreva a jugar con mi niño, pero de buena manera, un par de bromillas de poca monta – explicó.

-Estimo que Henry no estará muy feliz con este asunto – declaró el pirata.

-Puede pero le daré sus primeros condones para animarlo – anunció la rubia mientras apuraba el paso.

-Y entonces Regina no estará muy feliz con el asunto – Hook imaginaba los "SEÑORITA SWAN" que se ganaría Emma cuento la morena lo supiera.

-Le daré algunas cosas para las que los condones no son útiles para animarla a ella, si entiendes lo que quiero decir – Emma el guiñó un ojo y Killian tuvo que menear la cabeza para no hacerse una imagen mental y que la rubia lo golpeará al notarlo.

-Hablando de la reina malvada – Emma lo miró con molestia – ex – reina malvada – se corrigió – no creí que te dejaría venir a hablarme después de mi bromilla del otro día, casi me rostiza.

-Y bien ganado lo tienes por petulante, capitán – la rubia ya le había explicado que era una descortesía tomar el pelo a la morena, una descortesía y un suicidio en su caso – pero Regina sabía que solo estabas bromeando, en el fondo soy demasiado lesbiana como para aguantarme tus condones, mucho menos los 120 que trajiste.

-Sólo eran 10 mujer – exclamó Killian.

-¿10…120? Lo mismo – Emma le dio una palmadita en el hombro – pero menos mal que los trajiste o ahora serías papaíto Hook y tendrías hijos tontos como Nandito…

-Ni lo menciones – Killian se quedó pensativo un momento – no me hubiera importado tener hijos ¿sabes? Es decir – explicó – hijos míos, de hecho lo pensé bastante algún tiempo pero evidentemente no de esta manera.

-Esto es nuevo, muy nuevo – la rubia indagó más - ¿desde cuándo quiere ser padre?

-No es que quiera, solo digo que si tuviera un hijo no me importaría – expuso Killian – es decir no me rasgaría las vestiduras con el garfio por eso…

-GRACIAS A DIOS – exclamó Emma – que el mundo no tiene porque verte las pelotillas al viento solo porque vayas a tener un hijo.

-Te recuerdo que estuviste bastante cerca de verme las pelotillas hace un tiempo atrás – le siguió la corriente el pirata.

-MADRE DE DIOS – ahora era Emma la que quería rasgarse las vestiduras pero sabía que si novia le cortaría los víveres sexuales si siquiera lo insinuaba delante de Hook – si sigues soltado este tipo de cosas llamaré a Regina y sé que le bastaría un "Bite" para cercenarte el amiguito.

-¿Le das ordenes como si fuera un perro? – la rubia comenzó a decir "bueno, más que un perro es una…" pero Killian la frenó en el aire – oh, no, no, no pondrás esas imágenes en mi mente.

-Pervertido –se mofó Emma.

-Dime ¿haces algo más que meterla a la cama y jugar con Thelma y Louise? – quiso saber el hombre.

Emma se rió – lo admito, esa es de mis partes favoritas pero si… hacemos más, yo estoy enamorada de ella – Emma suspiró – solo quiero volver a Storybrooke y empezar una nueva vida allí, tenemos planes – dijo con una sonrisa de ensoñación.

-¿Qué planes?

-Irnos a vivir juntas al volver, no sé, cuidar de Henry, descansar, irnos de viaje si conseguimos salir de nuevo, cuidar de Storybrooke y convertirlo en nuestro hogar – Emma aprovechó que llegaban a un claro bajo un árbol para sentarse – un hogar nuevo, algo diferente a lo que era, uno más tranquilo en lo posible donde las cosas malas dejen de pasar porque así es como debe ser, uno donde podamos criar a Henry sin temor de que alguien lo secuestre en lo posible, uno donde yo pueda despertarme al lado de Regina, prepararle el desayuno y llevarlo a la cama… no sé… este tipo de cosas.

-¿Una vida normal quieres decir? – inquirió Hook.

-Si, es una manera de verlo también, y quizás después me atreva… – Emma se silenció como si estuviera hablando de más mientras miraba su mano izquierda y después suspiró abiertamente – no sé si lo lograremos pero al menos quiero emborrachar a Gruñón y hacerlo cantar canciones de Dolly Parton como en navidades pasadas.

-Eso fue un gran espectáculo en verdad – Killian sonrió al recordarlo - ¿quieres pedirle a Regina que se case contigo verdad?

Emma lo miró incrédula - ¿cómo supiste eso?

-Lenguaje corporal y que te conozco también, eso ayuda – confesó Killian - ¿por qué tienes miedo de pedírselo?

-Porque es muy pronto quizás – le dijo Emma.

-También lo es para convivir pero sin embargo no estuvo en discusión o me equivocó – aseveró el pirata – creo que debes hacer lo que sientas que debes hacer, Regina y tú son lo que son porque se dejaron llevar por eso que nadie puede controlar, eso que está adentro, lo mismo que te dice que le pidas que se case contigo.

-¿Crees que me dirá que si? – le consulto la rubia.

-¿Crees que te dirá que no? – le retrucó él con una pregunta.

-Posiblemente al inicio me dirá que no – Emma podía ver perfectamente la reacción de Regina – luego se enfadará y me dirá que terminamos, luego qué quién me creo que soy para pretender algo así – describió sus imágenes mentales – y luego llorará, me dirá que me ama y aceptará – Hook asintió – y cuando el tema se sepa mataré a mis padre de la conmoción – reflexionó Emma.

-Posiblemente al inicio si pero no del todo, luego del desmayo, de enfadarse y decirte que cómo se te ocurre una cosa así, lloraran, asimilaran y estarán en primera fila como siempre - Hook uso parte de las mismas palabras de Emma para describir la reacción de los Charming – son del mismo reino _Love_ , la gente de ese sitio siempre necesita tiempo.

-Lo sé… Gracias Killian – le dijo Emma – por apoyarme y animarme a esto.

-Nada que agradecer pero trata de que no sea _Emma-sin-filtro_ la que le pida matrimonio o temo por tu vida – bromeó el hombre.

-Oh no, esa Emma la secuestraría, la emborracharía y se casaría con una inconsciente Regina en Las Vegas, posiblemente – aseguró Emma.

-¿Sabes que siempre estamos hablando de ti verdad? – le preguntó Killian.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

Killian meneó la cabeza divertido – pero si quieres hacerlo, si decides hacerme caso y pedírselo habla con Belle, ella tiene un anillo muy hermoso guardado en la tienda del cocodrilo que estoy seguro que te venderá a un módico precio con mucho gusto para la proposición.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió Emma.

-Bueno – Killian se puso nervioso – hace un tiempo quería un anillo para proponer matrimonio a… alguien y Belle me hablo de eso.

-¿A quién? – indagó Emma.

-A veces eres rubia de estereotipo ¿verdad? – el pirata se rió suavemente - ¿a quién iba a ser?

Emma finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que hablaba de ella – oops – se acercó a él – hay cosas que son mejores así…

-Lo sé, lo sé – se defendió él – no hace falta que me tengas compasión, realmente hace mucho que nuestra relación necesitaba terminar, casi desde el día en que me cambiaste metafóricamente por Regina al lanzarte a la oscuridad – sopesó con la mano en el mentón – eso era una señal bastante evidente.

Emma se encogió de hombros – puede – luego observó a Killian – voy a echarte de menos – le aseguró – aún no creo que vayas a quedarte aquí.

-Ah, ser capitán de una flota es algo que no puede rehusarse tan fácilmente – le dijo él – pero te prometo que iré a visitarlos y pues ya supe que ustedes también vendrán aquí por el cumpleaños de la pequeña así que nos veremos, Emma Swan.

-Más te vale – le dio un coscorrón en la sien al pirata - ¿Robín también se queda?

-Si, va a acompañarme en nuestras travesías – explicó Killian – será como mi segundo o algo parecido, aunque realmente no hay rangos entre nosotros.

-Te has hecho un buen amigo – dijo la rubia.

-Ah, no me quejo, el tío es un hombre más orgulloso y duro que yo pero es buena gente – le aseguró.

-Te refieres al hecho de que continúa evitando a Regina ¿verdad?

-En efecto – corroboró Hook – no es que la odie o te odie, solo le toma más tiempo encajar las cosas que a mí pero estoy seguro que cuando regresen la próxima vez estará entre los primeros en saludar.

-Me alegro porque sé que todo eso molesta a Regina, creo que incluso me envidia porque tú y yo podemos hablar sin tener mala energía mientras tanto – comentó la rubia – sin embargo no hay día en que la tensión no sea evidente entre ellos.

-Lo sé – Killian se encogió de hombros – lo he comentado con él algunas veces, simplemente no se siente natural y hay cosas que no se pueden forzar así sin más.

-Ya.

-Yo también te echaré de manos Emma Swan – Killian se acercó y le dio un abrazo – hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y es extraño pensar en dejar de verte por un tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que si algo pasa puedes pedirme de inmediato que vaya y te presté mi… ayuda.

-¿Ibas a decir mano verdad? – le cuestionó Emma – ibas a decir mano pero pensaste que te haría la broma "pero si solo tienes una".

Killian se carcajeó – Diablos Swan, ¿me lees la mente o qué? – le preguntó.

-Puede pero has estado cerca, más bien te habría dicho que siendo un tío que tiene una sola mano yo que tú me la quedaría, después de todo es tu última chance para tocar pechos – le indicó Emma con una mueca de precaución – como la pierdas desaprovecharás uno de los placeres mayores de la vida.

-Eres un caso perdido, Emma Swan – dijo el hombre mientras le daba otro abrazo.

Un carraspeo se dejo oír y Regina Mills hizo acto de presencia delante de los abrazados con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Te lo dije – aseguró Emma alejándose de Hook y acercándose a Regina – estás a un "bite" de distancia de no tener que comprar más condones.

-¿Han terminado ya con las demostraciones de cariño? – preguntó Regina – porque Sir Arturo nos espera para la comida de despedida – dijo dándose la vuelta para volver raudamente pero una mano la detuvo, una mano masculina de hecho - ¿qué? – le dijo a Hook que la observaba sonriente.

-¿No vas a despedirte de este viejo lobo de mar? – le preguntó.

-Claro, buena suerte y adiós- refunfuñó Regina.

Killian se rió con fuerza - ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Regina Mills celosa.

-No sé de qué me hablas – dijo la morena.

-Ven aquí – Hook rompió las distancias y la abrazó contra él – sé que no nos hemos entendido mucho pero ahora me gustaría que pudiéramos llevarnos mejor, tú solo promete que cuidaras a esta rubia y yo te prometo que Robín volverá a mirarte a los ojos para la próxima temporada de visita.

Regina meneó la cabeza – cómo si eso me importará – mintió pero Emma la observó por encima del abrazo con cara de sospecha – ok, ok, trato hecho – dijo – y ahora suélteme adicto al ron que me arruga la camisa.

Killian la soltó seguro de que a pesar de sus comentarios la mujer estaba conforme – las veo adentro – dijo y de repente se giró – hem… en realidad hay algo que me gustaría que hicieran por mi – añadió.

-¿Nos estas pidiendo un favor querido? – inquirió Regina suspicazmente pero Emma la miró con mala cara así que resopló y bajo la guardia – vale, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte?

-¿Podrían echar un vistazo a Belle durante el tiempo que estemos separados? – preguntó con aspecto comedido – me preocupa cómo reaccionará el cocodrilo ahora que ha perdido su magia para siempre, me preocupa lo que pueda hacerle si pierde la razón.

-Belle es una mujer fuerte – aseguró Regina – estará bien… pero le echaremos un ojo si eso te deja más tranquilo – el hombre asintió y se comenzó a alejar pero la voz de la morena lo frenó – y Killian… cuídate tú también – le pidió ganándose una sonrisa del pirata en su retirada.

Emma aprovechó la lejanía del pirata para girar a Regina y besarla lentamente, primero. Y luego muy profundamente, apoyando su espalda contra el árbol más cercano. Cuando la rugosidad de la corteza dio contra su torso Regina se despertó. Dio un mordisco a Emma en el labio inferior haciendo que la mujer diera un respingo y abandonase el agarre un momento.

-No, no, no Señorita Swan – le dijo separándose de ella – no haremos el amor en el jardín de Camelot, no va a suceder – aseguró encaminándose al palacio.

-Pero sé que tú quieres también – se quejó la rubia.

-Puede ser pero no pasará, Arturo nos espera.

-AY ARTURO – Emma puso voz irónica – Sir Arturo nos espera oh si… Arturito y su banda de bolas tristes… Arturito y su espadita mágica… Arturito y su pedazo de p…

-SEÑORITA SWAN!

-De palacio… iba a decir – replicó Emma.

-¿Está celosa Señorita Swan?

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¡ESTA CELOSA! – confirmó Regina – no puedo creerlo, ¿en verdad está celosa de Arturo?

-Estoy celosa del aire que respiras, mi amor – Emma sacó su lado romántico inconscientemente apretándose al cuerpo de la morena–estoy celosa de cada par de ojos se fijan en ti, de cada pensamiento que te es regalado…

-CURSI – espetó Regina.

-Y así me amas – concluyó Emma.

-Puede – dijo la mujer retenida por el cuerpo de Emma.

-Estoy celosa de la seda de tu camisa, incluso – agregó la rubia jugando con el cuello y el escote de la misma.

-No vamos a hacer el amor en el jardín de Camelot, Emma Swan – repitió Regina.

-¡Diablos!

-Pero al volver a Storybrooke, esta noche, puede que visitemos aquel manzano tan enorme de mi patio trasero – aseguró Regina sonriendo mientras se alejaba camino al palacio.

-¡DIABLOS! – exclamó Emma alcanzando a Regina – hay que irse, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Después de almorzar con la gente de Camelot, ya te lo dije – y añadió – y además hay que despedirse de Gruñón y el resto de enanos que se quedarán por esta temporada aquí.

-¿CÓMO? ¿Y Dolly Parton? – preguntó Emma de repente.

-En algún lugar de Tennessee imagino – le respondió Regina a sabiendas de los planes de Emma de emborrachar y aprovecharse para que el enano haga el ridículo – si te sirve de consuelo en un mes tendremos visitas – le dijo.

-¿Quién?

-Lancelot quiere conocer el mundo moderno así que después de poner todo en orden se irá a pasar un tiempo en Storybrooke.

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Emma dio un vitoreo de felicidad – hemos cambiado a una borracha y masculina Dolly por una glamorosa Tina Turner – y tomó de la mano a su novia para apurarla hasta el palacio – ¡este verano será LEGENDARIO!


	24. Logro Desbloqueado

_Bien, este capítulo cierra formalmente el fic en si mismo. Espero que sea de su gusto y pues no pondré mínimo de reviews pero pueden esperar para los próximos días el epílogo. Y también mis comentarios de autor ya que los aprovecharé para agradecerles formalmente y también para hacer algunos disclaimers_

 _Saludos a todas! Capitulo bastante tranqui creo._

 _ **Logro Desbloqueado.**_

- **Si, Regina, ¡si!… si, justo ahí… oh si, más adentro, un poco más adentro, más, más… ¡MAS!** – "CLIC" el sonido de inicio de la Xbox One rebotó en los rincones de la sala – Gracias mi amor – dijo Emma acomodándose en el sofá con el mando en la mano – eres la mejor – lo siguiente que hizo fue iniciar el juego The Witcher 3 en su consola.

-La próxima vez que quiera jugar Señorita Swan se conecta usted misma el trasto este en lugar de estar dando indicaciones sentada sin moverse – se quejó la morena mientras se acomodaba el cabello que se había despeinado al estar en una posición encorvada por cumplir los deseos de su mujer.

-Pero se estaba muy cómodo y tú estabas de pie a un lado del LED – Emma se defendió mientras trataba que su mirada no se centrará demasiado más en la pantalla de inicio que en Regina – uno más uno es dos.

-¿Y tenías que usar frases que pudieran malinterpretarse en lugar de simplemente dar órdenes claras como una persona normal? – le cuestionó Regina - ¿qué habría pasado si Henry te oía?

-Henry está con Snow y David - replicó la rubia – y además ¿frases que pudieran malinterpretarse? – inquirió Emma con expresión confusa.

- _Oh si, si Regina justo ahí mi amor, así… adentro, más adentro_ – la remedó la morena fingiendo un tono parecido.

-Wow – dijo Emma – ¿así es como me escuchas? – meneó la cabeza - ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo haces para no estar caliente todo el día al oírme hablar?

-¿Recordando que solo estás teniendo un orgasmo gammer? – respondió Regina.

Emma asintió – sí, eso funcionaría pero sabes – paso el dedo por el sofá a su lado en un movimiento sugerente – podríamos solucionar eso en un par de minutos, si quieres.

-Oh no, no, no – Regina meneó su dedo acusador – tengo una cena que preparar no me vas a enredar otra vez como siempre.

-Pero vamos – insistió Emma – si sabes que te mueres de gana de hacerlo… estás esperándolo desde ayer… te lo leo en los ojos –Regina estrechó una oscura mirada notando como su resistencia se rompía – vamos amor – ronroneó Emma – sabes que no tomará más de 15 minutos…

Regina gruñó – yo que tú no le pondría tiempo límite – dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia Emma.

 _Media hora más tarde…_

- **Oh si mi amooooor** – vociferó Emma – **si, si, así, justo así, vamos tú puedes, tú sabes cómo hacerlo… oh, sí, vamooooos mi reina, un poco más, un poco más… si… en ese punto, ahí, ahí, otra vez, más rápido, más rápido… más rápido…** \- _"Logro desbloqueado: Carnicero de Blaviken"_ \- te dije que podías matar a los 5 en 10 segundos, todo es cuestión de ser persistente – aseguró mientras le daba un beso a Regina como recompensa – y ya has visto, no has necesitado lanzar ninguna bola de fuego a la pantalla para que salte el logro.

Regina suspiró con los dedos tensos – pero me llevó como 30 minutos y al final no pude hacer la cena ni nada – puso una expresión de disgusto y resignación, Emma siempre acaba enredándola en alguna de sus locuras y terminaba por no hacer nada de lo que pensaba hacer cuando entraba a casa al volver de la alcaldía.

Ella pensaba que aquella noche sin su hijo podría hacer una cena romántica para su mujer y tener un momento más íntimo que verla tener un "seudo-casi-orgasmo" por conseguir un logro en su último juego favorito. Y es que Emma Swan era una verborragia de cuidado y una inmadura sin remedio. Desde que vivían juntas desde hacía 7 semanas había aprendido que su mujer podía sentir la misma emoción tanto al verla salir de la ducha desnuda como al matar un grifo real con Geralt de Rivia. Aunque claro, el efecto inmediato de la primera opción llevaba mucho más tiempo que los 5 minutos que podía tardar matando cualquier cosa que se le pusiera por delante. Es que Emma Swan no podía evitar ser una tremenda pervertida y volverse loca por ella en algún indistinto momento del día. Lo cual era muy satisfactorio para. Aunque traumático para su hijo que había optado por comprarse tapones para dormir a la segunda semana que pasaban en Storybrooke.

Pero aquel día quería que fuera más especial, después de todo no todos los días se cumplen 3 meses juntas. Había pensando en hacer de esa noche una mucho más romántica. Y aprovechar el hecho de que Emma lo había olvidado completamente. Algo atrajo su atención. Un pequeño ticket de compra asomaba del bolsillo del jean de Emma y ella lo tomó curiosa. Pero antes de poder leerlo Emma se lo quito de las manos.

-Oye… ¿qué? – inquirió con disgusto.

-No – dijo la rubia – no puedes ver esto – y lo guardó en su otro bolsillo, el más lejano.

-¿Por qué? – indagó la morena – no es que no habría secretos entre nosotras.

-Y no los habrá excepto…

-…que sea una sorpresa – terminó Regina - ¿es una sorpresa?

-Si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa – Emma la observó un segundo y se puso de pie – supongo que antes de que empieces con un montón de preguntas tendré que apurarme a darte – indicó – además estimo que mis cómplices habrán terminado ya de prepararlo todo – chequeó una vibración en su móvil – si, esta todo listo.

-¿Cómplices? – dijo Regina pero se vio arrastrada hacia el patio - ¿dónde vamos?

-Vamos… digamos que me apetece una manzana – declaró Emma y abrió la puerta que comunicaba al jardín.

Fuera todo estaba en calma como habitualmente, excepto que el jardín brillaba con una luz especial. Que no era la luna aunque ella estaba presente. Era un camino de velas que llevaba a alguna parte y que ella siguió con aspecto asombrado, levemente maravillado. Bajo el manzano que tanto quería porque era un recuerdo de lo que había dejado de ser había una mesa y dos sillas, una botella y dos copas, un ramo de flores y algo más, algo pequeño que no lograba ver bien.

Caminó en silencio siguiendo los pasos de Emma hasta el sitio y se maravilló al ver lo perfecto de aquella puesta en escena. Emma se giró sobre los talones y sonrió de oreja a oreja – bienvenida Señorita – dijo cortésmente – esta noche celebraremos que la vida, la magia y el corazón nos ha unido.

-Lo recordaste – susurró Regina.

-Por supuesto, por quién me tomas – replicó Emma – ¿crees acaso que olvidaría algo tan importante como el primer día que te di un beso? El primer día en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti es el día más importante de mi vida, junto con el día que conocí a Henry y a mis padres.

A Regina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta – pensé que podría sorprenderte pero parece que me ganaste de mano – confesó con una sonrisa.

-No importa, tienes muchos días así para sorprenderme pero hoy es mi turno de hacerte sentir especial – anunció Emma mientras su mano tomaba algo de encima de la mesa – es mi turno de demostrar que estoy feliz de que llegaras a mi vida – dijo y su mano descubrió aquello que era tan pequeño que no se definía a su mirada hasta ahora, una cajita muy pequeña. Regina abrió los ojos al verla y pestañeó muchas veces.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué es eso? – susurró.

Emma se mordió el labio y la tensión se dibujó en su rostro. La misma Emma que no temía al ridículo, que no tenía ningún reparo en decir cualquier cosa que le venía a su mente sin importar delante de quien estuviera se veía inhibida como nunc antes. El corazón de la reina latió tan potente que ella lo sintió en su cabeza como un martilleó.

-Creo… - comenzó Emma – creo que no hay una forma fácil de hacer esto – dijo y ante la expresión entre sorprendida y aterrada de Regina apoyo su rodilla derecha en suelo y colocó la caja al alcance de ambas – desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he querido encontrar a mi familia, no podía entender cómo podía estar sola, porqué tenía que estarlo o para qué, pero Henry me rescato y me trajo a este sitio, aquí descubrí mi pasado y encontré parte de esa respuesta – la rubia se rió suavemente – pero no había encontrado a la familia que mi yo niña tanto había deseado, mis padres eran incluso tan jóvenes como yo y aunque los adoró no puedo quererlos del todo con ese amor que desde siempre había guardado en mi interior.

Regina notó que las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y los ojos de Emma estaban humedecidos.

-… después volví a ver a Neal y me di cuenta que era una persona importante pero nada más que eso, no esa clase de persona que hace que tu corazón quiera explotar y soltar todo lo que atesora, y entonces como vino se fue – Emma se quedo en silencio como si hiciera una reverencia silenciosa al padre de su hijo – Killian es el mejor amigo que siempre necesite tener, el que nunca pude porque la vida me negó la oportunidad de aferrar mis raíces pero solo eso – se encogió de hombros – mientras todo ocurría y no dejábamos de enfrentar malos ratos Henry era lo mejor de mi mundo y tú venías con él, en el mismo combo pero al principio no lograba darme cuenta de cuán importante serías para mí, no hasta que no te vi en peligro frente a toda esa oscuridad, no hasta que no me di cuenta que estaba a segundos de perderte…

Por los recuerdos de Regina pasaron esos segundos cuando ella fue la que perdió a Emma por unos momentos mientras una oscuridad morbosa la absorbía en su lugar.

-Ese día al verte a los ojos te ame por primera vez con esa clase de fuerza que no se puede contener y sabía que algún día todo ese amor iba a explotar, a hacerme cometer una locura, una demente acción que se estuvo configurando y se transformó en un abrazo que debía terminar antes de que te despertaras pero que no pude ocultar porque al tener en mis brazos sentí como si estuviera hecha de aire y no pude más que descansar por primera vez en semanas, lo demás lo sabes, todo se movió hasta este momento exacto donde ahora estoy de rodillas deseando no hacer el ridículo porque por primera vez este ridículo me mataría literalmente – dijo – que no sea presión ¿sabes? – bromeó tratando de no parecer que Regina estaba obligada a algo.

-Creo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte – le respondió Regina.

-Eso es bueno supongo – añadió Emma – el caso es que por primera vez en mi vida siento que no tengo asuntos pendientes y que estoy lista para dar ese amor que me guarde cuando niña para otro día, estoy lista para ser familia por fin, para ser incondicional, para ser especial por primera vez, algo que no podría sin ti… tú me salvaste, mi salvadora – pronunció la palabra con devoción – tú y tus manías, tú y tu manera de mirarme, tú y tu mágica forma de hacer crepes en las mañanas – Regina rió suavemente – quiero una familia Regina y te quiero a ti en ella, para poder dar a Henry y a ti ese amor que me fue negado en el pasado – abrió la caja y el más bello diamante brillo en su interior – está piedra significa amor eterno, no solo porque lo digan los que saben de esas cosas, sino porque lo digo yo – levantó los ojos y los enterró en los de la morena – esta noche, yo, Emma Swan te entrego mi amor eterno y te prometo fidelidad a través de los tiempos y los reinos, jurando protegerte con mi vida hasta el último de mis días... ¿quieres casarte conmigo, Regina Mills?

Regina sollozó suavemente incapaz de decir nada por los siguientes 2 segundos pero mirando los ojos esperanzados de Emma no pudo resistirse y se lanzó sobre ella abrazándola. Los besos no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó Emma cuando se separaron.

-Si, es exactamente eso – respondió Regina – ¿cómo si fueras a aceptar un no como respuesta?

-Posiblemente te habría seguido de rodillas por todo Storybrooke hasta que me dijeras que si, pero qué bueno que me he salvado de hacerlo – Emma dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado – no sé si quedo claro pero te amo Regina y quiero que pases toda nuestra vida a mi lado.

Regina meneó la cabeza – quedo muy claro, más que claro y estoy de acuerdo.

Se besaron suavemente y Emma se separó de ella para colocarle el anillo donde la tradición decía que debía llevarse - ¿sabes? – le dijo – habría apostado a que te negarías antes de decir que si, a que te enfadarías conmigo y llorarías antes de aceptar.

-Pues he llorado si eso le sirve de consuelo – ironizó Regina – pero – se sinceró – verte allí de rodillas abriendo tu corazón y compartiendo algo que nunca me habías dicho fue demasiado para este torpe corazón.

-Hermoso y dulce corazón – corrigió Emma dándole un beso cerca de donde se supone que estaba.

Regina levantó a su ahora prometida del sitio donde estaba y la sostuvo contra si – ¿le he dicho alguna vez que la amo más que a mi vida, Emma Swan?

-Puede – murmuró Emma – pero no me importa que me repitas algo tan bello de vez en cuando.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – aseguró la morena y mirando a la mesa preguntó – supongo que debemos brindar verdad.

-Debemos, y debemos hacer muchas cosas esta noche todavía – ronroneó la rubia levantando las cejas con aire sugerente.

-¿Ah si? – dijo Regina pasando su pulgar por los labios de Emma - ¿Qué clase de cosas haremos esta noche, Señorita Swan?

-Oh, toda clase de cosas en realidad – explicó Emma – debemos brindar, debemos celebrar, debemos contarle al manzano lo que acaba de suceder de una forma más bíblica, debemos conversar con Thelma y Louise sobre la nueva situación… y con Lara Croft…

Regina meneó la cabeza con fingido disgusto – Siempre tan pervertida Swan…

-Pero ¿qué pasa? – se defendió Emma – acaso no puedo hacer el amor con mi futura esposa, con mi prometida – expuso con falsa indignación – acaso no tengo derecho a verla desnuda.

Como toda respuesta Regina se separó y deslizó el vestido que llevaba por su cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer al suelo – por supuesto que la tienes – susurró sensualmente mientras se encaminaba hacia el rincón más oscuro que había bajo el manzano.

-¡LOGRO DESBLOQUEADO! – gritó Emma mientras veía al trasero de Regina desaparecer en la oscuridad – voy a cortar Henry, ya ves que todo salió bien… ¿Henry? ¿Henry? No te escucho pero mañana hablamos – anunció mientras cortaba el teléfono.

-Dígame que Henry no estaba oyendo todo esto por favor – la voz dura de Regina apareció en la oscuridad.

-Noooooo… - Emma exageró la palabra sin mucha credibilidad – bueno si… pero tienes que agradecer que no les deje hacer una video-llamada – agregó.

-¿LES?

-Si, estaba Lancelot y Belle – explicó Emma.

-¡SEÑORITA SWAN! – la voz de Regina sonó más aguda de lo habitual - ¿me está diciendo que todos ellos saben que vamos a hacerlo bajo el manzano donde yo la estoy esperando desnuda?

-¿Puede? - un gruñido de Regina se dejo oír - pero también saben que nos vamos a casar – replicó Emma – nos ahorramos tener que decirles – Emma notó el silencio de la noche - ¿Por qué aún no vamos a casar? – preguntó – es decir no vas a romper el compromiso por este pequeño desliz ¿verdad?

-¡No! No voy a romper ningún compromiso pero puede ser que tenga que azotarla para desquitarme – dijo Regina.

-¡HECHO! – aseguró Emma mientras se quitaba la camiseta y corría al encuentro de su morena completamente entusiasmada y feliz.


	25. Nota de la autora

**Nota de la autora – pre Epilogo**

Llevo queriendo escribir esto hace tiempo pero no había encontrado el momento exacto para tomarme estos minutos. Este es un agradecimiento formal a todas las personas que han dejado un review a mi historia. En verdad, les agradezco por compartir sus sensaciones conmigo. La verdad que escribir esta historia fue una de esas cosas que comienzan simplemente con la idea de volcar una idea caída del cielo por alguna clase inspiración pero que luego tomó forma propia. Eso y a veces vida propia, como con Emma. No pensé que un personaje que yo iba a moldear fuera a tener tanta buena repercusión, no lo esperaba pero me alegro que les guste tanto esta versión verborrágica de la rubia.

Como prometí aquí está el epilogo que constará de 3 partes: la primera es una mera presentación escrita de manera un tanto poco oficial pero que me hizo gracia y pues ahí está, ya pueden leerla, de las dos partes siguientes no voy a mencionar nada.

En cuanto a nueva historia, no puedo prometer nada por ahora. El caso es que quiero terminar mi Clexa- The 100 que lo tengo tan abandonado que me da vergüenza pero por cuestiones relacionadas a la serie original pues me estaba costando centrarme en mi historia. He decidido que basta y que voy a terminarla. Después de eso pues… me pensaré como seguir con SQ. No podría asegurar que habrá más historias con Emma-sin-filtro. Me parece que terminaré por agotar mis ideas jajajaja. Pero quien sabe, igual me iluminó y sale algo de por algún lugar. Lo que puedo afirmar es que aunque no escriba ya mismo una nueva historia de Emma y Regina, algún OS caerá por si quieren leerlo. Si alguien no ha leído mi anterior OS "No puedo verte sufrir", los invitó a pasarse.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews de verdad! Me levantaban un montón el ánimo mientras escribía, lo digo de corazón. Es algo que no tiene valor para mí, el conocer su opinión es encantador. Y el hecho de que muchas amen a Emma ni hablar!

Quisiera poder dejarles un mensaje a cada una de ustedes pero estaría escribiendo un nota de 5 páginas jajajajaja porque realmente tengo algo para decirle a cada uno de sus comentarios, o a cada una de las personas que los han dejado.

Bien! Vamos a por ese epílogo de una vez mejor! Un besazo enorme!

 _ **Blondeoverdosis**_


	26. Epilogo Parte 1: Pongámonos al día

_**Epilogo Parte 1: Pongámonos al día.**_

" _Hola, ¿qué tal están? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿verdad? De hecho, ya ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez. Hablo en serio, puede que les parezca menos pero en realidad en este reino sí que han pasado todos esos días con sus horas, minutos y segundos._

 _Desde la última vez que nos vimos y si no me equivocó fue en el manzano de Regina, las calles de Storybrooke y la población se ven sumida en una inagotable tranquilidad garantizada por una alcaldesa mucho más satisfecha que antes de desaparecer por un par de meses. Por eso y por una sheriff extremadamente suspicaz que si tenía que liarse a golpes por defender un residente inocente no dudaba un segundo. Bueno, y también porque le encanta patear traseros. Eso la hace muy feliz, eso y Regina._

 _Emma y Regina se casaron un par de semanas después de la proposición en una ceremonia muy intima. Fue maravillosa en serio, deberían haber visto a ese par de hermosas mujeres decirse cosas bellas la una de la otra. Oh, fue un momento ideal para la gente cursi, lo puedo jurar. Una ceremonia muy bella, eso sí, sin fiesta. Por mucho que se pensaría que Emma sería del tipo "fiestero" nada más lejos. Lo único que deseaba era irse de luna de miel y ya. Y eso hizo, tomó a Regina de la mano, la subió a su choche y partieron de Storybrooke gracias a los viejos trucos de Rumple mejorados por Merlín para que fueran más prácticos y con menos peligro de causar amnesia permanente._

 _Destino Aruba. Algo que para Regina era totalmente nuevo y para Emma más bien completamente apropiado para sus ambiciones pervertidas. Regina el 100% del día casi como vino al mundo. ¿Qué más podía desear Emma-sin-filtro? Además del hecho de que nadie de ese mundo las conocía y podía incomodar a medio Dios sin problemas con sus comentarios y sus ataques sexuales, sin que Regina la reprendiera o algo parecido. Les aseguró que todo miembro permanente o transitorio de Storybrooke que hubiera visto las fotografías de esas 2 semanas había comentado su incredulidad respecto de que Emma no fuera deportada por su comportamiento. Yo misma les puedo afirmar que aún no me lo creo._

 _Después de ese paseo, ambas mujeres se han dedicado a su hijo, a su ciudad y a prepararse para viajar a Camelot nuevamente como habían prometido._

 _La pequeña_ **Ilyssa** _nació un año atrás una tarde fresca de febrero en un parto bastante apacible a pesar de los nervios de sus padres. Padres en plural porque, si bien Robín Hood era su padre, Sir Arturo lo sería en la medida que se lo permitieran. Zelena se convirtió en madre abnegada y esposa perfecta en tan poco tiempo que su reforma causaba escepticismo pero aun así todos en Camelot hablan del cuadro perfecto que forma en las tardes de verano con su pequeña y Roland, ese niño al que casi había adoptado como propio. Ahora que Robín pasa buena parte de sus días embarcado con Killian en busca de nuevas tierras y comerciando con otros reinos, el hijo del ladrón más famoso se queda con Zelena, Arturo y su hermanita, a la que adora de sobre manera. Si les soy sincera, pinta para ser esa clase de hermano sobreprotector que será un dolor de cabeza de mayor para la niña pero es de antología verlo pasear a Ilyssa por el palacio con una sonrisa de orgullo a cada elogio que reciben._

 _En fin, las cosas en Camelot y Storybrooke marchan bien a su manera. Con los sobresaltos propios de dos reinos donde la magia y las criaturas hechizadas son algo así como bastante comunes. Pero al menos sin problemas que no puedan resolverse con un par de bolas de fuego. Merlín es un ente que está y no está. Emma siempre habla de la mañana en la que apareció en la comisaría con esa clase sonrisa tan de tío molón que suele dibujar el semblante del hechicero. Estuvo conversando con ella algo así como media mañana sobre distintos temas. Emma le convidó de su chocolate con canela y su donut. El mago quedo prendando del dulce y aseguró que vendría más seguido pero lo cierto es que no regresó. Dijo que tenía que ver a una vieja amiga en Arendelle y Emma aprovechó para pedirle que salude a Elsa y Anna._

 _Pero aunque no esté Merlín siempre deja su huella por donde pasa y en este caso dejo algo que habría flipado al más geek en la tierra. Seis aparatos parecidos a un móvil pero encantados para hacer comunicaciones inter-reinos. Dijo que ahora que Storybrooke y Camelot tenían un lazo perdurable era obligatorio que pudieran comunicarse con la asiduidad que fuera necesaria. Así que podían llamar a Arturo y a Zelena, a Hook y Robín, a Lancelot y también a los enanos como quisieran. El caso es que Emma y Regina tenían uno, Belle otro, Snow y Charming también recibieron el suyo, Henry se quedo el quinto y la abuela el último. Es que para el hechicero nada parecía inadmisible. Una cosa que Emma anotó en su diario de bitácora como "Cuando algo parece imposible llamar a Merlín"._

 _Gracias a esos aparatos vieron fotos de la pequeña que iba a cumplir años en estos días. Gracias a ellos también supieron que a Robín se le había pasado la incomodidad y se había anotado primero en la lista para saludarlas cuando fueran a Camelot._

 _Y así se prepararon para marcharse Emma, Regina, los Charming y Henry a visitar a su familia en el reino de la mesa redonda, con una bolsa de presentes para la cumpleañera y un pastel horneado por la abuela que no viajo porque tiene visitas. Pero no puedo hablar de eso por ahora o sería spoiler ¿vale?_

 _Por cierto, Belle ahora está soltera ya que sin su magia Rumple es solo un cascarrabias difícil de aguantar. Pero no me malentiendan por favor, ¿acaso creen que alguien como Belle podría solicitarle a alguien que se marche? Es demasiado blandita a decir verdad. Resultó que el ex – usurero del pueblo se fue solito. Después de intentar de mil maneras, más y menos decentes, que Henry le devolviera su poder sin éxito, se había convertido solo en un borracho más del pueblo. Un día, después de despertar notando que Emma lo había tenido que llevar de regreso a su casa casi en shock alcohólico por enésima vez, escribió una carta terminando con Belle y desapareciendo de la ciudad. David y Emma habían llegado a la conclusión de que se había marchado de Storybrooke a algún sitio del mundo moderno. "Quizás se fue a la Nasa a ver si lo lanzan por un agujero negro", esa fue la última frase que Emma le dirigió al cocodrilo. El mundo giró sin él incluso más tranquilo. Y Belle aunque triste por eso en lo que el hombre al que amó en el pasado se había convertido, encontró alivio en su soledad por un tiempo, en eso y en sus amigos. De hecho comenzó a "interesarse" en uno en particular. ¿Se imaginan ustedes en quién?_ _ **–guiño-guiño-codazo-codazo.**_

 _Vemos, de quien debería hablar antes de lanzarnos en este viaje a Camelot para que estén al día. Ah, Henry empezó a tener citas con la rubita esta, la del colegio. Pobre Henry. Suda mucho cada vez que la chica se cruza con sus madres, no solo porque Emma le da codazos cada vez que la ven sino porque Regina la mira como para asesinarla, es extraño que la chiquilla no haya huido de Storybrooke medio espantada, medio perturbada. ¡Jaja! Aun me rió cuando me acuerdo del día en que Emma les subía la merienda mientras ambos estudiaban juntos en su cuarto y en lugar de entrar gritó desde afuera del cuarto "¿ESTAN VESTIDOS?". Decir que el sonrojo les subió a los dos jovencitos hasta las orejas es poco. Pero Emma-sin-filtro nunca tuvo ni tendrá compasión. Entró y puso cara de decepción al ritmo en que decía "Oh, pero si están vestidos… Henry ¿acaso no te he enseñado nada eh?". Decir que Emma se marchó solo cuando Regina se la llevó de allí tirándole la oreja hasta la sala, es un decir, a Emma su oreja derecha le estuvo escociendo algo así como 3 días. Pero la chiquilla, que resultó ser la hija de un guardia de Regina, parece lo bastante testaruda como para sobreponerse y volver a casa de los Mills-Swan._

 _Otros que a pesar de todo vuelven son los suegros de Regina. Neal ya es un niño muy curioso que ha descubierto las virtudes de caminar, y sobre todo de correr. Así que los padres primerizos (prácticamente) han bajado de peso especialmente desfilando detrás del terremoto que tiene por segundo hijo. Cada silencio de Neal es una señal de alerta. Seguramente al encontrarlo estará llenando el inodoro de rollos de papel o investigando que sucede si lanza tierra desde el balcón o mejor, si se la come. Alguna que otra vez los tres vienen a casa de Emma y el niño es exageradamente consentido por su hermana y su cuñada. Tanto que la casa Mills-Swan es sinónimo de Disney para el pequeño. Y de descanso para sus padres que son capaces de oír a Emma- sin-filtro mientras tiene un monologo sobre las virtudes de Thelma y Louise con tal de descansar las piernas._

 _Vale, ahora que lo pienso este mundo está demasiado feliz y tranquilo. Casi que no tiene gracia. Pero ¿quién soy yo para complicarles la vida? Además hay algunas cosas que resolver todavía por lo que tal vez debamos seguir a las chicas por su aventura en Camelot. Algunas intrigas y misterios. Para empezar Belle no quiso acompañarlos porque al parecer se enteró que "¿ustedes-saben-quien?" estaría acompañado. Lo dicho, una blandita. Ah, y está el asunto de la visita de la abuela. Y sobre todo el hecho de que Emma escribió en su diario que pronto, posiblemente,_ _ **tendría que llamar a Merlín, por un asunto de alta prioridad**_ _. Si, creo que podemos ir de viaje con Regina y Emma un par de días más. En fin tampoco es como si les hubiera dado chance de decir que no, ni lo piensen. Puestos al día, solo me queda por decir:_ _ **nos vemos muy pronto en Camelot…"**_

 _ **La Autora**_


	27. Epilogo Parte 2: Operación Woody y Buzz

_**Operación Woody y Buzz**_

Cuando Emma regresó a Camelot su primera impresión fue que nada había cambiado. Todo parecía estar en el mismo sitio que la primera vez que llegaron. Tampoco era como si el palacio o los edificios del pueblo fueran a moverse ¿no? Para ver los cambios había que mirar más detenidamente. Para empezar todo se movía más rápido de lo habitual y había una clase de brillo que era nulo en la última visita. Ese brillo que tienen los niños y las mujeres que van a dar a luz. Hay que reconocer que había más bebes y más bebes por venir desde luego. Incluso la querida casa de las cortesanas había mutado a un bar con unas pocas amigas por hora. La mayoría de las mujeres volvió a casa o bien se marchó a aprovechar la ola de nuevas experiencias por fin recobradas. El progreso gritaba por las calles en forma de calles más limpias y mejor mantenidas, mercados densos de compradores nativos y extranjeros. Se celebraban cada día bodas, bautismos y cumpleaños. La vida de Camelot no había cambiado de lugar apenas de ritmo.

En medio, los caballeros eran los popstar del momento. Los 6 eran una suerte de 'N Sync pero con un extra. O como Emma los definía 'N Sync con Britney Spears "porque Lancy es más la reina del pop que un caballero". Una de las primeras cosas que supieron al llegar con su familia, o sea Arturo y Zelena, y mientras Regina acunaba a su sobrina que hacia sonreía con las monadas de Emma, fue que Lancy estaba enamorado. Y no había tenido que irse muy lejos para tal fin. Ahí nada más, en la silla de al lado había encontrado el amor. Percival, el caballero que tanto había demostrado su preocupación por Lancelot durante su ausencia y que había acompañado en cada momento a Arturo en su búsqueda, tenía más que intenciones caballerosas con el mejor amigo gay de Emma. Pero el caso es que Lancy estaba deprimido últimamente porque su nuevo interés amoroso no se animaba a oficializar el asunto por mucho que fuera vox populi entre todo el reino. Desde luego, Emma Swan decidió que este fin de semana sacaba o sacaba a Percival del armario.

La fiesta de cumpleaños comenzó 3 horas más tarde de lo planificado dado que su padre no había llegado aún. El biológico, claro está. Una tormenta había obligado al nuevo Jolly Rogers y la compañía a esperar en costa durante más de un día y como resultado los hombres llegaron en plena reunión, cansados pero contentos de haberlo logrado al fin. Robín entró andando con rapidez y alzó en sus brazos a la pequeña cumpleañera mientras esta daba vítores con su media lengua a "tatatata" o la versión de Ilyssa para "papá".

-Hola mi pequeña granuja – le dijo su padre mientras la besaba en la frente – ya tienes un año mi bella y pequeña dama – y la sostuvo con un brazo mientras estrechaba a Roland contra si – hola campeón, ¿cómo te has portado?

-Mi hermanita tiene cumpleaños hoy – fue todo lo que el niño sentenció porque hoy para Roland eso era lo único que valía mientras observaba a su hermana.

-Lo sé hijo – dijo Robín mientras se ponía a la altura del niño y besaba su frente – por eso le hemos traído muchos regalos, y también a ti – aclaró mientras le devolvía a la pequeña a Zelena – gracias por cuidar de él – dijo a la mujer.

-Siempre un placer – declaró la ex – wicked witch – además es tan bueno y adorable con Ilyssa, realmente es él quien cuida de nosotros.

-Así se hace muchacho – Robín acarició la cabeza de Roland y luego estrechó brazos con Sir Arturo – amigo – dijo.

-Es bueno tenerlos de regreso – aseguró el caballero – pronto tenemos que sentarnos a conversar – el ladrón asintió.

Todo el intercambio pasó delante de las miradas asombradas de todos los recién llegados. ¿Tanto podía cambiar en año? Todo era casi utópico. Al fin, Robín Hood se centró en Regina y Emma. Las miró seriamente por algo así como 5 segundos y luego sonrió acercándose.

-Regina… - dijo con calidez mientras la morena aceptaba su abrazo – me alegro de poder verte otra vez y de verte bien.

-Lo mismo digo – respondió la morena mientras apreciaba como Robín estrechaba a Emma también.

-Y a ti Emma – le aseguró – espero que no haya rencores ni nada entre nosotros.

-Por mi parte nunca los hubo – aseguró la rubia y le dio un apretón en el hombro mientras el hombre aprovechó para saludar a Henry y a los Charming que se habían mantenido al margen del intercambio. Regina observó como Zelena le hacía un gesto de "¿has visto cómo ha cambiado?" a lo que ella respondió con un divertido encogimiento de hombros. Algo que parece que las hermanas habían ganado después de la aparición de Cora en forma de memoria en sus vidas era una cierta complicidad, y aunque entre hermanas se supone debe ser más intensa se le parecía bastante igualmente.

-¿Dónde está Killian? – preguntó David.

-Dando órdenes ¿dónde más iba a estar? – bromeó Robín – no, ya viene hacia aquí con nuestras invitadas, me adelante porque tenía ganas de ver a mis dos niños – agregó mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Roland haciendo que este lo amonestará por despeinarlo.

Emma miró alrededor tratando de hacer un escaneo de quienes estaban y vio al deprimido Lancelot sentado en un esquina – Arturo – dijo – recuérdame cual de todos era Percival.

-Oh mi cuñada va a hacer de las suyas – se relamió Zelena imaginándose alguna escena dramática.

-Emma nada de dejar a nadie estéril, ni de darse de golpes, ni de montar escenas grotescas – le advirtió antes de que nada ocurriera.

-AGUAFIESTAS – tanto Emma como Zelena vociferaron al mismo tiempo lo mismo lo mismo haciendo que Regina las mirará con aspecto asesino a lo que su hermana miró a otro lado silbando y Emma añadió – no voy a hacer nada de eso, lo juro, seré sutil.

-¿TÚ SUTIL? – Snow y David dijeron lo mismo a la vez – eso tenemos que verlo – agregó Snow siguiendo los movimientos con la mirada.

-Que poca fe me tienen – se indignó Emma – bien ¿Arturo?

-Pues… es aquel hombre – señaló a Percival – él que se gira para verle ahora mismo, justamente.

-Bien, ¿a ver? Hay una distancia de… 5 metros entre ellos aproximadamente – y tomando a Regina de la muñeca la arrastró entre los invitados – tú te vienes conmigo.

-¿Yo por qué?

-Apoyo logístico o lo que es lo mismo – empujó suavemente a Regina que fue a dar contra Percival llamando su atención de una manera bastante poco sutil que hizo que todos los que la miraban rodaran los ojos y que la morena casi la matará de un fogonazo visual – llamar la atención – lo más increíble fue que antes que Percival pudiera girarse para ver qué cosa le había dado por la espalda, Emma se arregló para atraer a Lancelot a su lado tirando de su capa – ¡amoooooor! – atrajo a Regina mientras la estrechaba – ten cuidado al caminar, ¡por favor! – le pidió con fingida preocupación y luego tuvo que fingir compostura de verdad del pisotón que la morena le regalo con la más cortes de las sonrisas – lo siento Percival – dijo como si lo conociera de toda la vida, o si al menos lo recordará de la última vez que se vieron – mi mujer es hermosa pero un poco distraída como verás, quédate aquí amor – se dirigió a Regina – yo iré por las bebidas.

Percival sacudió las manos – No, no, señoritas quédense aquí, iré yo mismo por sus bebidas.

-Estupendo – exclamó Emma - ¿tú que querías tomar Lancy?

El hombre con aspecto desconfiado contestó por inercia – cerveza de raíz.

-Cierto, ¿puedes traer 3 de lo mismo Percival? – el hombre asintió y se marchó a buscar el pedido de la mujer - ¿ves? Y ya está.

-¿Tenía que hacerme ver como la reina de la torpeza, Señorita Swan? – le reclamó Regina.

-Bueno, te lo compensaré mi cielo, te lo prometo, además alguien tenía que llamar su atención, era eso o llamarlo por megáfono como en los centros comerciales – se defendió Emma y Regina sabía que hablaba en serio. Siempre en la cabeza de Emma existía un plan sutil y uno que no. Si esta era la opción sutil no quería conocer la otra.

-¿Qué es lo que te propones Emma? – Lancelot estaba confuso y algo cohibido con este acercamiento luego de una semana de no hablarse con el caballero que lo desvelaba.

-Tú sígueme la corriente y en unos minutos tendrás novio para toda la vida – le aseveró Emma mientras Percival aparecía y les extendía sus bebidas – Muchas gracias Caballero – la rubia hizo una inclinación exagerada y los otros dos rieron nerviosos – y chicos… ¿cómo va todo para ustedes?

-¿To… todo? – preguntó Percival mientras Lancelot se quería esconder debajo de alguna piedra.

-Si… en Camelot – aclaró Emma - ¿cómo esta todo por aquí para ustedes? – _Fase uno: ponerlo nervioso completada._

-Ah pues bien, yo diría – respondió Percival – las cosas han mejorado mucho en el último año para el reino.

-Eso es genial… ¿verdad Regina? – a lo cual Regina no hizo más que asentir con una sonrisa fingida - ¿y tú qué? ¿alguna chica en vista? – le preguntó pero no le dejó responder – por cierto, Lancy – dijo con emoción repentina – debes venir con nosotros ya mismo a Storybrooke.

-Lo siento Emma pero no creo qu… - habría continuado si no fuera porque Percival lo interrumpió.

-Sir Lancelot tiene ocupaciones por las que responder durante los próximos 2 meses, así que me temo que será imposible que ustedes se lo lleven otra vez para ese reino – dijo muy seriamente y los ojitos de Emma comenzaron a brillar encantados. _Fase 2: Amenazar con alejarlos completada, hora de la Fase 3: los celos._

-Bien, podemos esperar 2 meses… es decir ese cowboy tan guapo que conocimos en nuestro viaje seguramente puede esperar un poco más ¿verdad Regina?

-¿Cowboy? – susurró Regina pero un pisotón de Emma la hizo dar un salto - ¡COWBOY! Si… Cowboy…

-Si, era un muchacho muy bien parecido con pinta de ser buena gente… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, ¡Woody! Si, Woody y ¿sabes una cosa? Cuando le hablamos de ti tenía pinta de que le interesaba conocer un caballero – añadió – de hecho creo que dijo algo sobre "ser tu amigo fiel" si entiendes lo que te digo – le guiñó un ojo a Lancelot.

-En realidad no – murmuró el hombre.

-Y el otro… ¿cómo se llamaba su amigo? – se dirigió a su mujer que la miraba con ganas de comérsela pero literalmente – ya sabes, este chico… el astronauta…

-¿Dime que mi madre no está citando personajes de Toy Story por favor? – susurró Henry mientras todos en esa esquina estaban prestando atención a la conversación.

-Oh – continuó Emma – un tío enorme con un cuerpazo y aspecto de llevarte al infinito y más allá… si entiendes lo que te digo – y volvió a guiñar el ojo a Lancy.

-De verdad, de verdad que no – dijo muy bajito el caballero con aspecto confuso.

-Oh… ¿cómo se llamaba el astronauta amor? – y le dio un pisotón nuevamente.

-¡BUZZ! –vociferó Regina y aprovechó el estruendo para devolverle el pisotón a su novia que dio un grito.

-¡AYYY! – los caballeros la miraron y media sala también, mientras su audiencia "especial" murmuraba sobre qué concepto tendría Emma de la sutileza exactamente y Arturo tapaba la boca de Zelena para que nadie notara sus carcajadas - ¡AY Lancy! – disimuló Emma – lo bien que te lo vas a pasar con Woody y Buzz cuando vengas a Storybrooke.

-¡LANCELOT! – Percival levantó la voz y todos se giraron hacia él, haciendo que se sonrojara de pies a cabeza - ¿puedo hablar contigo por favor?

-¿Ahora? – preguntó Lancelot mirando alrededor.

-¡AHORA!

Ambos caballeros se re-agruparon a unos metros y al parecer comenzaron a discutir sobre algo. Emma aprovechó para quejarse a gusto - ¡AU, AU, AU! – dijo con una mueca de dolor mientras se tomaba el pie equilibrándose sobre el otro - ¿a qué ha venido eso? – se quejó.

-¿Y todavía lo pregunta, Señorita Swan? – le reclamó la morena – si va a pedir mi participación en un montaje por lo menos tenga la decencia de avisarme y sobre todo de no pisarme para que le siga la corriente.

-Pues no puedes decir que no te has vengado por eso – Emma hizo un puchero – no creo que me pueda parar sobre este pie en una semana.

-No exageres Emma – le soltó Regina y rodó los ojos al ver como Emma hacia más puchero – oh, vamos, venga aquí – dijo dándole un besito en los morros - ¿eso está mejor?

Emma meneó la cabeza – ah, puede que necesite unos 10 de esos para empezar a curarme.

Regina bufó – oportunista.

-¿No te estarás quejando de mis besos verdad? – Emma la besó de regreso y Regina se dejo hacer.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Hem… ¿Emma? ¿Regina? – Lancelot llamó su atención. Percival permanecía a su lado y ambos parecían menos deprimidos que la última vez – Percival quería preguntarles algo.

-¿Estaría bien – comenzó el caballero – si esta vez acompañó a Lancelot a Storybrooke para pasar un tiempo con ustedes?

Emma sonrió satisfecha - ¡Por supuesto! – anunció – ni bien terminen con sus asuntos nos pueden seguir a Storybrooke y pasaremos unos días fenomenales – entonces hizo una mueca de fingida inquietud – pero Lancy… ¿llamamos a nuestros amigos, el astronauta y el cowboy?

-No – sonrió Lancelot agradeciendo a la poco sutileza de Emma y sus descabellados planes por dentro – no hace falta.

El trato al que habían llegado los dos caballeros fue nada de Cowboys ni Astronautas a cambio de pasar un tiempo juntos para conocerse mejor.

-Oh… les dará pena porque tenían ganas de conocerte pero – Emma sopesó – supongo que ellos dos se bastan solos, al fin y al cabo son "amigos" desde toda la vida, si entiendes lo que te digo.

A unos metros Henry apretó los ojos y luego sacudió la cabeza – ok, ya no volveré a ver Toy Story nunca más de la misma manera…

-Ninguno podrá chico, ninguno – confirmó David - _**¡Gracias Emma-sin-filtro!**_

 _ **Bueno, ahí está la segunda parte. Viendo lo que estoy sacando de este epilogo puede que me extienda un poco, o puede que no. Con 8 rws lo vemos mañana mismo. Saludos. Pronto vuelvo con Emma-sin-filtro casamentera XD**_


	28. ¡Oh no, no, no!

_Al final si que he decidido hacer una parte más. Porque me gustaría un final de epílogo Emma-Regina sin más. Visto lo que había que ver, este es el ante-ultimo chapter/parte del epilogo y pues… espero que puedan disfrutarlo._

 _ **¡Oh NO, NO, NO!**_

Regina se acercó a Emma tratando de ser sutil y de no alertar a nadie – Si es posible Señorita Swan, deje el asunto de sus amigos imaginarios de una vez – le susurró – el plan funcionó como querías, no hace falta hacer comentarios extra.

Emma levantó las manos en señal de rendición – vale, vale, he aprendido a reconocer el tono detrás de cada "Señorita Swan" y algo me dice que estos pisotones son lo de menos ¿verdad?

-Si no te callas ahora mismo, si.

-¡OK!

-Así me gustas, calladita más bonita – Regina le sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Y yo como te gustó Darling? – la voz de Hook se interpuso en la respuesta de Emma y las hizo girarse.

Regina sonrió irónicamente - ¿caminando por la tabla?

-Siempre tan dulce tú – replicó Killian pero luego le ofreció un abrazo que Regina acepto, a regañadientes de la boca para afuera – de todas formas me alegro de verte – le dijo y miró a Emma para ofrecerle el mismo gesto – a ti también, aunque… ¿qué has hecho está vez Emma-sin-filtro?

La rubia puso su mejor cara de aflicción – ayudar a un amigo en aflicción – "y el Oscar a mejor actriz va para…".

-Y seguramente lo has ayudado – comentó el pirata – el problema siempre es el cómo – Regina rodó los ojos en respuesta, corroborando los prejuicios de Killian - ¿en qué clase de plan escabroso y falto de consideración has metido a todos en esta ocasión?

-¡EY! – se quejó la rubia pero luego de que tanto Regina como Killian la miraran con expresión de "te conocemos" – vale ok… quizás fue un poco menos ortodoxo y tradicional de lo normal, pero funcionó… ¿acaso eso no cuenta?

-Vale, vale – Regina resopló segura que esta no sería la única vez en que se vería enredada en los asuntos de Emma sin venir a qué. Entonces reparó en como Emma observaba a Hook y este miraba alrededor con interés - ¿se te ha perdido algo querido? – le preguntó la morena.

Hook encogió los hombros – nah… solo observaba quién vino a la fiesta – contestó sin dejar de mirar hacia los rincones más alejados.

-Pensé que buscabas a alguien que te hiciera recomendaciones literarias para el tiempo libre de tu próxima travesía – soltó Emma mientras ella y Regina sonreían con poco disimulo.

-¿Tú sabes algo? – preguntó Killian.

-No sé… ¿tú tienes algo que contarnos? – retrucó Emma.

-Puede que tenga algo que contarles – respondió Hook.

-Puede que nosotras ya sepamos algo también – fue la respuesta de Emma.

-¿Qué tanto sabes? – inquirió el hombre.

-Oh, no puedo decirte que tanto – replicó la rubia.

-Y yo no voy a decirte nada sin saber si esto no es un farol – repuso el pirata.

-Y yo no pienso decirte cuánto sabemos tampoco – desafió Emma.

-Vale, perfecto – dijo Killian y ambos miraron en direcciones opuestas con expresión de disgusto.

Regina sacudió la cabeza con cansancio - ¡Oh por Dios! – se quejó – ambas sabemos que estás coqueteando a diestra y siniestra con Belle.

-¿Ustedes saben? – indagó Killian - ¿cómo lo saben? ¿Les ha dicho algo ella?

-Bueno, algo… fue más lo que nosotras le dijimos que lo que ella nos dijo – declaró la rubia.

-No hable en plural Señorita Swan – aclaró Regina.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – indagó Killian empezando a tener pánicos.

-No mucho… solo que _**Hilda y Zelda**_ tendrían que tomar turnos, teniendo en cuenta tu asunto – dijo señalando el garfio.

-¿ _Hilda y Zelda_? – preguntó pero recordando la tendencia de Emma a re-bautizar cosas la detuvo – no quiero saberlo – levantó la voz - ¡No quiero saberlo!

Regina aprovechó el momento para explicarle los acontecimientos actuales a Killian – ella no vino – anunció – alguien nos comentó que llegarías acompañado y desistió de venir "casualmente" unas horas más tarde.

-Pero eso no es verdad – se defendió él.

-¿No has venido acaso con dos invitadas? Eso mencionó Robín nada más preguntar por ti – le respondió la morena.

-Si… pero no de esa manera, solo son invitadas, no… compañía de ese tipo, bueno igual si una de ellas para Robín, y la otra está buscando a una amiga suya – Killian resopló - ¿y quién cojones les explicó esa historia?

Emma trato de calmar al pirata – no la tomes con nuestra fuente, tampoco conocía de lo que estaba pasando entre ustedes – explicó – puede que sea más una chismosa de barrio que un caballero pero es buena gente.

-¡Lancelot! – exclamó entre dientes el pirata - ¿por qué tenía que contar algo como eso?

-Porque le encanta la prensa rosa, Killian – explicó Emma – es una diva, no lo olvides – el hombre dejo caer los hombros con resignación – tampoco te pongas así hombre – le dijo la rubia – es cuestión de que la llames y hables con ella, estoy segura que te entenderá, igual le alegras el día.

-¿Tú crees? – le preguntó Killian inseguro como un adolescente.

-No te lo diría si no lo creyera – fue la respuesta de Emma.

Una pelirroja con cabello voluptuoso y un arco bien colocado en su espalda caminó hacia ellos mientras miraba alrededor.

-Esa es una de nuestras invitadas – les explicó Hook al verla venir hacia donde estaban.

-¡GAYDAR! – gritó Emma y la fiesta por completo de giró a verla – digo… ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ilyssa! – y comenzó a aplaudir mientras todos la siguieron por inercia, entonces se acercó al oído de Regina – Gaydar – susurró muy bajito.

-La oí la primera vez – replicó Emma – de hecho hasta en Storybrooke la escucharon.

-Pero es qué mírala ¡MIR…! – estaba levantando la voz de nuevo pero esta vez Regina le dio un codazo y se quedó en silencio 2 segundos – mírala bien…

-Ya la vi – dijo Regina – ok, es verdad pero ¿puedes parar de hacer escándalo?

Emma se acercó a Killian – dime que esta no es la "compañía" de Robín por favor…

El pirata se rió - ¿quién? ¿Mérida? – indagó señalando a la joven que se acercaba – por supuesto que no, Mérida es la invitada que está buscando a una amiga suya…

-¿Una amiga? – meditó Emma – si, tiene sentido.

-¿Qué tiene sentido? – inquirió la joven al llegar hasta donde estaban los 3.

-Mérida ellas son Emma y Regina – el pirata las presentó – Ella es Mérida, princesa del reino más al norte – las chicas intercambiaron una inclinación - ¿has tenido suerte, _Love_?

-No – Mérida hizo una mueca de molestia – nadie la ha visto pasar por aquí.

-¿Esa amiga a la que buscas… quién es? – quiso saber Emma.

-Una guerrera a la que conocí hace tiempo, necesito… - Mérida tomó aire un segundo – necesitó hablarle de un asunto muy importante, con urgencia, algo… personal – y cambió de tema de inmediato - ¿y tú? ¿ha viendo la princesa a la que esperabas? – cuestionó a Killian.

-No, no ha venido – el hombre se encogió de hombros – parece que ninguno de los dos tendrá éxito hoy.

-Pero eso está por cambiar – anunció Emma – venga hombre, llama a Belle de una vez y explícale lo que sucedió – dijo dándole su aparato encantado – así al menos uno de los tiene mejor fortuna.

-No sé si debería... – Killian dudaba si era buena idea.

-Oh vamos, no seas cobarde pirata de capotilla – Regina le dio un golpe muy suave en el hombro - ¿qué es lo que puedes perder?

-No sé… ¿y si estoy haciendo mal? – le explicó Hook - ¿y si me equivoco y ella sale herida? No me lo perdonaría.

-Querido… que te preocupes por ella es el primer síntoma de que la cosa va en serio… deja de dudar tanto hombre – la morena no podía creer porqué todos eran tan inseguros en las mismas situaciones, se recordaba a ella misma confusa sobre Emma en el pasado.

-Pero… - Killian habría seguido cuestionando cosas si la voz de Emma no sobresaliera de repente en la conversación.

-¡Hola Belle, espera que te paso con alguien! – antes de que el pirata pudiera decir nada además de "Bloody Hell" Emma le había pasado el teléfono y para peor había puesto la función de video llamada así que ahí del otro lado en la cafetería de la abuela en Storybrooke estaba Belle mirándolo con expresión abrumada - ¡hola bi.. bibliotecari...a! – lanzó con tan poca confianza que Emma cerró los ojos y se los tapó a Regina y Mérida _"porque el aura patética encandilaba mucho",_ palabras exactas – hem… jeje – rió sin saber muy bien cómo empezar y rascándose la cabeza - ¿cómo estás? Pensaba que vendrías – soltó de repente.

-Mm… iba a ir pero… bueno… algo surgió – susurró Belle.

-Para ser tan fan de los libros, las palabras no son lo suyo tampoco – murmuró Emma pero Regina la silenció.

-Oye… mira, realmente esperaba que vinieras a la fiesta – Killian – tenía ganas de pasar un rato contigo.

-Pensé que estarías ocupado – le respondió la bibliotecaria de manera cortante.

-La verdad es que no, no tenía nada más que hacer que pasear contigo – explicó el hombre.

-¿De veras? – una sonrisa nació en la expresión de Belle y Emma quiso chocar los cinco con Mérida pero esta no tenía ni idea que era eso exactamente – pensé que tenías una invitada.

-Oh sí, pero no es mi compañía, la he invitado porque está buscando a una amiga suya por estas costas así que la traje ya que veníamos para acá – y atrajo a Mérida que parpadeó al ver esa cosa con una imagen en movimiento de una chica atractiva, "brujería" murmuró – de hecho, te presentó a mi amiga, ella es Mérida – dijo señalando – Belle – añadió señalando al otro lado del aparato.

Una voz extraña sonó detrás de Belle - ¿has dicho Mérida? – Mulan apareció en la pantalla a un lado de Belle - ¡Mérida! – exclamó viendo a la pelirroja.

-Mulan – la sonrisa de la muchacha brilló por todo lo alto – te he estado buscando.

Killian miró de un lado de la pantalla al otro - ¿es Mulan a quién estabas buscando? – dijo tan intensamente que no procesó lo que decía – Debiste decirme que la guerrera de la que estas enamorada era una mujer que tenía rasgos asiáticos.

-Perdona… ¿qué has dicho? – preguntó Mulan.

Los ojos enormes como platos de Mérida y la pregunta de Mulan, unido al coro de "Face Palm" de Regina y Emma hicieron que el pirata notara su desliz. Comenzó por hacer aspavientos y a respirar pesadamente mientras buscaba una solución alrededor. Carraspeó y con fingida seguridad repitió – Rasgos Asiáticos…

-No, no, no… la… ¿la parte de enamorada? – repitió Mulan entonces pero Killian fue incapaz de decir otra palabra coherente por mucho que lo intentó - ¡OH DIOSES! – dijo finalmente la guerrera con los ojos enterrados en Mérida.

-¡OH NO, NO, NO! – Killian se frotó la frente con ambas manos completamente abrumado, tanto que no notó a Emma hasta que la tenía a su lado.

-Sigue así. Sigue frotando tu cabeza. Eso volverá el tiempo atrás.

El caso es que Mulan había decidido pasar unos días en Storybrooke y dado que ahora viajaba por temporadas con la nieta de la abuelita, la desaparecida Red, decidió pasar por la cafetería a dar noticias de la antes mencionada, por lo que la abuela no la dejo irse de allí hasta que no regresará con su querida Ruby definitivamente.

-Mulan yo… - comenzó a decir Mérida pero la guerrera levantó la mano y la silenció.

-No digas nada… Belle y yo vamos para Camelot

-¿Yo? – dijo la bibliotecaria.

-Si, tú… ¿acaso no querías pasa rato con el pirata bocón ese? Pues junta tus cosas, tú y yo nos vamos a Camelot ya.

Emma aplaudió con emoción – Bravo Killian, volverás a ver _a Hilda y a Zelda_ – expresó dando saltitos.

* * *

 _Quizás aquellos que vieran Friends habrán notado tributos que hay por ahí… aunque debo confesar que soy muy fanática y algunas otras veces ya he utilizado ciertas bromas de esta sitcom para recrearlas con Emma y Regina, y/o otra gente._


	29. ¿PUEDE SER ALGUIEN MÁS FELIZ?

_**¿PUEDE SER ALGUIEN MÁS FELIZ?**_

La verdad es que si Belle y Mulan llegaron o no, si el resultado de estas intrigas románticas sería positivo, o si Hook volvería a ser hombre otra vez o no, algo que Emma le cuestionaba por su proceder con la bibliotecaria, es algo que ni rubia ni Regina podrían responder ahora mismo si las interrogan. El caso es que en medio de un momento de excitación general por el hecho de que hechos trascendentes en la vida de personas que no eran ellas estaban pasando o por pasar, la salvadora de Storybrooke tomó de la mano a la salvadora de Camelot y se escabulleron silenciosamente.

El caso es que Regina no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían con exactitud pero no era un sitio cercano, sino que lo suficientemente distante para necesitar caballos. La morena preguntó un par de veces a la Señorita Swan por su destino pero la mujer parecía decidida a no mencionar detalle concentrándose en el camino, el cielo, los pajarillos y el bar "Las Maraya", por delante del que pasaron y que pertenece a unas jóvenes que todos conocen. Emma estuvo como cuarto de hora reflexionando en cómo el fin de semana sería bueno para las dos chicas y los hijos de Nandito, quien por cierto era de la tripulación de Killian desde que había tenido que empezar a pagar por 2 niños todo lo que había por delante. Regina se rió ligeramente de ciertas propuestas de Emma para aumentar los ingresos aún más y con otras estuvo completamente en desacuerdo. No quieren saber, en verdad.

El caso es que Emma-sin-filtro acabaría influenciando en la vida de medio mundo por allí donde pasaba. Esto de haber salido del armario la volvió alguien imposible de no notar por más de medio minuto. No era la oscuridad, no, era que Emma siempre fue así pero sus miedos y sus inhibiciones le impedían expresarse con interés. Eso o habían cambiado el autor/autora de esta historia en algún punto, y esta nueva persona que re-escribía su historia no tenía todas consigo. O bien, le gustaba mofarse mucho del resto del mundo con Emma como vehículo. Pero para ser una historia donde Emma no tenía temor del ridículo ni capacidad para guardar silencio sin corromper mentes y corazones, tenía que reconocer que no cambiaría a Emma por nada del mundo, ni por la anterior versión que se guardaba sus fantasías para ella misma, ni por ninguna otra con sistema de depuración verbal o algo parecido.

Regina llevaba más de un año siendo demasiado feliz para cambiar nada. Emma era detallista, encantadora y lo suficientemente pervertida para llamar su atención siempre que se proponía hacerlo. Puede que a veces la metiera en aprietos con sus ideas extravagantes pero la protegía de cualquier amenaza y no duda un segundo en defenderla. Confiaba en ella como nunca nadie había confiado. Nunca la ponía en dudas. Simplemente secundaba sus decisiones y sus dichos sin preocuparse de corroborar nada más. Nadie la había tratado nunca de esa manera si no fuera por la fuerza. Nadie nunca le había sonreído solo por el hecho de mirarla de reojo como hacía ahora mientras andaban el camino hacia donde sea que fueran. Y es que no era una sonrisa o una mirada, era complicidad. Una sensación familiar, algo propio de esas personas que se aman tanto como para serlo todo para la otra persona: amiga, esposa, amante.

Tan absorta estaba en su disertación interna que no notó dos observaciones básicas: primero, el camino ya lo conocía porque había estado allí antes; segundo, Emma llevaba un largo rato hablando del mismo tema con emoción. Se despertó a notar aquel sitio tan familiar.

-¿La encrucijada? – indagó al ver aquellos senderos angulosos en el camino.

-Ajam… la encrucijada – repuso Emma.

-No entiendo, ¿qué hacemos aquí exactamente? – preguntó Regina mirando alrededor.

-Bueno, este sitio es especial – comenzó a explicar la rubia – y además está lo suficientemente lejos de todo aquello – señaló en dirección al palacio – nadie nos interrumpirá.

-Hace una hora de viaje que estamos lo suficientemente lejos – replicó Regina y recordó un asunto que Emma alguna vez compartió con ella - esto no tendrá que ver con aquel asunto del follaje ¿verdad? – preguntó estrechando los ojos – con esa maniática fantasía que tiene desde la primera vez que estuvimos aquí.

Emma meditó unos segundos – no realmente, pero… ahora que lo mencionas – le guiñó un ojo y cuando Regina volvió a estrechar los ojos se corrigió – vale, es tentador pero no, no se trata de eso, estaos aquí por otra cosa en realidad

-¿Por qué cosa? – inquirió Regina.

-¿No te lo imaginas? – le cuestionó Emma – vengo hablando del mismo tema por casi la mitad del camino y no te imaginas lo que es.

Regina pasó su mano por su rostro pensando en cómo iba a decirle a Emma que gran parte del camino no estuvo prestando atención en lo que decía – hem ¿no? – dijo suavemente.

Emma la observó con sospecha - ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije verdad?

-Ah, veras – Regina no encontró la forma de suavizarlo – la verdad es que no, estaba pensando en otra cosa, ni siquiera me di cuenta que no estaba prestándote atención, lo siento.

-¿O sea que estuve hablando sola por un buen rato no? – Emma la observó divertida – oh dios, no me lo vas a hacer fácil Regina Mills ¿verdad?

-Al parecer no – la morena se encogió de hombros - ¿por qué no me lo explicas?

-En este lugar invocamos a tu madre…

-Eso ya lo sé – contestó Regina.

-Pero no es solo eso, en ese lugar por primera vez me reconociste como familia – Emma le tomó la mano – aquí, en este sitio, cuando te enfrentaste a tu madre con el argumento de que eras feliz conmigo y Henry nos reconociste como tu familia – Emma meneó la cabeza – y no te lo voy a negar jamás… me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Si no fuera porque ya nos hemos casado diría que vas a hacerme una proposición – le dijo Regina acariciando suavemente la mano de Emma.

-Es que es una proposición aunque no de matrimonio… pero es igual de importante – Regina la observó confusa y en silencio – cada día que David y Mary Margaret vienen a vernos te veo como disfrutas de Neal, la manera en la que tu rostro brilla es algo tan inusual, algo que yo no puedo lograr, algo que Henry puede solamente… pero él está creciendo tan rápido y yo… quiero verte brillar así otra vez…

Regina apuró aire a sus pulmones porque se habían vaciado con las últimas palabras de Emma – Oh por Dios – susurró.

-Déjame que termine – Emma le pidió silencio antes que dijera nada más – me perdí la infancia de Henry, me perdí verlo crecer así que esta proposición no es solo por ti sino que es egoístamente por mi también – se mordió el labio un momento mientras su respiración se alteraba – puedes decirme que estoy loca si eso quieres.

-Es que lo estas – repuso Regina.

Emma sonrió con una sonrisa tierna – lo sé, puede que esto sea una locura pero quiero que tengamos un hijo – confesó – quiero que tengamos uno de las dos, uno para ver crecer, para cuidar, para enseñarle lo bello de la vida y a ser buena persona – apretó las manos de Regina – uno que te haga brillar a ti como Henry lo hace, y que me dé a mí la posibilidad de vivir algo que me perdí en el pasado – tragó saliva – tú y Henry me dieron una posibilidad única, la de tener una familia, así que ahora digo… agrandemos esa fuente de felicidad y tengamos un hijo, uno de las dos…

Regina no se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que las lágrimas no inundaron su visión – oh Emma – rió suavemente.

-¿Te ríes y lloras a la vez porque finalmente has entendido que debería internarme o algo? – le preguntó la rubia.

-No, hace tiempo que ya sé eso – bromeó Regina – esta mezcla de sentimientos es una cosa muy distinta.

-¿Qué es?

-Felicidad – Emma abrió ante los ojos a las palabras de Regina – creo que es una locura, no te voy a mentir… para empezar ¿cómo haremos…?

-¿Cómo? ¿Esa es tu única duda? – indagó Emma – eso es lo de menos.

Ambas rieron mientras se sacudían los nervios del cuerpo – quiero – la voz de Regina sonó por encima de la risa de Emma – quiero que tengamos un hijo – repitió cuando Emma la miró fijamente – desde que nos hemos casado he estado pensándolo pero otra vez me ganas de mano, Emma.

-¿De veras? ¿De veras querías tener un hijo conmigo? – Emma lo preguntaba como si no se lo creyera.

-Emma ya tenemos un hijo juntas – le respondió Regina - ¿acaso lo olvidas?

La rubia la estrecho contra si mientras reía encantada con la noticia – vamos a tener un hijo, ¡vamos a tener un hijo! – dijo felizmente mientras las hacia girar bajo el cielo de la encrucijada – un hijo, un niño pequeño – relataba alegremente – un hijo de ambas.

-Como Henry – repuso Regina.

-Mejor aún, de ambas de verdad – exclamó la rubia.

-Espera – Regina la detuvo - ¿Cuándo dices de ambas a que te refieres exactamente?

Emma se encogió de hombros – de las dos, tuyo y mío, biológicamente hablando incluido.

Regina sacudió la cabeza luego de quedarse un segundo en silencio – pero… ahora si te lo pregunto… ¿cómo? Es decir, ni la magia ni la medicina moderna han logrado algo semejante nunca – replicó sonriendo – es imposible.

-Amor – Emma la acercó un poco mientras acariciaba su rostro – nosotras tenemos algo que la medicina y la magia conocida no han tenido hasta ahora – Regina se sintió curiosa – tenemos a Merlín – Emma le guiñó el ojo – puede que sea incapaz de enviar por si solo a la oscuridad a otro mundo pero créeme estoy segura que sabe que podríamos intentar.

-¿Convertirás a Merlín en nuestro obstetra oficial? – cuestionó Regina divertida.

-No, solo le pediré que nos diga que hacer para hacer realidad lo imposible – Emma le sonrió feliz.

-¿Y si no puede? – preguntó Regina.

-¿Y si puede? – contestó Emma – estoy convencida que puede y que pronto tendremos un pequeño o pequeña en casa, uno con tu mirada y mi cabello, con tu belleza y mis encantos – dijo orgullosamente.

-Mientras no tenga tu verborrea estaremos bien – anunció Regina - ¿tan segura estás de que Merlín lo conseguirá?

-Por supuesto, tengo toda mi fe puesta en eso, después de todo ¿a quién crees que salió Henry? – exclamó la rubia mientras se frotaba las manos – un bebe, que lindo será tener un bebe.

-Lo será – corroboró Regina y le dio a Emma el beso más dulce que le había dado hasta ahora, disfrutando suavemente del roce – te amo Emma Swan y nada que me apetezca más que tener otro hijo contigo.

Emma la estrechó contra ella – yo también te amo cielo – respondió mientras apoyaba sus labios contra el cuello de la morena – y hablando de tener un bebé… ¿no sería mejor ir practicando el tema?

Regina soltó una risa – sí, pero no será aquí si eso es lo que estas pensando, no lo haré en medio del follaje donde puede haber quien sabe que alimañas.

-Pero si incluso es familia de palabras… follaje… foll…

-¡NO LO HARE! – interrumpió Regina – pero si vuelves pronto a Camelot puede que esta noche nos escabullamos hasta aquel claro en lago con todas las florecillas.

-¡Estas hecha una cursi tremenda! No sé con quién te juntas – exclamó Emma haciendo aspavientos – pero vale… compró, volvamos – se subieron a los caballos y Emma se giró a verla – increíble, me fui de Camelot con mi esposa y la vuelvo con la futura madre de mis hijos.

-Emma… yo ya era la madre de tus hijos – le aclaró la morena.

-No, eras la madre de mi hijo… ahora serás de mis hijos – espoleó al caballo y mientras galopaba con suavidad extendió las manos al cielo - ¡VOY A SER MAMÁ!

-¡PERO SI YA LO ERES! – la corrigió Regina.

-¡VOY A SER MAMA OTRA VEZ! ¿PUEDE ALGUIEN SER MÁS FELIZ? – expresó con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Si… YO – retrucó Regina.

-No, pero yo más – se quejó Emma.

-No yo más – jugueteó Regina.

-YO MÁS – volvió a soltar la rubia.

-Las dos iguales – terminó la discusión la morena – no me apetece pasarme las próximas horas tratando de dilucidar quién es más feliz de las dos, en lo posible.

-Oh, ¿prefieres que apostemos a qué parte del cuerpo voy a tocarte primero esta noche? – Emma se relamió.

-¿Cómo si no supiera que serán Thelma y Louise? – Regina rodó los ojos con lo obvio que era.

-Es que son tan hermosas… tan irresistibles… oh, y puede que vayan a creceeeeer – los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos.

-Eso me convierte en la embarazada de las dos ¿verdad? – repuso Regina con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿No quieres? – la interrogó Emma con seriedad.

-Por supuesto que si – Regina sonrió más si cabía esa posibilidad – aunque no estaría mal ver crecer a _**Xena y Gabrielle**_ – la morena espoleó el caballo y salió disparada por el camino.

-¿A _Xena y Gabrielle_ …? ¿Quiénes son _Xena y Gab_ …? ¡OHHHHH! ¡OHHHH! ¡OH! ¡OH! – de la mente de Emma solo profería adjetivos imposibles de reproducir - ¿Les has puesto nombre…? – gritó viendo a Regina muy lejos ya - ¡VUELVE AQUÍ PRINCESA Y EXPLICAMEEEEE!

 **¡The end!**

 **OK! Ahora si! GRACIAS POR TODO CHICAS! FUE UN PLACER! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo! Y que se hayan divertidos! Desde este reino les envió un besote enrome! Blondeoverdosis!**


End file.
